


Karasuno Seijou General Hospital

by bktktru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Established oisuga, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fetal surgeon Daishou Suguru, Fluff, Future Mpreg, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nurse Hanamaki takahiro, Nurse Shimizu Kiyoko, Nurse Yachi Hitoka, OC characters, Orthopedic surgeon Bokuto Koutarou, Orthopedic surgeon Kuroo Tetsurou, Pediatric surgeon Sugawara Koushi, Pediatric surgeon azumane asahi, Police officer Mastukawa Issei, Possible Mpreg, Surgery, Trauma surgeon Nishinoya yuu, Trauma surgeon Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Trauma surgeon sawamura daichi, cardiothoracic surgeon Iwaizumi Hajime, chief of surgery Ukai Keishin, first years are interns, general surgeon yaku morisuke, neuro surgeon Oikawa Tooru, plastic surgeon sakusa kiyoomi, second years are residents, third years are attendings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 114,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bktktru/pseuds/bktktru
Summary: 5 surgical interns start their jobs at Karasuno Seijou General Hospital where they will learn to become extraordinary surgeons. There will be love, heart break, and medical miracles.





	1. The first Shift

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys welcome to my first fanfiction. I worked very hard on this chapter and i'm actually happy with it, forgive me if some characters are ooc. also, I used grey's anatomy as my reference so forgive me if it looks too much like it and don't worry it will not be as dramatic. Feel free to comment some ideas for future chapters!

Hinata was bouncing in his step from the buzz of excitement as he walked closer to the group of interns like himself, when he arrived Hinata frowns that he can’t see what is going on in the front since he is currently standing at the very back of the group. He tries to stand on his toes but that did not help much then he tried jumping a couple times but instead that got the doctor’s attention. “oi, you! Quit jumping or come to the front if you are too short to see” the male said, clearly annoyed. Nodding quietly, Hinata made his way to the front muttering “sorry” and “excuse me”. “as I was saying, my name is dr. Ukai, you will be spending your seven years working and learning in this hospital” Ukai takes hold of the door handle and opens it. The door leads to the operating room, Ukai walks inside motioning for everyone else to follow him.  
Everybody starts looking around the room, Hinata’s eyes shine as he looks around and sees all the different cabinets filled with medicine and equipment, a surgical table, and a big lamp projector above it. “today you will finally get the chance to become doctors. You will be put under a lot of pressure and that might take you to your breaking point, some of you will become pussies and leave, or some of you will be asked to leave, please introduce yourselves to each other before you meet your residents”. As Hinata was about to turn around he bumped into someone, he looks up and sees a male with jet black hair, dark blue eyes and a face that clearly shows that he is pissed off “watch where you are going dumbass” the male said bitterly and walked away. Hinata looked shocked as the male left and mumbled to himself “I’m not a dumbass...”. Then a voice spoke up behind him “Tadashi, I already know who is going to become a pussy” Hinata turned around and saw a very tall male with blond hair and black rimmed glasses and another male with freckles and brown hair who is holding a hand to his mouth because he is trying not to laugh. “are you talking to me?” Hinata asks. “no, I’m talking to the surgical table behind you.” The male said sarcastically, then the freckled boy spoke up “please forgive him, he doesn’t mean it. I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi and this is Tsukishima Kei” Yamaguchi introduces themselves to Hinata “nice to meet you! I’m Hinata Shouyou” he stretched his hand towards Yamaguchi for a shake, Yamaguchi shakes his hand. “shut up Yamaguchi” Tsukishima said to Yamaguchi “sorry, tsukki”  
“okay! I think that was enough time for you to chit chat with each other, now please follow me to meet your residents and you better listen to them.” Ukai spoke up and after that he turned around and left the room with the group of interns following him.  
As they made it to the reception desk on the first floor of the hospital they saw a boy with blond hair and black roots which looked like pudding. he wore light blue scrubs and beside him was standing a tall male attending with dark blue scrubs and bed hair that looked like he never deals with. “dr. Kozume, these are your five interns and page me if something happens” at that Ukai walks off with the rest of the group following suit.  
Closing his chart, the pudding haired boy turns to the group and speaks “I’m doctor Kozume Kenma but you can call me Kenma, unfortunately, I have you guys as my interns. I have two simple rules you should be able to follow, one, don’t be in the way and two, please don’t kill anybody because it will be a pain to fix your mistakes.” Kenma’s manner of speaking was somewhat quiet yet he was talking at a quick pace and he seemed kind of tired already “he forgot a third rule, don’t disturb him when he is playing his video games or else you will be tortured to death” the bed haired male said with a grin and Kenma wanted to slap that grin right off. Kenma turned his head to the said male and replied with a glare “okay, okay I’m leaving. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou from ortho” Kuroo introduced himself “Kuro.” “okay, bye. Do what we practiced!” after that Kuroo walked away probably to do stupid things with his friend “here are your pagers, you are to answer them immediately but, I think you already know that.” Kenma passed the pagers to each intern. “also, your shift will last 48 hours so, uh, good luck” kenma said. A hand shot up from the back of the group, “yes lev?” kenma sighed. “I heard that the best intern will get to scrub in on a surgery is that true?” lev exclaimed. “…perhaps but don’t count on it” after kenma finished speaking everyone’s pagers went off, “lets go, people” he turned around and started running down the hall to the back of the hospital where the ambulances arrive and the interns followed behind him. To Hinata’s surprise he noticed that there is the male with a constant pissed off face from before, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in his group. “oh boy” he muttered. 

\-----------------------------  
When they get to their destination, the door of the ambulance burst open and the paramedics take out the patient on the stretcher. “twenty-eight-year-old woman found unconscious from falling two stories, she fell on her back, she has injuries to her head, neck, spine, most likely internal injuries and broken bones. She coded in the ambulance but we managed to get her back.” The paramedic told Kenma. “uh, Yamaguchi” Kenma pointed. “help me roll her inside” the boy nods and takes hold of the stretcher on the other side. “Kiyoko, page ortho, neuro, and general” Kenma ordered as he and Yamaguchi took the woman to the E.R, “yes doctor” the nurse replied.  
“um, Kageyama push one dose of morphine, and lev connect the heart monitor.” Kenma ordered as he rolled the ultra sound machine over. Suddenly the door opened and walked in dr. Oikawa from neuro, dr. Yaku from general, and dr. Kuroo from ortho. “what do we have?” asked Oikawa. “u-um, broken bones and intern-” Hinata was interrupted by Tsukishima, “a twenty-eight-year-old woman, she fell two stories down and was found unconscious at the scene, we were told that she coded in the ambulance.” “her abdomen feels tender and she has some internal bleeding” Kenma informed the doctors that just arrived and gave the chart to Yaku. “Hinata and Kageyama, you are on this case with me, Tsukishima you’re going to do patient workup, Yamaguchi you are in the pit, Lev uh…you’re on labs.” Kenma told each intern and they left the room as soon as they were assigned their jobs. “I think we should get a head CT first then the x-rays,” Oikawa suggested. “but what about her internal bleeding?” Yaku asked “hm, we could put her in a neck brace for now, get the head CT, MRI and then the x-rays. “Sounds good Yaku-Chan?” Oikawa asked and the male nodded “then let’s move” replied Kuroo.

\----------------------

Tskukishima sighed quietly to himself as he walked to the room where the patient was staying. When he entered he saw a young guy, he was probably 19 years old and his mother by his side. “hello, doctor” she greeted him with a smile. “good morning, how are you feeling Amano-san?” the male simply shrugged and looked kind of mad from being woken up few minutes earlier. Tsukishima picked up Amano’s chart and began to read it. “it shows that you had 4 seizures last night and the medications didn’t work” “I feel fine now. Can I go?” Amano asked in a rude manner, Tsukishima suppressed the urge to roll his eyes and answered “no, you cannot go until we find out why your body isn’t responding to the medication.” Amano sighed and crossed his arms. “fine.” Tsukishima walked over to Amano and opened the package that held the blood test needle “I have to run a blood test on you right now so give me your arm…please” he took the outstretched arm, wrapped a plastic band over his forearm and sterilized it with rubbing alcohol, Tsukishima inserted the needle into the vain and saw blood begin to drip into the tube.  
A few minutes later the tube was filled with blood. Tsukishima took the needle out and put the closed tube filled with blood in a paper bag to send it to the lab later. “I will come by later with your results.” Tsukishima informed the mother in his natural neutral tone and left the room.

\---------------------

Yamaguchi is smiling nervously at a girl who is currently sitting in front of him with a gash in her forehead. “how did this happen?” asked Yamaguchi “I was just being clumsy and I fell” the girl explained and blushed. Yamaguchi filled the syringe with lidocaine for numbing the injured area. “this will sting for a few seconds then you won’t feel a thing” Yamaguchi explained and smiled softly at the girl “O-okay” she replied. Yamaguchi injected the medication into the girl’s forehead near the gash and heard a quiet hiss from her. “sorry” he apologised. Yamaguchi bit his lip when he started to stitch the patient’s gash, after a few tries he made a troubled face and the girl noticed “um, is everything okay?” she asked “ye-yeah e-everything is fine” Yamaguchi smiled nervously. “what seems to be the problem here?” yamaguchi turned to the calm voice and saw a male with short, messy black hair with really dark blue eyes standing behind him and on his coat, it read ‘dr. Akaashi Keiji’. Akaashi glanced at the girl’s forehead and sighed once he spotted yamaguchi’s terrible attempt at stitching her gash. “please stand up.” Akaashi told the intern. He took a seat on the stool and looked up at yamaguchi. “please watch closely as I stitch her wound closed. This is the first and last time you are going to do a terrible job at this.” Yamaguchi nodded. He watched closely as Akaashi took great care to stitch the girl’s gash closed, making sure that there would not be a visible scar in the future. After her forehead was stitched closed Akaashi let Yamaguchi secure the bandage with medical tape over the stitch. “you are to remove the stitches in two weeks, any redness or swelling come back” Akaashi explained as he took his gloves off. “okay doctor” she smiled softly. “I-I promise this won’t happen again doctor Akaashi” Yamaguchi apologised. “what’s your name?” Akaashi asked. “Yamaguchi Tadashi” the freckled boy replied. “I will see you around then doctor Yamaguchi”

\------------------------

“god! I’m so tired” lev sighed and laid his head on the table. “you’re one to talk, I got a patient with mysterious seizures and you are only in the lab” Tsukishima replied in a bitter tone and stole a fry from Yamaguchi’s tray. Hinata and Kageyama slammed their trays onto the table at the same time and began stuffing their mouths with food. “how’s your patient doing guys?” Yamaguchi asked as he slapped Tsukishima’s hand away from his fries. Hinata swallowed and said “she’s doing fine the scan shows a minor brain bleed, she did injure her neck and bones, internal bleeding and we have only five minutes to eat.” Hinata informed Yamaguchi. “what’s with the frown, king?” Tsukishima asked and snickered. Kageyama’s frown only deepened. “shut the hell up.” The raven retorted. “apparently there’s this doctor on our case that he hates” Hinata answered with his mouth full and Kageyama threw a mandarin at Hinata’s head “ow!”  
“who is it?” lev asked once he sat up again and looked at Kageyama with curiosity. Kageyama rolled his eyes and mumbled loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. “doctor Oikawa” Yamaguchi was listening quietly while he was nibbling on his straw, when he heard that name his face paled. “are you okay yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked in concern. “i-I’m fine, it’s just..when I was walking here I s-saw him making out with someone in a room I happened to pass, he had grey hair I think?” yamaguchi stuttered. Everybody quieted down when doctor oikawa came over to their table. “how is everybody doing?” he asked the interns and they answered with “good” “well, I came here to say congratulations to doctor Hinata and doctor Kageyama because you will be scrubbing soon for the surgery on our patient!” Oikawa exclaimed. “wah! Thank you, grand king!” Hinata jumped up from his seat and thanked him. “you’re welcome chibi-chan, I’ll see you two in the O.R” Oikawa smiled and waved at the group as he made his way out of the cafeteria, kageyama and Hinata bolted out of their seats and ran after the doctor.  
“so, Tadashi, did you meet any one in the pit?” Tsukishima asked when he turned to face Yamaguchi. The said boy hummed and turned to look around the cafeteria then pointed to a table where sat their resident Kenma playing on a psp, dr.Kuroo, dr. Akaashi and another doctor that they didn’t see before. He had round golden coloured eyes, his hair was white with black streaks and styled wildly that it stood up. “okay bo, are you ready for this one?” Kuroo grinned and put a jelly candy onto his plastic spoon and pulled it back for it to get launched. “always ready bro” he replied and opened his mouth. “Bokuto-san, be careful you can choke like that” Akaashi warned the owl looking male. “I’m always careful Akaashi” Bokuto smiled and opened his mouth again, Kuroo aimed and launched the candy into Bokuto’s mouth. Bokuto caught it but the candy went into his throat when he took a deep breath and began to choke. “Bokuto-san I told to be careful!” Akaashi quickly stood up to pat him on the back and Kenma offered him his water while Kuroo was holding his stomach and laughing like a hyena.  
Tsukishima raised his eyebrow at the group and turned to face Tadashi again. “don’t worry tsukki it’s the one that’s patting the doctor’s back” yamaguchi explained and the blond sighed of relief. “kenma-san hangs out with really weird people even though he is the normal one there” lev thought out loud. Tsukishima’s pager went off after lev’s comment, “it’s 911 I have to go” he stood up and ran out of the cafeteria.

\----------------------------

“Akira! Baby” Tsukishima ran into the room and saw Amano seizing and his mother beside him almost in tears. He ran over to the bed and turned the boy over to his side so he wouldn’t choke on his saliva. Tsukishima injected lorazepam into his back, after a few minutes the boy still didn’t stop. “I need help!” he yelled and ran in Kenma “I already pushed the medication but he won’t stop” Kenma’s eyes went from the intern to the seizing boy on the bed. “add another dosage” Kenma ordered and Tsukishima injected another dose. Nothing happened. “what’s going on?!” Tsukishima asked, right now he was scared. Kenma held up his finger to Tsukishima and walked over to the bed, he took the boy’s hand, lifted it and it dropped. Kenma stood up and sighed. “alright you can stop faking now.” He looked down at the boy and crossed his arms and he stopped right away. Tsukishima was shocked and angry at the same time. “I had to almost freak out because of this?” Tsukishima was glaring down at Amano, he bent over closely to him and spoke. “you do realize that you now owe a lot of money to this hospital because all of this is very expensive, I hope your family has fun paying the really big amount of money that will be on your bill.” “that’s enough doctor Tsukishima. Go talk to his mother and discharge him, I have to go scrub for the surgery” Kenma sighed, Tsukishima nodded once and Kenma left the room.

\-------------------------- 

When Tsukishima entered the viewing area doctors and interns were seated into their seats already watching the surgery, he sat down on the last available seat and looked down. In the surgery room, he could see Hinata and Kageyama standing to the side and watching the surgery carefully while dr. Oikawa, dr. Kuroo and dr. Yaku were performing the surgery with Kenma’s assistance. “so~ do you guys like my new cap? it’s aliens” Oikawa asked with a smile under his mask, Kuroo looked up and grinned “did Suga get you that?” “yep. Bayonet Dressing Forceps, Kiyoko-chan”. Oikawa stretched his hand out and took the instrument from the nurse. “why aliens though?” Kuroo asked while he was screwing in a screw into the bone. “why cats?” Oikawa replied with a smirk but it was hidden under his mask. “you can come closer you two. I don’t bite” Oikawa said and winked at the end, the two nodded and took a step closer to see what Oikawa was doing to the patient’s brain.  
From the viewing area Tsukishima heard other interns whispering among themselves. “I bet Hinata will get fired in a month.” One of them whispered and Tsukishima agreed with them internally. “Kageyama can’t even work with others.” Replied another intern. “maybe you shouldn’t bully your colleagues like that because that will be you down there at some point instead of doctor Kageyama and doctor Hinata” a voice spoke up behind them, everybody turned around and saw an attending leaning against the doorframe. He had light grey hair with soft brown eyes and a gentle smile on his face “I’m doctor Sugawara Koushi, head of pediatric surgery, but you can call me doctor Suga” he said, shooting the interns a smile. “it’s best for all of you to turn around and watch the surgery” “sorry doctor Suga” lev apologised and turned around to watch. Sugawara walked closer to the window and saw Oikawa performing his surgery.  
After a few hours Kuroo spoke up. “I’m almost done here, doctor Kenma would you like to close?” Kuroo asked his resident and the male nodded. “I’m almost done here as well kuro-chan.” Oikawa replied. Yaku was fixing his last bleeder when he spoke. “I just have one more bleeder, and I’m done as well.” Oikawa looked up at the viewing area and saw Suga looking at him with that gentle smile that he loves, Oikawa winked up at him and went back to closing his patient. “when are you going to propose, prince charming” Kuroo grinned at Oikawa. “you’re going to propose?” Yaku looked up and raised his eyebrow. The neuro surgeon rolled his eyes. “when are you and kenma-chan going to get together?” Oikawa bit back. “I’m done.” The conversation was interrupted when Kenma spoke up and Kuroo looked over to see how his resident did. “great job doctor Kozume” Kuroo complimented Kenma. “thank you, doctor, may I scrub out now?” “yes, I’m going to scrub out too” Kuroo said and followed Kenma to the sinks. A few minutes later Yaku and Oikawa sighed of relief when they were done closing the patient up. “good job everybody” Oikawa said to the group of nurses, Yaku and the two interns that were still standing by his side. “that was amazing grand king!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly. “why thank you chibi-chan” Oikawa said while he was taking off his gloves and surgical gown and threw out the gloves and surgical gown into the waste bin. “I’ll see you in the recovery room” Oikawa waved and left to scrub out and the two interns followed him.

\--------------------------

When Oikawa was getting closer to the recovery room he heard bickering coming from there. When he reached the recovery room he saw Hinata and Kageyama arguing over the patient’s file. “dumbass give it to me, you don’t know how to do anything” “I had it first bakageyama!” Hinata yelled at Kageyama. The raven tried to reach for the folder but Hinata leaped back in time. “what the hell are you two doing!?” Oikawa snapped at the two. “is this what you call being professional?” Oikawa asked and lowered his voice because his patient was still unconscious. “get out you two, this woman needs peace and quiet and not you yelling at each other” Oikawa ordered as he snatched the file from Hinata’s hands. “bu- “Hinata was interrupted. “out before I kick you off this case” after the attending said that Hinata and Kageyama bolted out of the room.

\--------------------------- 

All five interns were sitting on the floor against the wall in an empty hall, all of them were really tired. “when I get home, I’m going to sleep for two days straight” Yamaguchi groaned. “stupid Hinata almost got us kicked off the case” Kageyama spoke up and hit Hinata at the back of his head “ow!”. “I had a fake seizure patient” all eyes were on Tsukishima, “really? I just had to do labs all day.” Lev sighed and fell on his side. “I was about to choke the kid but Kenma-san was in the room” Tsukishima said quietly and closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. It was quiet until everybody’s pagers suddenly went off, they all quickly got up, nearly tripping over each other as they tried to rush into the E.R. “this is going to be a long 48 hours” thought Hinata.


	2. Brain Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A major trauma comes into the Karasuno Seijou General Hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second chapter! I've done so much research and tried my best to make sense with all the medical words,  
> also forgive me if there are any errors even though I did re read this many times.

All five interns were surprised to what they arrived to. Yaku was seated on top of a male with a metal piece sticking out of his neck, performing CPR while other doctors rolled the stretcher to the E.R.

“What are you doing standing there, put on your medical gowns and help, we got more traumas coming!” the doctor ordered the interns. He had short dark hair with brown eyes and on his lab coat it read ‘Dr. Sawamura Daichi’.

While they were putting on their medical gowns dr. Sawamura walked up to them. “Lev, go help doctor Yaku with the first trauma, Kageyama and Tsukishima you’re with me on the second trauma, Yamaguchi and Hinata you are helping the last trauma with doctor Sugawara,”

“Yes sir!” everyone replied except for Tsukishima. 

When the ambulance sirens were heard the group of doctors walked out, the interns going to their attendings and lev running to the E.R. “What do we have?” Daichi asked as the paramedics rolled out their patient on the stretcher from the ambulance.

“This is the motor biker that collided with the car on the highway, has trauma to the head and mangled limbs,” the paramedic informed Daichi.

“Alright, let’s roll him in.” 

As Daichi, Kageyama and Tsukishima went inside the last ambulance arrived, the doors opened and jumped out another paramedic. “Thirteen-year-old female, she was found outside of the car, she was probably thrown out of the car during the collision and she has major trauma to the head,” Sugawara nodded and took hold of the stretcher.

“Thank you, let’s get her inside guys,” Sugawara said and rolled the stretcher inside with Hinata’s help.

\-------------------------------------------

 

“Charge to 200, clear!” yaku yelled as he shocked the male who still had no pulse.

“Doctor Yaku, it’s been 20 minutes,” nurse Hanamaki said while he was bagging the male. Yaku closed his eyes and sighed. Putting his fingers to the male’s neck where his pulse should be and looked up at lev.

“Lev, call it.” Yaku said. The tall intern looked at the clock on the wall and announced the time of death.

“Time of death 9:01 AM”

\---------------------------------------

 

“Page neuro, ortho and general now!” Daichi commanded as he unbandaged the biker’s mangled arm, it was a bloody sight. A few minutes later Oikawa, Bokuto and Yaku walked into the room. 

“Doctor Yaku, weren’t you with the first trauma?” asked Kageyama

“He died so I sent lev to do charts” came Yaku’s reply.

“Talk to me dai-chan,” Oikawa said and took the chart from Kageyama who glared at him in return.

“This is the biker that collided with the car and I need you to check how major his head trauma is,” Daichi told Oikawa.

Oikawa walked over to the male, took his flashlight out and opened his eye to check if his pupils constricted when he shone the light. “His eyes are responsive but, we need to get him an MRI to check for a hemorrhage.” Oikawa informed Daichi when he looked up.

“I don’t know if I can save his limbs,” Bokuto shook his head as he looked at the damage. “His bones are completely crushed.”

“His stomach feels tender, I think,” kageyama said as he applied pressure to the man’s stomach.

“You think or you know?” Yaku asked in an annoyed tone and pushed kageyama to the side.

“Move! And get me an ultra sound,” Yaku requested and a few seconds later Tsukishima rolled the ultra sound over, taking the ultra sound transducer, he placed it on the male’s stomach and looked at the screen. 

“Interns, can you tell me what that is?” Yaku asked and pointed to a spot on the screen. Both of the males looked then Kageyama spoke up.

“A bleed?”

“Nope, tsukishima?” Yaku asked again.

“It looks like a Hepatic hematoma,” Tsukishima looked closely at the screen.

“That’s correct, we need to take him to surgery right now,” 

“That means I have to see what’s wrong when I open him up,” Oikawa thought out loud.

“Um, are we scrubbing in?” Kageyama asked the doctors.

Oikawa turned around to face Kageyama and smirked. “Why of course Tobio-chan,” after that, the doctors rolled the gurney out of the E.R to operate on the patient, the two interns looked at each other and ran out of the room to follow the attendings.

\----------------------------------

“On my count, 1,2,3!” After Sugawara counted, the girl was lifted off the stretcher and put on the bed. Hinata grabbed the scissors and cut the girl’s shirt down the middle while Yamaguchi injected one dose of morphine into her.

Sugawara put in the ear tips of his stethoscope into his ears and moved the diaphragm on her chest. “Her left side doesn’t sound good, get me an ultrasound and page cardio!” The doctor said as he wrapped the stethoscope around his neck.

A couple minutes later, Dr. Iwaizumi walked into the room. “I was paged, what happened?” he said and listened to the female’s chest through his stethoscope. 

“I need you to check her heart, I don’t like the sound of the left side of her chest,” Sugawara said.

Iwaizumi nodded and pointed at Yamaguchi.

“Freckles, give me the ultra sound,” Yamaguchi nodded and rolled the ultra sound to the doctor, as Iwaizumi moved the ultra sound transducer he stopped right at the heart. 

“Can someone tell me what that is?” the attending asked and got no answer, after a moment of silence Iwaizumi shook his head and sighed.

“This right here is a cardiac tamponade, it’s when fluid in the pericardium builds up and causes the heart not to pump enough blood through the body and then it stops beating. You two better remember this,” Iwaizumi warned the two interns.

“Shorty, you are going to drain the fluid from the pericardium,” Iwaizumi orders Hinata.

“Her life is on a thin line Iwaizumi,” Sugawara told the other doctor.

“Relax, this is a teaching hospital and there is two attendings here,” Iwaizumi replied as he handed Hinata the scalpel.

Hinata swallowed nervously as he stepped to the unconscious girl. He made a small incision on the left side of her chest. “E-eighteen-gauge needle, p-please,” the ginger stuttered his request.

Hinata took the needle from the nurse’s hand and sighed deeply before he tried to insert the needle. After a few attempts, he gave up. “Doctor Iwaizumi, I can’t,” Hinata looked up at the attending.

The said attending took the needle from the intern’s hands. “Just watch,” he said while he inserted the needle just below and to the left of the xiphoid and fluid began to come out. 

After a couple of seconds of silence, the patient’s heart monitor went off and Yamaguchi pointed to her bloody pillow. “Doctor Sugawara, there is blood coming out of her ears!” 

Sugawara quickly opened her eyes and shone the flash light to check her pupils. They were barely reacting. “Page doctor Oikawa right now,” Sugawara said to the nurse.

“U-um, I think he is in surgery right now o-operating on the biker,” the blond nurse stuttered.

“Damn it Yachi, this thirteen-year-old girl will die and have no future. I said page doctor Oikawa right now!” Sugawara yelled at the small nurse who yelped at the sudden outburst. 

\----------------------------------------

The only sound that could be heard in the operating room is the beeping of the heart monitor and clinking of the surgical instruments until Oikawa’s phone rang. “I wonder who it could be. Makki could you answer my phone please?” Oikawa asked the nurse.

“Oh, would you look at that, it’s your boyfriend,” Hanamaki snickered and answered the phone.

“Hello thi-“ the nurse barely had time to say hello before he was interrupted by Sugawara.

“I need to talk to doctor Oikawa right now, it’s an emergency!” 

Hanamaki walked over to the surgeon and put the phone to his ear. “What is it my dear suga-chan?” Oikawa answered with a sweet tone.

“I’ve been paging you for ten minutes and you didn’t answer, I have a thirteen-year-old girl and my intern found blood on her pillow so I need you here right now!” Sugawara explained to his boyfriend.

“Suga I can’t right now, I’m trying to fix this man’s hemorrhage so I’m going to explain what you are going to do,” 

Rustling could be heard on the other line which probably meant that Sugawara was moving around. “I put you on speaker. What do I have to do?” Sugawara asked.

“She has a head injury, right?”

“Yeah.”

“The bleeding is probably coming from her brain. You are going to drill a burr hole in her head to relieve the blood from pressing onto her brain and causing more damage, okay?”

Sugawara nodded. “O-okay, surgical drill please,” he asked the small blond nurse and took the drill from her hands.

“You will know when to stop,” Oikawa’s voice was a little muffled from the surgical mask.

Sugawara took a deep breath and pressed the drill to the girl’s head. “Oikawa, I don’t want to kill her.”

“You can do it suga-chan, I believe in you,” Oikawa smiled softly. 

Everybody in the room were holding their breaths then Sugawara started drilling into the girl’s skull, creating the burr hole to expose the dura. He stopped when he felt the drill go through the skull, when he pulled it out blood started to come out and the patient’s rhythm became normal. “I did it!” Sugawara exclaimed happily and heard clapping on the other side of the line.

“I told you could do it!” Oikawa replied happily and had a wide smile on his face.

“Suga-chan, place a temporary drain for now and rush her to the operating room, I’ll meet you there” Oikawa told Sugawara.

While he was attaching the drain, Sugawara ordered Yachi. “Page doctor Kuroo to meet us in the O.R aswell.” 

Both attendings took hold of the gurney and rolled her out to the operating room with everybody else following behind them.

\----------------------------------------

Hanamaki hung up the phone and put it back down on the table where all the pagers and phones are.

“I’m such a great teacher, am I right dai-chan?” Oikawa asked the surgeon.

“Don’t call me that. Clamp please?” Daichi reached his hand out while he was glaring at Oikawa.

“Oh, come on it’s not that bad,” Oikawa pouted under his mask.

To stop the bickering between Oikawa and Daichi, Bokuto turns on his bone cutter and proceeds to cut off the male’s leg off. After he turned the instrument off all eyes were on him. 

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?” Bokuto raised his eyebrow in confusion.

“Anyway, where’s you resident?” Oikawa questioned Daichi.

“I sent Akaashi to do something for me,” Daichi told the neurosurgeon while he helped Yaku remove the hematoma from the patient’s liver.

Oikawa put his instruments down after he finished fixing the major trauma. “You two, I want you to keep an eye on the patient while I’m gone, page me if something goes wrong.” Oikawa looked at Kageyama and Tsukishima who were standing aside watching the surgery. 

Oikawa opened the waste bin and threw his gloves and surgical gown in there before exiting the operating room to scrub out.

\--------------------------------------

“What is taking Oikawa so long?” Sugawara spoke up as he placed the retractor to hold back the organs that are in his way.

“I’m here. Headlight please?” Oikawa walked into the operating room and the headlight was secured onto his head.

“Took you long enough shittykawa.”

Kuroo laughed at Iwaizumi’s greeting for his friend. “Nice one.”

“Mean Iwa-chan. Scalpel please,” Oikawa requested and stretched his hand out. When he was handed the sharp instrument, he made an incision that looked like an upside down ‘U’ on the patient’s head. After the slow process of separating the flesh from the skull and a whole process of removing the top of the skull he finally reached the brain.

“Yamaguchi more suction please,” Sugawara told the intern.

“Oikawa is everything okay?” Kuroo asked and furrowed his brows.

“More suction. I don’t know Kuroo,” Oikawa frowned as he was trying to stop the bleeding.

“I can’t find the source of the bleeding. Adson tissue forceps?” Oikawa asked for another instrument.

As his hand was getting closer to her brain tissue the EEG monitor went off. “Oikawa what did you do!?” Sugawara shouted.

“Nothing! Hinata check her pupils,” Oikawa ordered the ginger.

Hinata took the flashlight, opened her eyes and shone the light into the pupil, it didn’t react. “Doctor Oikawa, her pupils aren’t reacting.”

“Crap.” Oikawa swore.

“What are you doing standing there Oikawa, fix it!” Iwaizumi shouted at Oikawa.

“I can’t. she’s brain dead,” Oikawa sighed.

“I’m going to close her up and go back to my biker patient,” Oikawa informed everyone.

“Hinata, I’m finished would you like to close up her leg?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes! But where is kenma-san?” Hinata questioned the attending.

“He’s doing something for me with some other doctors.” Replied kuroo and gave Hinata the stapler.

\-------------------------------------------

“Both of you better stop arguing before I kick you out of this O.R!” Yaku yelled at the two interns.

“My, my, already getting on Yaku-san’s nerves?” Oikawa said as he walked into the room.

“What took you so long?” Daichi asked Oikawa.

“I was trying to stop her bleeding but now that my patient is now brain dead, I came back to finish operating on our biker,” Oikawa replied as a new headlight was secured onto his head.

It only took another hour for everyone to finish the surgery. Oikawa managed to fix the minor injuries, Daichi stopped the internal bleeding, Yaku took out the rest of the Hematoma, and Bokuto had to amputate three of the male’s limbs only leaving his right hand.

“Hey hey hey! At least he’s alive,” Bokuto exclaimed while he was taking off his surgical gown.

After Bokuto’s comment Daichi turned around and glared at the ortho surgeon.

“Bokuto, the man has three amputated limbs!” Yaku said in a deep aggressive voice.

The owl-like man put his arms up to surrender and slowly walked backwards out of the O.R.

“Yaku-chan, is it that time of the month again?” Oikawa chuckled.

Oikawa quickly ran out of the room when Yaku started charging towards him. “NO WAIT I’M SORRY!”

While everybody in the room were wrapping everything up the room’s phone rang and Hanamaki answered it. “Nurse Hanamaki speaking?”

he nodded and hung up after saying a quiet ‘thank you’. “Doctor Daichi, the family is here, they want to talk to you.”

“Alright, thank you.” Daichi thanked the nurse and left to scrub out.

\--------------------------------------

As Daichi was making his way to the waiting room he saw a doctor with familiar grey hair and surgical cap walking in front of him. “Suga! Wait up.”

The said male stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Oh, how did your surgery go?”

“Uh, it went well but Bokuto had to amputate three of his limbs. His family is here so I’m on my way to inform them that he’s alive.” Daichi replied when he caught up to the surgeon.

Daichi frowned when he noticed that Sugawara was too quiet. “What’s wrong? did you and Oikawa have a fight?”

Sugawara looked at Daichi with wide eyes. “What? No, it’s just…my patient is brain dead and her mother is about to find out that her husband and daughter are dead.” He sighed.

Both of them reached the waiting room and Daichi waved at Sugawara. “I’ll see you later.” 

Sugawara smiled and nodded then went to sit down beside a woman that was the girl’s mother.

Daichi turned to a nurse who was behind the reception desk and asked quietly who was his patient’s family and she pointed to a woman sitting in the corner with a boy tucked under her arm. “Hi, I’m Doctor Sawamura and your husband is my patient,” Daichi introduced himself to the woman.

He sat beside her and noticed that she was already in tears. “Your husband suffered multiple injuries, mostly to the head and bones. We have managed to stop the brain bleed but your husband’s legs and left arm were completely crushed and couldn’t be saved so we had to amputate them.”

She wiped her tears and sniffled. “Can I go see him, please?”

“Yeah of course, just follow me” Daichi said in a gentle voice.

On the other side of the waiting room Sugawara was talking to his patient’s mother.

“Your husband and daughter have suffered many serious injuries, we tried everything we could to save your husband but unfortunately he didn’t make it. I’m so sorry,” He said softly and the female began to sob uncontrollably.

“Wha-what about my daughter?”

“During the collision, she was probably flung out of the car because the paramedics found her outside the vehicle. She suffered from a major brain trauma and a cardiac tamponade,” Suga took a deep breath and took the woman’s hand gently.

“your daughter is brain dead.”

The woman hugged Suga and began to cry into his shoulder really loudly.

“Would you like to see her?” he asked softly.

She let go of him and nodded a couple times.

“Follow me then.” Sugawara stood up and waited for her to so the same, Then the two disappeared into a hall.

\---------------------------------------------

The woman gasped and ran to her daughter to hug her. “Mari!” she cried.

The poor girl was hooked to many tubes and machines that were keeping her body alive. Hinata and Yamaguchi looked at Sugawara in confusion.

“Hinata and Yamaguchi can you please step out?” Sugawara asked quietly trying not to disturb the crying mother.

The two nodded and quietly left the room with the attending following behind them.

“You two did very well today, I think you should go eat something.”

Yamaguchi and Hinata smiled widely from the praise and thanked their attending. “Thank you so much!”

Sugawara smiled as the two interns ran to the cafeteria and he went into the room where his patient laid.

\---------------------------------------------

“It’s weird that we haven’t seen kenma-san in a while,” Lev thought out loud.

“Where is dumbass Hinata,” Kageyama mumbled under his breath but Tsukishima heard him and smirked.

“Does the king miss his little crush?” Tsukishima snickered. 

Kageyama growled, took his spoon and turned to face Tsukishima. “Listen assfuck, I will shove this spoon so high up your ass that you be coughing up metal for a year!”

Before the blond got a chance to bite back he heard Yamaguchi call him. “Tsukki!”

Yamaguchi and Hinata sat down, both of them holding a cup of coffee.

“How was surgery?” Hinata asked and took a sip.

The two simply shrugged.

“Yaku-san yelled at us and threatened to kick us out because someone decided to start an argument,” Tsukishima said.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and replied. “It was you who started it.”

\-------------------------------------

Oikawa was making last minute checks in his charts as he waited for Sugawara to get changed and meet him on the first floor. From the corner of his eye he saw familiar grey streaks and looked up to see his boyfriend changed out of his scrubs walking towards him while gripping onto his bag.

Oikawa straightened and closed his chart, giving it to the nurse behind the desk. “Ready to go?”

The other bit his lip and looked at the ground.

“Suga-chan, what’s the matter?” Oikawa said softly and stroked his cheek.

“Is it my fault?” he said quietly.

“What’s your fault?”

“That the girl is now brain dead? Did I drill into her brain?” Sugawara’s voice was shaky.

“Suga, baby. Nothing could be done and you did everything right,” he cupped Suga’s cheeks gently and kissed his forehead.

The male nodded and smiled at Oikawa. “Thank you,”

“Let’s go home, it’s been a long day for the both of us.” Oikawa said and wrapped his arm around Sugawara’s waist. The two walked out of the hospital and made their way to their car. 

\-----------------------------------------

“Move!” all five interns yelled as they pushed each other while they were running to the lab where they were paged 911. They burst through the door and lev tripped over his feet and fell.

“Do they always burst into rooms?” Akaashi asked Kenma quietly and the pudding head nodded.

“Welcome!” a doctor with spiked up hair and a blonde streak exclaimed.

“I’m doctor Nishinoya Yuu,” Nishinoya introduced himself.

Lev scrambled up to his feet and introduced himself as well. “My name is Haiba Lev,”

After lev introduced himself the rest of the interns did the same.

“I’m Hinata Shouyou.”

“Kageyama Tobio.”

“My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“Nice to meet you, newbies! And welcome to your ultimate challenge!” Nishinoya exclaimed and stood in a hero pose.

Everybody’s faces fell when they heard the words ‘ultimate challenge’.

‘I think they want to kill us!’ Hinata thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what kind of surprise the residents have for the interns. ;)


	3. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is a joke, right?” Tsukishima asked in annoyance as he glanced around the room. There were two tables set up and each had one dummy.
> 
> “Nope!” Nishinoya exclaimed.
> 
> “Every year we challenge our interns to see if they can save a patient on their own and see what you guys are capable of, we will give you a trauma scenario and you will have to do your best to save your patient, in this case a medical dummy, don’t worry you all get the same trauma,” Kenma explained from the back of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I don't really know anything about medical dummies (is that what they're called?) so forgive me if I made any mistakes while typing this. Enjoy the chapter!

“This is a joke, right?” Tsukishima asked in annoyance as he glanced around the room. There were two tables set up and each had one dummy.

“Nope!” Nishinoya exclaimed.

“Every year we challenge our interns to see if they can save a patient on their own and see what you guys are capable of, we will give you a trauma scenario and you will have to do your best to save your patient, in this case a medical dummy, don’t worry you all get the same trauma,” Kenma explained from the back of the room.

“Doctor Kozume and doctor Akaashi will be here to guide you in this challenge.” Nishinoya told the interns. 

“By guide you mean help us?” Lev asked.

“No, we are only going to tell you what’s happening to the patient.” Akaashi answered Lev’s question from the back of the room.

Nishinoya turned around to face Akaashi and Kenma. “You guys can come closer, you know.”

The residents nodded and walked closer to the group.

“Doctor Kozume, can you put your interns into their groups?” 

Kenma nodded at Nishinoya and pointed to each intern. “Kageyama and Hinata you are together in group one with doctor Akaashi. Lev, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima you are in group two with me.”

When Kenma finished talking, the five interns went to their designated groups. A couple seconds later Akaashi rolled two carts filled with equipment they might need for each group.

Hinata looked down at the tray and saw an intubation kit, clamps, scalpels, and much more.

“You don’t have to use all of the instruments, only the ones you will need,” Akaashi told Hinata.

“Are you ready to begin?” Akaashi asked.

“Yes.” Hinata and Kageyama replied at the same time.

“Let’s see what you are capable of.” Akaashi said with a small smirk.

“We have a burn victim, thirty-year-old female suffered a second degree burn to her left leg and chest and she inhaled smoke into her lungs,” Kenma explained the trauma to his interns.

“Doctors, how would you proceed?”

“Well, we can start by treating her burns?” Yamaguchi answered but it sounded more like a question.

“Was that a question or an answer, doctor Yamaguchi?” Kenma asked.

“A-an answer.” Yamaguchi stuttered.

“If she inhaled smoke we should check her breathing and airway,” Tsukishima told Yamaguchi.

“Is that correct doctor Kozume?” Lev asked his resident.

“Please, just call me Kenma. And I can’t say if you’re doing something right or wrong, you are on your own that’s why this is called a challenge,”

“I’ll check her airway.” Lev spoke up.

Lev took his flashlight out of his pocket, he opened the dummy’s mouth and shone his flash light into it’s mouth while Tsukishima was moving the stethoscope’s diaphragm on the chest to check the dummy’s ‘breathing’.

“Lev, as you are checking her air way you see that it’s closing up and Tsukishima, you hear wheezing. How would you guys proceed?” 

“The wheezing means that she’s not getting enough oxygen,” Tsukishima told Kenma.

“And that means I will have to do a tracheal intubation.” Lev said as he put his flashlight away into his pocket.

“Laryngoscope, please.” Lev asked and reached his hand out.

Lev took the instrument from Kenma’s hand and opened the dummy’s mouth. Lev was having troubles with getting the curved blade to go inside the dummy’s trachea.

“Why is it not going in!?” Lev shouted in distress.

A pager was heard in the room which startled Lev even more. “I’m sorry guys, I’m being paged, I will be back as soon as possible.” Nishinoya informed everybody in the room and left.

“Lev, don’t rush, take a deep breath and try again.” Kenma tried to calm down the tall half-Russian intern.

The said male nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself down. He opened the dummy’s mouth again and started to intubate, he managed to get the curved blade into the patient’s trachea this time.

“Endotracheal tube, please.” Lev asked for another instrument.

Kenma handed Lev the tube. Once the endotracheal tube was in, he took the Laryngoscope out of the dummy’s mouth and put it aside.

Yamaguchi was already holding the ambu bag, Lev took a step back to let Yamaguchi secure it on the endotracheal tube.

“Good job Lev.” Kenma praised the intern.

Unlike Kenma’s group, Akaashi was getting fed up with Kageyama and Hinata bickering over every little thing, in fact they haven’t even started treating their “patient”.

“Guys, the more you fight over every little thing your patient will die.” Akaashi snapped at the two.

“Sorry, doctor Akaashi.” Hinata apologised.

“Anyway, how would you guys start treating your patient?” Akaashi asked the two.

“By checking her breathing.” Kageyama answered and took off his stethoscope.

Akaashi spoke up while Kageyama was checking the “patient’s” chest. “Kageyama, as you are checking her chest you hear wheezing. What do you do?”

“Check her airway.” Hinata answered instead and grabbed the penlight otoscope.

Hinata was about to check his patient’s throat until he was distracted by yamaguchi. “Good job, Tsukki!”

The ginger looked at the other group and saw why Yamaguchi was happy for his friend, Tsukishima put in a chest tube without any problems on his first try. Hinata scowled at the blond for a second before turning back to his dummy.

He put the penlight down. “Everything is good.”

Akaashi looked at Hinata for a little too long and nodded. He noted that the ginger missed a really important step.

“As you guys already know this, the damage from a second-degree burn extends beyond the top layer of the skin. This type of burn causes the skin to blister and become red and sore.” Kenma informed the group.

“We should give her 600 milligrams of ibuprofen for the pain.” Tsukishima suggested.

“Do you have to do anything else?” Kenma asked once again.

“Then some antibiotic cream on her burn.” Lev piped up as he squeezed the ambu bag.

Yamaguchi took the antibiotic cream and applied it on the dummy’s leg where the burn is supposed to be. Then he took gauze and wrapped it loosely around the leg to prevent infection in a real situation.

“In a real situation, we would take the patient to the O.R and they would take care of the burn there,” Kenma explained.

“Kageyama, your patient is complaining of chest pains.” Akaashi told Kageyama.

“Does she have any medication in her system?” he asked.

“Let’s say she has silver sulfadiazine, one gram of cefazolin, and 800 milligrams of ibuprofen,”

“We shou-“ Kageyama was interrupted by Hinata.

“I say we give her two of morphine,” 

“That was my answer dumbass!” Kageyama shouted at Hinata and pulled his hair.

“Ow! Let go of my hair bakageyama!”

“Your patient now has a pneumothorax.” Akaashi crossed his arms.

Hinata’s face went blank when Akaashi said that.

“A lung collapse,” Kageyama muttered under his breath.

“Scalpel,” Kageyama requested and Akaashi passed the sharp blade to the intern.

Kageyama began to count the dummy’s ribs, he stopped at the fifth intercostal space and made a small incision over the space.

“Chest tube.” Kageyama took hold of the chest tube that Akaashi gave him and inserted it. He grabbed the clamps and clamped them on the tube then positioned the tube in a posterior and upwards position.

Hinata looked at Kageyama in amazement as he sutured the incision and fixed the tube into place with suture wire.

“Dumbass, are you just going to stand there?” Kageyama growled at Hinata.

“N-no,”

“Then connect the tube to the aspiration tube.”

Hinata grabbed the aspiration tube and connected it to the chest tube that Kageyama was holding in his hands.

“Hey king, how is your date going?” Tsukishima snickered at Kageyama from his table.

Kageyama glared at the blond. “I hope your patient dies!” Kageyama retorted.

“Hm, no can do, we are almost done here.” Tsukishima smirked at the raven.

“Doctors, your patient is not breathing,” Akaashi told the two.

“Looks like your patient is in trouble,” Tsukishima snickered again and Yamaguchi covered his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter.

“I did everything correct though!” Kageyama shouted in disbelief.

“Her air way is also completely cut off now.” Akaashi looked at the two and they looked back at him with the ‘you got to be kidding me’ look.

“We have to do a tracheostomy,” Hinata thought out loud.

Hinata quickly grabbed the scalpel that Kageyama used earlier for the chest tube while Kageyama grabbed the ambu bag and began to bag the dummy.

“Make sure you don’t hit the coradit, boke.”

Hinata looked up at him and gave him the best glare he could master. “A dummy doesn’t have a coradit, bakageyama.”

Hinata made an incision over the dummy’s throat where the trachea is located.

“Tracheostomy tube,” Hinata stretched his hand out for the tube. 

Akaashi gave Hinata the tube and he inserted it with ease. “I-I got it, Kageyama secure the ambu bag.” 

Kageyama put down the ambu bag that he was using for the mouth and picked another ambu bag for the tube.

‘They make a pretty good team.’ Akaashi thought to himself.

“Congratulations doctors, you have completed the challenge successfully,” Kenma congratulated the three with a small smile.

“Yes!” Lev shouted happily while Yamaguchi clapped and Tsukishima was just standing there.

“Your patient is in V-fib,” Kenma heard Akaashi say and saw Kageyama begin compressions while Hinata was busy freaking out.

“Why is she dying!” Hinata yelled.

“What’s going on!?” everybody turned around to face Nishinoya except Hinata and Kageyama.

“All I hear is Hinata yelling,”

“Akaashi just told them that their patient is coding and he started freaking out,” Kenma told the resident that just walked in.

“Doctor Kageyama,” Akaashi said in a quiet tone and Kageyama was still doing compressions.

“Doctor Kageyama!” Akaashi said louder this time and that got Kageyama’s attention.

“I’m sorry but your patient is dead, you couldn’t save her.”

Kageyama took a deep breath and took a step back from the dummy.

Hinata looked up at the clock and said the time of death. “Time of death, 5:35 pm.”

“Okay, gather around doctors,” Nishinoya piped up. Everybody left their group table to go to the resident.

“I want to congratulate doctor Kozume’s group for saving their patient,” Lev and Yamaguchi had the widest smiles when everyone started clapping.

“You guys will get to perform a solo surgery on your own, with an attending’s supervision of course,”

“On the other hand, Kageyama and Hinata, you’ve lost your patient,”

Akaashi tried not to show his anger for the two interns, his hands were crossed in front of his chest.

“Doctor Akaashi, would you like to say something to Hinata and Kageyama?” Nishinoya asked Akaashi.

“Yes, I would,” Akaashi replied.

“Can you two tell me why your patient died?” Akaashi questioned.

The two were quiet because they didn’t know the answer. 

“One of you missed a step.” Akaashi sighed.

Hinata looked at Akaashi in surprise. “B-but we did everything correct! She was fine!”

“Dumbass, if she was fine she wouldn’t be dead.” Kageyama glared down at Hinata.

“Doctor Hinata, can you tell me why her airway was closed?” It was Nishinoya who asked the question this time.

“S-smoke inhalation,” Hinata stuttered out his answer.

“And when you checked her throat how did doctor Akaashi tell you it looked like?” Nishinoya questioned the ginger intern again.

Hinata remained quiet for a few seconds before he answered quietly. “He didn’t,”

“Why was that?” 

Hinata gulped. “I didn’t check her airway.”

“Hinata, you dumbass!” Kageyama yelled at Hinata.

“Don’t yell at me bakageyama!” Hinata turned to Nishinoya. “It was a simple mistake!”

“You’re right, you are just an intern, in fact you are too Kageyama, so no need to yell at poor Hinata, everybody makes mistakes.”

“And Lev,” Kenma called the half-Russian.

“Next time use a penlight otoscope to check a patient’s throat, not your flashlight.”

“Yes, Kenma-san!” Lev exclaimed.

“Hinata,” Kenma called Hinata and the other perked up at his name.

“Nice job on the tracheostomy,” Kenma complimented his intern.

“Thank you, doctor Kenma!” Hinata smiled widely.

“All of you are free to go rest now, you have worked hard for the past hours,” Nishinoya ordered the five interns.

All five of them were gone out of the lab in seconds. 

“Kageyama and Hinata make a pretty good team,” Akaashi told Nishinoya and kenma.

“Except the bickering and the hair pulling.” Kenma replied with a quiet chuckle.

\------------------------------------------

It was quiet in Sugawara’s and Oikawa’s apartment except for the moans and grunts bouncing off the walls in their room.

“Harder, Tooru!” Sugawara cried out in pleasure.

Oikawa leaned down to connect his lips with Suga’s and snapped his hips forward. Suga wrapped his legs around Oikawa waist and broke the kiss to moan as Oikawa’s cock brushed his prostate. “T-Tooru, I’m really close!”

Both of them were very close to their orgasm until they were interrupted by their pagers going off. Oikawa stopped moving and groaned. “You gotta be fucking kidding me,”

Sugawara chuckled and picked up his pager from the nightstand. “Oh no. it’s 911 for my patient,”

“Which one?” Oikawa asked.

“Mari, the brain dead thirteen-year-old? You also operated on her,” Sugawara replied.

“Well, why aren’t you getting dressed?!”

“First of all, you are in my way and second of all we are still hard and you’re still inside me, darling.” Sugawara moved his hips to remind the other.

“Let’s just finish really quickly and get to the hospital as fast as possible.” Sugawara sighed and Oikawa nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.”

\----------------------------------------

Oikawa and Sugawara ran into the hospital with hurry and their hair was a mess.

When they arrived to Mari’s room they saw the girl’s mother crying beside her bed and there was Iwaizumi shocking her. “What happened!?” Sugawara’s eyes were wide with surprise.

“She started crashing and I paged both of you, by the looks of it you two were busy doing something,” Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa with a ‘really?’ look.

“Charge again.” Sugawara ordered the blonde nurse.

He took the paddles, placed them on her chest and shouted. “Clear!”

“Is she going to die?!” Mari’s mother cried out as she watched her daughter get shocked again.

“Someone get her out of here!” Iwaizumi ordered. 

Oikawa placed his hands gently on her shoulders, coaxing the mother as they walked out of the room into the waiting room.

Sugawara put the paddles down when he saw a rhythm on the heart monitor. “I got a rhythm,” he said and put his fingers against her neck, he felt a pulse.

“Doctor Sugawara?” Iwaizumi called Suga and the other perked up when his name was said.

“You don’t have to call me doctor, I’m in my pajamas, not scrubs” Sugawara laughed lightly.

“I thought you’d want to look at her test results that I ran while you were away,” Iwaizumi gave him the file.

Sugawara took the results from Iwaizumi’s hands. The gray-haired male looked down sadly at Mari after he read her results and sighed. “She’s in organ failure.”

Sugawara handed back the file to Iwaizumi. “I’ll stay here and watch over her, tell Tooru to go home while I’m changing.” Sugawara smiled lightly at Iwaizumi and left the room to go change into his scrubs. 

A few minutes passed and Oikawa walked backed into the room. “Oh, where’s Suga-chan?”

“He went to get changed into his scrubs and told me to tell you to go home, shittykawa” Iwaizumi answered.

“Yeah, that’s not happening,”

“You’re not going home?!” Iwaizumi shouted at Oikawa who already left the room.

“Nope!” Oikawa yelled back.

\------------------------------------

The neurosurgeon walked into the changing room quietly and saw Sugawara changing. He creeped up behind him and jabbed his fingers into his sides and the other yelped.

“Oikawa!” Sugawara shouted at him while Oikawa was laughing.

“Don’t scare me anymore!”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself,” Oikawa was calming down from his laughter.

“You should go home, I’m going to look after Mari.” Sugawara told Oikawa and slid his scrub shirt over his head.

“Actually, I’m staying too,” Oikawa informed his boyfriend.

Sugawara took out his lab coat and slid it on. “Why?”

“I want to check on my biker patient,” Oikawa replied as he wrapped his stethoscope around his neck,”

“I’ll see you around then.” Sugawara smiled and kissed Oikawa gently on his lips.

“Alright.” Oikawa smiled back at him as Sugawara left the room.

\------------------------------------

Oikawa heard commotion coming from his patient’s room and picked up his speed.

He saw that the patient was conscious and arguing with Hanamaki. “What’s going on?”

“Finally, a real doctor!” the male exclaims angrily.

“Yes, I’m here. What’s the matter?”

“What’s the matter?!, I want to know who cut off my frickin’ limbs!” The male shouted at Oikawa.

Oikawa sighed. “Look sir, your legs and arm were completely crushed in the accident and our orthopedic surgeon tried his best to save them,” 

“Hanamaki, can you please page doctor Bokuto?” Oikawa asked the nurse.

“And my lazy interns.” Oikawa said with a scowl on his face when he noticed that Kageyama and Tsukishima weren’t in the room.

“Yes, doctor.” Hanamaki replied.

“You also suffered from a brain bleed but I took care of that successfully,” Oikawa informed his patient.

“Fuck the brain bleed, I want my limbs back!”

Oikawa put on a tight smile and grabbed the patient’s chart.

“I’m here!” Bokuto shouted when he ran into the room, out of breath like he just ran a marathon.

“Mr. Furuta,” Oikawa read his named off the chart. 

“This is the Orthopedic surgeon that operated on you,”

“What is this about?” Bokuto asked Oikawa.

“My patient has some questions he wanted to ask you.”

“Oh, what is the question you wanted to ask, Mr. Furuta?” Bokuto turned to the biker patient.

“My question to you is, what kind of doctor cuts off almost all of my limbs!” Furuta Yelled at Bokuto.

“Look sir, I know you’re upset-“ Bokuto was interrupted.

“Upset?! What the fuck am I going to do with one arm?!”

“Sir, just le-“ Bokuto was interrupted yet again by Furuta.

“How would you like it if I just chopped off your legs and arms!?” Furuta yelled at Bokuto.

“Okay, shut up and let me explain!” Bokuto snapped at the male.

“I couldn’t save your limbs because your hand was so crushed that it was flat. Your legs were so mangled that they were barely hanging on!”

Kageyama and Tsukishima walked quietly into the room but were quickly ushered out by Oikawa. He slid the door closed behind himself and crossed his arms. “Care to explain?” Oikawa was pissed at the two interns.

“What was so important that you had to disobey my simple order? To be in the room with the patient when he wakes up,” Oikawa glowered.

“We were resting,” Tsukishima answered.

“You two are interns. Interns don’t rest, they have to work their asses off,” Oikawa glared one last time at the interns and slid open the door. “Walk in quietly.”

“If I were you I would be happy that I’m alive because there is a young girl who is now brain dead. Her mother is crying her eyes out because not only is her daughter practically dead but her husband is dead too! All because of you!” Bokuto was glaring at the man who had finally shut up.

“Doctor Bokuto, I think you should go and calm down,” Oikawa suggested.

Without any words Bokuto turned around and left the room.

“I’m so sorry about that, Mr. Furuta,” Oikawa apologised to his patient.

“How about we run some bloodwork?”

“Whatever.” Furuta replied and rolled his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------

Akaashi was carrying a big stack of charts that Daichi told him to fill out, as he was making his way through the halls he saw a familiar silhouette. “Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked while he was squinting his eyes to see the figure better.

Bokuto was sitting on the floor with his elbows on his knees and his head between his hands. The male didn’t even acknowledge Akaashi.

‘Oh god, please don’t let him be in his emo mode.” Akaashi prayed internally.

Akaashi came closer to Bokuto and called his name again. “Bokuto-san, is everything alright?”

Bokuto ignored him. Groaning internally, Akaashi sat down beside Bokuto and put the charts down beside him. 

“Am I a bad doctor, Akaashi?” Bokuto spoke up quietly after a few minutes of silence.

“Of course, you’re not Bokuto-san, I think you’re a really great doctor,” Akaashi told Bokuto and placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

“I had to amputate three limbs on a patient. Now that I look back at it, maybe I could have saved them,” Bokuto sighed.

“You’re only an orthopedic surgeon not some sort of hero, Bokuto-san. You did what you could and saved at least one limb,”

“And that’s why I’m horrible, I only saved one arm.” Bokuto groaned into his hands.

Akaashi sighed quietly through his nose. ‘Oh boy.’

“Remember that one surgery where you made a leg out of tiny pieces of bone because there were so many fractures?” Akaashi asked and Bokuto nodded.

“You were there with me,” Bokuto looked up at Akaashi.

“Yes, I was, everybody was telling you that it wouldn’t work or that it would take a very long time, but you were so determined to make that man walk again. And that’s what makes you such a great surgeon, Bokuto-san. You are very determined in your work.” Akaashi saw Bokuto smile slightly at the memory.

“You’re a very good resident too, Akaashi” Bokuto grinned at him.

Akaashi blushed at Bokuto’s compliment. “Thank you very much, Bokuto-san,”

“Do you want help with your charts? I don’t really want to go back.” Bokuto pointed at the big stack of charts beside Akaashi.

“That would be nice,” Akaashi answered and slid the stack in front of them. Bokuto and Akaashi took one chart for each of them.

They were working quietly on filling in Akaashi’s charts until Bokuto spoke up. “Hey, Akaashi?”

“Yes, bokuto-san?” Akaashi answered him without looking up.

“Do you happen to be free after work?”

This time Akaashi looked up and raised his brow. “I think so, why?”

“Do you…want to go out for drinks with me?” Bokuto asked and chewed on his lip nervously.

Akaashi stared at Bokuto with a bit of surprise. “Sure, I would like that,”

Bokuto grinned widely. “Great!”

“Let’s finish these charts first before Sawamura-san gets angry.” Akaashi suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos, I really like them :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you think I will ever get to see the inside of the O.R again?” Hinata asked while he was sprawled on the bench in the changing room. Yamaguchi and Lev looked at each other then at Hinata.
> 
> “It’s not like you killed an actual person,” Yamaguchi tried to comfort Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so school starts next week for me and I will still try to post weekly, also you know how I said this will not be dramatic? Fuck that this will be dramatic as fuck so hop on the emotional roller coaster.
> 
> Warning: Lev/Yaku smut

“Do you think I will ever get to see the inside of the O.R again?” Hinata asked while he was sprawled on the bench in the changing room. Yamaguchi and Lev looked at each other then at Hinata.

“It’s not like you killed an actual person,” Yamaguchi tried to comfort Hinata.

“If it makes you feel better Kageyama and Tsukishima are probably getting yelled at,” Lev spoke up from the floor, his back resting against the lockers with Yamaguchi sitting beside him.

Yamaguchi turned to face Lev. “Tsukki is not getting yelled at,” he protected his blond friend.

Hinata was starring at the ceiling with tired eyes. “My main question is how did Akaashi-san know what was happening,”

He rolled over onto his side to face the two on the floor. “Like, he knew when she had a pneumothorax, or when her airway was closed up,”

“He is a resident, we’re just interns.” Yamaguchi told Hinata.

Everybody groaned when their pagers went off. “I’m getting paged to the E.R, what about you guys?” Lev looked at Hinata and Yamaguchi after he looked at his pager.

“We’re being paged to Mari’s room,” Hinata furrowed his brows and jumped up onto his feet.

“W-We’ll see you later lev!” Yamaguchi waved at Lev and ran out of the room after Hinata.

\-------------------------------

When both of the interns arrive to Mari’s room, they see Sugawara standing outside waiting for them. “You are going to walk in quietly and I will do all the talking.” Sugawara explained quietly and slid open the door to the room.

All three doctors walked in quietly into the ICU where Mari laid unconscious and Oikawa already in the room.

“Mrs. Hirose?” Sugawara said the woman’s name quietly. Hirose was currently sitting beside her daughter, holding her hand tightly.

“Your daughter is in organ failure,” Sugawara continued.

“Are you saying that her organs are dying?” Hirose looked at Sugawara.

“Pretty much,”

“Oh god!” Hirose covered her mouth with her hand and looked down at her daughter.

“W-What will happen now?” her voice was shaking.

“It would be best to disconnect all the machines...” Oikawa spoke up in a soft voice.

“No,” Hirose wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek.

“She-she is still breathing,” She kissed Mari’s hand.

“It’s the machines that are breathing for her, if we disconnect them she wouldn’t be able to breath.” Oikawa explained the mother.

“People wake up,” Hinata said from the back of the room and Yamaguchi looked at him in a shocked expression. Oikawa and Sugawara whipped their heads to face Hinata and glared at him.

“Doctor Hinata, step outside.” Oikawa ordered Hinata and slid open the door.

Hinata gulped and walked out of the room, he jumped when the door was slammed shut. “What was that about?” Oikawa asked and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

“But people do wake up, right? It’s ra-“ Hinata was interrupted.

“People do not wake up in her state!” Oikawa snapped at the small intern.

“You gave that woman false hope and now she thinks that her daughter will magically get better and wake up.”

“I’m sorry,”

“What were your orders?” Oikawa asked.

“To not say a word when we are in there,” Hinata answered.

“Freckles seems to understand, this is why you have to listen to your attending’s orders. You’re an intern and don’t know anything.” Oikawa looked down at Hinata.

Hinata was looking at the floor quietly, not knowing what to say.

“You’re off this case, doctor Yamaguchi will be fine without you.” Oikawa stated firmly.

“What!? You can’t do this!” Hinata’s eyes were wide in shock.

“I can and I did.” Oikawa slid open the door and walked in, leaving a shocked Hinata in the hall. Hinata stuffed his hands into the pockets of his lab coat and sped away from the room.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Oikawa apologised.

“So, it’s true that she’s not going to wake up?” Hirose asked Oikawa.

“No, I’m very sorry.”

“We will come back later to check up on Mari.” Sugawara informed the mother and gave her a gentle smile before everyone left the room.

\----------------------------------

Mr. Furuta was sleeping when Tsukishima and Kageyama checked up on him.

“Move out of my way, king.” Tsukishima pushed Kageyama aside.

“Don’t call me king!” Kageyama growled at Tsukishima, who snickered in return.

“Or what?” Tsukishima smirked.

“Will you two just shut up already?” a rough voice spoke up and both of the male’s looked at the bed. They saw Furuta awake and glaring at them.

“Sorry Mr. Furuta,” Tsukishima apologised to the patient.

“How are you feeling?” Kageyama asked.

“Shitty,” came out his reply.

“By that you mean that you are experiencing pain or?” Kageyama asked again.

“You doctors are so annoying, asking stupid questions all the time.”

Tsukishima was changing the IV bag for Furuta. “It’s only for your health, Mr. Furuta,” Tsukishima informed the patient.

“Would you like anything to eat?” Kageyama questioned Furuta.

“No, just get out of my room,”

“We’ll be back to check on you later.” Tsukishima informed Furuta and left the room with Kageyama following him.

Tsukishima slid the heavy door closed, and quietly said. “He’s getting on my last nerves,”

As Kageyama was turning around to reply to Tsukishima’s statement, somebody bumped into him, making him stumble forward. “What the hell!?”

The raven looked down and saw Hinata on the floor, rubbing his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see where I was going,”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and reached his hand out. “Watch where’re you’re going dumbass.” 

Hinata took his hand and stood up. “Thanks, and I’m not a dumbass, bakageyama!” Hinata pouted.

Kageyama blushed and quickly let go of Hinata’s hand, he heard laughing behind him and turned to glare at Tsukishima. “What the hell are you laughing about?”

“King, you’re face is so red from blushing,”

“I’m not blushing!” Kageyama protested.

“I noticed how you look at Yamaguchi,” Kageyama told Tsukishima.

“And how do I look at him?” Tsukishima asked kageyama while he was crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“All lovey dovey shit,” 

The blond rolled his eyes and walked away. “Whatever.”

“Hah! Take that Tsukishima!” Hinata laughed in victory.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Kageyama asked Hinata.

“Uhm, yeah, I’m going to the pit cause the grand king kicked me off the case,” Hinata told Kageyama with a small frown.

“I guess…I’ll see you in the cafeteria.” Kageyama scratched his head.

Hinata nodded and walked past Kageyama to go down to the pit.

\-----------------------------

“Doctor Yaku!” Lev called the attending. Yaku turned around and raised his brow.

“Yes, Lev?” Yaku asked.

Lev put the filled-out charts on the desk where Yaku was working. “I’m done with the charts,”

Yaku was about to tell Lev what he needed to do next but he heard the hospital doors open, when he looked up he saw paramedics roll in a patient on a stretcher. He stood up quickly from his seat and jogged over to the paramedics. “Lev, follow me,”

“We have a thirty-three-year-old female, she’s six months into her pregnancy. Her car collided into a lamp pole, she has a bleeding gash in her head and broken bones,” the paramedic informed Yaku.

“My-My son, where’s my son!” the female cried, though her voice was muffled due to the oxygen mask.

“Lev, page ortho, fetal, neuro and trauma.” Yaku ordered.

“Okay,” Lev said and ran off to page the doctors.

“Take her to emergency room four,” Yaku pointed to the room on the other side of the pit and the paramedics rolled the stretcher over to where Yaku pointed.

“We have an eight-year-old boy with minor injuries that will need stitches,” another set of paramedics rolled in a stretcher into the building, Yaku saw a young boy sitting on it, looking worried and confused.

“Lev!” Yaku yelled his name.

“Yes?!” Lev ran over to Yaku and the stretcher.

“I need you to stitch this boy’s wounds,”

“Actually, can Hinata do that? He doesn’t have anything to do,” Lev asked. Yaku turned around and saw the small intern standing beside Lev.

“Sure, then you’re with me.” Yaku told Lev.

“Take him to bed one.” Yaku pointed to the bed that’s closest to his mother’s room. Hinata nodded and gestured the paramedics to follow him.

Yaku and Lev walked over to the cabinet that held the medical gowns, he opened it and passed one to Lev and took one for himself. The attending slid on the gown and struggled to tie it behind his neck and back, he heard laughing from behind him and turned around. “What’s so funny, Lev?”

Lev chuckles and said. “You’re so short that you can’t tie your gown, Yaku-san,”

Yaku’s brow twitched from irritation. “Do you want your residency to be hell?”

Lev stopped laughing and smiled nervously. “N-No,”

“Then shut up and tie my gown.” Yaku said sternly and turned around. Lev took a step forward and tied Yaku’s medical gown without saying a word.

“Done,” Lev informed his attending. Yaku thanked him and gestured the intern to follow him.

“I need to know how my son is doing,” the woman said as the doctors treated her.

“Your son is okay ma’am, we have to treat your injuries,” Oikawa reassured the woman.

“We’re here,” Yaku announced as him and Lev walked in.

“You know, Yaku-chan, the doctor who pages other doctors for a consult, is supposed to be in the room,” Oikawa told Yaku as he flashed his flashlight in the patient’s eyes.

“Sorry, I had to take care of a boy that came in right after her,”

“Did you say a boy? That must be Mika, please let me see him!” The Woman cried out. Shortly Kuroo and Kenma walked into the room.

“Sorry I’m late, I had surgery,” Kuroo apologised and walked over to the bed with Kenma in tow.

“Or were you making out with your resident?” Kuroo looked up at Daishou after he finished examining the brake on the patient’s leg, he saw Daishou smirking at him. 

“Daishou, enough.” Daichi’s rough voice warned Daishou and Akaashi jumped a little from how loud it was. Daishou glared at Kuroo one last time and proceeded to check if the baby was okay through the ultra sound.

“She has a broken kneecap and tibia,” Kuroo said as he examined the damage.

“Ma’am we have to take you for am MRI scan,” Oikawa told the female as he was examining her gash.

“Please, call me Kelly.”

“Kenma, go help Hinata with her son,” Kuroo told his resident and Kenma nodded and stepped out of the room.

“Kelly, we will also have to remove your appendix,” Yaku looked at the screen of the ultrasound machine as he moved the transducer that he took from Daishou.

“Will the baby be okay?” Kelly asked with worry.

“Everything will be fine with the baby, Kelly.” Daishou reassured the woman as the doctors rolled her out of the room.

\-------------------------- 

“I want my mom,” Mika told Hinata.

“Your mom is in really good hands, she’s going to be fine.” Hinata smiled and wrapped the stethoscope around his neck after he was done checking the boy’s breathing.

“Your breathing sounds good, should we take care of your boo-boos?” the boy nodded at Hinata. After a few minutes Kenma walked over to them.

“I was ordered to help you with Mika,” Kenma told Hinata and took a seat on the stool.

“Hi, I’m doctor Kenma, your mommy is going to get a scan and then she’s going into surgery.” Kenma took hold of the little hand into his gloved ones.

“She’s going to be fine, okay?” Kenma smiled softly at the boy.

“Can I see her after?”

“Of course, you can,”

“Mika, this will sting for a little bit then you won’t feel a thing,” Hinata showed the syringe to the little boy which was a mistake, the boy began to cry at the sight of the needle.

“No! I don’t like needles!” he cried out. Kenma shook his head at Hinata then turned back to Mika.

“Hey, you can hold onto my hand okay? As tight as you want,” Kenma said softly. The boy sniffled and clutched Kenma’s hand tighter. Hinata began to inject the lidocaine into his other arm, a few centimeters away from the wound. Mika cried into Kenma’s shoulder and held on even tighter.

“All done!” Hinata exclaimed and put away the syringe. Kenma grabbed a tissue and wiped the boy’s tears.

“How are you so good with kids, Kenma?” Hinata asked as he started to suture the wound closed.

“I was on Asahi-san’s service before Kuro,”

“Asahi-san?” Hinata asked.

“He’s another pediatric surgeon,” Kenma answered Hinata.

“If you don’t mind me asking, are you and doctor Kuroo together?”

Kenma looked at Hinata in confusion. “No, what makes you think that?”

“W-well, you two seem close and you have a nickname for him,”

“We’ve known each other since I was seven and he was eight, we’re just best friends.” Kenma answered once again. Hinata nodded quietly and went back to stitching the boy’s arm.

\-----------------------------

Oikawa was humming a quiet tune to himself as he was waiting for the scan to show up on the monitor. Yaku was sitting beside him and Lev was standing behind them against the wall as Yaku instructed him to.

“So, how’s Sugawara doing?” Yaku asked out of boredom. Oikawa stopped humming and turned his head to Yaku.

“Oh, Suga-chan is doing great but, he’s quite sad that he has to disconnect his patient from life support. The poor girl is only thirteen,”

Yaku frowned. “That’s horrible,”

“I had to kick an intern off the case because he was a blabber mouth,” Oikawa scowled slightly.

“I swear, these interns don’t know how to follow orders,” Yaku shook his head. Both attendings turned around in their chairs when they heard a cough behind them.

“We’re not talking about you,” Oikawa told Lev and turned back around, Yaku doing the same.

“Her scans are up” Yaku informed Oikawa. Oikawa looked at the monitor in front of him and pointed to a spot on the screen.

“She has a subdural hematoma, we have to get her into the O.R as soon as possible.” Oikawa stood up from his chair and left the room to scrub for the surgery. Yaku watched Oikawa leave then pressed the speaker button.

“Akaashi, we’re done here, go scrub.” Yaku ordered Akaashi and the male nodded at Yaku then left to make room for the nurses. Yaku turned off the speaker and stood up.

“Let’s go Lev, you have an appendix to cut out,” Yaku walked out of the room as soon as he finished talking, Lev following close behind.

\---------------------------------

Sugawara sighed quietly as he looked at the recently born babies squirming in their little cribs, he smiled sadly at them through the large window. Sugawara heard someone walking down the hall, he turned his head to the noise and saw Daichi approaching him. “Hey!” Sugawara smiled at his friend.

“I knew I’d find you here,” Daichi stopped a few steps from Suga.

“Am I really that obvious?” Sugawara chuckled and put his hands in his pockets.

“You’re always here when you’re sad or if something’s wrong,”

“You don’t have to worry about me, it’s nothing.” Sugawara shook his head and turned to look at the babies again.

“Aren’t they cute?” Sugawara asked and made a funny face at the baby. Daichi chuckled at Sugawara and the other raised his eyebrow at Daichi.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, and yes they’re cute. I see why you’re in pedes,”

“Shouldn’t you be in surgery, Daichi?” Sugawara asked without looking at Daichi.

“Uh, yeah, I guess I’ll see you later,” Daichi waved a Sugawara and left.

“Say hello to Oikawa from me!” Sugawara shouted.

“Will do!” Daichi shouted back and turned the corner.

\-----------------------------

“How about you sssslither away snake!” Daichi heard Kuroo say to Daishou as the two were scrubbing.

“Go sniff some catnip with that little blond resident of yours!” Daishou bit back.

“If I wasn’t scrubbing right now I would so punch you, in fact every time I see your stupid face I want to punch that sly smirk right off!”

“Well you can’t because you’re a pussy,” Daishou smirked under his mask when Kuroo became quiet.

“Will you guys ever stop arguing?” Daichi asked as he plucked a surgical mask from the shelf and tied it behind his head.

“Tell the snake to piss off.” Kuroo grumbled and went inside of the operating room. Daichi shook his head and turned on the faucet and began to scrub.

“You really like to get on his nerves, don’t you,” Daichi chuckled.

“It’s funny how he reacts,” Daishou told Daichi as he turned off the faucet with his elbow.

“I’ll see you in there.” After that Daishou walked into the operating room like Kuroo did a few minutes before.

When Daichi walked in a nurse was already standing with his surgical gown in her hands, he slipped his hands through the sleeves then the nurse tied the laces at the back. “Thank you, Kiyoko,” Daichi thanked the nurse and heard a quiet ‘you’re welcome doctor’.

“Glad you could join us, Dai-chan,” Oikawa greeted the trauma surgeon.

“I already told you not to call me that and Suga says hello,” Daichi walked over to the operating table where Yaku already made the first incision.

“That’s so kind of him,” Oikawa said as he was separating the skin from the skull bone.

“So Akaashi, heard you’re going on a date with Bokuto,” Kuroo spoke up from his end of the table, fixing the broken knee cap for now. Akaashi froze in his spot and his cheeks reddened like a tomato. 

“It’s not a date, we’re just going out for drinks…as friends,” Akaashi told Kuroo while he put in the retractor.

“Where are you guys going?” Oikawa asked the blushing resident without looking up at him.

“I don’t know actually,”

“Everybody be quiet, I’m removing the hematoma,” Oikawa informed everybody in the room and it became quiet in the room except for the heart monitor, clinking of instruments and suction. 

“Basin,” Oikawa requested and the nurse stood beside him with the basin under the woman’s head. Oikawa scooped the thick bloody goo into the metal kidney shaped basin.

“Lev, we’ve reached the appendix, you may remove it now,” Yaku told the tall intern. 

Lev nodded and walked over to stand beside Yaku, a scalpel was handed to him by Kiyoko. “Thank you,” he thanked the nurse.

As Lev was about to make the small incision, Daichi held up his hand. “Lev, wait! Her liver just started bleeding,” Kelly’s heart monitor went off after Daichi finished.

“Shit!” Oikawa cursed loudly, he briefly looked up at the viewing area, people were on the edge of their seats and there was Suga standing closely to window like he always does but this time there was a worried look on his face.

“I can’t stop the bleeding,” Oikawa informed everyone and worked fast to try to stop the brain from bleeding more.

“Lev what did you do!?” Yaku pushed Lev aside.

“He did nothing, her liver started bleeding out of nowhere,” Daichi said as he stuffed lap pads inside to soak up some blood.

“Guys, the baby’s pressure is lowering, get her pressure back up or else the baby will die,” Daishou warned the surgeons as he looked at the baby’s monitor.

“Akaashi more suction,” Daichi ordered the resident.

“I’m trying, Sawamura-san,”

“She had surgery before, the suture couldn’t hold anymore,” Yaku told Daichi.

“Guys, hurry up,” Daishou warned the surgeons once again when the bay’s pressure kept decreasing slowly.

“Daishou, you aren’t helping,” Kuroo spoke up.

“Both of you aren’t helping! Kuroo focus on the knee cap and Daishou focus on the baby!” Daichi shouted at the attendings.

“Daichi, I found the bleed, tissue forceps.” Yaku told Daichi and stretched his hand out for the forceps. He was handed the forceps and he quickly grasped the tissue of the liver with them. 

“Kiyoko, I need suture wire, needle and needle forceps,” Daichi requested. Kiyoko gave Daichi the instruments he requested, he took the needle forceps that had the needle between them and the suture wire. Daichi managed to suture the wound quickly with Yaku’s assistance and Kelly’s pressure went back up.

“Baby’s pressure is stabilizing,” 

“I stopped the bleeding,” Oikawa sighed out in relief and looked up again at the viewing area, he saw Suga smiling widely at him then at Daichi. Oikawa felt a small pang of jealousy struck him.

The room’s phone rang and a nurse answered it, a few seconds later she hung up. “The woman’s husband is here, he wants to speak someone to know how she’s doing.”

“I’ll go,” Akaashi volunteered and passed Lev the suction. He took off the gown and his surgical mask and threw it in the waste bin before he left the room.

\-------------------------------

Akaashi arrived to the waiting room and saw a man stand up from his chair, the boy that came in with Kelly was seated in the chair beside him. Akaashi walked over to the man and took a seat on one of the chairs, gesturing the man to do the same.

“You must be Kelly’s husband, correct?” Akaashi asked and the male nodded.

“Can I ask you a question?” Akaashi asked again.

“Yeah, sure,”

“Did your wife have liver surgery recently?”

The husband nodded. “Yes, she did, is my wife okay?”

“She’s still in surgery, she had a brain bleed and her liver suture burst,” Akaashi told the husband and saw his expression drop. “Our neurosurgeon stopped the bleed successfully and our general and trauma surgeons are currently suturing her liver right now,”

“Is the baby okay?” the husband asked in worry.

“The baby is fine, though it’s pressure dropped when the suture burst but everything is okay now,” Akaashi reassured the husband and gave him a small smile. “I have to go back, the surgery will take about two to three hours to complete,”

The man nodded and Akaashi stood up from his seat to go back into the O.R. 

“Daddy, I want to see mommy.” Mika told his dad while he climbed onto his lap.

“We’ll get to see her soon,”

\------------------------------

When Akaashi came back to the operating room he saw Lev resume to cut out the appendix.

“What did you tell him, Akaashi?” Daichi asked his resident.

“What happened, the complications and that we stopped the brain bleed and sutured the liver,” Akaashi replied. “I also told him the baby is doing fine,”

“Good job,” Daichi praised Akaashi and smiled at him under his mask.

“Thank you, sir,”

“Careful Lev, don’t pull on the sutures too hard,” Yaku observed Lev’s work, standing on his tippy-toes a couple times to get a better look.

Lev chuckled and turned his head to face Yaku. “Yaku-san, you’re so short that you have to get on your tippy-toes!”

The chatter that was heard from before stopped, everyone stopped moving and talking. Yaku sighed and grabbed a scalpel. “Lev, one more time you mention my height I will slit your throat with this scalpel and bury your body in the fricking ocean!” Yaku threatened and held the sharp instrument close to the intern’s face.

“R-right, sorry Yaku-san,” Lev apologised to the attending. Yaku glared at him one last time and put the scalpel down.

“You’re doing a good job by the way,” Yaku told Lev. 

“Anyway, I’m done fixing her kneecap and tibia, I will get up and leave because I’m really scared right now,” Kuroo informed everyone and backed away from the table. He threw his bloody gloves, gown and mask into the waste bin and left the operating room to scrub out.

“I’m about to start closing,” Oikawa informed about his progress to everyone as well.

“Lev, you can close her up,” Yaku told Lev and passed him the needle forceps that held the needle and wire.

“Thank you, Yaku-san,” Lev thanked the attending and began to close up the incision after Akaashi took out the retractors. 

It took about an hour to finish the whole surgery, Oikawa closed Kelly’s head and Lev managed to close her stomach without any problems. After the surgeons left to scrub out, a few moments later nurses rolled the gurney out of the room and to the recovery room while the janitors cleaned the bloody lap pads and blood droplets off the floor.

\-----------------

Sugawara ran into Mari’s room when he was paged there, thinking she was crashing again. “Is she okay?!”

Yamaguchi looked up the attending confused. “She’s fine,” he reassured Sugawara.

“I asked him to page you,” Hirose spoke up quietly, she was holding the clipboard of paperwork for pulling the plug that Sugawara gave her before he went to watch Oikawa’s surgery.

“Have you made up you mind?” Sugawara asked softly and took a seat beside her.

“I, um, signed the papers,” Hirose didn’t look at Sugawara and just gave him the clipboard. He took them from her hands and flipped through the papers, checking if everything was filled out. He took his pen out and signed his name where he needed to.

“Would you like to have a moment with her?” Sugawara stood up and handed the clipboard to Yamaguchi.

“N-No, do it before I change my mind,” Hirose gulped and took her daughter’s hand gently.

“Alright,” Sugawara nodded and walked over to the other side of the bed.

“First, I’ll turn off the ventilator that helped her breath,” Sugawara informed Hirose and turned off the machine.

“Don’t tell me the process, please,” Hirose told Sugawara, he nodded quietly and resumed to turn off the life support. Her heart monitor went off indicating that her pressure is dropping. Yamaguchi turned off the monitor as soon as it went off.

“It will take from a few minutes to a few hours for her to fully die,” Yamaguchi told the sobbing mother in a quiet and gentle tone. It was quiet in the room, no hum from the ventilator or the steady sound of the heart monitor.

“We’ll give you privacy,” Sugawara informed Hirose who was crying into her daughter’s chest. He gestures Yamaguchi to step out of the room as well.

“This is the part of my job that I hate,” Sugawara wiped a single tear that was rolling down his cheek.

“I’m really sorry,” Yamaguchi apologised and took out a small package of tissues, taking one out and offered it to the attending.

Sugawara took it from the intern’s hands and wiped his eyes. “Let me show you something,”

Sugawara turned and began to walk down the hall, Yamaguchi following behind closely. They arrived to Sugawara’s destination, the hospital’s nursery.

“We’re not allowed to go in there, but we can look at them through this,” Sugawara told Yamaguchi and tapped the window glass. “I go here when I’m sad or just to think,”

“They’re really cute!” Yamaguchi exclaimed as his eyes wondered to each baby.

Sugawara chuckled under his breath. “You’re welcome to come here if something’s wrong, just don’t tell anyone.” Sugawara put his forefinger to his lips.

“I’d love to, and I won’t tell anyone,” Yamaguchi smiled and made a motion on his lips with his hands as if he was zipping them shut.

“Great,” Sugawara replied and both males turned to look at the new born babies.

\-------------------

Lev found Yaku filling out more charts in a quiet office. “Doctor Yaku?”

Yaku stopped writing and turned his chair around to face Lev. “Oh, Lev, come in and close the door,”

Lev nodded and stepped inside of the office, closing the door behind him. “I just wanted-“ Lev was interrupted by Yaku holding up his hand.

“Please don’t thank me,” Yaku said and stood up from his chair. “You’re an intern and I’m an attending, your mentor, so that means I have to let you operate.” Yaku stopped a few steps from Lev.

“I’m still going to thank you, so thank you for the opportunity,” Lev said lowly and took a step to Yaku. Yaku didn’t say anything and took another step closer, they were almost chest to chest.

“I don’t do this to every person who thanks me by the way.” Yaku said quickly and pulled Lev down by his lab coat and smashed their lips together. Lev’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss but calmed down after a second and kissed back, they kissed like this for a while until Lev picked up the attending but his thighs, Yaku’s legs wrapping around Lev’s waist. Yaku broke the kiss when Lev sat him on the table.

“This is no feelings, got that?” Yaku told Lev as he took off his lab coat, dropping it on the floor and lev did the same to his own.

“Got that,” Lev confirmed and leaned in again to connect their lips.

Shortly after Yaku broke the kiss once again. “Go lock the door,” he whispered against Lev’s lips. Lev walked over to the door and when he turned around he saw Yaku shirtless.

When he was within arms reach Yaku pulled Lev towards him by his scrub top. “Take that off,”

Lev gulped and took off his scrub top, dropping it onto the floor with their lab coats. Yaku bit his bottom lip as his eyes scanned his naked torso, instead of kissing Yaku on the lips Lev dipped his head and began kissing the others neck. “I will kill you if you leave marks,” Yaku threatened the intern and slapped him on his shoulder.

Lev chuckled and licked his neck all the way to his jaw. “No marks,” He confirmed.

Yaku sighed when Lev licked over the sensitive part on his neck, a shiver going up his spine. Yaku ran his over Lev’s clothed erection, earning a quiet moan from Lev. “We’re only going to jerk each other off, nothing more.”

“Just a hand job,” Lev confirmed again and dipped his hand into Yaku’s pants to take out his cock. Yaku did the same with Lev and both males moaned at the contact when Lev aligned their cocks together. Lev took the lead and began to stroke both of them, using saliva as makeshift lube. Yaku wrapped his hands around Lev’s neck and kissed him, he ran his tongue along lev’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. The taller of the two opened his mouth and Yaku’s tongue slid his tongue into his mouth, their tongues danced together.

Lev picked up the speed and ran his thumb over Yaku’s slit making the male moan into the kiss while thrusting his hips into Lev’s hand and against his cock. Yaku broke the kiss to whisper against Lev’s lips. “I’m close,”

Lev dipped his head to Yaku’s neck again and felt Yaku’s hand tug on his hair, guiding to that special spot on his neck. Lev bit it lightly and picked up his speed. Soon Yaku bit the back of his hand and came on his stomach and Lev’s hand, Lev moaned into Yaku’s neck and came right after.

The two males were breathing heavily against each other, they stayed like this for a couple of minutes until Yaku pushed Lev off of him. He tucked himself in and hopped off the table, he grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and wiped the cum off of his stomach. Both of the males were getting dressed quickly then there was an uncomfortable silence. “I’m…going to resume to the charts,” yaku quickly told Lev and sat on the chair he was sitting on earlier.

Lev nodded and pointed to the door. “And I’m going to go home,”

“See you next time doctor Haiba,” Yaku bid his farewell and Lev left the room very quickly.

\---------------------

“This is a nice place you picked Bokuto-san,” Akaashi complimented Bokkuto’s choice for their little date.

Bokuto grinned at Akaashi. “I’m glad you like it, Akaashi!”

“Though I have to ask, is this a date?” Akaashi asked the owl like man in curiosity.

Bokuto began to sputter and blush. “We-Well, only if you want it to!”

Akaashi covered his mouth as he chuckled lightly. “Then this is a date,”

“What was that?” Bokuto slightly tilted his head.

“What was what?”

“You covered your laugh,” Bokuto pouted.

Akaashi blushed and fiddled with his fingers as a habit. “I don’t really like my laugh, Bokuto-san,”

“It can’t be that bad! I bet you have a really pretty laugh,” Bokuto complimented Akaashi and that caused Akaashi’s cheeks to redden. Their drinks arrived shortly, a carbonated water for Akaashi and a coke for Bokuto. 

“You know,” Akaashi started. “When you said we’d go out for drinks I didn’t think it would be water and pop,”

“Oh, I can get you an alcoholic drink if you want, Akaashi,”

“No need, I have rounds tomorrow,” Akaashi shook his head and took a sip of his water through his straw. Bokuto swallowed as he looked how Akaashi’s lips wrapped around that straw. He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts.

“So Akaashi, what did you do before medicine?” Bokuto asked Akaashi and placed his chin on his palm.

“Um, I did volleyball in high school though that’s not very interesting,”

“No that’s amazing! I was captain, wing spiker and ace of my team!”

“That’s very impressive Bokuto-san, I was only the vice captain and setter,” Akaashi took another sip from his straw.

“That’s still a highly big position,” Bokuto told Akaashi. There was a comfortable silence between the two. Bokuto perked up at the song that began to play, there was a decent sized dance floor in the corner of the bar. Akaashi recognized that song, it was Photograph by Ed Sheeran.

Bokuto stood up from his seat and Akaashi raised his brow in confusion. “Where are you going Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto stretched his hand out to Akaashi. “Come dance with me!”

Akaashi gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand. Once they got on the dance floor Bokuto placed his hands on Akaashi’s hips carefully, asking him if it was okay. Akaashi nodded and wrapped his hands around Bokuto’s neck and they started to sway slowly in a circle to the song. 

“It’s kind of weird seeing you without the scrubs and your owl scrub cap,” Akaashi mused.

Bokuto chuckled. “Is that a bad sort of weird?” he asked.

Akaashi shook his head and looked up at Bokuto. “No, it’s a good kind of weird. If that exists,” the raven haired resident chuckled lightly.

“See! You do have a nice laugh,”

“That was a chuckle Bokuto-san,” Akaashi replied. Bokuto hummed to the song quietly though Akaashi could feel the vibrations.

They swayed in slow circles as the song played, Bokuto would occasionally look down and smile brightly at Akaashi. When the song was coming to an end, Bokuto was singing the words quietly to himself, he looked down at Akaashi one last time with a soft smile and sang the last line out loud. “Wait for me to come home.” 

\---------------------

“We finally get to go home!” Hinata exclaimed as he took off his scrub shirt and hung it in his locker.

“Guys! I’m back sorry I took so long,” lev ran into the changing room, his hair was a mess.

“Bet you were kissing Yaku-san’s ass to earn another surgery,” Kageyama grumbled and zipped up his hoodie.

Lev turned around from the rest of the group before they could catch his blush. 

“Why is your hair a mess?” Tsukishima asked when he saw Lev’s appearance.

“I-uh, was running around the hospital doing post-ops for doctor Yaku,”

“Mhm, sure,” Tsukishima replied and closed his locker.

Yamaguchi was the quietest in the room which concerned Tsukishima. “Yamaguchi, are you okay?”

Yamaguchi perked up at his name and stood up from the bench. “I’m fine! Just really tired.

Hinata closed his locker once he was dressed and had his bag on his shoulder. “You look sad,”

“I-I’m not sad,” Yamaguchi answered and began to change out of his scrubs. “I told you I’m tired.”

No one believed Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima crossed his hands in front of his chest, he tried to keep a neutral face but it showed a worried expression for his best friend.

“Fine, I had to disconnect a thirteen-year-old girl from life support today with Sugawara,”

“And I was kicked off that case,” Hinata pouted.

“The look on her mother’s face when we were turning everything off was just heart breaking,” Yamaguchi finished changing into his clothes and locked his locker. Tsukishima unwrapped his hands and made his way to the door.

“Let’s go home, you’re the one who needs rest out of all of us,” 

Hinata’s brows raised with surprise. “You guys live together?!”

“Yeah, we rented an apartment so I guess it makes us room mates.” Yamaguchi told Hinata. Tsukishima opened the door and let Yamaguchi walk out then proceeded to follow his friend.

“Bye guys,” Lev bid farewell and exited the changing room.

“I guess that just leaves me and you,” Hinata turned around where Kageyama would stand but the raven was already gone. Hinata shrugged and made his way out of the changing room.

“Bed here I come!” He exclaimed happily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Help! My little girl is dying!” a man yelled as he came through the doors of the hospital with a girl in his arms unconscious and something was sticking out of her chest.
> 
> “Kageyama get a gurney,” Kenma ordered the intern. “I need help in here!”
> 
> “Please, help her!” the girls father sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that I haven't posted in a week, school started and I've been assigned so much homework but I will still post chapters when I can. Also i'm going to switch Matsukawa into a police officer because I already have 3 nurses that I need to include and I have many other ideas for the couple. Enjoy!

Kuroo was biting the tip of his thumb in concentration as he was examining an x-ray that had a major brake on a leg and it was at risk for amputation. He jumped on his spot when the doors burst open into the room, he turned around an saw his best friend grinning widely. “Hey hey hey! Come on, ask me!”

“Ask you what?” Kuroo raised his eyebrow.

“You know!” Bokuto grinned widely at his best friend and kuroo was still confused. 

“The date!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Oh!” Kuroo grinned widely like Bokuto. “How was your date, bro?”

“It was amazing! Akaashi was so beautiful in that black turtle neck, and his little smiles were so cute! We talked and- oh! He was the vice captain and setter of his volleyball team in high school!”

“Did you do anything else?” Kuroo asked.

Bokuto nodded. “We danced to my favourite song, Photograph and he looked so beautiful up close, he even complimented my owl scrub cap! Did you know he likes owls too?”

Kuroo took hold on Bokuto’s shoulders and patted them. “My little owl found his soul mate,”

Bokuto laughed when Kuroo wiped an imaginary tear under his eye. “What else did you guys do?” Kuroo smirked.

“We chatted some more and then I drove him home,”

“And?” Kuroo’s smirk grew and he wiggled his eyebrows.

“And that’s it,”

“Boo! Not even a kiss?” Kuroo crossed his arms in front of him.

“No, you dirty minded feline, I’m a gentleman!”

Kuroo raised his eyebrow and shook his head. “Bo, you are anything but a gentleman,”

“That’s not true!” Bokuto protested.

“Then when was the last time you did something gentlemanly?”

Bokuto hummed then raised his index finger. “I walked out of a room to fart,”

Kuroo burst out laughing and clutched his stomach. “Sometimes I wonder why I’m your friend, bo,” Kuroo straightened and wiped a tear. “Are you going to ask him to go on another date?”

Bokuto nodded eagerly. “Yeah, at least I’m planning to. What about you and Kenma?”

“I told you, Kenma and I are best friends, I don’t want to ruin our friendship,” Kuroo said quietly.

“But the way you two look at each other,”

“No, I’m and attending and he’s a resident, it’s wrong,” Kuroo turned his attention to the x-ray hanging against the lit-up board. “Anyway, help me with this,”

Bokuto looked at the x-ray and cringed. “Oh, man, I see at least 4 different fractures, and their bones are stitcking out everywhere! How did this even happen?”

“Drunk teen wanted to see how much it would hurt to get run over by a car,” Kuroo chuckled.

“That’s going to be hard to fix, want me to assist in the O.R?” Bokuto asked his friend.

“Sure, you already built a leg out of little pieces of bone, might as well help me with this, it’s so mangled it might have to be amputated.”

Kuroo and Bokuto were discussing ideas with each other until Yaku burst through the door like Bokuto did earlier. “Out,” He ordered Bokuto.

“Excuse me?” Bokuto asked the short attending.

“I said out, I need to talk to Kuroo,” Yaku explained to Bokuto.

Bokuto patted Kuroo’s shoulder and left the room, closing the door behind him.

“What did you want to talk about?” Kuroo asked.

“I made a really horrible mistake,” Yaku said quickly.

Kuroo looked at him in disbelief and asked. “What the hell did you do?”

“I slept with an intern, not just any intern but Lev!” Yaku paced around the room, his hand on his forehead.

“Yaku!” Kuroo walked over to the pacing doctor.

“I know!” Yaku shouted back and stopped pacing when Kuroo grabbed his shoulder.

“On his first shift,” Kuroo told Yaku.

“I know! I’m not some whore who sleeps with interns,”

“Did you like it?” Kuroo let go of Yaku when he calmed down and crossed his arms in font of his chest.

“This is why it’s bad, I loved it!”

“Yaku, it’s those green eyes and Russian charms, don’t let them fool you,” Kuroo warned Yaku and he rolled his eyes.

“Can I ask what you guys did?” Kuroo asked.

Yaku blushed and muttered under his breath. “I can’t hear you,” Kuroo told Yaku and cupped his hand behind his ear to hear him better.

“I said we made out and he jerked us off!” Yaku said louder this time. Kuroo made a disgusted face and Yaku rolled his eyes at Kuroo again.

“Ew! Why’d you tell me that!”

“You asked, dumbass!” Yaku yelled and slapped Kuroo on the head.

“Ow!” Kuroo yelped and rubbed the spot on his head where Yaku slapped him.

“I’m going to see how Kenma is doing with the interns,” Yaku grumbled as he made his way out of the room.

“Or are you going to see Lev?” He chuckled. Yaku turned around and glared at Kuroo.

“If you don’t shut up I’m going to tell Kenma about your undying love for him.” Yaku threatened the doctor and he looked at him in disbelief as Yaku left the room.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Kuroo yelled.

Bokuto slowly entered the room. “Is it safe?” He asked quietly. 

Kuroo chuckled and nodded. “It’s fine, he just needed to talk about something,”

“May I ask about what?”

Kuroo shrugged and sighed. “It’s complicated my friend,”

\----------

The sound of lips smacking against each other was heard in the small on-call room. Oikawa and Sugawara were free at the moment so they decided to rest but everything escalated when Oikawa began trailing kisses along Suga’s nape, Oikawa knew his boyfriend was sensitive there. He pushed Sugawara down onto the bed without breaking the kiss. “I thought we were supposed to rest, Tooru,” Sugawara whispered against Oikawa’s lips as he slid his boyfriend’s lab coat off his shoulders.

Oikawa chuckled and dropped his lab coat on the floor. “I was thinking we could continue where we left off at home,” Oikawa said as he slipped his shoes off with his toes, then slid off Suga’s shoes and tossed them on the floor.

“Are you sure we won’t get caught?” Sugawara asked and ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.

“I’m positive,” he replied and helped Sugawara take off his lab coat, chucking it aside. Oikawa leaned in to connect their lips once again, he licked Suga’s bottom lip for permission to enter, Sugawara opened his mouth and moaned into the kiss when Oikawa’s tongue invaded his mouth. They fought slightly for dominance but Oikawa won in the end. 

Oikawa broke the kiss and ducked his head to nibble at Sugawara’s jaw. “Don’t forget to not leave marks,” Sugawara said in a light tone.

“But what’s the fun in that? Everybody would know that you belong to me,” Oikawa whispered in Suga’s ear and licked the shell of his ear. Sugawara bit his lip as he felt a shiver run up his spine and Oikawa chuckled.

“You’d like that won’t you,” Sugawara nodded lightly and gasped when Oikawa bit his ear harshly. Oikawa’s lips trailed lower to his neck and he began to kiss and lick along Sugawara’s pulse. In a swift motion Oikawa lifted up Sugawara’s dark blue scrub shirt, he lifted his hands up and Oikawa slipped it off of him and threw it on the floor where their lab coats lay.

Oikawa kissed his collarbone then trailed his lips to his chest where he sucked a dark hickey and Sugawara let out a quiet moan. “Oikawa,” Sugawara whispered and slid his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair.

Sugawara moaned louder this time when he felt lips at his right nipple and Oikawa’s hand teasing the other. He knew that Sugawara’s nipples were sensitive and he loved when Sugawara squirmed under him, letting moans slip out.

Oikawa sat back and pulled Sugawara onto his lap, Sugawara wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck while he felt Oikawa hold his hips. They moaned together as they ground their hips against one another. “You’re so hot,” Oikawa whispered against Sugawara’s lips as he ran his hands up his sides and tweaked his nipples, Sugawara moaned at the contact. “I love it when you squirm against me when I play with your nipples, you’re so sensitive there,”

Sugawara unwrapped his arms and looked at Oikawa. “It’s not fair that I’m the only shirtless one here, take it off,” Sugawara pulled up Oikawa’s scrub shirt slightly.

“With pleasure,” Oikawa smirked and slid his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor, Sugawara ran his hand along Oikawa’s happy trail and bit his lip. Then he ran his hand up his abs and felt Oikawa’s muscles tense up at the contact. Sugawara always loved seeing Oikawa shirtless, especially his sharp v-line that trailed down under his pants.

Oikawa’s hands railed down from his hips to Sugawara’s ass and squeezed. Hard. “Oikawa!” Sugawara gasped and chuckled as Oikawa slid him closer on his lap.

Sugawara cupped Oikawa’s face with his hands and leaned in to kiss him, their lips were about to connect but they heard the room’s door open. Sugawara saw Daichi walk in and screamed. “Daichi!”

Daichi’s eyes widened at the sight of his best friend sitting on Oikawa’s lap, both were shirtless. “Oh my god!” Daichi covered his eyes with his hand.

Sugawara crawled off of Oikawa’s lap and bent down to get their shirts and lab coats from the floor. “Nice timing,” Oikawa grumbled and put his scrub shirt back on.

“You know, on-call rooms are for resting not for having sex,” Daichi replied and retracted his hand from his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry you had to see that, Daichi,” Sugawara apologised while he was putting on his lab coat.

“Anyway, I’m going to go now because Oikawa looks like he wants to kill me,” Daichi waved at Sugawara and left the room, making sure to close the door behind him.

“We keep getting cockblocked, first the pager now Dai-chan,” Oikawa said as he was putting his shoes on.

Sugawara looked at the mirror that was hanging on the wall and fixed his hair, after that he sat beside Oikawa on the bed and put his hand on his thigh. “How about I make it up to you at home? I can wear those thigh highs and panties you like so much,” Sugawara whispered in his ear.

Oikawa looked up at Sugawara and smirked. “I like the sound of that,”

Sugawara smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. “I’ll see you around, doctor Oikawa,” Sugawara stood up and opened the door, before he left he winked at his boyfriend.

\---------------

Kenma jerked awake for the 5th time in thirty minutes, it was 8:30 am and he barely got any sleep last night and he as trying to fill out the charts at the reception desk. Kenma started dozing off again until something slammed beside him, he looked up and saw Kuroo smirking at him. “I got coffee,”

Kenma looked down at the surface and saw a coffee cup, he picked it up and took a big sip. “Thank you, Kuro,”

“It’s 8:32, where are your Interns?”

Kenma swallowed his coffee and answered. “Late,”

“Or dead,” Kuroo chuckled.

“why are you here?” 

“What, I can’t say hi to my best friend and resident?” Kuroo asked and Kenma shook his head at the bed haired male. The two were chatting while Kenma was finishing his coffee that Kuroo gave him until they heard distant shouting, that can’t be good.

“oh no,” Kenma mumbled. Kageyama, Hinata and Lev ran over to Kenma, each holding a cup of coffee while Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked in like normal people. Kuroo began to laugh under his breath and Kenma sent him a glare.

“Coffee for you!” the three interns exclaimed and put down the coffee cups in front of Kenma. 

“You’re late,” Kenma said in the sternest tone he could master.

“That’s my cue to leave, I have surgery with bo,” Kuroo waved goodbye to Kenma and walked away to find Bokuto.

“For your punishment, you will have to deserve to scrub in on a surgery,” Kenma told his interns and their faces fell. Kenma gave them a small smile and grabbed one of the three cups of coffee that was in front of him, he took a sip and put it back down as far away from him as possible. “Just for future reference, I don’t take coffee on its own,”

Lev caught sight of Yaku walking to them and waved at him, Yaku seemed to see him too and turned on his heel and walked back where he was coming from. “What’s his problem?” Hinata asked.

“Lev probably managed to annoy him already,” Tsukishima snickered and Yamaguchi covered his laughter with his hand.

“Help! My little girl is dying!” a man yelled as he came through the doors of the hospital with a girl in his arms unconscious and something was sticking out of her chest.

“Kageyama get a gurney,” Kenma ordered the intern. “I need help in here!”

“Please, help her!” the girls father sobbed.

Kageyama ran over with the gurney and Daichi in tow. “Sir, please put her down on the gurney,” Daichi instructed.

The man put his daughter down on the gurney and the doctors rolled her away into the E.R room, the father taken aside by another doctor to get checked out.

“Tsukishima, go page General, Cardio, Pedes, Neuro and Ortho,” Daichi ordered and Tsukishima left the room.

“I hear wheezing,” Yamaguchi spoke up as he moved the diaphragm on the girl’s chest.

Kageyama took a penlight otoscope and opened the girl’s mouth, as he shone the light into her mouth he saw that the airway was closing. “I need to intubate her, her airway is closing,”

“I’m so sorry I’m late,” Akaashi apologised as he entered the E.R.

“It’s okay, help Kageyama with the intubation,” Daichi told Akaashi.

Akaashi walked over to Kageyama, who was trying to put in the Laryngoscope. “Keep calm, this is not a dummy,” Akaashi tried to comfort the intern. Kageyama slid the curved blade in the girl’s trachea, Akaashi passed Kageyama the Endotracheal tube and he took it from the resident’s hand. Kageyama slid the tube down her trachea and took the Laryngoscope out.

 

“Ambu bag,” Kageyama requested and Kiyoko secured the bag and began to bag her, pumping every two seconds.

A few seconds later Tsukishima, Yaku, Iwaizumi, Nishinoya, Sugawara, Oikawa, and Bokuto walked into the E.R, already in their yellow medical gowns. Kenma was slightly disappointed that Kuroo didn’t walk in.

“We have a girl, probably 7 or 8. Her father came in through the ambulance exit carrying her on his arms, we don’t know what happened. Kageyama just intubated her, she has massive internal bleeding and a metal object lodged into the left side of her chest,” Kenma informed the attendings and moved the transducer around the girl’s stomach.

“What is Nishinoya doing here?” Daichi asked.

“He got switched from Daishou’s service to mine because he kicked Nishinoya off his service,” Iwaizumi answered as he examined the metal piece sticking out of her chest and Nishinoya looked down at the floor in shame and muttered a quiet ‘sorry’.

“It’s a miracle that she’s still alive,” Yaku thought out loud and added light pressure to parts of her stomach and abdomen.

“And her pupils are reacting,” Oikawa shone the light into her eyes.

“She has many rib fractures, can someone tell Kuroo I won’t be coming back into his O.R?”

“I’ll go,” Yamaguchi spoke up and Bokuto nodded.

“Hinata, go check on the dad and tell him she’s going into surgery,” Sugawara instructed.

“I’ll go with him,” Iwaizumi told everyone in the room and walked out of the room with Hinata following him.

A few minutes after Hinata and Iwaizumi left to talk to the father the girl’s heart monitor went off. “Damn it, she’s in v-fib!” Oikawa cursed.

“Get the crash cart!” Sugawara ordered and Lev rolled over the cart with the defibrillator. Sugawara took the shock pads and put one on the upper-right side of her chest and lower left side. “Shock to 200,” Sugawara ordered. “Clear!” he shouted and everyone took their hands off the patient. The girl jerked from the shock but it didn’t bring her back.

Yaku resumed to do CPR on the girl until Sugawara placed the pads on her again. “Charge again, clear!” she jerked again from the shock and the heart monitor showed that she began to stabilize again.

Bokuto put his index and middle finger against her neck to feel her pulse. “I have a pulse,” 

“Let’s get her to the O.R and Oikawa, you can stay behind,” Daichi unlocked the wheels and Sugawara did the same on his side. Daichi and Sugawara wheeled the gurney out of the room, Kiyoko still bagging her. 

\---------

Iwaizumi drew the curtain open that separated the girl’s father from the rest of the people. “Hi, I’m doctor Iwaizumi, one of your daughter’s surgeons,” Iwaizumi introduced himself while Hinata stood quietly beside him.

“How is she? Is she okay?” the worried male questioned.

“She’s on her way to surgery,”

“To surgery!? I need to see her!” the father exclaimed and began to get up but the doctor that was suturing his cuts tried to hold him down with Iwaizumi’s help.

“Sir please lay back down, we have the best surgeons operating on her including me,” Iwaizumi explained. The man calmed down a bit and stopped struggling. “But she’s in great risk of dying, she has a piece of metal in her chest and probably in her heart and massive internal bleeding, it’s a miracle that she even survived,”

The father burst into tears and gripped Iwaizumi’s arm. “Please don’t let her die,”

Iwaizumi nodded and drew the curtain open again, letting Hinata exit first then him. “You can go into the viewing area,” Iwaizumi told Hinata.

“Is there any chance I can scrub in?”

Iwaizumi stopped walking and turned to the intern. “No,” He replied and left to go scrub, leaving Hinata alone.

\-------------

“Hi, Akaashi!” Bokuto greeted the resident who was already washing his hands as he walked into the scrub room.

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi’s voice was slightly muffled from his mask. Bokuto already had his owl scrub cap on, unlike Bokuto, Akaashi didn’t have his own scrub cap so he had to use the plain light blue one. He plucked out a surgical mask and tied it on. Bokuto made his way to the sink and put his hands under it, the water turned on automatically and Bokuto began to wash his hands.

It was quiet between the two, so Bokuto tried to make a small conversation. “So, are you excited for the surgery?”

Akaashi replied without looking at Bokuto. “Bokuto-san, there is an 8-year-old girl who might die on this table so no, I’m not excited,”

“Ah, sorry, bad question,” Bokuto apologised and rinsed the soap off his hands, Akaashi did the same.

Akaashi finished scrubbing and stepped away from the sink. “Hurry up Bokuto-san, everybody is inside,”

“Wait!” Bokuto exclaimed and Akaashi stopped.

“What is it?”

“I-um, I wanted to ask you…if you want to go on another date with me?” Akaashi’s eyes widened slightly.

After a few seconds of silence, he answered. “I’d love to,” Akaashi smiled slightly but Bokuto couldn’t see it because of Akaashi’s mask. Akaashi exited the scrub room and stepped into the O.R.

As Akaashi entered the O.R Hanamaki was standing with his surgical gown, he slid his hands through the sleeves then Hanamaki tied the strings at the back while another nurse slipped on his gloves. “Thank you,” Akaashi thanked the two nurses.

Akaashi walked over to stand beside his attending as Bokuto walked in and slipped his hands through the sleeves of his surgical gown.

“Shall we start?” Daichi asked and everybody nodded but Akaashi.

“Where’s doctor Kozume?” he asked.

“Doctor Kuroo paged him to help in his O.R,” Daichi answered.

“Scalpel, please” Sugawara requested the first instrument and stretched his hand out. Sugawara grabbed hold of the scalpel and brought it to the patient’s skin. Taking a deep breath, he made the first incision down her stomach. 

Some blood spilled out of the incision and the doctors began to work quickly. “Akaashi more suction,” Daichi ordered as he stuffed lap pads inside.

“Retractor,” Iwaizumi requested and Hanamaki passed the instrument to him. Iwaizumi placed the retractor inside the incision and Nishinoya twisted the handle so the retractor opened the cut.

“Bokuto, you can fix her rib fractures when I’m done here,”

“Sure thing,” Bokuto replied.

“I can’t find the source of the bleed,” Sugawara informed as his whole hand was digging inside of the girl.

“More lap pads,” Yaku ordered and took out the bloody lap pad out of her body and dropped it on the floor.

“How bad was this accident!” Sugawara exclaimed.

“Let me help,” Daichi suggested and Sugawara took out his now bloody gloved hand. Daichi dug his hand inside and began to look for the bleeder.

Iwaizumi gently took hold of the metal piece and the heart monitor started going off, he released it and in a few seconds the pressure stabilized.

“The metal piece is skinning her heart, it’s still too dangerous to take it out, I need a plan,” Iwaizumi informed everyone.

“She’s losing too much blood very quickly,” Yaku said and looked at the monitor.

“Daichi did you find anything?” Sugawara asked and dug his hand inside. “Kelly retractor,” Sugawara asked and the nurse gave him the instrument. He put the retractor inside and moved the organs aside gently.

Meanwhile in the viewing area, all five interns and some other doctors were sitting and watching the surgery but Oikawa, the attending was standing aside close to the window with his arms crossed and he was slightly frowning.

“What’s wrong with the grand king?” Hinata whispered to Kageyama.

“Dumbass, how should I know? I can’t read minds,” Kageyama whispered back.

“Maybe he’s worried?” Yamaguchi suggested to the two.

“Guys, his boyfriend and best friend are down there not knowing what to do. Doctor Iwaizumi is just standing there and Doctor Sugawara can’t find the source of the bleed,” Tsukishima told Hinata and Kageyama.

“Shut up the four of you and take your god damn notes,” Oikawa told the interns.

“Sorry!” Hinata squeaked and began to write in his notebook.

“Yaku, more lap pads,” Sugawara said as he still had his hand inside of the patient.

“It might be very small, trying searching underneath,” Yaku told Sugawara. 

Sugawara nodded and reached further, the heart monitor went off and Sugawara turned his head to look at Yaku. “I found it! Her pancreas is bleeding,” Sugawara exclaimed. “She’s losing too much blood, Akaashi go get more blood,” 

“I’ll suction,” Daichi took the suction from Akaashi’s hands, the resident nodded and Hanamaki put a towel over his hands then Akaashi left the room.

“Suture wire, needle and forceps,” Yaku requested, shortly he was handed the forceps that had needle and suture wire ready.

Sugawara took out a lap pad that was in Yaku’s way and held the organs aside so Yaku had a clear view of the pancreas. Yaku began to suture the wound closed as fast as possible.

“V-tech!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“We need to stabilize her,” Daichi thought out loud.

“I’m done!” Yaku announced and took his hands out. Everybody looked at the monitor and her pressure stabilized again.

“We already lost her once, we aren’t losing her again,” Sugawara said and took out the lap pads only to replace them with clean ones.

“Are there anymore bleeders?” Iwaizumi asked.

“No, that was the only one,” Daichi replied.

“I’m back,” Akaashi came back with several blood bags in his hands, he put down the blood bags and took off the towel.

“Kiyoko, connect the blood bag to her IV please,” Sugawara ordered the nurse.

“Yes doctor,” she replied.

“Nishinoya, I have a plan,” Iwaizumi turned to look at the resident. “You will take the metal piece out of her heart very slowly and then I’ll suture her heart as fast as possible is there’s bleeding,”

“Are you crazy? We almost lost her and you want to kill her?” Sugawara told Iwaizumi.

“It’s the only chance, Suga,” Iwaizumi replied. Sugawara gave him a glare and went back to his task.

“If you kill her it’s all your fault,” Sugawara warned the surgeon and put his hand inside the patient to check her stitches.

“Doctor Oikawa, do they not like each other?” Lev asked Oikawa after he saw the argument.

Oikawa turned to look at the intern. “They like each other but sometimes they can get in an argument when they’re operating together,”

“Oh,” Lev nodded.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, the suture wire, needle and forceps already in his hands. “Very slowly, Doctor Nishinoya,”

Nishinoya gulped and nodded, he took hold of the piece with the clamps and started to pull out the metal piece very slowly. Once he pulled it out all the way he put the clamp and the piece in a basin that Kiyoko was holding and Iwaizumi began to suture the small cut on the heart as fast as possible.

“Good job, Nishinoya, can you go inform the father that she’s fine? He must be worried,” Iwaizumi asked.

“Sure, and that was incredible!” Nishinoya exclaimed and ran over to the waste bin and put his surgical gown and gloves in there then left the O.R to scrub out.

“I’m surprised that you haven’t look at up at Oikawa yet,” Daichi said. Sugawara looked up at Daichi then turned around to look up because his back was facing the viewing area, he saw Oikawa standing near the window like him when he watches Oikawa’s surgeries, Oikawa seemed to notice Sugawara and waved at him with a smile on his face Sugawara winked at him in return because he couldn’t wave back.

“Bokuto, you can begin to fix the rib fractures now,” Iwaizumi said and Bokuto shot from his seat.

“Finally!” Bokuto exclaimed happily.

\--------------

Nishinoya reached the waiting area in no time and he spotted a man with many bandages on his body, Nishinoya walked over and took a seat beside the man. “Excuse me, are you the father that brought in your daughter?” Nishinoya asked.

The father nodded with an empty look on his face. “She’s still in surgery and we managed to get the metal piece out and stop the internal bleeding,” Nishinoya informed and smiled.

The man turned to look at Nishinoya and smiled but only the right side of his face did, the left side hasn’t moved a muscle. Nishinoya’s smile was quickly replaced by a frown, he grabbed the man’s hand. “Sir, can you squeeze my hand?” Nishinoya asked and the man shook his head weakly then he started to try to talk but his words were slurred. 

Nishinoya jumped up from his seat. “I need help here and page doctor Oikawa!”

\------------

“What’s taking him so long?” Sugawara asked Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi was about to reply but he was interrupted by the operating room’s phone. “Nurse Hanamaki speaking?” Hanamaki answered, and his eyes widened. “Her father just had a stoke,” Hanamaki informed the surgeons after he hung up the phone.

Sugawara turned around to look up at the viewing area again and didn’t see Oikawa there. “I will slit shittykawa’s throat if he kills him,” Iwaizumi threatened.

Sugawara turned back around. “Let’s just finish up here,”

“Oikawa is a good surgeon, right? So, her father will be fine,” Bokuto spoke up.

“He better be a good damn surgeon,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

\------------

“Do you know how long he was like this?” Oikawa asked Nishinoya as they rushed the man on the gurney to the operating room.

“No, I’m sorry,” Nishinoya replied.

“We will have to see when he wakes up then,” the two reached the O.R and Oikawa gave the gurney to the nurses so they could prepare him for surgery meanwhile Oikawa and Nishinoya rushed to the scrub room.

After they washed their hands Oikawa slid his hands through the sleeves of his surgical gown, Nishinoya doing the same. “Headlight and magnifying glasses,” Oikawa ordered and the headlight was secured on his head then the glasses. “Nishinoya, you’re going to help me,” Oikawa told the resident and walked over to the patient who was already unconscious.

“Scalpel,” Oikawa asked and a nurse handed him the sharp blade then made a U incision. 

“He was fine earlier,” Nishinoya told Oikawa as he held the skin with clamps.

“This can happen sometimes if the early signs of a stroke aren’t detected,” Oikawa said while he used a surgical bovie to separate the skin from the skull. “Do you know who took care of him?”

“No, I don’t but I know it wasn’t the interns,” Nishinoya replied. “Will he be able to wake up?”

“Bone drill please,” Oikawa stretched his hand out and took the instrument from the nurse’s hand. “Depends on how long he’s been like this,” Oikawa answered and began to drill several holes around the skull. “Surgical oscillating Saw,” the drill was quickly replaced by the saw that he requested. Oikawa tested it a few times then started to cut into the bone, connecting the holes together and Oikawa took off the bone flap with his hands.

“I can take that,” Nishinoya held out his hands.

“Thank you, Noya-chan,” Oikawa gave the bone flap to the resident and he put it in a basin that another nurse was holding. “Can you go back to the O.R and ask how long they will be operating for? Tell them I’m asking,”

Nishinoya nodded and walked out of the room to go to O.R across the hall, Nishinoya opened the door with his back and walked into the O.R. 

“Took you long enough,” Iwaizumi said.

“Actually, I was helping doctor Oikawa, he’s asking for how long are you going to be operating,”

“We’re starting to close, tell him about half an hour,” Sugawara answered.

“Okay,” Nishinoya replied and turned back to exit the O.R. 

When he came back to Oikawa’s O.R he informed the attending. “They said about half an hour,”

“Okay, come help me,”

Nishinoya walked over to stand by Oikawa’s side and he looked down and saw blood on the brain. “Oh my god,”

“This man has a subarachnoid hemorrhage,” Oikawa said.

“What’s that?”

“A ruptured aneurysm caused him to have a stroke,” Oikawa explained. “Damn it, there’s too much bleeding, keep suctioning I’ll try to find the bleed,”

It took some time for Oikawa to find the bleeder in the brain. “clip,” Oikawa requested and the nurse passed him the clip. Oikawa used the clip to clip the blood vessel in the brain to prevent blood from leaking onto the brain anymore.

It took about 3 hours to finish the whole surgery, though it would’ve taken Oikawa more without Nishinoya’s help. “Good job, Nishinoya,” Oikawa complimented the resident while they were washing their hands.

“Oh, thank you!” Nishinoya grinned widely and rinsed the soap off his hands.

“Now we have to see when he wakes up…or if he’ll even wake up,”

“What do you mean?”

Oikawa sighed. “There was too much bleeding in the brain, I’m afraid that it caused to much damage and if he will wake up he will most likely be paralysed,”

Nishinoya’s pager went off. “I’m sorry, Doctor Iwaizumi is paging me,”

“No, go ahead,” Nishinoya quickly dried his hands and left the scrub room, leaving Oikawa alone. 

Oikawa finished scrubbing out, he took a towel and dried his hands. Oikawa was too deep in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door open. “Ah!” Oikawa screamed when someone grabbed his shoulder roughly.

“Calm down shittykawa, it’s just me,” Iwaizumi said.

“Jesus! Don’t scare people like that!” Oikawa put his hand over his heart. “You almost gave me a heart attack,”

“Is the father alive?” Iwaizumi got straight to the point.

“Yes, he is, but he had a subarachnoid hemorrhage,” Oikawa threw the towel away.

“But you fixed it…right?”

“Yes, I did but there was just too much damage, I don’t think he’ll wake up,”

“Damn it Oikawa, he has an 8-year-old daughter!”

“You think I don’t know that?”

“You were a great surgeon before you got together with Sugawara,” Iwaizumi crossed his hands.

“Don’t bring my boyfriend into this, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa growled and stormed out of the room, Iwaizumi chasing after him.

\-------------

All five interns were having lunch in the cafeteria. “I think I’m dying!” Hinata cried as he laid his head the table.

“Finally,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“What’s wrong Hinata?” Lev asked and put the forkful of salad into his mouth.

“I need to see the inside of an O.R or I’ll die!”

“Dumbass, you can see it through the viewing area,” Kageyama said sipped his milk through the straw.

“I mean be inside not see!”

“Then you will not be in the O.R for a very long time,” Tsukishima smirked.

Hinata sat up. “Why’s that?”

“You have to deserve it, we all know you can’t do anything right,”

“That’s not true! I’ll prove it,”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Tsukishima replied and bit his sandwich.

“Tsukki, don’t be mean,” Yamaguchi poked his arm.

“Shut up Yamaguchi,”

“Sorry Tsukki,” Yamaguchi apologised.

On the other side of the cafeteria sat Kenma, Akaashi, and Bokuto waiting for Kuroo to come back from the lunch line. Kuroo came back a few minutes later and took a seat beside Kenma and slid a plate of salad towards the blond. “What’s this?” Kenma asked.

“Food,” Kuroo Answered.

“I already have food,”

“Kenma, apple pie is not proper food. eat,” Kuroo shoved a plastic fork into Kenma’s hands.

Kenma sighed. “Fine,” Kenma picked up some of the salad onto his fork and shoved it in his mouth, making a disgusted face as he chewed.

“Bro look,” Bokuto took two baby carrots from his plate and stuck them in his mouth to make teeth then he began to clap his hands and made walrus noises. Kuroo began to laugh and then grabbed two baby carrots from Bokuto’s plate and did the same thing.

“Bokuto-san you’re going to choke again,” Akaashi warned Bokuto and took the carrots out of his mouth.

“Awhh! Akaashi you’re worried about me!” Bokuto exclaimed happily and hugged Akaashi.

“Bokuto-san…can’t…breath,” Akaashi wheezed.

“Sorry!” Bokuto apologised and let go of Akaashi who started coughing meanwhile Kuroo and Kenma watched the two quietly while eating their food.

Oikawa was sitting alone at his table until Iwaizumi sat down on the empty chair. “Look I’m sorry, it was a hard surgery and I didn’t mean to yell at you or say bad things about Sugawara and you’re a really great surgeon,”

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled at his best friend.

“This is the only time I’m calling you something nice,”

“But Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cried out.

“Where Suga?” Iwaizumi asked.

“He’s checking up on his patients,” Oikawa replied and took a bite out of his egg role that Sugawara put in his bento. “Did you know that Dai-chan walked in on us in the on-call room?”

Iwaizumi stopped chewing his food and looked up at Oikawa. “All of a sudden I lost my appetite,”

“Rude!” 

Iwaizumi looked up at the TV that was hanging in the corner of the cafeteria. “Oh my god,”

“What?” Oikawa turned around and his eyes widened in shock at what was on the news. There were many police cars and armed police men, some were laying on the ground injured and in a puddle of their own blood. Then the camera switched to men in masks holding onto people as hostages with guns to their heads.

At that moment Ukai walked through the doors. “Sorry to cut your lunch break short but we have a mass casualty coming in a few minutes, there will be a lot of injured people so we need as many hands as possible,”

Hinata, Kageyama, Lev, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima looked at each other in shock. Ambulance sirens were heard, they stood up from their seats and followed other doctors to put on their medical gowns and meet the ambulances.


	6. Mass Casualty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve always had a thing for policemen,” Hanamaki told Kiyoko and Yachi who were watching the news with worried looks on their faces.
> 
> “A-Aren’t you seeing what’s happening?!” Yachi turned to Hanamaki.
> 
> “I’m just saying,” Hanamaki looked at the news with a bored expression, his head being supported by his hand.
> 
> “Get up you three, we have a mass casualty coming in,” Ukai walked in through the doors of the floor.
> 
> “Is it the one from the news?” Kiyoko pointed to the T.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I changed Matsukawa into a police officer like I promised. Please leave kudos and feel free to comment down ideas that you want to see in the story! Also there's a cute KageHina scene in the chapter ;)

“I’ve always had a thing for policemen,” Hanamaki told Kiyoko and Yachi who were watching the news with worried looks on their faces.

“A-Aren’t you seeing what’s happening?!” Yachi turned to Hanamaki.

“I’m just saying,” Hanamaki looked at the news with a bored expression, his head being supported by his hand.

“Get up you three, we have a mass casualty coming in,” Ukai walked in through the doors of the floor.

“Is it the one from the news?” Kiyoko pointed to the T.V.

“Yes, exactly that, I’m going to get the others from the cafeteria, I suggest you put on the medical gowns and be ready,” With that Ukai walked away from the three.

The three nurses walked over to the cabinet that held all the medical gowns, they grabbed one for each of them, tied the strings then put on their gloves. By the time everybody arrived they were all ready.

“Yachi, it’s going to be alright,” Kiyoko reassured her girlfriend as the ambulance sirens were heard.

“Uh-huh,” Yachi replied as Kiyoko ran off to help with the first trauma.

“Nishinoya, I need you to keep the pressure there!” Iwaizumi ordered the resident who was seated on the stretcher as the paramedics and Iwaizumi rolled the stretcher through the entrance and to an E.R.

“I’m trying!” Nishinoya replied as he added more pressure onto the wound on the Police officer’s right side of the chest. When they got to the room Nishinoya got off but still kept his hands on the patient’s chest.

“One, two, three!” Iwaizumi counted and lifted the police officer off the stretcher and onto the gurney with Kiyoko’s and the paramedic’s help.

“Please…it hurts,” the male wheezed out the words but they were muffled from the breathing mask.

“Add two doses of morphine. Sir this will help with the pain,” Iwaizumi told the police officer while Kiyoko added the medication into the I.V.

“He has a collapsed lung, we need to put a chest tube in,” Nishinoya moved the diaphragm around the police officer’s chest.

“I don’t want to die,”

“You won’t but this will hurt really badly,” Iwaizumi told the man and grabbed the scalpel. “Nishinoya, don’t do anything but keep that pressure on the wound,”

Nishinoya nodded and Iwaizumi began to count the ribs, stopping at the fifth intercostal space then made a small cut above it, the patient screamed in pain and began to jerk. “Sir, please stop moving this will help you breath!” Nishinoya exclaimed and tried to keep the man in place with his free hand while the other was adding pressure.

“Chest tube,” Iwaizumi requested and was shortly passed the tube, he inserted it inside making the man scream once again. 

“Stop!”

“I’m sorry sir,” Iwaizumi said as he fixed the chest tube with suture wire. “Kiyoko, connect the tube to the aspiration tube,” Kiyoko nodded quietly and connected the tube.

“Are we ready to go to the O.R?” asked Nishinoya.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi answered and unlocked the wheels of the gurney. “Sir, we’ll be taking you to the O.R now,” Iwaizumi explained and rolled out the gurney out of the emergency room.

\----------

“What do we have?” Daichi asked when the patient was rolled out of the ambulance and noticed that they were handcuffed to the stretcher. 

“This is one of the captors, he has multiple bullet wounds, a head trauma with an active bleed and his blood pressure is elevated,”

“Where’s the other one?” Akaashi asked as he helped roll the stretcher.

“The ambulance was right behind us,” The paramedic replied.

“Get these fucking cuffs off of me!” the male yelled and began to struggle.

“Sir you need to calm down,” Daichi told the male.

“Who the hell do you think you are!”

“Akaashi, go page doctor Oikawa,” Daichi ordered the resident.

“But what about him?” Akaashi referred to the patient.

“I’ll be fine, I’ll ask a police officer to stand outside the room,” Akaashi nodded and walked the other way to page Oikawa.

“Sir, can you stand outside of the E.R I have the captor,” Daichi asked the closest police officer he could find and the man nodded, following Daichi to the E.R.

A few minutes later Akaashi came back with Oikawa behind him. “What do we have?” Oikawa asked.

“Captor, head trauma with an active bleed,” Daichi explained.

“Let me go you fuckers!” the man yelled and began to struggle once again.

“Sir your better calm down or we will have to sedate you,” Akaashi warned the man as Oikawa was trying to examine the wound.

After Akaashi’s warning the man stopped moving and smirked at the resident. “Oh, look at the pretty one being feisty, I should shut that pretty mouth of yours,”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and began to examine a bullet wound in his stomach. “What are you doing after this baby?” the man asked Akaashi.

“I already have plans,” Akaashi replied but didn’t look up from his task.

“You better shut your mouth, just because we’re treating you doesn’t mean we want to,” Oikawa told him harshly and looked outside of the room and spotted the interns standing against the wall. “Damn it what’s his name again…Tsukishima! Come help me” Oikawa called out and Tsukishima looked up then jogged over to the room Oikawa was in.

“That’s not fair!” Oikawa heard Kageyama and Hinata say at the same time.

“What is it?” Tsukishima asked Oikawa.

“I need you to hold him still so I can see what’s wrong with his head,” Oikawa glared at the man on the stretcher. 

Tsukishima took hold of the patient’s shoulder with one hand and with the other held his head in place. “What the fuck, get your hands off of me you bastard!”

“Shut your mouth,” Tsukishima sneered.

“He has internal bleeding from the bullets, we have to get him into the O.R,” Daichi looked at the ultrasound screen.

“Oh, will pretty be operating on me?”

“No, Doctor Ukai will,” Daichi replied.

Suddenly the man went quiet and started shaking violently. “He’s seizing,” Tsukishima let go of the patient.

“He’s foaming, we have to get him onto his side,” Akaashi informed, him and Daichi tried to turn him around but forgot about the cuffs.

“Mr. police man! We need you to get these cuffs off,” Oikawa called out.

The said male came into the room and frowned. “I can’t do that,”

“Damn it, he will drown in his own spit if we don’t get him onto his side!” Oikawa shouted and a nurse tired to suction the saliva from the male’s mouth.

The police man sighed and unlocked the cuffs from the handle of the stretcher and the patient was turned onto his side immediately. “Now we wait for it to pass,” Oikawa informed everyone.

“Don’t you think it’s too long for a seizure?” Tsukishima asked.

“He’s right, Kiyoko, inject one dose of Eslicarbazepine acetate,” Daichi ordered and soon enough the male stopped seizing. Oikawa took out his flash light once again and shone the light into his eyes.

“Pupils are barely reacting, we have to get him into an O.R right now,” Oikawa said and pocketed his flashlight.

\---------------  
“Damn it, he’s flat lining,” Iwaizumi set aside his instruments and started to do compressions on the patient’s chest while Nishinoya placed the shock pads on the patient’s chest.

“Shock to 200, Clear!” Nishinoya shouted and everybody took their hands off the patient, he jerked from the shock but still had no rhythm.

“Come on!” Iwaizumi continued his compressions. “Nishinoya, shock him again,”

“Shock to 200, clear!” the resident shouted again and shocked the patient.

They continued this for about 20 minutes and Iwaizumi stopped doing CPR. “I’m going to call it, time of death 18:28 pm” Iwaizumi announced the time of death and slid down his mask.

“He was fine though…” Nishinoya put down the shock pads.

“Come on Nishinoya, there are more traumas that we have to attend,” Iwaizumi threw his surgical gown into the bin and left the room, Nishinoya nodded and did the same with his gown then exited the operating room to scrub out.

\----------

“Matsukawa Issei, he was found him aside from the scene, has bullet wounds to the stomach and abdomen,” The paramedic rolled in another stretcher with a male in a police uniform.

“Alright I got him,” Yaku took hold of the stretcher. “Hina-“ Yaku started but was interrupted by Kenma.

“Hinata, you’re with me, this is the other captor, he’s stable but we need to examine him for internal injuries,” Kenma ordered as he rolled the stretcher with the paramedic’s help. “Yamaguchi and Kageyama we got the two hostages coming in, go help them,”

“Yes sir!” Hinata ran over to his resident while Yamaguchi and Kageyama ran out to wait for the ambulances.

“Oh no,” Yaku mumbled. “Um, Doctor Haiba, you’re with me I guess,”

“Yes sir!” Lev exclaimed and jogged over to Yaku.

“Don’t call me sir,”

“I’ll help!” Hanamaki ran over to Yaku and looked down at the unconscious male.

“Alright, lets get him into E.R 2,” Yaku pointed to the only empty room.

Once they got to the emergency room Yaku began barking out orders. “Lev, go page Doctor Daichi,” Lev nodded and left the room quickly. “On my count on three we move him to the gurney, 1,2,3!” Yaku counted and with the paramedic’s help they moved the police officer onto the bed.

Hanamaki took the scissors and cut Matsukawa’s shirt right down the middle and his face flushed red, damn this man had great abs. Soon enough Lev came back with Daichi and Akaashi. “This is Officer Matsukawa Issei, he was found at the side of the scene already unconscious, he has bullet wounds to his stomach and abdomen.” Yaku explained.

“His breathing is okay,” Lev spoke up after he listened to Matsukawa’s chest through his stethoscope.

“Hanamaki, can you please give me the ultra sound?” Akaashi asked the nurse and Hanamaki rolled the ultrasound machine over to Akaashi, the resident turned on the machine and moved the ultrasound transducer around.

“Akaashi, stop right there,” Daichi ordered and Akaashi stopped moving the transducer.

“He has a bullet lodged in his small intestine and he has internal bleeding,” Daichi pointed to the screen of the monitor.

“Lev go check if there is an O.R available,” Yaku ordered and Lev left the room.

“You sure like to order him around, huh,” Daichi chuckled as he examined the bullet wounds.

“He’s an intern, interns are supposed to be bossed around,” Yaku replied as he checked the officer’s pupils with his flashlight.

A couple minutes later Lev came back into the room, a little out of breath. “There’s an O.R available,”

“What the hell were you doing, running up the stairs?” Yaku asked.

“Uh-huh,” Lev replied.

Yaku rolled his eyes and unlocked the wheels on the gurney, Akaashi did the same on his side. “Let’s move people,” Daichi said and they began to roll the gurney out of the room and to the operating room.

\----------

“How is it going there Ukai?” Oikawa asked.

“Tanaka, move the retractor aside a little bit, I can’t see the bullet,” Ukai asked the resident then looked up at the neurosurgeon. “Everything’s good, Oikawa,”

“You know, I still can’t believe that we have to save people like him, they shouldn’t be considered people,” Oikawa frowned.

“It’s protocol, no matter how bad the person is,” Ukai said and took out a bullet then put it in the basin that Yachi was holding.

“And it’s great having you back Tanaka,”

“Thank you, sir,” Tanaka thanked Oikawa.

“What happened?” Tsukishima asked.

“I was fired,” Tanaka answered.

It was quiet in the room among the surgeons until the heart monitor went off. “He’s in V-fib,” Tanaka looked up at the monitor.

“No, he’s having a heart attack,” Ukai corrected the resident.

“Page doctor Iwaizumi right now!” Oikawa ordered the nurse.

A couple minutes later Iwaizumi came into the O.R along with Nishinoya, they were both gowned and gloved right after they entered.

“What have we got?”

“Heart attack,” Ukai answered.

“Okay, we’re going to have to do a Coronary angioplasty and stenting,”

Nishinoya’s eyes widened. “Tanaka?” 

“Nishinoya?” Tanaka looked up from his task.

“I thought you were fired?”

“NIshinoya, you can have a chat with your friend later, make an incision in the patient’s leg,” Iwaizumi ordered.

The scalpel was passed to Nishinoya and the resident took a deep breath then made the small incision. “There,”

“Catheter, please,” Iwaizumi requested and a few seconds later the nurse passed him the catheter. “I’m going to insert the catheter into the leg and through the artery and to the blocked artery in his heart,” Iwaizumi explained as he inserted the catheter through the incision.

“He’s flat lining,” Nishinoya told Iwaizumi.

“Nishinoya, start doing compressions,” Iwaizumi ordered and the resident started doing compressions on the patient’s chest.

“Doctor Iwaizumi, what’s taking so long?” Ukai asked the cardio attending.

“The catheter is stuck, I’m trying to get it through a blockage,”

“Nishinoya do a pulse check,” Oikawa ordered. Nishinoya stopped the compressions and put his fingers on the male’s neck, he didn’t feel a pulse.

“I got no pulse,” the resident informed.

“Keep doing the compressions,” Iwaizumi told Nishinoya.

They have been going like this for a while, Iwaizumi trying to get the catheter to go through a blockage and Nishinoya doing CPR and checking the pulse. “Someone call it,” Ukai spoke up and put his instruments aside.

Iwaizumi sighed and pulled the catheter out. “He’s not my patient,”

Oikawa stopped and looked at the digital clock. “Time of death 19:30 pm,” 

\----------

“Ow!”

“Sorry! But I have to get the wound cleaned before I have to stitch it up,” Yamaguchi apologised and explained to the girl.

“I can’t believe this even happened to me,”

“Can you tell me what happened?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Well, I was walking in the mall, like I always do and out of nowhere I was grabbed and felt something being pressed to my head and it turned out to be a gun,”

“Hey Yamaguchi?” Kageyama spoke up as he was suturing another girl’s arm.

“Yeah?”

“Can you page doctor Kuroo or doctor Bokuto, my patient has a broken leg,”

“Do you mind if I leave for a second?” Yamaguchi asked his patient.

“No, go ahead,” she smiled.

Kageyama drew the curtain aside that was separating the two beds then went back to his task. “Are you two friends?” asked Kageyama.

“No, we aren’t but we should start hanging out after this,” Kageyama’s patient looked over to the girl and smiled.

“I’m Ali,” the girl introduced herself.

“I’m Yukie,” 

“And I’m Doctor Kuroo,” Kuroo chuckled and both girls blushed at the sight of him.

“Yukie, you’re so lucky,” said Ali.

“This will sting just a bit,” Yamaguchi held up the syringe with lidocaine.

After examining Yukie’s leg fracture Kuroo spoke up. “Yukie, I’m going to have to take you up for surgery, don’t worry it’s a simple procedure I’m going to install a metal rod to fix the broken bone then you’ll be in a cast for about 6 to 8 weeks,”

“Okay,”

“Have you seen Kenma?” Kuroo asked the two interns.

Yamaguchi stopped stitching Ali’s head and answered. “He’s two beds down, they’re taking care of the other captor,”

“Alright,” said Kuroo. “Kenma!”

Kenma drew the curtain and stepped out, he looked a little irritated. “What?”

“Want to help me operate?” 

“Hinata are you going to be okay being on your own?” Kenma asked his intern.

“Yeah,” the ginger replied.

“Okay,” Kenma left Hinata and walked over to where Kuroo was standing.

“This is my resident doctor Kozume and he’s going to be assisting me,” Kuroo introduced the resident.

“Hi,” Yukie smiled and waved at kenma.

“Hello,” Kenma waved back.

“Are we all set?” Kuroo asked and clapped his hands.

“Yeah,” Answered Kageyama.

Kenma unlocked the wheels of the gurney and Kageyama did the same on his side. “Kageyama I want you to stay here in case more traumas come in or Hinata needs help,” Kenma ordered the raven intern. After the doctors were gone Kageyama let out a loud and long sigh and began to clean up the equipment.

\----------

“Hanamaki, I need the basin again,” Daichi informed the nurse and he held up the basin again then Daichi dropped another bullet into the basin.

“Is there anyway I could help, doctor Yaku?” Lev asked the attending.

“No, and don’t get in my way,”

“Yaku, you know this is a teaching hospital, how will he learn if you keep rejecting his offers or ignoring his questions,” Daichi explained.

“Doctor Sawamura, I’m done suturing the bleeder, is this good?” Akaashi asked his attending and Daichi looked at Akaashi’s work.

“Well done, doctor Akaashi,” Daichi praised the resident.

Yaku sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, Lev come closer,”

The intern looked at Yaku carefully then walked closer to the table.

“Here take these forceps and hold the ends of the wound while I suture,” Yaku gave Lev the forceps. “Hanamaki, I need suture wire, needle and forceps,”

“Yes, doctor,” Hanamaki replied and shortly gave Yaku the forceps with the suture wire and needle.

“Ready, Lev?” Lev nodded and took hold of the wound at both ends with the forceps and Yaku began to quickly suture. “More suction,”

“Is everything okay?” Daichi looked at Yaku.

“Yes, and I’m done stitching the small intestine,” replied Yaku then the attending turned to look at Lev. “Good job,”

“How many bullets are in the basin?” Akaashi asked Hanamaki.

Hanamaki looked into the basin and answered. “Five,”

“We have to find the last one and then we can close,” Daichi informed everyone.

\----------

Hinata was humming to himself quietly as he was finishing examining the unconscious male. He checked his breathing, checked how his pupils reacted, he added pressure to his stomach and abdomen for internal injuries and checked for any bone fractures. Hinata did find cuts that needed stitching, so he injected lidocaine around the cut and sutured the cuts.

After he finished the examination and suturing, he was filling out the patient’s chart, his back facing the bed. The male came back to consciousness and opened his eyes slowly, he heard the steady beat of the heart monitor and looked around his surroundings, he was in a hospital. He spotted a scalpel next to him on a tray then he spotted Hinata, his back was facing the male. He slowly sat up as quiet as possible and grabbed the sharp blade, he yanked the IV out of his arm and stood up.

Hinata’s eyes widened when he felt something cold touch his neck, he dropped his pen and tried looking back. “Don’t fucking move,” the rough voice whispered into his ear. Hinata was scared, there was a scalpel pressed against his neck and the man can slit his throat any second.

‘Kageyama is just a few beds down, if I scream he might hear me,’ Hinata thought.

“Help me!” Hinata screamed and then a hand covered his mouth. “Mmf!”

The male growled and yanked Hinata up from the stool and drew the curtain aside and dragged Hinata with him outside. “If you try to shoot me I will fucking slit this kid’s throat!” the male warned the police officers who were pointing their guns at him.

“What the hell!?” Kageyama frowned and stepped out with Yamaguchi.

“Oh my god!” Yamaguchi gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Let him go you bastard!” Kageyama growled and tried stepping towards him but Yamaguchi wrapped his hand around his forearm. “Kageyama don’t!”

“Please let me go!” Hinata cried out.

“What’s going on?” Ukai ran over to the crowd with Oikawa, Tsukishima, Tanaka, Iwaizumi, Nishinoya, Daichi, Yaku, Akaashi, and Lev.

“Sir, drop the weapon and let the doctor go,” a police officer warned the captor.

He chuckled. “Like hell I’m going to listen to you,” the captor pressed the scalpel harder to Hinata’s neck, a trail of blood started to flow down his neck.

“Stop!” the intern screamed.

“Akaashi, go tell Sugawara to put his ward in lockdown but don’t tell him that we have Hinata under the scalpel,” Ukai ordered Akaashi.

“Now tell me where Andy is,” the male ordered and got no answer. “Where is he!”

“He’s dead!” Iwaizumi shouted. “He died in the operating room from a heart attack,”

“It would only be fair if I killed one of your doctors then,” the male smirked.

\-----------

“Doctor Sugawara! There is a call for you,” the nurse called out to the attending who was currently checking a baby’s blood pressure.

“I’ll be right there,” he replied and closed the incubator. “Your baby is doing great, I’ll be right back,” Sugawara smiled at the mother and went over to the phone. “Doctor Sugawara speaking,”

“Doctor Sugawara, I was ordered to tell you to close your ward for lockdown by chief Ukai,” Akaashi said quickly.

Sugawara’s eyes widened. “Why? What happened?”

“Uh, we have a doctor as a hostage of a criminal and they have a scalpel to their neck so please close your ward,”

“Is Oikawa there?” Sugawara asked.

“Yes, he is, don’t worry he’s safe, so is Sawamura-san,” Akaashi replied.

“Okay, call me when I can reopen my ward,” Sugawara said and hung up the phone. “Asahi, come here,” Sugawara put on a fake smile.

“Yes?” the tall attending walked over to Sugawara.

“We have to close the ward because we’re under lockdown,” Sugawara said quietly and still had a smile on his face. “And don’t tell anyone, just smile and resume your job,”

“But what if someone wants to leave?”

“Tell them we’re under a lockdown drill,” Sugawara answered. “Now smile, you look like you’re scared and if our moms and kids find out that there’s something wrong they will start to panic,”

Asahi nodded and put on a smile then left to finish examining his patient.

\----------

“Sir we will have to shoot you if you don’t let him free,” the officer warned.

The male smirked and pushed Hinata aside, making him fall on the ground. “Hinata!” Kageyama ran over to Hinata’s side.

But out of nowhere the male charged at Akaashi with the scalpel and the resident’s eyes widened but Daichi stepped in front of him and tackled the patient to the ground, and twisted his arm making the male drop the scalpel on the floor then the police officers ran over and managed to handcuff the captor. “No!”

Daichi stood up and dusted off his knees and lab coat. “Thank you, Sawamura-san,” Akaashi thanked the attending.

“No problem Akaashi,” Daichi smiled.

“Tobio-chan, can you take Hinata away from here? He needs to calm down,” Oikawa asked Kageyama. The intern nodded quietly without any remarks and helped Hinata stand up.

“Let’s go,” Kageyama said softly and took some bandages with him.

\----------

The two arrived to their changing room and Kageyama seated Hinata onto the bench. “There,”

Hinata was quiet but he was covering his cut from the scalpel. “Can I take a look at it?” Kageyama asked softly. Hinata nodded quietly and retracted his hand, there was quite a lot of blood covering his hand and neck because he smudged it. “Good news is that you don’t need stitches but I have to wash the cut,” Kageyama informed Hinata and took out a hand sanitizer bottle out of his pocket, he ripped off a piece of the bandage and poured some of the sanitizer on it. “This will sting,” Kageyama warned him and pressed the bandage on the cut making Hinata hiss in pain.

“Blow on it,” Hinata mumbled.

“What?”

“I said blow on it, it helps,”

Kageyama nodded and blew softly on the wound as he wiped the cut. “I’m sorry that this happened,”

“I was really scared, Kageyama,” Kageyama looked up and saw that Hinata was tearing up again.

“Shh, he’s gone now no one will hurt you,” Kageyama hushed Hinata and cupped his cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

Hinata smiled slightly at Kageyama and leaned into his touch a little. “I have to bandage your cut,”

Hinata leaned away and turned his head aside to give Kageyama a better look at the wound. Kageyama ripped off a longer chunk of the bandage from the roll and folded it, he put it against Hinata’s wound and secured it with medical tape that he had in his pocket. “Thank you,” Hinata thanked him quietly.

“Your welcome,” Kageyama said and moved from his spot on the floor to sit beside Hinata on the bench. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Hinata’s smile was wider this time. “So Kageyama does have a soft spot,”

“Shut up,” he said and pushed Hinata gently making Hinata laugh but stopped when their eyes met, brown with deep blue. They didn’t know who leaned in first but soon they realised that they were kissing.

Hinata leaned away and began to laugh again. “I just kissed a boy and I liked it,”

Kageyama rolled his eyes but Hinata saw that small smile. “You’re a dumbass,”

\----------

“Akaashi!” Bokuto ran over to the resident and hugged him tightly. “I heard what happened are you okay? Did he hurt you? Are you traumatized? Were you scared?” Bokuto asked many questions.

Akaashi smiled softly and hugged Bokuto back. “I’m fine Bokuto-san, Sawamura-san saved me,”

Bokuto leaned away and looked over at Daichi. “Thank you,”

Daichi chuckled. “No problem, Bokuto,”

Daichi saw Sugawara run out of the elevator, he had a worried look on his face and his eyes were darting from person to person until their eyes met, or so he thought. Sugawara started running his way and Daichi smiled until Sugawara ran past him, jumping to hug Oikawa. “I was so scared!”

Oikawa laughed and put Sugawara down. “I’m fine darling,”

“You better be,” Sugawara threatened Oikawa and hugged him again.

“As much as I love your hugs Suga-chan, aren’t you going to see how Dai-chan is doing?”

Sugawara leaned away and looked at his best friend. “Are you out of your mind!? What if you got hurt? Or something went wrong? Never do that again!” Sugawara walked over to Daichi and slapped him at the back of the head, he sounded like a worried mother.

“Ow! Okay mom,” Daichi rubbed his head.

“I don’t want to lose my best friend,” Sugawara said calmly this time and hugged Daichi.

“Suga-chan, I just asked Ukai if we can go home and he said yes, come on we had a long day and it’s almost 10,” Oikawa informed his boyfriend.

Sugawara let go of Daichi and nodded at Oikawa. “You’re right, let’s go change and get our stuff,”

Oikawa smiled and wrapped his arm around Suga’s waist as they walked over to the elevator.

“Daichi I want you to go home too,” Ukai spoke up behind him. 

Daichi turned around and replied. “Thank you, sir,”

\----------

“Fuck,”

“Good morning sleeping beauty,” Hanamaki smirked.

“Where am I?” Matsukawa turned to look at Hanamaki.

“Hell,” he replied.

“Dang, I thought I was in heaven cause I just met an angel,” Matsukawa chuckled sleepily.

Hanamaki chuckled and blushed lightly. “I’m nowhere near an angel, I’m the devil himself,”

“Cause you’re hot?” Matsukawa smirked.

“Indeed,” Hanamaki agreed as he changed Matsukawa’s IV bag.

“Oh god, you must’ve seen my insides,”

Hanamaki laughed and looked at Matsukawa. “I did, it was quite a sight and I got to cut your shirt,”

“Oh my, at least take me out to dinner first,” Matsukawa covered himself with hands and chuckled.

“I’m not supposed to be going out to dinner with my patients,”

“But after I’m going to be released I won’t be a patient anymore,”

Hanamaki was quiet for a few seconds then he stretched his hand towards Matsukawa. “I’m Hanamaki Takahiro,”

Matsukawa took his hand and kissed the knuckles. “My name is Matsukawa Issei,”

“Such a romantic,” Hanamaki put his hand on his chest.

\----------

“Doctor Yaku!” Lev ran after Yaku out of the hospital, they were no longer in their scrubs.

Yaku stopped and turned around. “What do you want Lev!” he shouted.

“I have a question,”

Yaku tightened his grip on the strap of his bag. “What?”

“What did I do for you to hate me? Was it what we did in your office?”

“Not so loud idiot! And I don’t hate you,”

“Then why are you avoiding me?” lev asked.

“What we did was unprofessional and against the rules, I’m an attending with a reputation and your just an intern who just started working here,” Yaku explained.

“I get that, but you said that was without feelings, just a quick jerk off session,”

Yaku sighed and turned around and started walking to his car. “Go home Lev,”

Lev sighed and saw Tsukishima and Yamagauchi walk out of the hospital. “Bye Lev!” Yamaguchi waved goodbye.

Lev waved back and started walking to his own car, man he couldn’t wait to get home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rise and shine,” Hanamaki said as he entered Matsukawa’s room.
> 
> “Do you always burst into patient’s rooms or only mine?” Matsukawa asked the nurse, His voice was low and groggy from sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to post the chapter yesterday but I was at the hospital yesterday, don't worry it was just an MRI for my shoulder. Feel free to comment down ideas that you would want to see in the later chapters!

“Rise and shine,” Hanamaki said as he entered Matsukawa’s room.

“Do you always burst into patient’s rooms or only mine?” Matsukawa asked the nurse, His voice was low and groggy from sleep.

“Nah, you’re special, doctor Sawamura and his resident will be coming here to check on you,”

Matsukawa groaned and turned around to lay on his back, wincing in pain in the process. “Are you okay?” Hanamaki frowned slightly and came closer to the bed.

“I’m fine, it just hurts a little,” Replied Matsukawa.

“Good morning officer Matsukawa,” Daichi grinned at Matsukawa as he and Akaashi entered the room.

Matsukawa chuckled. “I’m not an officer right now, Matsukawa is fine,”

“Alright, Matsukawa, we’re just here to check on your sutures in case there’s any bleeding or infection,” Daichi explained.

“If there will be any bleeding or infection we will make sure to fix it,” Akaashi said and Daichi gave him Matsukawa’s chart.

“Sounds good to me,” 

“Can you please raise your gown a bit so I can examine the suture,” Daichi ordered Matsukawa as he put on his gloves.

Nodding once Matsukawa pushed away his blanket and raised his gown to show the surgical dressing that covered the suture. Daichi carefully stripped the dressing off, throwing it into the waste bin and began to apply some pressure around the suture. “Were you experiencing any pain today?”

“Yeah, when I move.” Replied Matsukawa.

“Alright,” Daichi threw the dressing into the waste bin. “Pain is totally normal right now, our nurse will apply a new surgical dressing and give you some medication to relive the pain,”

“Thank you,” Matsukawa thanked Daichi.

“No problem,” Daichi smiled once again and slid open the door, letting Akaashi exit first then closed the door behind himself.

“Nurse Hanamaki, has a nice ring to it,” Matsukawa chuckled.

Hanamaki rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “Whatever,” he took out a new packaged surgical dressing out of the cabinet and walked back to the bed.

“Are you going to be a sexy nurse for Halloween?” Matsukawa grinned as he saw Hanamaki blush.

Once the nurse recovered he grinned back. “I’m a sexy nurse everyday,” Hanamaki opened the package and applied the dressing onto the suture carefully and covered it with Matsukawa’s gown then covered him with the blanket.

“Thanks,”

Hanamaki gathered the trash and threw it out before replying. “Your welcome, I’ll be back with the ibuprofen,” Hanamaki informed Matsukawa and left the room.

When Hanamaki reached the medication cabinet at the nurse’s station he saw Kiyoko looking at him with a look that she gave when someone was being stupid. “Hey,” he greeted her and unlocked the cabinet.

“Don’t hey me,” she said and put down the magazine she was reading.

“What did I do this time?” he asked while grabbing the medication.

“I saw you flirting with a patient,”

“And?” Hanamaki stood up and turned to face Kiyoko after he locked the cabinet.

“And? You know that’s not allowed, Hanamaki,”

“And last time I checked that it was frowned upon to date your co-workers,”

Kiyoko sighed. “I’m just worried about you, you could lose your licence if someone found out,”

Hanamaki stayed quiet for a few seconds then took a seat next to Kiyoko. “Promise not to tell anyone,” he whispered.

“I promise, but be careful,” Kiyoko smiled softly at him then picked her magazine back up. “Now go, or your patient will die from pain,”

“Rude,” Hanamaki told Kiyoko and stood up, leaving to go back to Matsukawa’s room.

\----------

“Hinata, you’re wanted in Ukai’s office,” Kenma informed the intern who just walked over to Kenma.

“How did you even know it was me?!”

Kenma looked up at Hinata from his computer, he was totally not playing a game. “I just know, I heard what happened…are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah I’m fine,” Hinata touched the band-aid that covered the cut.

Kenma nodded and unpaused his game. Hinata began to walk away from the desk until a familiar voice called his name. “Hinata!” Lev called.

Hinata stopped and waved at Lev. “Hi!”

“Where are you going?” Lev asked.

“I was just about to go to chief Ukai’s office, he wants to talk to me for some reason,”

“Did you already get on his nerves?” Hinata heard Tsukishima comment behind Lev and saw Yamaguchi slap him lightly on his arm.

“Tsukishima enough, grab a chart and go to your patient,” Kenma stood up from his chair and put a stack of binders with charts on the desk in front of the intern. “Hinata, Ukai doesn’t like to wait,”

“Right! Sorry,” Hinata apologised and walked quickly to the elevator.

\---------

A knock was heard against his office door. “Come in,” Ukai called out and saw a mop of orange hair. “Oh, Hinata come on in, I was waiting for you,”

Hinata smiled nervously at him and walked in, closing the door behind himself then taking a seat on the reclining chair in front of Ukai’s desk. “What did you want to talk to me about, sir?”

“It’s about what happened yesterday,”

“Oh,” Hinata averted his eyes to the floor.

“How are you?” Ukai asked and Hinata looked up at him again.

“I’m fine, sir,”

“That’s good to hear, I see Kageyama helped you with the wound,” Ukai pointed to the band-aid on the intern’s neck.

“Yeah, he did,” Hinata felt his cheeks heat up at the memory of Kageyama’s lips against his, they were so sof-

“But are you okay to work today? I get that this is only your third shift,” Ukai interrupted Hinata’s thoughts.

“Uh, ye-yeah I’m okay to work,”

“Are you sure? We have a therapist that you could talk to,”

“Sir, I promise I’m fine,” Hinata tried to convince Ukai.

Ukai nodded and got out a piece of paper and pen. “What’s that sir? If you don’t mind me asking,” Hinata asked.

“This is just a document in case you want to press charges,” Ukai explained and slid the paper and pen towards Hinata. Hinata nodded and picked up the pen, he signed his name and slid the paper back to Ukai.

“Alright, you are free to go, if anything you can talk to our therapist,”

“Thank you chief Ukai,” Hinata smiled and stood up from his seat and left Ukai’s office.

\----------

“Hello Mr. refreshing,” Oikawa greeted Sugawara who was looking over a chart. 

Sugawara looked up from the chart and raised his eyebrow. “Again, with that name? you haven’t called me that since we were residents,”

Oikawa chuckled and leaned against the reception desk. “I’ll have you know, that was a great nickname I picked for you,”

“Would you like to know what my name was for you?”

“Let me guess, was it the grand king?” Smirked Oikawa.

Sugawara shook his head. “Nope, it was sadist,”

Oikawa’s smirk fell. “You’re so rude Kou-chan! You are a devil disguised as an angel,”

“And you are dating this devil,” Sugawara smiled and poked Oikawa in the chest with his pen. “Also, nice glasses,”

“At least someone noticed! They just came in today,”

Sugawara nodded and turned his attention to his chart once again. “Koushi! Pay attention to me! Not a piece of paper,”

“Babe, I have an important surgery today to perform and I’m just reading over the chart, don’t you have somewhere to be other than the pedes ward?”

“I do but I just wanted to visit you, anyway what kind of surgery is it?”

“it’s a surprise come watch and you’ll find out,” Sugawara closed the binder. “And here are my helpers,”

Oikawa turned his head back to see who Sugawara was referring to. “The interns?”

“Mhm, now be a good boyfriend and get out of my ward,” Sugawara smiled sweetly at Oikawa and pushed his arm gently.

Oikawa whined and straightened. “So mean! You’re supposed to be loving and sweet, I have Iwa-chan to be mean all the time,”

“Shoo,” Sugawara waved his hand at Oikawa. Oikawa turned around fully and began to walk out of the pedes ward, mumbling quietly under his breath. “Sorry about that guys, he just doesn’t want to listen sometimes,”

“He’s like a baby,” Tsukishima commented to Yamaguchi quietly but Sugawara managed to hear.

“But I don’t want to hear any comments about him,” Sugawara looked at Tsukishima.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima apologised.

Sugawara nodded and turned his back to the group. “Follow me please,”

Sugawara led them to a big room, it had incubators with babies in them. Some were hooked to many wires and machines and some were not, almost every incubator had the baby’s mothers and fathers sitting beside the incubator. But Sugawara led them to the farthest one in the room. “This is Harrison, he was born at only 28 weeks with Omphalocele, we have been monitoring him for a few months now until he was stable enough to go into surgery,” the five interns looked down at the incubator and saw the little baby with his intestines outside of his body in a little sac to keep them from falling out completely and from getting an infection. He was hooked up to a breathing tube and the steady beat of his heart could be heard through the heart monitor.

“Hi,” a woman waved at the group.

“And this is Harrison’s mother, Oliva,” Sugawara smiled and introduced her to the interns. “And today we will perform surgery to get the intestines back inside where they belong,”

Olivia smiled brightly and jumped up from her seat to hug Sugawara. “Thank you so much! You guys don’t know how long we were here,”

Sugawara smiled as well and hugged her back until she let go. “3 months to be exact,”

“That’s a really long time, and you didn’t get to hold your baby once?” Lev spoke up from the back of the group.

Olivia replied after she sat back down on her chair. “Yeah, but I will get to hold him after him surgery, right?”

“That’s the plan,” Sugawara replied then turned around to the group again and put his hands into the pockets of his lab coat. “And I will need help from one of you, I watched every single one of you over these three shifts, how you were with your patients, how you treated your patients and how you guys worked in your teams in that challenge, but only one of you impressed me and that was doctor Yamaguchi, congratulations you will be scrubbing in on this surgery,”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened in surprise and the rest of the four interns were staring at him. “No way, Tsukki did you hear that!” Yamaguchi exclaimed happily and jumped on his spot.

“I’m not deaf,” Tsukishima replied with his monotone voice but on the inside, he was really happy for Yamaguchi.

“Good job Yamaguchi!” Hinata grinned brightly at the excited intern.

“The surgery will take place in two hours with doctor Yaku and doctor Asahi, so I suggest you grab something to eat,” Sugawara suggested and gave him the binder that held Harrison’s charts. “These are his charts,”

“Um, who’s doctor Asahi?” Yamaguchi asked.

Sugawara pointed to a tall male with brown hair tied in a low bun and a white headband who was currently talking to Nishinoya. “That one who’s blushing over Nishinoya,” Sugawara laughed lightly.

Everybody nodded and turned back to face the grey-haired attending. “What are you guys waiting for?” asked Sugawara.

As Sugawara finished talking, everybody left the ward quickly while pushing one another. “Do they always push around when they go somewhere?” Olivia asked Sugawara.

Sugawara laughed and nodded. “Yeah, we have an interesting group of interns this year,”

\----------

“Why is Kenma-san so mean to us? He gave us so much work!” Lev groaned when he sat down with his tray.

“It was just post-ops on patients,” Tsukishima replied and took a sip of his soda.

“I had to do friggin’ rectal exams,” Kageyama grumbled angerly.

“You look so funny with that face Kageyama! All pouty,” Hinata poked the raven’s cheek, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima raised their brows in confusion.

“How do you feel about the surgery Yamaguchi?” Lev asked Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi looked up from the chart and Tsukishima quickly stole a fry from his friend’s plate. “Nervous and excited I guess,” Yamaguchi replied as he pinched Tsukishima on his arm, causing the blond to hiss in pain. 

“Why would you be nervous?” Kageyama put down his milk carton that he was drinking.

“I-I’m scared that I might mess something up, but I’m only an intern Sugawara probably wouldn’t want me close to his operating table,” Yamaguchi said quietly.

“He picked you for a reason,” Tsukishima spoke up and looked at Yamaguchi dead in the eye. “So, stop doubting yourself,”

Yamaguchi quickly averted his eyes away from the blond and blushed a shade of red while everyone else stared at Tsukishima in surprise. “I feel like the world’s gonna end because Tsukishima was nice,” Hinata said quietly.

“No, the world will end when Kageyama and Tsukishima become friends,” Lev replied.

Kageyama grimaced at the half-Russian in disgust. “That’s disgusting,”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and collected his trash onto his tray. “What, is it because I’m such a lowlife compared to your majesty? Anyway, I’m going, good luck Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima stood up from his chair with his tray in his hands and left to throw the trash away then leaving to check on patients.

Yamaguchi sighed and went back to his chart while the four resumed to eat their lunch quietly until Kenma came into the cafeteria. “What are you guys doing?”

“Eating!” Lev answered his resident with mouth full of food.

Kenma walked closer to the table where the interns were seated at and crossed his arms, looking tired. “It’s not lunch, get up and get back to work,” Kenma sighed.

“Sorry,” Yamaguchi quickly apologised and closed the binder.

“You can stay, and where’s Tsukishima?”

“He left,” Yamaguchi informed Kenma.

Kenma groaned and hung his head low. “This hospital is so big, I don’t even know where he might be,”

\------------

“Hi doctor Oikawa!” the girl exclaimed when Oikawa entered the patient’s room, the patient was the man who brought in his daughter then had a stroke in the waiting room.

“Hi Eri-chan, how are you doing today?” Oikawa greeted the eight-year-old with a big smile.

“Much better! Doctor Iwaizumi said my heart is getting better by each day,” Eri smiled back at him from the chair that was too big for her.

“That’s great news!” Oikawa exclaimed.

“And I like your new glasses,” Eri pointed to his glasses.

“Thank you Eri-chan, they just came in this morning,”

“Oh, hello doctor Oikawa,” Eri’s mother came into the room with coffee and a sandwich in her hands, she gave the sandwich to her daughter and took a seat beside her husband’s bed. The said husband was unconscious since the surgery, hooked up to many machines and wires. 

“Did you come here to make daddy better?” Eri asked.

Oikawa put the chart on the table and unwrapped the stethoscope from his neck. “Yes, I did,” Oikawa walked closer to the unconscious male and put the ear piece of the stethoscope in his ears and moved the diaphragm around his chest, listening for any abnormalities in his breathing or heart beat. “You husband’s breathing has improved,” Oikawa informed the wife and wrapped the stethoscope back around his neck. He took out his flash light and opened the patient’s eye, shinning the light into his eye to see if his pupils reacted, then doing the same for the second eye. “Unfortunately, his pupils are still barely reacting but we are trying to do the best we can for him to wake up,”

“And what if he doesn’t wake up?” the woman asked and took her husband’s hand gently.

Oikawa swallowed and answered. “Well, you will have to sign some documents and within a few months we will have to disconnect him because his stroke was so massive that it’s unlikely that he will wake up,” he said quietly.

“What does that mean?” Eri asked.

Eri’s mother sighed and turned to her daughter since their chairs were right beside each other. “That means that daddy will be unhooked from the machines that are keeping him alive, Eri,”

“He’s going to die?” Eri asked quietly once again.

Her mother wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek and answered. “Yes, daddy will die,”

“But you will fix him, right?” Eri asked Oikawa.

Oikawa smiled gently at the two. “We’re trying the best we can Eri,”

Oikawa gathered his stuff after he finished examining his patient fully and quietly left the room. As he was walking down the hall he couldn’t keep his anger in anymore so he took a cart that was sitting along the hall and knocked it over, a clatter of metal could be heard as equipment fell to the floor along with the cart. “Fuck!” Oikawa cursed and threw his stuff on the floor as well.

“What th- Oikawa?” Oikawa turned around as he heard a familiar voice behind him and saw Iwaizumi. “What are you doing!?” he pointed to the mess that his best friend had made.

Oikawa looked at him then looked at the mess on the floor. “I got angry,”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and walked over, crouching to pick up Oikawa’s chart from the floor. “Come here,” he ordered and opened the door to the storage closet, Oikawa obeyed Iwaizumi and walked in, when the door closed Iwaizumi spoke again. “Mind telling me what happened?”

Oikawa gulped and turned around to face Iwaizumi. “I’m such a terrible doctor,” he said, voice cracking in the middle of the sentence and he had tears in his eyes.

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows and walked closer to Oikawa. “What did you do?”

Oikawa leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor, burying his face in his hands and he began to cry. “Woah, woah, woah, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said in worry and sat beside Oikawa. 

Once the attending somewhat recovered he began to talk again. “I ruined someone’s family, the father that came in with his daughter won’t wake up and they’re relying on me to fix him, especially the little girl and I can’t do anything!”

Iwaizumi’s face softened. “Do you want me to call Suga?”

“No… I don’t want Koushi worrying about me,”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi replied and put his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, the said attending looked up at his friend. “You’re not a terrible doctor, we are not gods who can give or take life away from somebody, but miracles do happen, Oikawa,”

“The girl will live with out a father and her mom won’t have a husband,”

“Maybe he’ll wake up, you never know. Remember how there was a woman in her 80’s who was in a coma for five years and doctors were about to disconnect her but she woke up,” 

Oikawa sniffled. “it’s unlikely that he’ll even wake up Iwaizumi, even if he does he’ll be paralyzed,”

“Here, use a tissue cause you’re all snotty,” Iwaizumi took out a pack of tissues from his pocket and gave one to Oikawa, he thanked him quietly and wiped his nose. “And don’t made a mess again because you’re angry or I’ll kick you,”

Oikawa laughed lightly. “You’re so mean, way to ruin the moment,”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and stood back up, offering his hand to Oikawa. “Are you going to get up or just sit here crying?”

Oikawa took his hand and stood up, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa his chart back. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine Iwa-chan, what are you my mom?”

Iwaizumi’s eye twitched from irritation. “Better leave now before I murder your ass and make it look like an accident,”

Oikawa’s eyes widened, he quickly opened the door and left the supply room, not bothering to go back to clean up the mess that he made.

\----------

Back at the cafeteria Sugawara was eating his own lunch, there wasn’t many people there so it was pretty quiet. Someone sat beside him and he looked up. “Oh, hi Daichi,” Sugawara smiled at his friend.

“Hi suga,” Daichi smiled back and unwrapped his sandwich that he bought from the cafeteria.

Sugawara unwrapped the bento that Oikawa made for him and smiled. “What are you smiling at?” Daichi asked and took a bite out of his food.

“Oh, it’s just Oikawa almost never cooks but this morning he kicked me out of the kitchen because he wanted to surprise me with him making me a bento,” Sugawara explained. He took his chopsticks and picked up a piece of meat, he put it in his mouth and hummed. “This is really good,” Sugawara said with his hand covering his mouth. “Do you want to try a piece?”

Daichi shook his head. “…No, it’s fine,”

Sugawara shrugged. “Your loss cause this meat’s good,”

“So, how was your day?” Daichi asked after a moment of silence.

Sugawara swallowed his rice then answered Daichi. “It was good, Oikawa visited me at the pedes ward, I have surgery in one hour and Yamaguchi’s going to help me,”

“Why only Yamaguchi?”

“I feel like he’s not being given an opportunity and unlike other interns he talks to his patients, he makes conversations while suturing someone’s wound closed instead of letting that awkward silence take over. So, I’m giving him an opportunity,” Sugawara explained.

“I see,” Daichi replied. “I um…have a question,”

“What it is?”

“Whenever you and I are together, talking, why do you always talk about Oikawa? I’m just wondering,”

Sugawara put down his chopsticks and wiped his mouth with a napkin. “Remember in high school how you had this crush on a girl in our class?”

“What does this have to do with that?” Daichi frowned slightly.

“And you wouldn’t stop talking about her, you had a smile on your face and your eyes lit up when you talked about her, I was happy for you so why can’t you be happy for me Daichi?”

“He’s not right for you, Suga,”

“Damn it Daichi, if he wasn’t right for me I’d know, it’s been three years,”

“He’s a rival Suga, and he’s using you,”

“Seijou and Karasuno merged four years ago! We work in the same hospital, and he’s not using me Daichi,”

Daichi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “I thought you’d be happy for me when I found the love of my life, but you’re not,” Sugawara said quietly and started to collect his things, he closed his bento and put it into his bag.

“Where are you going?” Daichi stood up with Sugawara.

“I have surgery,” Sugawara answered without looking at Daichi.

“Suga i-,” Daichi began but was interrupted by Sugawara.

“You brought this conversation up, not me,” Sugawara said harshly and turned around, walking out of the cafeteria.

\----------

Yamaguchi was in the scrub room washing his hands before his surgery and busy taking deep breaths to calm himself. In. out. In. out.

“Hello Yamaguchi,” Yaku walked into the scrub room and plucked out a surgical mask from the shelf.

“Uh, hi,” Yamaguchi greeted the attending and rinsed the soap of his hands.

“Nervous?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yeah, a little,” 

“I know you’re lying, you’re scared. I was in your position when I was an intern but it’s not that bad trust me…unless you do something that you aren’t supposed to,” Yaku said while he was scrubbing.

“I just don’t want to mess up,” Yamaguchi admitted.

“Normally you’d stand away from the operating table but Sugawara likes to give opportunities to interns and residents,”

“What does that mean?” Yamaguchi asked Yaku.

Yaku finished scrubbing and grabbed a surgical towel while wiping his hands he answered. “It means you’ll be operating with him,” 

Yamaguchi froze and looked up at Yaku from his own towel. “Oh,”

“If you know what you’re doing you’ll be fine,” Yaku threw out the towel and walked past Yamaguchi, making sure not to touch anything. Yamaguchi followed the attending through the automatic doors.

“Good to see you two, how do you feel Yamaguchi?” Sugawara asked while a headlight was being secured onto his head by a nurse.

“Fine, sir,” the intern replied while his gown was getting tied.

“Good to hear,” Sugawara smiled under his mask and walked over to the table, Yamaguchi following behind. Sugawara glanced at the viewing area and noticed that there were more people than he expected watching the surgery, including Oikawa and Daichi.

“Are we ready to start?” Asahi asked Sugawara.

“Let’s get these guts where they belong,” Sugawara replied and looked up at the nurse. “Yachi, can you cut two 20 by 20 Duoderm sheets in a T-shape?”

“Sure, doctor Sugawara,” Yachi said and picked up the sheet along with the scissors and started to cut it into the shape that Sugawara wanted.

“I need a cotton ball with Benzoin tincture please, Yamaguchi would you like to apply it?” Sugawara asked the intern beside him and held out the forceps with the soaked cotton ball.

“Y-yes please,” Yamaguchi stuttered and took the forceps from Sugawara’s hands.

“Just run the cotton around the intestines, can you tell me what is this for?” Sugawara asked Yamaguchi.

“Uh, it is used as a styptic and antiseptic,” the intern answered.

“Correct,” 

“Be more confident when answering, Yamaguchi,” Yaku spoke up.

“Yes, sir,”

“The sheets are ready,” Yachi handed Sugawara the sheets.

“Thank you Yachi,”

“Suga, I thought you were going to put them back in?” Asahi asked the attending.

“The omphalocele is too massive to put back inside at once, Yamaguchi what does this mean?” Sugawara turned to the intern once again.

“It means that we will have to put the intestines back in little by little everyday,” Yamaguchi answered without a stutter this time.

“Correct. Prestige Kelly Straight Forceps, please,” Sugawara requested and shortly took the instrument from the nurse’s hand. “Here, you’re going to be holding the sac,” Sugawara handed Yamaguchi the forceps.

Yamaguchi glanced up at the viewing area and spotted Tsukishima, who was nodding in encouragement. Yamaguchi took a deep breath. In. out. Then took hold of the sac gently with the forceps. 

Meanwhile in the viewing room Tsukishima heard someone say quietly to their friend. “I bet the intern will mess something up, these interns don’t know how to do anything,”

Tsukishima frowned at the comment but didn’t say anything. “Freckles is probably the weakest one. Y-y-yes p-p-please,” the male teased.

Tsukishima’s had enough, he turned around to confront the two residents. “Seriously? I bet you’re only first year residents who passed their intern exam and now you think that you’re superior but you’re not,”

“Who are you to talk, you just started your internship three days ago. What, is he your precious boyfriend and you’re being all protective?” the resident snickered.

“Enough, Tsukishima turn around and you two, if you don’t stop you will be asked to leave,” Daichi ordered.

Tsukishima turned around in his seat quietly and looked at the T.V that was hanging at the corner of the room, it was showing the surgery up close.

“Alright Asahi, I’ll wrap the first side then you’ll do the second,” Sugawara ordered and started to wrap the sheet around the defect. “There we go little guy,”

“It’s so sad that he never got to feel his mother’s touch,” Yamaguchi thought out loud.

“It’s very sad,” Asahi agreed with the intern and wrapped the other side of the defect, Yamaguchi let go of the sac and put down the forceps.

“Yaku can you clip the sheets together?” Sugawara asked Yaku and the attending nodded.

“Yachi I need you to take two tongue blades and secure the ends with bandages or bands to make a clamp,” Yaku ordered the nurse.

A couple minutes later Yachi handed the clamp that she made, he clamped the top of the two connected sheets. “Yamaguchi, why do we have to clamp the two sheets together?” Sugawara asked once again.

“I don’t know sir, I’m sorry,” Yamaguchi apologised.

“It’s okay, it’s used for visceral reduction, we lower clamps little by little everyday and that makes the intestines go back inside,” Sugawara explained.

“You’re a great teacher, Suga,” Asahi chuckled.

“If medicine didn’t go for you could’ve become a teacher,” Yaku told Sugawara.

“That was the plan actually,” Sugawara laughed lightly.

\----------

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called the blond, Tsukishima turned around and gasped when Yamaguchi jumped into his arms for a hug and he supported his friend by his thighs. “Did you see how I did?”

“Yeah, I did, you were pretty good in there,”

Yamaguchi smiled gently at Tsukishima as they looked at each other in the eyes, a comfortable silence between the two. “Uhm,” Yamaguchi blushed at the position they were in.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima apologised quietly and put Yamaguchi down. “I’ll see you after the shift, I guess,” he informed Yamaguchi quickly and left, but Yamaguchi was sure that Tsukishima was blushing.

“Yamaguchi, Sugawara wants you, he’s at the pedes ward,” Asahi informed the intern as he was walking by.

“Okay,” he replied and walked towards the pedes ward. Once he arrived he saw Sugawara waving at him.

“What is it, doctor Sugawara?”

“I’ll do all the talking, you just stay beside me, okay?”

“What’s going on?” Yamauchi asked.

“We’re about to tell Olivia that she can’t hold her baby for another month,”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi said quietly and followed Sugawara where Harrison’s incubator was.

“Good evening, Olivia,” Sugawara smiled at Olivia.

“Hi,” she replied.

“The surgery went quite well but you can’t hold Harrison quite yet, his defect was too big for the procedure I wanted to do so we had to do another one that involves putting the intestines back for about a month. Everyday we will move the clamp lower and that pushes the intestines back inside, then once everything is inside we will have to do another surgery to close his stomach,” Sugawara explained.

“For another month?” she repeated.

“Yes, I’m sorry,”

Olivia nodded then looked at her son through the incubator. “He’s not in pain, is he?”

“No, he’s not, don’t worry,”

“Good,” Olivia responded.

“We’ll leave you guys alone, if anything just ask a nurse to page me,” Sugawara informed Olivia.

Olivia nodded and smiled lightly. “Thank you, doctor Sugawara,”

“You’re welcome,”

\----------

Yaku raised his brow in confusion as he was hearing loud voices coming from the attending’s lounge. He opened the door slightly and wasn’t surprised to what he was seeing, Kuroo and Bokuto were hitting each other with the big bottles from the water dispenser.

“I’M THE DIRTY DAN,” Bokuto yelled and hit Kuroo on the top of his head with the bottle, emitting a hollow sound.

“NO, I’M THE DIRTY DAN,” Kuroo yelled back and did the same thing Bokuto did.

“NO, I’M THE DIRTY DAN,” hit.

“NO, I’M THE DIRTY DAN,” another hit on the head, Yaku’s had enough.

“BOTH OF YOU ARE THE DIRTY DANS, SHUT THE HELL UP,” Yaku yelled over the two.

Kuroo and Bokuto froze in terror and turned to face Yaku. “Bro, it’s sandy!” Bokuto yelled and hid behind Kuroo.

“I don’t want to die!” Kuroo shouted and moved to hide behind Bokuto.

Yaku rolled his eyes and walked over to the coffee machine. “I don’t get how you two didn’t fail school,”

“Oh, I almost did,” Bokuto beamed.

“Hah, I remember how you burned down your chemistry lab, you took your bag and left from the window before the police got to the school,” Kuroo laughed at the memory.

“It was the teacher’s fault! She left the room so I was like ‘oh, what will happen if I mix this with this’ then when I walked away there was a really big bang and then the curtains started burning,”

“He was suspended for a month from chemistry, if not for me you would’ve failed bro,” Kuroo smirked at Bokuto.

“Why aren’t you wearing your scrubs?” Yaku asked Bokuto.

Before he got to answer there was a knock on the door, Yaku went over and opened the door. “Oh, hello Akaashi,” he greeted the resident.

“That’s why, me and ‘kaashi are going on a date,” Bokuto replied and walked over to the door. “Ready to go?”

“Yes, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi responded.

“See you tomorrow guys,” Bokuto waved goodbye to Kuroo and Yaku then left the lounge with Akaashi, closing the door behind himself.

“So, how are things going with Lev?” Kuroo asked Yaku.

“Just Peachy,” he replied then walked over to the table that Kuroo was sitting at and took a seat opposite of him with a mug of coffee in his hands.

“Come on Yaku, the poor guy is trying to find out what he did wrong,”

“I told him yesterday, I told him it was unprofessional and that I had a reputation and he was just an intern,” he said and took a sip of his coffee. “How are things with kenma, still pining?”

“One, everything is fine and two, I’m not and never was pining,” 

“Kuroo, stop denying that you like him,”

“What if I like him! He doesn’t like me back,” 

“All he talks about is you and all you do is talk about him, you guys are meant to be together,” Yaku informed Kuroo.

“…I have a patient to check on,” Kuroo told Yaku and quickly left the room, using a little more force closing the door.

\------------

“Here,” Bokuto smiled at Akaashi and pulled out the chair for him.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi thanked Bokuto.

“You can drop the -san, you know,” Bokuto said and took a seat at the other end of the table. “You look really good by the way,”

Akaashi blushed lightly. “I just finished work, I don’t look good at all,”

“Well you make tired look pretty,”

“Good evening gentlemen, I’m Jen and I’ll be your waitress tonight, can I start with your drinks?” the waitress held up her pen to her notepad.

“I’ll have wine,” said Akaashi.

“Uh, just water is fine,” 

“What kind?” Jen asked the raven.

“Red,” Akaashi answered.

“Alright, I’ll come with your drinks soon and here are the menus,” Jen handed Akaashi and Bokuto their menus and left.

“I always took you as a wine person,” Bokuto told Akaashi as the resident was looking at the choices on his menu.

“I only drink wine aside from water,” Akaashi said calmly as his eyes scanned the menu. After a moment of silence between the two Akaashi spoke up. “I’m not the menu, Bokuto-san,”

“I know, you’re just really beautiful,” Bokuto looked lovingly at Akaashi.

Akaashi blushed once again and hid his face behind the menu. “I’m not beautiful,” Akaashi muttered quietly.

“Here you go boys, did you pick what you want to eat?” Jen put down the empty wine glasses and the bottle in front of the two.

“I’ll have the grilled steak with extra sauce please,” Bokuto said and closed his menu.

Jen wrote down Bokuto’s order then looked at Akaashi. “And you?”

“Boiled rapeseed plants with karashi mustard dressing,” Akaashi said his order and closed his menu like Bokuto.

“Alright, I’ll be back soon with your food,”

“Is that your favourite?” Bokuto asked.

“Yes, it is,” Akaashi replied and poured himself a glass of wine.

The night went on well, Akaashi and Bokuto got their food shortly and they talked about many things, getting to know each other better, owls, which Bokuto found out that Akaashi’s name translates to the rufous legged owl and happens to own that specific owl who was being taken care of by his friend Konoha while Akaashi was at work. Right now, Akaashi was trying not to laugh at Bokuto’s story back in high school about how he set his chemistry lab on fire.

“S-so you’re telling me you knew what you were doing but you were curious what would happen?” Akaashi covered his mouth and started to laugh.

“Don’t laugh! I was a curious teenager!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“And you escaped through the window before the police got there?” 

“Kuroo helped me too,” Bokuto grinned.

Akaashi calmed down after a few seconds and cleared his throat. “All I did was spill an acid once but nothing went aflame,”

“See! You made mistakes too, but hey, at least I did them a favour and got rid of the ugly curtains,” At that Akaashi burst out laughing, Bokuto heard little snorts coming from Akaashi as he was laughing.

Akaashi stopped laughing when he noticed that he was letting snorts come out of his mouth and covered his mouth once again. “I’m sorry, my laugh is really ugly,”

“Hey hey hey! You should hear Kuroo’s laugh, Akaashi,”

“I have, and…it’s something,”

“I would still like you if you had the ugliest laugh in the world,” Bokuto said and Akaashi’s dark blue eyes connected with Bokuto’s gold ones.

“You’re the first person to say something nice about my laugh,” Akaashi said shyly.

“I would beat them up if someone made fun of you, Akaashi,”

“Oh, it’s getting late, I should head home,” Akaashi said after he glanced at the clock.

“Oh! I’ll drive you,” Bokuto insisted.

“You don-“

“I want to,” Bokuto interrupted.

“If you insist,” Akaashi smiled softly. “Can we have the check please?” Akaashi asked Jen as she was walking by the table. After Bokuto convincing Akaashi to let him pay for their food the two made it Bokuto’s car, they drove in comfortable silence with music playing in the background and Akaashi occasionally telling Bokuto where to turn.

“We’re here,” Akaashi announced and Bokuto Parked his car in front of a one-story house, just perfect for one person and an owl, speaking about an owl Bokuto could see a little head peak out of the curtains of the living room.

“Is that your owl?” Bokuto asked and pointed to the little owl in the window.

“Yeah, that’s Toshi, he’s still young though,” Akaashi replied and opened the passenger door.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Bokuto said and opened his own door.

The two stood outside of Akaashi’s door and Akaashi looked up at Bokuto when he felt the other’s gaze on him.

“It’s been quite a nice date, Bokuto-san,”

Bokuto grinned widely. “It was a great date,” Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s cheek gently and felt the younger lean into the touch. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Bokuto asked quietly and gazed down at Akaashi’s lips.

“Yes,” Akaashi answered and leaned in to kiss Bokuto, their lips connected together in to a kiss that was gentle and loving. After a couple minutes they leaned back from the kiss with a light blush on their cheeks. “Goodnight, Bokuto-san,”

Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s face and smiled gently down at Akaashi. “Goodnight, Akaashi,” 

Akaashi unlocked his door and walked in, Bokuto could hear the flap of wings and a hoot behind the closed door, he walked towards his car and looked at Akaashi’s house one more time then drove away.

\----------

Unlike his friend, Kuroo had the worst time of his life, he realized that he was indeed pining for his best friend and resident but didn’t have any courage to tell him that so, he decided to observe Kenma from afar.

“Would you look at that, he’s a stalker now,” Kuroo turned and glared at Daishou who walked over to Kuroo. “Finally realized you’re in love?”

“Why does everyone know!?” Kuroo exclaimed but not loud enough for Kenma to hear.

“Duh, you look at him all lovey dovey and it’s disgusting,”

“Oh, shut up, just because you can’t get a girlfriend doesn’t mean that my love is disgusting,”

Daishou grew quiet and glared at Kuroo for a moment. “There’s going to be a surprise party for him, right? So, tell him there or else it’ll be too late and your little kitten will be snatched away because I heard people talking about how cute he was earlier,” and with that Daishou walked away from Kuroo with a satisfied smile on his face.

Kuroo decided that he will confess to Kenma at his birthday party, the attending could not stand a thought of Kenma with someone else but him.

“Kuro?” shit.

“Uh, yeah?” Kuroo replied.

“What are you doing here?” the blond asked.

“I was…just thinking about stuff,”

Kenma nodded. “Anyway, could you help me with the interns? I’m too tired to deal with them.

Kuroo chuckled and smirked down at his resident. “Sure thing,”

\----------

Oikawa face planted his bed and groaned loudly into the covers, hearing a light laugh coming from Suga. “Had a long day?”

Oikawa sighed and sat up, taking off his glasses and putting them in their case. “You could say that,”

Sugawara looked at Oikawa worryingly and put his book away onto the nightstand. “What’s wrong?” he asked the brunet.

Oikawa sighed again and moved further onto the bed so his feet weren’t dangling off their bed, wrapping his arms around Sugawara who was already in his pyjamas and covered with their duvet. “So there’s this girl, Eri, who you operated on last week. Her dad had a stroke in the waiting room remember?” Oikawa began.

“Mhm,”

“Well, her father isn’t awake still, she and her mother are relying on me to save him but his stroke was so massive and there was so much bleeding in the brain from the aneurysm that it’s unlikely that he’ll wake up even if he does there’s a great chance of paralysis,” Sugawara ran his hands through Oikawa’s hair as the other explained.

“You aren’t the only one having a bad day,” Sugawara told Oikawa.

“What happened?” now it was Oikawa’s turn to ask.

“Me and Daichi had a fight,”

Oikawa looked up at his boyfriend and brought him closer, making Sugawara lay down beside Oikawa. “About what?”

“You, he said you aren’t right for me and that you’re my rival, all that stuff,”

“He’s just jealous,”

“He wants me to be happy, Oikawa,”

“…Or he likes you,” 

Sugawara’s eyes widened. “No! he just sees me as a friend,”

“But you won’t leave me if he does, right?” Oikawa asked quietly.

“Oikawa, of course I won’t, I love you,” Sugawara cupped Oikawa’s face and kissed him lightly on the lips.

“I love you too,” Oikawa smiled at Sugawara.

“Let’s go to sleep, we have to get up early,” Sugawara turned off the lamp on his nightstand.

“Whatever you say, Mr. refreshing,” Oikawa wrapped his hands around Sugawara and nuzzled his neck, the two fell into a comfortable deep sleep.


	8. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya walked to the computer behind the reception desk and logged in, he typed in the name and his eyes widened. “What is it?” Daichi asked from the other side of the desk.
> 
> “I don’t want to scare you guys or anything, but Tyler died a year ago,” the resident looked up and didn’t show any signs that he was joking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took 3 weeks for me to upload, I did finish it last week but I wanted it to be a Halloween special. Hope you guys are having a great Halloween because i'm not :) I have to study for my bio quiz and my midterm exam. ALSO I noticed that my chapters have a little too much angst but I PROMISE there will be fluff and smut. Have a happy Halloween!
> 
> Since this is set in the future, Natsu is around 11 or 12
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is based on an episode from untold stories of the e.r and code black

It’s been two weeks since the captor incident. Today was October 31st, Halloween, which meant that there will be a lot of injured people in the E.R tonight. Hanamaki sighed for the nth time for the past 2 hours since Matsukawa was released from the hospital. “Stop looking so miserable, Makki,” Hanamaki looked up at Oikawa who was standing on the other side of the reception desk, checking a couple charts and files while he waited for Sugawara to come to the lobby, like always.

“Oh, shut up, you get to go to the party while I die from boredom,” Hanamaki grumbled.

“You’re just bitter because your crush left today,” came Oikawa’s reply.

Hanamaki rolled his eyes at the attending. “I’m not bitter,”

“Oikawa, stop bullying poor Hanamaki, unlike you, he has to stay here,” Sugawara walked over to the two and took hold of his boyfriend’s hand. “We must be going, goodnight Hanamaki,” Sugawara smiled and waved goodbye to the nurse as he led Oikawa out of the hospital.

Hanamaki watched the two with a smirk then shook his head, going back to organizing patient files into the cabinet. “He’s got Oikawa whipped,” Hanamaki mumbled quietly to himself.

“Are you coming to the party?” Lev asked Hinata as they were changing out of their scrubs. 

“I wish I could but I’m taking my sister Natsu to a haunted house,”

“You have a sister?” Yamaguchi spoke up from his locker.

“Uh, yeah, she’s 12,” Hinata responded.

“I’m guessing she’s as hyper as you,” Tsukishima stated and locked his locker. “Yamaguchi, are you ready?”

“Yeah, just let me put on my shoes,”

The group got ready in silence and after they were done they walked out of the changing room together, except for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi who left earlier than them.

“Shouyou!” a female voice exclaimed from the waiting area.

“Natsu! I thought you were going to be waiting for me at home?” Hinata hugged his younger sister. She really did look like Hinata but if he was a girl.

“I-I’ll see you tomorrow Hinata,” Kageyama bid farewell and left the Hospital along with Lev.

“Is that your boyfriend?” Natsu grinned at Hinata who blushed furiously.

“N-No! let’s get home quickly and change into our costumes,”

“Whatever you say. Big brother,”

\-------------

“Are all the decorations up?” Kuroo asked the people in the room.

“Yes, Kuroo-san. We just have to get the food on the table,” Akaashi answered as he was putting up the last decoration on the living room wall while Bokuto was supporting him by the hips and blushing because he insisted that Akaashi will fall without any support on the chair.

“I’ll get the food out. Oikawa, come help me,” Sugawara spoke up and walked to the kitchen.

“Oi! No making out in the kitchen!” Kuroo yelled.

“No promises!” came out Oikawa’s reply from the kitchen.

“These are all the presents,” Yaku announced an placed the last wrapped box on another table.

“Why did we have to make Kenma-san’s birthday party on Halloween and not on his birthday?” Lev asked, dressed up in a penguin onesie.

“Because we were busy on his birthday and its cheaper having two parties in one,” Yaku explained to Lev.

“Listen to your elders, kid,” Kuroo smirked at Lev.

“You’re only a few years older than me!” Lev exclaimed.

“Exactly,” Kuroo replied and put on his fireman hat. “Why don’t I see any food on the table!” Kuroo shouted.

“Be patient Kuroo-chan!” Oikawa yelled back and shortly the two emerged from the kitchen, trays of treats in their hands.

“By the way I got the alcohol,” Yaku informed.

“Didn’t they have to ask for your ID then?” Lev asked and smiled at Yaku from the couch.

Yaku turned to him and glared. “One more word and you’ll become a decoration outside,”

“Sorry,” Lev quickly apologised.

“What now, bro?” Bokuto sat on the other end of the couch, dressed up as a police officer and Akaashi a robber.

“Guys, I see his car,” Kageyama ran into the house after he saw Kenma’s car approach the house.

“Alright everybody, take your places,” Kuroo ordered and everybody began to hide behind furniture after Kuroo turned off the lights.

Everybody grew quiet and shortly they heard the front door open. “I thought I locked the door this morning,” Kenma spoke to himself quietly. As Kenma turned on the lights everybody jumped out of their hiding places and yelled. “SURPRISE,” Kenma’s eyes wandered around the room, there was a happy birthday sign handing on his ceiling ad Halloween decorations around his living room.

“Oh,” was his only reply.

“How do you like your surprise birthday slash Halloween party?” Kuroo smirked.

“You guys didn’t have to,” Kenma said slowly as he walked further into his house.

“Of course, we did!” Lev grinned.

“Go change into your costume, it’s in your room,” Kuroo took Kenma’s bag and pushed his friend to go upstairs. Kenma quietly obliged and let Kuroo push him. As Kenma entered his room he saw a black sweater, black jeans, fuzzy cat ears, and a collar laying on his bed. Kenma walked over to his bed and picked up the black collar, the bell jingled and ran his fingers along the leather. It took him a couple minutes to get ready and walk out of his room.

Kenma walked down the stairs and saw Yaku, dressed as a scarecrow, elbowed Kuroo gently. Kuroo turned around and froze at the sight of Kenma in those cat ears and collar which was Oikawa’s idea. Kuroo quickly recovered and smirked at his friend. “Looking good, Kitten,”

Kenma blushed lightly at the nickname. “Thanks.”

“Well? Where’s the music?” Oikawa asked from his spot on the couch.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and turned to face the male. “Calm down, there will be music your majesty, what are you even supposed to be? A devil?”

“Close, I’m the king of hell that fell in love with an angel. Forbidden love,” Oikawa explained and took Sugawara’s hand into his.

“I’m guessing you’re a crow?” Kenma asked Yamaguchi quietly as Oikawa and Kuroo were bickering. 

“Yep,” Yamaguchi smiled at the resident. “And Tsukki’s a dinosaur,” Yamaguchi pointed to the blond who was standing against the wall in a dinosaur onesie and looked like he didn’t want to be there.

Kenma jumped from the sudden loud music blasting through his house now and Yamaguchi left Kenma to tug Tsukishima to dance with him. “How are you enjoying the party?” Kuroo spoke into his ear.

Kenma gasped and turned around to face Kuroo. “You didn’t have to do this. And put on a shirt,”

“Yes, I did and no can do, sexy firemen don’t need shirts,” Kuroo grinned down at Kenma.

Kenma blushed lightly and turned away from Kuroo. “I need to use the bathroom,” is all he said and disappeared down the hall of his house.

“Here, looks like you need it,” Oikawa said and gave Kuroo an already opened bottle of beer.

Kuroo took a sip of the alcohol. “Thanks,”

\----------

Vampires, aliens, princesses, and many more people in costumes sat in the waiting area of the hospital but one particular zombie caught Nishinoya’s attention. The male was standing facing the wall with an empty look on his face. Nishinoya walked over to the male and asked. “Sir, are you okay?” the male didn’t respond and continued to stare at the wall, at first the resident thought that the man was joking but when he turned him around he could see that he was shaking and sweating. Out of nowhere the male started falling down but Nishinoya caught him on time. “A little help here!” he exclaimed and shortly Daichi ran over to help.

“Let’s get him to a bed,” Daichi ordered and helped the resident.

They get the male onto a bed where Kiyoko was already waiting for them. “A few friends brought him in, he was at a party with them, he has no allergies and no medical history,”

“Hi, do you know where you are?” Nishinoya asked but the male didn’t reply.

“His heart rate and BP is way too high, lets get a full set of labs and a tox screen,” Daichi said as he checked the male’s eyes but couldn’t see the pupils because of the white coloured lenses he was wearing.

“Also give him some medication for the shaking through the IV,” Nishinoya ordered Kiyoko. Kiyoko nodded and grabbed hold of the male’s arm, she tried to pull it but his hand didn’t budge.

“Sir, I need your arm,” she said.

“Hey, can you relax your arm?” Nishinoya asked and tried pulling his arm. “Come on, help me out,” finally he got his arm to move, Nishinoya lifted it up and noticed that his other arm lifted up as well.

“Um, doctor Sawamura?”

“Yeah?” Daichi replied.

“I don’t think that this is normal,” Nishinoya said and lowered the male’s arm, the other lowering as well.

Daichi frowned and replaced Nishinoya’s hand with his on the arm and lifted it once again. “Would you look at that, it’s so weird,” Daichi said and let go of the male’s arm.

“What’s causing this?” asked Nishinoya.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen this before,”

“I’ll go order the labs,” Kiyoko informed the two doctors and left.

“Nishinoya, do you know what to do next?” Daichi looked over at the resident.

“All we can do is draw his blood and get the IV started,” he answered and rolled up the male’s sleeve for the IV. As he was about to put the IV needle in, the patient looked up at Nishinoya and suddenly stated growling while standing up and trying to wrap his hands around Nishinoya’s neck. “Sir!”

Daichi quickly pushed the patient back on the bed. “We need help in here!” Daichi shouted. Shortly Yachi and Hanamaki ran over to them. “We need to sedate him,”

Hanamaki grabbed a syringe and the sedative, he got the amount he needed into the syringe and injected it into the IV that Yachi inserted. 

After the patient calmed down Daichi sighed in relief. “Let’s get him into a gown and remove the contacts,”

The doctors work together and get their patient into a hospital gown and got the contacts out of his eyes. “Hanamaki, I want you to stay here with him, if he wakes up page us. Yachi I want you to go find out our patient’s name and last name so we can find any history on him,” Daichi ordered the nurse and made sure to draw the curtains closed after he and Nishinoya left.

“It has to be drugs, right?” 

“We don’t know, we’re working blind here,” Daichi replied.

“Are we not going to page doctor Oikawa?”

“He’s not a neuro case, Nishinoya. And Oikawa might be very drunk right now,”

“I got it!” Yachi ran over to the two doctors. “His name is Tyler Williams,”

Nishinoya walked to the computer behind the reception desk and logged in, he typed in the name and his eyes widened. “What is it?” Daichi asked from the other side of the desk.

“I don’t want to scare you guys or anything, but Tyler died a year ago,” the resident looked up and didn’t show any signs that he was joking. 

“What?!” Yachi exclaimed.

“I’m kidding!” Nishinoya laughed and got hit on the head by Daichi lightly. “Ow!” Nishinoya chuckled and turned off the computer.

“You almost gave me a heart attack!” cried out Yachi.

\----------

In Kenma’s opinion the party was useless, for five years straight after he started working, he didn’t celebrate his birthday in any kind of way, he even forgot his birthday once if Kuroo didn’t barge into his house at the crack of dawn. 

‘At least the alcohol is good,’ he thought as he opened another bottle of beer, this bottle being his sixth one, hey, it’s his party so he can drink as much as he wanted to.

Though he hated the loud music and people cheering loudly as Bokuto and Kuroo were jugging their beer to see who can finish it the fastest, Kenma felt like a teenager again. The blond didn’t notice someone walk into the kitchen while he was deep into his thoughts. “Hey,” Kuroo put his hand on his shoulder.

Kenma jumped and turned around, looking up at Kuroo. “You scared me,”

“Everyone is asking for you, but I think you were in your own little world just now,” Kuroo smirked.

Kenma gave him a blank stare and hopped to sit on the kitchen counter, pulling out his phone. “I wasn’t in my own little world,” he stated and started playing a game on his phone.

“Yes, you were,”

“Was not,”

“You were,”

“Was not,”

“Whatever you say, kitten,” Kuroo smirked once again when he noticed Kenma blush lightly at the nickname.

“Don’t call me that,” Kenma looked up from his screen. “And your breath smells like alcohol,”

“Says the one who drank four bottles of beer,”

“Six,” Kenma corrected Kuroo and took another drink from the bottle.

“Alright I think that’s enough,” Kuroo said and reached for the bottle in Kenma’s hand.

“Give that back!” Kenma frowned slightly as Kuroo dumped the contents in the bottle down the drain.

“You’ll thank me tomorrow,”

“It’s just beer,” Kenma said and hopped off the counter, he didn’t know how drunk he was until he was dizzy and started falling. Kuroo caught Kenma just in time and looked down at his friend.

“Yeah, just beer,” he repeated quietly.

Kenma looked up at Kuroo after he was able to stand again. The two were quiet except for the jingle of Kenma’s collar that Kuroo was running his fingers against gently. “This really does fit you well,” Kuroo chuckled.

Kenma didn’t answer instead kept looking at Kuroo’s face until the other noticed, their eyes met and gazed down at each other’s lips. Kenma swallowed when Kuroo started leaning in slowly. ‘It must be the alcohol,’ he thought.

Kenma leaned in slightly as well but as their lips were about to touch, Kuroo whispered against his lips. “I’m sorry, I can’t,” he leaned back and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kenma behind. All Kenma heard was the noise of the door closing. “Happy birthday to me,” he mumbled quietly.

\----------

“Hi guys, I’m doctor Sawamura Daichi, I believe that you brought Tyler into the emergency room tonight?” Daichi asked the couple who were dressed in vampire costumes.

“Yeah, he came in shaking and everything and it was so weird,” the female laughed.

“And then he fell and everything, at first, we thought he was acting but then someone said call 911, but we took him here instead,” the male informed.

“Do you know what he consumed at the party?” Daichi asked the two.

“He doesn’t drink,” the female slurred.

“He’s not a drug addict either,” the male, who was soberer than his girlfriend, said. 

Daichi crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. “I hope you guys are telling me the truth because he’s unresponsive and it’s very concerning,”

The couple looked at each other and started laughing. “Please follow me,” Daichi sighed and turned around to walk to the bed where his patient was.

Daichi drew the curtain aside and let the couple walk to their friend. Instead being worried for their friend they started laughing once again. “He’s unresponsive alright!” the female exclaimed and pointed to the erection their friend was sporting.

“I gave him medication but his friend is still up,” Hanamaki spoke up.

“How long has he been like this?” Daichi asked.

Hanamaki looked at the clock on the wall and answered. “Uh, about 20 minutes or so,”

“And where is Yachi?”

“She had to step out to help with something so I just said I’ll stay with him,”

Daichi nodded and turned around to the couple. “Can you guys go into the waiting room?”

“Sure, doc,” the male said and left, his girlfriend following close behind.

After a couple minutes, Daichi left the patient in Hanamaki’s care. He was stopped by someone tugging on his wrist gently, he turned around and saw the female in the vampire costume from before. “Can I help you with anything?” he asked.

“I need to tell you something,”

Daichi nodded and took her aside. “What is it?”

“Just promise you won’t tell anyone,”

“Alright, I won’t tell,” Daichi promised.

“I’ve been dating my boyfriend for two years but as I saw Tyler in that Zombie costume I couldn’t stop myself, so we started making out in the bathroom almost immediately after we arrived to the party then we stopped after he went into a coughing fit,”

“Wait, was he sick?” Daichi asked.

“Well yeah, he didn’t want to miss the party so he drank a bunch of cold medicine,”

“Thank you very much,”

“He also wears glasses, but he broke them a couple of days ago,”

“Can he read a label without them?”

The female shook her head. “No, he’s really blind without them,”

“You’ve been very thankful, but I must go back to treat your friend,”

“Okay, doctor,”

Daichi walked past the female and to the patient, he drew the curtain aside and stepped in. “How is he?”

“Nishinoya and I got the erection down,” Hanamaki informed the attending.

“I think I know what’s wrong with him,” Daichi stated.

“What is it?” Nishinoya asked the minute he stepped into the closed off area with the curtains.

“Turns out Tyler took a very high amount of cold medication and all the symptoms he’s having is from the high dosage,” Daichi explained to Nishinoya and Hanamaki.

“So, what do we do now?” Nishinoya asked.

“We keep him overnight and monitor him until the medication has worn off, Nishinoya can you go update his friends?”

“Sure thing,” Nishinoya replied and left to go to the waiting room. Once he arrived he saw the couple sleeping, he nudged the male against his shoulder and that caused him to wake up. “Hi, I’m doctor Nishinoya, one of your friend’s doctors,”

“Oh, how is he?” the male asked sleepily.

“He’s doing good, he’s stable but still unconscious. We will have to keep him overnight until the medication has worn off,” Nishinoya explained.

“Can we see him?” the male asked.

“Yes, follow me please,” Nishinoya smiled and led the couple to their friend.

\-----------

Finally, the music was turned off but Lev had gone to Kenma’s basement and got a guitar that Kenma didn’t know he owned, of course Lev got scolded by Yaku saying something between the lines of “It’s rude to go through people’s stuff!”

The group was sitting on the couch and floor around Lev who was playing and singing a song on the guitar. “Look who finally came back!” Oikawa slurred and tried getting up but was held down by Sugawara.

“I think you should cut down on the alcohol, darling,” Sugawara said and took the cup of rum away from Oikawa.

“Suga-chan is worried about me!” Oikawa exclaimed happily and laid his head on Sugawara’s shoulder.

“Yeah and because I don’t want to drag his drunk highness to the car,”

Kuroo chuckled lightly and sat on the arm of the couch, farthest away from Kenma. 

It was somewhat calm in the room with the guitar playing and Yaku was tipsy enough to sit beside the tall half-Russian. “You have nice hands,” Yaku thought out loud and that caused Lev to blush.

“Y-you like my hands?” Lev stuttered.

“…shit, did I say that out loud?”

Kuroo and Bokuto doubled over laughing on the couch while clutching their stomachs. “Oh my god!” Kuroo wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek.

The noise was quickly interrupted by Kageyama’s cell phone ringing, he checked to see who was calling him. “Why is Hinata calling me?” he frowned.

“Tobio-chan’s boyfriend! Put him on speaker,” Oikawa ordered.

Kageyama glared at Oikawa but did what he was told anyway. “Kageyama! Thank god you answered!” 

“Hinata is everything okay?” Kageyama asked and everyone circled around the raven on the floor.

Hinata coughed a couple times before answering. “The building collapsed, I’m okay but Natsu is not answering me!”

Everyone gave each other a worried look. “Hinata, you need to remain calm,” Kageyama told Hinata.

“I can’t hear you very well, can you call for help?” 

“I’ll go get my phone,” Sugawara whispered and stood up to grab his phone.

“Is your sister with you? Akaashi asked the ginger.

“N-No! she’s in another room and I can’t hear her!”

“Hinata, help is on the way just remain calm okay?” Sugawara informed Hinata.

“C-can you guys come?” 

“We’ll wait for you at the hospital okay?” Yamaguchi spoke up.

Hinata didn’t answer, but only coughs and other background noise could be heard.

“Just please…help us,” Hinata’s broken voice came through the speaker.

\----------

“We have a trauma coming in, collapsed haunted house,” Ukai explained to everyone as they were putting on their medical gowns and gloves.

“Hinata went to a haunted house,” Nishinoya spoke up. “With his sister,”

“And I’m going to need you and doctor Asahi to go there. There is a girl trapped in the house unconscious from what I was informed,”

Nishinoya nodded and took off his medical gown and gloves, shortly he was handed a big first aid bag and his hospital jacket by Asahi. “We have to move quick. Come on, the ambulance is here for us,” Asahi smiled gently at Nishinoya and took his hand. Nishinoya looked at their linked hands and blushed, even tough they were dating for about three months this was new. The two made it to the ambulance and shortly the car started moving, sirens were heard from the inside of the ambulance.

Five minutes later another ambulance was heard from the distance and Ukai spoke up. “Get ready to take casualties!”

\----------  
“I think I hear sirens, Natsu! Help is on the way!” Hinata yelled to his sister but still got no answer.

“Hinata, stay calm your sister is going to be okay. Just stay with us on the line,” Sugawara’s voice came through the speaker.

“Right, s-she’s okay,” Hinata confirmed.

“Hi-Hinata?” Natsu’s weak voice was heard on the other side of the wall.

“Natsu! You’re awake! How are you feeling?” Hinata crawled to the wall and put his hand on it.

“Dizzy, an-oh god there’s blood!”

“Hinata where’s the blood?” Sugawara asked.

“Natsu where is the blood coming from?” 

“Um, hold on…my leg, there so much blood coming out!”

“H-Her leg is bleeding,” Hinata informed Sugawara. “Where is everyone?”

“They’re around me but I will be the only one talking to you,” Sugawara answered. “Hinata you have to listen carefully, you’re going to tell your sister how to stop the bleeding,”

“What!? I should wait for help,”

“No-Kuroo, hey!” Sugawara started talking but then Hinata heard rustling of the phone like it was being handed over.

“Hinata if you don’t stop your sister’s bleeding she will lose her leg. Is she wearing shoes with laces on?” Kuroo’s voice was heard on the other side of the line.

“No, but she’s wearing a belt,”

“Even better, tell your sister to wrap the belt above the wound as tight as possible,” Kuroo instructed.

“Okay. Natsu, are you still there?”

“Yeah, what do I do?”

“You have to take your belt and wrap it above the wound on your leg as tight as possible,”

“Oh god,” Natsu whined and did as she was told. “It hurts!”

“It’s okay! Keep tightening the belt,”

“Has the bleeding slowed?” Kuroo asked.

“Natsu has the bleeding slowed?” Hinata asked.

“Yeah, a bit,” came her response.

“Yeah it did,” Hinata informed.

“That’s good, tell her to keep it there until help gets there. I’m giving Sugawara the phone back,” more rustling was heard on the other side of the line.

Hinata heard voices coming from the entrance of the house. “The help is here! Natsu how are you there?”

Natsu didn’t answer. “Natsu?” Hinata tried calling her name again.

Nothing.

“She’s not answering again!” Hinata’s eyes teared up.

“Hinata, shout so the help can hear you,” Sugawara ordered.

“Help, we’re in here!”

\----------

“I’m not scared, I’m not scared, I’m not scared,” Asahi said while clutching Nishinoya’s arm.

“Come on Asahi, they turned off the jump scares, no need to be scared,” Nishonoya grinned.

“Y-You never know!”

The two walked further into the house with their flashlights on, but something caught Nishinoya’s eyes, it was flickering lights and a girl could be seen at the end of the hall. “Hello?” Nishinoya called out and the lights went off for the seconds then went back on again but the girl was gone.

“Noya?” the lights went off and then the girl appeared once again.

Nishinoya started walking towards the flickering lights but soon collided with a screen. “Ow, okay it’s just a screen,” Nishinoya rubbed his forehead and touched the screen.

“Oh, thank god,” Asahi sighed in relief.

Nishinoya smiled at his boyfriend then turned back to the screen, instead of the distant girl, a scary face popped up to Nishinoya’s face and a loud high-pitched scream broke out through the speakers. “FUCK ME IN THE ASS!” Nishinoya yelled at the top of his lungs and ran back to Asahi, jumping into the bigger man’s arms.

“I see you have a tendency to yell out random sentences when you get scared,” Asahi said quietly, his voice shaking from fear.

Nishinoya looked at Asahi with wide eyes and nodded slowly. “I-I guess I do,”

“Help, we’re in here!” the couple frowned and Asahi put Nishinoya down on his feet, he picked up his flashlight and called out. “Where are you?”

“My sister is trapped and unresponsive!” Nishinoya knew that voice. 

“Asahi! It’s Hinata!” the resident exclaimed and started running towards Hinata’s voice.

“Noya wait up!” Asahi called and ran after the small resident.

“Hinata!” Nishinoya shouted and looked around for any sight of the intern.

“I’m here!” the voice was much closer now, Nishinoya turned the corner and saw Hinata on the floor with his phone clutched in his hands tightly. “Th-They’re here,” Hinata spoke to the phone.

“That’s great Hinata, we’re going to hang up now, is that okay?” Came Sugawara’s voice through the speaker.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Hinata replied and Sugawara ended the call.

Nishinoya kneeled in front of Hinata. “Are you hurt?”

Hinata shook his head. “No, but my sister…”

“Here,” Nishinoya took off his jacket and wrapped it around Hinata’s shoulders. “Asahi and I will go save your sister and you sit here,”

Hinata nodded and Nishinoya took off to where Asahi went, when Nishinoya turned the corner and saw Asahi leaning in front of a pile of collapsed boards. “Is everything okay?” Nishinoya asked and kneeled down next to Asahi.

“There’s a small opening down here and you’re small enough to fit,”

“Just help me get through,” Nishinoya said and pushed the first aid bag through the opening and put his small flashlight into his mouth so his hands were free. Asahi helped Nishinoya crawl inside of the room and was met by total darkness, he took his flashlight out of his mouth and found Natsu unconscious on the floor with a belt wrapped around her leg above the wound.

“How is she?” Asahi asked.

Nishinoya checked Natsu’s pulse and answered. “She’s alive, but she has a deep cut on her thigh,”

“Okay, is she injured anywhere else?”

Nishinoya looked for anymore injuries and found none. “No, just the leg,”

Asahi nodded quietly and Nishinoya unzipped the first aid kit open, he shone the light at the wound and examined it. Nishinoya tried to clean the wound as clean as possible then covered it with gauze, leaving the belt on her thigh. “Asahi, I need you to make a bigger opening so I can get her out,”

“Alright,” Asahi replied and began to work on making the opening bigger by pulling away some boards and planks out of the way, in a couple minutes everything was ready and Asahi helped Nishinoya get Natsu out.

“Is she okay?” Hinata ran over to his sister.

“She’s fine, let’s take her to the hospital,” Nishinoya informed Hinata as Asahi carried Natsu in his arms.

The ride back to the hospital was fairly quick, the paramedics helped Asahi and Nishinoya roll in Natsu on the stretcher with Hinata following them close behind. They get her to a bed and move her from the stretcher onto the bed.

“Hinata, are you okay?” Yamaguchi ran over to Hinata.

Hinata turned to face his friend. “I’m fine, Natsu is injured though,” he said and tightened the hold of the jacket around him.

“You dumbass! I knew something was wrong when you started calling,” Kageyama growled at Hinata and hugged the smaller male tightly.

“Where’s Sugawara?” Hinata asked when he was released from the embrace.

“He had to take his drunk boyfriend home,” Tsukishima walked over to the group.

“Hinata, you’re going to have to go to the waiting room while we treat Natsu,” Daichi instructed Hinata.

“But-“

“No buts, we’ll call you when we’re finished,” Daichi said. Hinata nodded and took one last look at his unconscious sister then walked away to sit in the waiting room with the rest of the group.

“Nishinoya, I want you to go clean up, you’re all dusty,” Daichi told Nishinoya.

“Sorry, I was treating Natsu,”

“What about Asahi?” Daichi asked.

“I was too big to go through an opening,” Asahi said as he peeled off the bloody gauze.

Daichi nodded and injected some lidocaine around the wound to numb it. Nishinoya took that as a cue to leave and left to wash up in the bathroom.

“Who put the belt on her leg?” Daichi asked and pointed to the belt.

“Uh, I think she did because Nishinoya found her like that,” Asahi explained.

“Smart girl,” Daichi said and started suturing the wound closed. While Daichi was suturing Natsu’s cut, Asahi examined her for any internal injuries by adding pressure with his hands on certain spots on her stomach and abdomen.

“I don’t think she has any internal injuries,” Asahi informed.

“That’s good,” Daichi replied.

There was silence between the two before Asahi asked. “What happened between you and Suga?”

Daichi answered without looking up at Asahi. “We had a fight,”

“About what?”

“His poor excuse of a boyfriend,” Daichi grumbled.

“I don’t think Oikawa is that bad, honestly,”

Daichi looked up at his friend in shock. “Asahi, not you too,”

“Just be happy Suga met someone he truly loves, they’ve been together for three years,”

“…” Daichi didn’t answer.

“Unless you like Suga,” Asahi said.

“I’m not in love with Suga,” Daichi frowned and did the final suture on Natsu’s wound, he cut the suture wire and put the equipment down on the tray.

“Whatever you say,” Asahi said quietly.

 

“Hey guys,” Asahi smiled down at Hinata and Kageyama, the rest of the group was not seen meaning they went home.

“How is she?” Hinata jumped up from his seat, the jacket in his hands.

“She’s fine, you can see her now,”

Hinata sighed of relief. “Thank you so much Asahi-san, here’s Nishinoya’s jacket by the way,” Hinata handed the attending his boyfriend’s jacket.

“Thank you. follow me please,” Asahi led Hinata and Kageyama to Natsu’s bed, where she laid still unconscious. “Natsu should wake up by morning, she probably fainted from the sight of her blood,”

Hinata nodded and sat on the chair beside the bed. “Kageyama?” Asahi called the raven-haired male.

“I’ll stay,” Kageyama informed the attending and sat down beside Hinata, Asahi smiled and left quietly.

“You didn’t have to stay,” Hinata said softly and turned to face Kageyama.

“I wanted to,” Kageyama replied and shyly took Hinata’s hands into his own.

Hinata smiled gently and turned back face his sister, running his hands through her hair. “Thank you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comment ideas for future chapters :)


	9. Sakusa Kiyoomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa Kiyoomi, a talented plastic surgeon was called into the hospital to operate on a man with tree man syndrome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!: First I want to thank you guys for 1000 hits on my story, it means so much to me that people actually read my work :D 
> 
> But, what I wanted to ask is if I should include mpreg into my story, I know that men can't get pregnant but this is a fake story. just wanted your guys' opinions because right now the tag is "possible mpreg"

“WAKE UP” Was all Kuroo heard before someone lifted his mattress, causing him to fall of his bed. Kuroo sat up and felt his head throb painfully from how much he drank last night.

“How’d you get into my house?” Kuroo squinted his eyes from the harsh light coming into his room.

“Bro, we live together,” Bokuto answered.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at Akaashi’s house or something?”

“How much did you drink last night?” Bokuto asked.

“Enough to forget you live here, apparently,”

“I’ll be back with painkillers,” Bokuto said and left Kuroo’s room. Kuroo groaned and crawled to his window, closing his curtain to hide the sun.

Shortly Bokuto walked back into Kuroo’s room with two painkillers and a glass of water. “Here,”

Kuroo took the pills and water from Bokuto and swallowed the pills then jugged the whole glass. “Thanks bro, you’re a life saver,”

Bokuto chuckled and sat down in front of his friend. “So, why’d you leave last night in the middle of the party?”

Kuroo hesitated before answering. “I needed air,” he lied.

“Then what happened to Kenma?” Damn it, Bokuto was observant.

“Nothing happened…”

“Then why did Kenma call me saying he’s going to work without you?”

Kuroo sighed loudly. “We almost kissed but I walked out on him,” Kuroo answered quietly.

“Bro! you’re pining for him, what’s stopping you!” Bokuto exclaimed and grabbed Kuroo by the shoulders.

Kuroo winced. “Bokuto, not so loud,”

“What’s stopping you?” Bokuto repeated quietly this time.

“I already told you,”

“Kuroo, I get he’s your best friend and resident but I can see the pain you’re going through,”

“Kenma hates me now, it’s all ruined,” Kuroo said harshly and stood up to go to the kitchen to cook breakfast for him and Bokuto.

\-----------

“Good job in the O.R doctor Haiba,” Yaku complimented Lev without any emotion and began to wash his hands after the surgery.

“Thank you, I think you’re a great teacher, Yaku-san,” Lev smiled brightly at the attending.

Yaku blushed and turned away from the intern. “Shut up,” he muttered.

“Did you mean it?” Lev asked out of nowhere.

“Mean what?”

“At the party you said you liked my hands,”

“I was drunk and out of my mind!” Yaku exclaimed.

Lev chuckled and the two scrubbed out in silence until Lev spoke up again. “I want to take you out,”

Yaku frowned. “As in a date?”

“Yeah!”

“No,” Yaku rejected.

“Why not?”

Yaku finished scrubbing and plucked out a towel a little too aggressively from the pile. “I thought I told you what we did was a one-time thing, Lev,”

“Bu-“ the intern was interrupted.

“I’m still saying no,” Yaku threw his towel away and left the scrub room, leaving lev by himself.

\-----------

Akaashi ran into the room which he was paged to and noticed that nothing was wrong. The resident was confused and walked further into the room.

“Doctor Akaashi, you got here quick,” Ukai greeted Akaashi.

“Did something happen?” Akaashi asked.

“No, but I have a special guest for you,” Ukai stepped aside and revealed a male with black curly hair and two moles on the right side of his forehead, he was wearing a white mask that was covering his mouth. “This is doctor Sakusa Kiyoomi, he’s a plastic surgeon who you’re going to be operating with today,”

Akaashi nodded and extended his hand for a hand shake. “I’m doctor Akaashi Keiji, a senior resident,”

Sakusa looked at his hand and took out a bottle of hand sanitizer, he rubbed the sanitizer on his hands and shook Akaashi’s arm. “It will be a pleasure working with you doctor Akaashi,”

“I will leave you two alone, I have a consult in the pit,” Ukai informed the two doctors and left the room.

“This is Susumu Hiroji, he has been diagnosed with Epidermodysplasia verruciformis otherwise known as tree man syndrome,” Sakusa informed Akaashi, his voice was slightly muffled from the mask covering his mouth.

Akaashi turned to the patient and looked at his hands, they looked like they were covered in tree bark. “I’m guessing you tried hiding this for a long time, Mr. Susumu,”

“Yes, he has, I’ve been called in here when he was admitted,” Sakusa said.

“They told me you were the best, Doctor Sakusa,” Susumu told Sakusa.

“Well, they were right, and I’ve been told that doctor Akaashi here is one of the best residents in this hospital,”

Akaashi blushed lightly at the compliment. “Thank you, Sakusa-san,”

“We will operate on you in about three hours, the nurses will come and prep you and after you wake up you’ll have normal hands,” Sakusa informed the patient.

“Sounds great doctor,” Susumu smiled.

Sakusa and Akaashi left the room and Sakusa led them to the schedule board that listed every surgery that was taking place in a few hours. “So, I’ve been told you want to be a plastic surgeon,” Sakusa said as he wrote down his surgery on the board with a black white board marker.

“Yes, but this hospital doesn’t have a plastic surgeon so I might go work at another hospital,”

“Must be hard leaving this one then, I’m guessing you’ve been here since your first intern year?”

“Yes,”

Sakusa put down the marker and turned to face Akaashi. “It will be a pleasure to operate with you, doctor Akaashi,” at that Sakusa walked away from Akaashi and turned the corner.

“Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi!” Bokuto’s voice boomed loudly in the hall.

“Hello Bokuto-san,” Akaashi greeted Bokuto.

“Who was that? I haven’t seen him around here, is he new?” Bokuto referred to Sakusa.

“He’s a plastic surgeon who was called in for a surgery on a patient with a rare condition and I will be operating with him,”

“Oh, that’s cool! I’ll come watch,” Bokuto grinned down at Akaashi.

“You don’t have to, Bokuto-san,”

“Of course, I have to! And I want to,”

Akaashi smiled gently at the owl looking male. “Thank you,”

Bokuto’s pager went off in the middle of their conversation. “It’s 911, I’ll see you later?”

“Go save your patient Bokuto-san,” Bokuto grinned and quickly kissed Akaashi on the cheek before sprinting down the hall to his patient’s room. Akaashi was in shock for a minute or so then touched the spot on his cheek that Bokuto kissed with his fingers gently.

\-----------

Down in the emergency room sat Daichi’s patient that was experiencing severe headaches. “Are you sure that you didn’t have any injuries or history of migraines?” Daichi asked and the male shook his head.

“No! it all started this morning,” the male explained and clutched onto his wife’s hand.

“It’s all going to be okay,” she whispered to her husband.

“Hanamaki page doctor Oikawa please,” Daichi ordered the nurse.

“Sure doc,” Hanamaki replied and went to page the neurosurgeon. 

Daichi took out his flashlight and shined the light into his patient’s eyes, his pupils were reacting. Then he stood up and started to examine his head and was surprised to what he found. A bleeding gash in his patient’s head that looked like a bullet wound. “Doctor Sawamura,” Oikawa called. “You paged me?”

Daichi was quite surprised that Oikawa said his name formally. “Yeah, can you take a look at this?” he asked and stepped aside for Oikawa.

Oikawa gave him a look and walked over to the bed, he took out his flashlight and shined the light on the wound. “Sir, do you know about this?” he asked.

“About what?” the patient asked.

“You have an active wound that looks like a bullet wound. I don’t know how you’re walking and talking,”

“A-a bullet wound!?” the patient exclaimed and began to panic.

“Sir, calm down,” said Daichi.

“Calm down? How can I calm down when there’s a gash in my head!”

“Hanamaki, give him some medication to calm down,” Oikawa ordered the nurse.

“Maybe you know something?” Daichi asked the wife.

“I know nothing, we were sleeping,” she glared at Daichi.

“Well, I’m a very talented surgeon and I’m going to take the bullet out without rupturing anything,” Oikawa put his flashlight away.

“He needs surgery?” the wife asked.

“…to get the bullet out, yes. It’s very dangerous for him to move so we’re going to get him admitted and I’ll operate on him,”

“Am I scrubbing in?” Daichi asked.

Oikawa turned to look at Daichi and answered. “No, it’s my case now and last I heard you were a trauma surgeon,” Oikawa smirked and took the chart from Daichi’s hands. Daichi glared at Oikawa as the attending walked away.

“We’ll see you soon,” Daichi smiled at the couple and drew the curtains closed. 

Daichi spotted Sugawara walking out of the elevator and ran after him. “Suga!” he shouted.

Sugawara turned around when his name was called. “Oh,” was all he said.

When Daichi caught up with Sugawara he put a hand on his shoulder. “Why is your boyfriend stealing cases from me now?”

Sugawara shrugged Daichi’s hand off his shoulder and answered. “You should ask him,”

“Did you tell him?” Daichi asked.

Sugawara sighed. “Yes, I told him because he’s my boyfriend and we tell each other things that happened at work,”

Daichi groaned and took hold of Sugawara’s wrist, leading them to a supply closet. “Hey!” Sugawara frowned.

When the door closed Daichi let go of his friend’s wrist. “Look, I’m sorry okay?”

Sugawara crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Took you three days to apologise,”

“Just please forgive me, I just wanted you to be happy,”

Sugawara smiled slightly at Daichi. “You worry too much about me, it’s time for you to find someone,”

“You know I don’t have time,” Daichi chuckled.

“As much I’d love to talk I need to get to my patient,”

“Right, sorry,” Daichi opened the door and let Sugawara exit first.

__________

“Doctor Akaashi, I’ve finally found you,” Sakusa said and caught up with the resident.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you need anything Sakusa-san?”

“I would like to invite you to have lunch with me,” Sakusa looked down at the resident.

“Sure, can I ask why?”

“To go over the surgery and I want to get to know you better,”

Not far from the two Kuroo observed Akaashi and Sakusa, but he couldn’t hear what they were talking about. Kuroo elbowed Bokuto in the ribs to get his attention. “Bro, look,” Kuroo whispered.

Bokuto turned around and looked where Kuroo was looking. “That’s Akaashi and a doctor who came in to operate on a patient,”

“I get that, but don’t you think they’re a little to close or at least the doctor is?”

Bokuto looked again and noticed that Sakusa indeed was too close to Akaashi. “You’re right,”

“I’m sorry to say this, but I think he’s trying to take your Akaashi away,” Kuroo smirked at Bokuto.

Bokuto frowned and slapped Kuroo’s arm. “Don’t say that! Akaashi would never do that,” Bokuto looked at the two again and his jaw tightened as he watched Sakusa take a chart from Akaashi, their hands touching in the process. “Akaashi!” Bokuto waved at the resident. Akaashi turned to Bokuto then turned back to Sakusa, saying something then walked over to Bokuto and Kuroo.

“Yes?”

“Are you free at lunch? I want to take you to a café not far from here,” Bokuto smiled but soon his smile fell.

“I’m sorry, I’m having lunch with Sakusa-san to go over the surgery,” Akaashi explained.

“Oh, well, that’s okay maybe next time?”

“How about I make it up to you? You can come over to my house tomorrow for dinner and perhaps meet Toshi,”

“Sure! I’d really like that Akaashi!” Bokuto grinned.

Akaashi gave Bokuto a small smile that he almost missed. “Alright,” Akaashi said and walked away.

“Dinner eh?” Kuroo smirked. “I got condoms if you need any,”

Bokuto screeched and punched Kuroo’s arm with a bit more power than he tended to. “It’s just dinner!” he exclaimed and Kuroo rubbed his arm where Bokuto punched him.

__________ 

“Do we have a new surgeon?” Lev asked and sat down at the where the other interns were sitting at.

“Looks like it,” Kageyama answered and turned around to look at Sakusa.

“And Akaashi-san is pretty close to him too,” Hinata said and looked at the same direction that Kageyama was looking.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “He’s here to operate on a guy with tree man syndrome then he leaves to his own hospital,”

“Hello newbies,” Oikawa walked over to the interns and Kageyama glared at the attending right away.

“I can feel you starring at me Tobio-chan and it’s uncomfortable. Anyway, I only came here to tell glasses-chan that you’ll be operating with me this afternoon,”

“What!? It’s your second time operating with the grand king!” Hinata exclaimed.

Oikawa chuckled. “Thank you for the high-status name, chibi-chan. I’ll be leaving now, don’t want to form a hole from Tobio-chan’s glaring,” Oikawa waved at the group and went back to his table where Iwaizumi and Hanamaki sat.

“That is so unfair Tsukki!” Hinata crossed his arms.

Tsukishima glared at the ginger. “Don’t call me that,”

“But Yamaguchi can you that!”

“I’ve known him for a long time, he hated that nickname too, but grew used to it,” Yamaguchi replied.

Tsukishima glanced at Kageyama and smirked. “If you keep frowning like that you’ll get wrinkles, king,”

Kageyama scowled. “Don’t call me that,”

“Oh, but a nickname like that should be worn with pride, king,”

Kageyama growled and lunged at Tsukishima across the table, making Yamaguchi yelp and Hinata and Lev jump out of their seats. Kageyama held Tsukishima by the collar of his scrub top but was still shorter than the blond. Tsukishima smirked from above. “Is his highness going to punish a lowlife like me?”

Out of nowhere Kageyama pushed the blond, making them fall to the ground. “What the hell!” Tsukishima shouted.

A crowed formed around the two in no time. Iwaizumi, Kuroo and Yaku broke them apart. Iwaizumi holding Kageyama back while Kuroo held Tsushima with Yaku standing in the middle. “If chief Ukai was here, he would’ve fired both of you in no time!” Yaku yelled at both of the interns.

“Tsukki! Are you okay?” Yamaguchi ran over to Tsukishima and began to look for any injuries.

“I’m fine,” he said and yanked his arm out of Kuroo’s grasp, then he dusted himself off.

“Alright, show’s over, get back to your tables,” Iwaizumi ordered everyone who were surrounding them. People groaned and whispered, going back to their seats.

“Does this happen everyday?” Sakusa asked Akaashi.

“They argue but it never got physical,”

“Oh, well this place is interesting,”

Akaashi chuckled lightly. “Yes, it is,”

Sakusa glanced behind Akaashi and glanced at Bokuto at another table. “Who is the owl looking man?”

Akaashi knew exactly who Sakusa was talking about, he didn’t even have to turn around and look. “That’s Bokuto Koutarou, he’s our orthopedic surgeon,”

“He must be more to you, he keeps looking over here,”

Akaashi blushed lightly. “We’re dating,”

“Oh,” Sakusa said and looked at Akaashi straight in the eyes. “I’m not surprised, beautiful things are always snatched quickly,”

Akaashi’s eyes widened just a bit, but he was shocked by what the attending said and fiddled with his fingers. “Thank you, Sakusa-san,”

“He’s looking at him straight in the eyes!” Bokuto hissed to Kuroo.

“My friend, Akaashi’s slipping,” Kuroo said lazily and took a sip of his soda.

“Bro, don’t say that! I might cry,”

Kuroo thought that Bokuto was joking but then he saw tears start to form in his friend’s eyes. “Whoa! Bo, I was joking, you two are made for each other,” Kuroo frowned in concern. “Remember? Owls have one mate for life,”

Bokuto smiled at his friend. “You’re right,” Today it was just them, without Kenma which caught Bokuto’s attention. “Speaking of mates, where’s Kenma?”

“Bokuto, no,” Kuroo said.

“Go find him! He might be dead or something,”

“He can eat wherever he wants, besides he probably hates me and is now ignoring me,”

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Bokuto asked carefully.

“Of course, it does!” Kuroo exclaimed and laid his head on the table.

“Kuroo, you should go talk to him, I’ll be fine,” Kuroo turned his head to look up at Bokuto. “Go!” Bokuto pointed to the exit.

“You can have the rest of my lunch,” Kuroo sighed and stood up from his seat.

“Oh thanks!” Bokuto beamed happily and slid Kuroo’s tray closer to himself.

\------------

Kuroo was walking down a quiet hallway where gurneys were standing against the wall, he saw a figure in the distance hunched over and knew it was Kenma because of his hair. Kuroo approached him and quietly sat down on the gurney beside his friend. Kenma didn’t acknowledge him so Kuroo decided to speak. “Hey,”

He was still ignored, Kenma’s fingers pressed on buttons on his psp. “Kenma?” he tried again and didn’t get an answer. “Please, answer me,”

“What do you want,” Kenma said but didn’t look up.

“You went to work without me,”

“I rode with Akaashi,” he answered.

“I got you apple pie,” Kuroo gave him the pie but noticed an empty container sitting beside Kenma. “Who bought you that?”

“Some doctor, he said he wanted to treat me a lunch,” Kuroo’s jaw tightened as a wave of jealousy hit him.

“Who was it?” he asked carefully.

“Why do you need to know?” Kenma sighed and paused his game, looking up at Kuroo.

“Cause I’m your friend,”

“Last time I checked friends don’t almost kiss their friends and walk out,”

“Kenma, I’m so sorry,” Kuroo apologised.

“About almost kissing me or walking out at my own party that you threw at my house?” Kuroo didn’t answer him. “Do you know how much that hurt me? I wanted everyone to leave and curl up into a ball,”

“Kenma…you’re my resident, it’s wrong,”

Kenma stood up from the gurney and faced Kuroo. “We have attendings dating residents everywhere around this place, take Asahi and Nishinoya for instance. You’re just scared about your reputation going to shit,” Kenma glared at Kuroo, which he rarely did.

“That’s not true,” Kuroo frowned.

“I like you,” Kenma said quietly and blushed. “I’ve liked you since middle school,”

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Really?”

“Yes, stupid,” Kenma told Kuroo and the two looked at each other for a moment. “I should go,” he said quickly and began to walk but Kuroo grabbed him by his lab coat, Kuroo pulled Kenma back and hugged him tightly, burying his face into his shoulder.

“Please don’t leave.” He said. “The only reason why I walked out is because I thought you didn’t like me and I tried making excuses why we can’t be together,”

Kenma smiled slightly and wrapped his hands around Kuroo. “So, you like me too?” he asked timidly.

“Yes, yes Kenma, I like you so much you don’t get it,” Kuroo pulled away and ran his hand along Kenma’s cheek. Kuroo leaned in and kissed Kenma on the lips. Kenma’s eyes widened in shock but soon relaxed and kissed back. Before leaning away Kuroo bit Kenma’s bottom lip and pulled, emitting a small voice from Kenma. Kuroo smiled down at his friend and wiped away a single tear that was rolling down his cheek. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m not,” Kenma stepped away and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his lab coat.

“Yes, you were,” Kuroo smirked.

“No,”

“Yes,”

“No,” Kenma frowned.

“Does this make us boyfriends now?” Kuroo asked.

“…I guess,” Kenma said quietly and hid his face behind his hair as Kuroo chuckled at his embarrassment.

\----------

There were already doctors seated in the viewing area when Bokuto entered, but managed to take the last seat. Down in the operating room he could see Akaashi and Sakusa getting their operating gowns tied on by nurses. 

“Headlight and magnifying glasses,” Sakusa ordered and the headlight was secured into his scrub cap that he was wearing and the glasses. “Also magnifying glasses for doctor Akaashi as well,”

“Thank you,” Akaashi thanked the nurse after the glasses were secured onto his face.

Both of the surgeons took a seat on the stools beside the operating table where the patient laid unconscious. “Are we all ready to start?” Sakusa asked everyone in the room.

“Yes,” everyone answered and Sakusa nodded.

“Let’s get to work then,”

“What did I miss?” Kuroo whispered after he took an empty seat beside Bokuto.

“They’re trying to cut out the tumor without hitting any major arteries,” Bokuto whispered back but didn’t take his eyes off Akaashi. “He’s doing so well,” Bokuto smiled down at Akaashi. Kuroo smirked at his friend and looked down to watch the surgery.

“Have you ever performed a surgery with this case before?” Akaashi asked the attending.

“No, this is a first for me,” Sakusa replied.

Akaashi hummed and cut off a part of the tumor with his rongeurs and dropped it into the basin. “What will we do after we cleared everything?”

“I don’t know, we’ll see when we reach his hands. If they’re even there anymore,”

Sakusa and Akaashi worked in silence for most of the procedure, Sakusa occasionally telling Akaashi what to do. It took them hours to remove most of the tumors without damaging anything major, now came the hardest part of the surgery, stitching the hand back together from what was left. One little problem was that the patient’s hand was so mangled from the tumor that it didn’t look like a hand. “I found a finger,” Akaashi said and pointed to a mangled finger.

“We need micro dressing forceps, needle, and thread,” Sakusa requested the instruments. “I will now ask for everyone to be quiet because if we mess up this patient’s hand will not function,” everyone went quiet, only the patient’s breathing and heart monitor could be heard.

In the viewing room everyone held their breaths as Akaashi and Sakusa began to work, Sakusa asked for more instruments then went quiet again. “Now, we will connect the nerves that were torn back to the hand,” Sakusa explained. “Doctor Akaashi, I need you to hold them very steadily while I sew the nerves,”

Akaashi nodded quietly and took hold of the thin nerve into the forceps, Sakusa, very carefully, started to stitch the first nerve. He was working quick yet precisely while Akaashi held the nerve. “Getting tired?” Sakusa asked after he had stitched a couple nerves. 

“No sir,” Akaashi replied without looking up at the attending, busy with holding his hands still.

“Good, most of my residents would have switched out by now, you’re a first,” Sakusa said.

“Thank you, doctor Sakusa,”

Back at the viewing area Kuroo was trying not to laugh at Bouto’s reaction, his face was red from anger. “Someone’s jealous~” Kuroo sang.

“I don’t like him, he’s worse than Oikawa,” Bokuto grumbled.

“What will you do if he asks Akaashi to work at his hospital, we don’t have a plastics program here,”

“Curl up in the corner and never leave it,”

“Starting to stitch the finger,” Sakusa informed and looked up at Akaashi. “Would you like to have the honours?”

Akaashi looked at the instruments in the attending’s hands then up at Sakusa. “I would love to,” Akaashi accepted and took the needle and the thread holder from Sakusa’s hands. Akaashi looked up at the viewing area and was not surprised that Bokuto kept his promise. The man was sitting in the viewing area grinning and giving him a thumbs up. Akaashi took a deep breath and made the first stitch, Sakusa watching carefully. “Good job, now do the whole thing,”

Akaashi proceeded to stitch the finger together and soon the first finger was fixed. “Good job, doctor Akaashi. You’re a natural,” Sakusa complimented Akaashi.

“Thank you, sir,”

\-----------

Tsukishima was walking towards the waiting room to inform the wife that her husband will be a little longer due to a complication in the surgery but stopped short when she was talking to someone on the phone at the end of the hall. “No, he’s still alive, damn it,” she spoke. Tsukishima frowned and hid behind a wall before the wife spotted him. He didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but she was speaking way to loudly and her voice echoed throughout the hall. “I did it while he was asleep but he woke up the next morning and went to the hospital,” she stopped to listen to the person on the other line. “The stupid surgeon found the bullet and now he’s in surgery, I’ll call you later, okay?” she said and hung up the phone.

When she was gone Tsukishima stepped out of his hiding place and walked over to the reception desk in the waiting room. “I need you to call the police,” he said quietly.

“Why?” the receptionist frowned.

“We have a woman who tried to kill her husband, so please do as I say,” the receptionist nodded and picked up the phone, dialing 911.

Tsukishima walked to his patient’s wife and sat on the chair beside her, she had the audacity to pretend to be worried. “How is my husband?”

“He’s still in surgery, there’s been a complication so he’s going to be in surgery a bit longer,” Tsukishima informed the wife.

“Oh, will he die?” she asked.

“Doctor Oikawa is the best neurosurgeon there is, you husband will be fine,”

She nodded and wiped away an imaginary tear. “Thank you so much,”

“I should get back, we’ll see you after surgery,” Tsukishima said and stood up, walking back to the surgery room.

When Tsukishima returned to the operating room Oikawa quiet and focused, trying not to hit a nerve in the brain on accident. The intern walked over to stand beside the attending and grabbed the instruments from the nurse. “What took you so long?” Oikawa asked without taking his eyes off the brain.

“I ran into a small problem, it’s been resolved now,”

“What kind?”

“Turns out his wife tried killing her husband in his sleep, but woke up the next day. I heard her talking over the phone,”

Oikawa stopped and turned to Tsukishima. “Are you serious?”

Tsukishima nodded.

“At least she did it with love,” Oikawa chuckled.

“I don’t know if you’d call that love,”

Oikawa didn’t answer and grew quiet again. Slowly but steady he pulled out the bullet out of the brain, dropping it into the basin that Hanamaki held. “The bullet is out, now all we have to do it make sure there’s no damage,”

Tsukishima was pouring the saline to keep the brain wet as Oikawa applied the neuro sponges with forceps. He took the skull and put it back into place. “I want you to close,”

“What?” he asked.

“You heard me glasses-chan,”

“But, I’m an intern,”

Oikawa sighed. “I know that and I’m giving you an opportunity here, I don’t let many people do this,”

Tsukishima handed the saline to Kiyoko and took hold of the surgical drill. “Now, screw the screws in carefully, make sure not to puncture anything,”

Tsukishima nodded and turned the drill on, he screwed in the screws one by one carefully as he was instructed. After he was done he gave the drill back to Kiyoko. “Not bad for an intern, doctor Tsukishima,”

“Thank you, sir,” Tsukishima thanked Oikawa.

“Well, we’re done here. You guys can wrap up and bring him into the recovery room,” Oikawa ordered as he took off his mask and gown, along with the gloves. Tsukishima doing the same. The two exited the surgical room to scrub out.

\----------

Akaashi sighed in relief when they finished stitching back the first hand, now they have to do the whole process again with the other hand. He put the instruments down and curled and uncurled his hand. “If you’re too tired to continue you could always switch out, doctor Akaashi,”

“No, I’m fine. My hand just got a spasm,” he explained.

Sakusa nodded and looked back down at his task. 

“Bro, should you ask if he’s okay?” Kuroo whispered to Bokuto.

“I mean he said he’s fine,”

“He’s saying he’s fine but he might be lying,”

“I trust him, Akaashi knows his limits,” Bokuto grinned.

“Damn it,” Sakusa cursed and everyone in the viewing area leaned in to see what happened. “An artery tore, we need to stop the bleeding as fast as possible,” Sakusa moved quickly, putting down his instruments then taking artery forceps from the nurse. Akaashi too, worked quickly and helped Sakusa stop the bleeding. Akaashi clamped the artery with the forceps while Sakusa stitched the artery with skilled and precise movements.

Akaashi sighed of relief when they successfully stopped the bleed. “That was a close one,” he mumbled.

“This is why silence is needed during surgery, people make mistakes and that sometimes causes people’s lives,” Sakusa spoke strictly.

They fell into silence once again and worked on cutting out the tumor from the patient’s skin, once that was done Sakusa and Akaashi looked at the torn flesh and fingers. “We should start with reattaching the nerves then the torn skin,” Akaashi suggested.

“You’re correct, doctor Akaashi,” 

More hours passed as the two surgeons reattached the skin and nerves back into their places, making sure they didn’t leave anything out. In the end the patient’s hands looked normal once again, except the many stitches that held the skin together. “His hands will be numb at first until all the nerves heal properly,” Sakusa informed Akaashi.

Everyone who was left in the viewing area stood up and started clapping, causing both of them to look up. Akaashi smiled gently under his mask when he spotted Bokuto giving him the biggest grin he’s ever seen, and Kuroo clapping right beside him.

\----------

“Let me go!” the woman struggled against the handcuffs around her wrists. Oikawa walked over to the policemen that held the woman. “If you’d like you can visit your ex-husband who is very much alive,” he said and gave her a fake smile.

“I didn’t do anything! I don’t know why I’m being arrested!” she shouted angerly.

“My intern overheard you talking on the phone, for future reference, go somewhere private to talk on the phone and not yell in the middle of an empty hospital hall,”

She growled at Oikawa and started to struggle once again. “You can take her away boys,”

“But-“ she was interrupted.

“I was joking, he doesn’t want to see you,” the police officers took her away and Oikawa walked back into the recovery room. “How is he?” he asked Tsukishima who was writing something in the chart.

“His pupils are responsive, he can move his arms and legs and also speak clearly,” Tsukishima informed Oikawa. Oikawa nodded and looked at the unconscious man.

“He fell asleep a few minutes ago,” Tsukishima said.

“Let him rest, he has a long life ahead of him,” Oikawa told Tsukishima and the two of them exited the room.

\-----------

The hospital was quiet during the night, Sakusa and Akaashi were walking down an empty hallway “You did great, doctor Akaashi,” Sakusa complimented Akaashi and took his scrub cap off his head.

Akaashi took his own cap off and replied. “Thank you for the opportunity to operate with you,” Akaashi said and bowed a little.

“Say, would you like to join my plastics program? You have a natural talent for plastic surgery,”

Akaashi hesitated. “…I’ll think about it and thank you for seeing something in me,”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto’s loud voice was heard and the owl looking doctor was sprinting towards Akaashi and Sakusa. He embraced the raven in a tight hug, almost making Akaashi fall backwards from the impact. “You were so great! You must be tired and is your hand okay? I can massage it for you if you’d like?” Bokuto asked many questions.

“Bokuto-san, I’m fine and my hand is perfectly fine,” Akaashi looked up at Bokuto when he leaned away.

“I guess I must be going,” Sakusa said and glared at Bokuto. “I’ll see you in the patient’s room, doctor Akaashi,” Sakusa walked further into the hallway and turned the corner.

“What’s his problem?” Bokuto asked.

“he’s just tired, I think. Want to go grab something from the cafeteria?” 

Bokuto grinned and took Akaashi by the hand, tugging the resident as they ran to the cafeteria.

\----------

Hours later Susumu woke up and looked at his hands, he smiled tiredly and mumbled. “I have normal hands,”

“Yes, you do, the surgery was a success, but your hands will be numb for a while until your nerves fully heal,” Akaashi explained.

“And you will have to go through some physical therapy to get your hands working again. I want you to comeback one month after you’ve been discharged to see if everything is okay,” Sakusa informed his patient.

“Thank you so much,” the wife stood up from her seat and hugged Akaashi, then Sakusa. “It was true when they said you’re the best plastics surgeon,”

Sakusa thanked the wife and the two left the room to leave the couple at peace. 

\----------

“Doctor Akaashi,” Sakusa called when he spotted the resident out of his scrubs and wearing normal clothes. 

Akaashi turned around and raised his eyebrow. “What is it?”

“I want you to have my business card in case you made up your mind,” Sakusa pulled out his business card and gave it to Akaashi.

“I’ll make sure to call you when I have made up my mind,” Akaashi pocketed the card and bowed his head.

“It’s been a pleasure working with you,”

“You too, doctor Sakusa,” Akaashi turned around and left the hospital, leaving Sakusa alone in the main lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any ideas or suggestions in the comments that you want to see in the future chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Of course I li-“ Iwaizumi was interrupted by a loud truck horn. The two looked forward and saw a big truck crash into a black Honda Civic at the intersection, making the car flip several times and land on it’s side.
> 
> “Oh my god,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* THERE IS BOKUAKA SMUT NEAR THE END OF THE CHAPTER
> 
> I forgot to mention that the man with the bullet in his head case was an actual thing I saw on Instagram, so I decided to add it.

“Will you shut up already with your whining!” Iwaizumi growled at Oikawa who was whining and groaning at the traffic.

“I’m not whining, Iwa-chan!”

“Suga is not here so that means I can beat your ass!” Iwaizumi held up his fist at his friend. Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi and grumbled something to himself quietly as he looked out the window.

“Why didn’t you take your car?”

Oikawa turned his head to face Iwaizumi. “So, you don’t like my company?”

“Of course I li-“ Iwaizumi was interrupted by a loud truck horn. The two looked forward and saw a big truck crash into a black Honda Civic at the intersection, making the car flip several times and land on it’s side.

“Oh my god,” they said at the same time with widened eyes. They quickly got out of Iwaizumi’s car and ran over to the cars, Oikawa going to the black Honda while Iwaizumi went to the truck.

“Hello? Anyone alive?” Oikawa called out.

“Please call for help, my wife is unconscious and I have a 2-month-old baby at the back!” a male shouted.

Oikawa climbed onto the car and peeked his head in. “I need you not to move, okay?”

“A-are you a doctor?”

“Yes, I am, and I’m going to help you and your family,” Oikawa said and looked back at the truck. There he saw Iwaizumi talking to the truck driver who was sitting on the cement. After telling the man to calm down and not to move, Oikawa heard several sirens not far from them. “Sir, help is getting here, I’m going to check on your baby, okay?”

“Okay,”

Oikawa nodded and moved to the back door, where the baby was unconscious. “Oh no,” Oikawa said quietly.

“Is my son okay?”

“He’s unconscious, but don’t worry he’s going to be taken care of at the hospital,”

“What do you mean?!” the male exclaimed and began to move, trying to unbuckle his seatbelt.

“Stop moving! You might fracture your back,” Oikawa peaked his head back in.

“I can’t just sit here! Ah!” the male gripped the left side of the chest and yelled in pain.

“I told you not to move!”

“My heart feels like it’s about to explode!” the male gasped for breath.

Oikawa reached down and put his fingers to the male’s neck to feel his pulse. “Sir, what’s your name?”

“I-It’s Paul, my wife is Catherine a-and my son is Sam,”

“Paul, I’ll be right back okay? I’m getting another doctor,”

“No! don’t leave!”

“I’ll be back,” Oikawa said and jumped down from the car. People started to run up to him and ask questions, but he pushed through them and ran to Iwaizumi. “Iwa-chan!”

“What is it?” Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa.

“I need you to go to the car because I have a man with possible heart failure, his wife and 2-month-old baby are unconscious,” Oikawa explained.

“Oikawa, the paramedics are pulling up already, and I have to keep pressure on his wound,” Oikawa looked down at Iwaizumi’s hand, it was pressing on an active bleed on the truck driver’s stomach.

“I’ll keep pressure, you go help the family,” Oikawa sat down on the ground and Iwaizumi quickly took his hands off, only to be replaced with Oikawa’s. “Go,”

Three ambulances, two fire trucks, and two police cars arrived at the scene, the paramedics quickly got out the stretchers and ran to the car and the truck. “Sir, we need you to get down,” the paramedic informed Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi looked at the paramedic and reached out his hand. “Give me an oxygen mask,” he ordered.

“Exs-“

“This man is in heart failure and can’t breathe, give me a goddamn oxygen mask!” Iwaizumi shouted. The paramedic placed her aid kit on the stretcher and got out an oxygen mask, handing it to Iwaizumi. He leaned down and placed the mask on the man’s face while speaking to him softly. “We’re going to get you guys out, hang in there okay?” the man nodded as he wheezed for breath. Iwaizumi jumped down from the car and saw the paramedics put the truck driver into the ambulance in the distance.

“Sir, are you alright?” the paramedic asked Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi looked at the paramedic in front of him and nodded. “I’m fine, there’s an unconscious woman and a 2-month-old baby,”

“Thank you for the information,” the paramedic motioned for the firemen to follow her.

Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa who was talking to Matsukawa. “How was he?”

“The truck driver kept apologising, saying that his brakes broke and the car was there at the wrong time,” Matsukawa explained.

“Why didn’t you go with him?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa.

“I’m going to go with Catherine and Sam, you should go with Paul,” Oikawa observed as the car was carefully turned back over. The paramedics got Catherine and quickly rushed her to the ambulance. “I got to go, I think something’s wrong,” Oikawa said and ran back over to the car.

“What’s wrong with my wife!”

“Paul, you need to breathe. Your wife is going to be okay,” Oikawa reassured the male. As the paramedic got the unconscious baby out of the car, Oikawa walked over to her. “I’ll take the baby, I’m going into the ambulance with his mother,”

“Okay,” she said and wrapped the baby in a blanket then the thermal foil blanket and handed the baby to Oikawa. He rushed to the ambulance and got in, the vehicle taking off as soon as he sat down.

While in the car, Oikawa was handed a stethoscope and a small flashlight to check if the baby was okay. He flashed the flashlight into his eyes and the pupils were reacting. Next, he put the ear tips of the stethoscope into his ears and moved the diaphragm around the baby’s chest. “His breathing seems normal,” Oikawa informed. The baby woke up a few seconds later, scrunching it’s face at the harsh lights. Oikawa smiled down at him. “Hey there little Sam,”

As Oikawa finished his sentence, Catherine’s heart monitor went off. “Well? Do something!”

“I-I, uh,” the paramedic stuttered and moved the stethoscope’s diaphragm on her chest. “she’s n-not getting enough oxygen,”

“Do you not know what to do?” Oikawa asked as he rocked the crying baby.

“This is my first week!” the paramedic exclaimed.

Oikawa sighed. “I have a baby in my hands. Check her airway and see how much it’s closed off. Come on, you should know this,”

The paramedic flashed his flashlight into her mouth. “It’s closed off,”

“Here, take the baby,” Oikawa gave the baby to the paramedic and stood up. He grabbed the emergency kit and looked for the intubation kit. He took the laryngoscope, sliding the curved blade smoothly into her trachea. Next, Oikawa took the endotracheal tube and inserted it into her trachea as well. Oikawa took out the laryngoscope out of her mouth and set it aside, he secured the ambu bag onto the tube and started to bag her, pressing on the bag every three seconds. “My interns could intubate a patient since the first day they started working at the hospital,”

“You’re a doctor?”

“I wouldn’t be able to intubate her if I was a regular person,” Oikawa rolled his eyes and pressed onto the bag.

“Wait. Aren’t you doctor Oikawa Tooru?!” the paramedic exclaimed loudly and Sam started to cry again.

“Glad you recognized me,”

The doors of the ambulance opened and Oikawa saw Daichi at the doors, he helped getting the gurney out, Oikawa never leaving Catherine’s side. “Oikawa?” Daichi said in confusion.

“There was a car crash, this is Catherine, she was unconscious when I got to the car. She started to code in the ambulance and I had to intubate her,”

“I know that there was a car crash, we got the truck driver. Let’s get her inside! Lev you’re with me,” Daichi ordered and began to roll the stretcher with Akaashi’s and Lev’s help while Oikawa bagged the patient.

“Tsukishima take the baby!” Oikawa shouted and disappeared inside.

Tsukishima groaned internally and took the baby from the paramedic’s hands, quickly heading inside to get Sam checked out for any injuries. Soon the final ambulance arrived and this time Iwaizumi jumped out, Nishinoya running over as Iwaizumi helped the paramedic get the stretcher out. “Nishinoya, book an O.R right now, my patient’s in heart failure and we have to operate as soon as possible, Kageyama you’re scrubbing in,” Iwaizumi ordered and rolled the stretcher inside of the hospital.

\-----------

The team of doctors rolled Catherine into the emergency room, Yachi closing the blinds from the public. “On my count move her to the bed. 1,2,3!” Daichi counted and they lifted the woman onto the bed, the paramedic left the room with the stretcher.

“Yachi, keep bagging her. I need to examine her for any neuro damage,” Oikawa let go of the bag, his hands were now replaced with Yachi’s. He picked up a flashlight behind him, unable to use his own because he wasn’t dressed in his scrubs, and shone the light into her eyes. “Her pupils are reacting. I want to order a head CT to be sure,”

“We have to be quick because she has massive internal bleeding,” Akaashi said as he looked at the ultrasound screen.

After the scan has been done without any complications, it showed that Catherine didn’t have any damage. “Well, my job here is done, tell me how the surgery goes,” Oikawa said and stood up from his seat, leaving to go changed to his scrubs.

“Let’s get her to the O.R as quick as possible, she can code again any minute,” Daichi informed Akaashi. “And page chief Ukai and doctor Tanaka, we’ll need help,”

“Of course, doctor Sawamura,”

\----------

Down in the pit, Tsukishima was taking care of the baby, at least trying to. “Stop crying!” he hissed at the baby while he was trying to examine him. Sam completely ignored Tsukishima and cried louder, earning looks from doctors and patients. “Please, you might die from injuries that I don’t know you have!”

“Tsukki?” Tsukishima looked up and saw Yamaguchi walking over to him. “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay, this baby won’t stop crying,” Tsukishima glared down at the baby.

“Can I?” Yamaguchi said carefully and pointed to the baby.

“Go ahead, you probably won’t calm him down,”

Yamaguchi picked up the baby gently and he stopped crying. Yamaguchi smiled up at Tsukishima. “See?”

“How,” Tsukishima said.

“I guess babies like me,” Yamaguchi glanced down at the baby who was smiling widely at Yamaguchi. “You are a cute one,”

Tsukishima took the moment to examine the baby, moving the diaphragm around the baby’s chest. Next, he picked up the penlight otoscope, he opened the baby’s mouth gently and shone the light, checking for any abnormalities. “Everything looks good,”

“Good job little one,” Yamaguchi praised the baby and started rocking him. “We need to call child services since his parents are both in surgery.

“Right,” Tsukishima said quickly, trying to hide the light blush on his face. “I’ll be right back,”

“Everything’s going to be okay, little one,” Yamaguchi smiled down at the baby.

\----------

In the operating room Iwaizumi just finished opening the man’s chest. “Nishinoya, place the retractor please. Doctor Kageyama, you better be paying attention,”

“I am sir,” Kageyama glanced up at the attending then back at the chest. Nishinoya accepted the retractor from Kiyoko and placed it inside, turning the handle to widen the opening.

“Good job,” Iwaizumi praised his resident.

“Kageyama, what would we do in case of a heart failure?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Um, we would do a coronary artery bypass graft to restore normal blood flow,” Kageyama answered.

“Correct, doctor Kageyama. Nishinoya, make an incision down the pericardium,”

Nishinoya nodded and took the sharp instrument from Kiyoko and made an incision down the pericardium to expose the heart. Once the heart has been fully exposed, Iwaizumi started to connect the heart-lung machine to the heart, placing one tube into the aorta and the other into the right atrium. “A heart-lung machine circulates the blood while the heart is not beating, so we can do the surgery,” Iwaizumi explained. Then he placed one small tube into the heart. “This tube carries a special solution to preserve the temperature of the heart. You can turn on the bypass machine, Kageyama,”

Kageyama pressed the ‘on’ button on the machine and it began to circulate the blood as the heart cooled. Now that the cooled blood circulates the body, and the heart’s beating slowed down. “That is fascinating,” Kageyama said in awe.

“Now that the heart has cooled, I’ll place a clamp on the aorta of the heart, which will stop it from beating,” Iwaizumi clamped the aorta and the heart eventually stopped beating. “Can I have the new vessel, please?”

Nishinoya brought over the basin that contained the blood vessel that they extracted from the patient’s leg. Nishinoya took the vessel out of the basin with forceps attached to both ends. “Here you go,”

“I need you to hold it on the damaged area as I attach the vessel to the heart,” Iwaizumi accepted the needle attached to the needle holder and suture wire, he stitched both ends of the vessel with swift and precise movements on the area of the old coronary artery while Nishinoya and Kageyama watched carefully. Now that the graft has been completed, Iwaizumi removed the clamp from the aorta and the heart started to beat once again. As the temperature and the rhythm of the heart returned to normal, the heart-lung machine could now be disconnected. “Kageyama, you can turn off the machine now,” the machine was turned off and Iwaizumi sighed in relief. “Nishinoya, I trust you to close the pericardium,”

“Thank you, sir,” Nishinoya smiled at Iwaizumi under his mask, and after he was handed the suture equipment, Nishinoya sutured the pericardium closed. “Do I put the drainage tubes in?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi replied. Nishinoya took two drainage tubes and positioned them over the pericardium, these tubes would prevent fluid building up around the heart during the healing process. Iwaizumi removed the retractors from the opening and closed the breastbone with metal wire, which took a pretty long time to do. “Kageyama, would you like to close?” the attending asked.

“Yes, please,” the intern replied and took the suture equipment from the nurse. He managed to close the remaining tissue without any complications.

“Good job everyone,” Iwaizumi praised the team of doctors and nurses. “Kiyoko, I trust you to apply the sterile bandage and take him into the recovery room,” Iwaizumi said and took off his mask, he walked over to the waste bin and threw it away along with the gloves and his surgical gown. After his headlight has been removed by another nurse, he left the operating room to scrub out, Kageyama and Nishinoya following his suit.

\----------

“Damn it, there’s too much bleeding,” Tanaka cursed and removed a bloody lap pad out of the woman’s body.

“Lev, more suction,” Daichi ordered.

“I’m trying, doctor Sawamura!” Lev exclaimed and soon the heart monitor went off.

“Her blood pressure is too low, we’re losing her,” Ukai informed, his hands deep in her body, searching for the source of the bleed.

“Hanamaki, go get more blood,” Daichi ordered the nurse.

“Of course,” he said quickly and ran out of the O.R.

As the team of doctors were trying to stop the bleed, the heart monitor showed that she was now flatlining. “Starting compressions,” Tanaka informed everyone and began to apply compressions on her chest. “Come on!”

“You have a husband and a baby waiting for you, you can’t die,” Daichi said and took out another lap pad, only to place another one to try to soak up the blood.

The team of doctors worked for another 20 minutes before Ukai spoke up. “Tanaka, it’s been 20 minutes,”

“Pulse check,” Tanaka said and stopped doing CPR, he placed two fingers on her neck and didn’t feel a pulse, so he resumed to do CPR. “I’m going to save her!”

Ukai didn’t reply and took his hands out, Daichi and Lev stopped trying to stop the bleeding as well. “Nothing can be done,” Daichi said.

Tanaka did another pulse check, but still didn’t feel a pulse, Daichi looked at the clock and announced the time of death. “Time of death, 14:46,”

“Let’s close her up,” Ukai said and everyone put their equipment away to the side.

\-----------

Bokuto was currently humming a quiet tune to himself as he screwed a metal plate into the bone. “How’s it going over there, Yaku?”

“Very well actually, Hinata and I are almost done here,” Yaku informed, but didn’t look up from his task. “Hinata this lap pad is in my way,” Hinata quickly removed the bloody lap pad from the patient.

“Must be tiring operating on bones all day, Bokuto-san,” Hinata questioned Bokuto.

“Yeah, it kinda is, but I got used to it pretty quick. I don’t even have to go to the gym!” Bokuto laughed.

“You don’t have time to go to the gym, you sleep all day when you have a day off,” Yaku said.

“What, no! plus, how do you know?”

“Bokuto, I’ve been to your house on your day off and haven’t seen you walk out of your room once,” Bokuto didn’t say anything else and quietly resumed securing the metal plate onto the broken bone.

After a couple of hours of operating, Yaku, Hinata and Bokuto were finally done. Hinata managed to suture the incision closed, while Yaku commented advice and corrections for future reference. At one point in the surgery, Akaashi came into the viewing area and watched the surgery with an empty look on his face.

\----------

The surgery just finished and Akaashi left immediately. All day Akaashi thought about Sakusa’s offer, joining his plastics program meant that he had to leave this hospital, leave his friends, and Bokuto. But Sakusa himself has told Akaashi that he has a natural talent for plastic surgery, and he was one of the best residents Sakusa has seen. If Bokuto really did like him, then he wouldn’t mind Akaashi working at another Hospital. Akaashi’s thoughts were interrupted by a familiar, loud, booming voice that only belonged to one person. “Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi!”

Akaashi turned around and saw Bokuto grinning widely at him, he wasn’t wearing his white lab coat, but his hair was covered by his owl scrub cap. “Oh, Bokuto-san,”

“Did you enjoy the surgery?” Bokuto’s eyes shined as he looked down at Akaashi.

“Yes, you did very well, and I’m sure the patient will recover quickly,”

“Akaashi, are you okay?” Bokuto’s smile fell.

Akaashi looked down at the floor then back up at Bokuto. “Yes, I’m fine,”

“Oh god. Did someone die?”

“Yes…the woman that was in that car crash died of blood loss,” Akaashi said quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto said gently and hugged Akaashi. The raven hugged back, leaning his head on Bokuto’s chest.

A cough broke the two apart and Akaashi saw Daichi standing a few steps away from them. “Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I need my resident back,”

“I’m so sorry, Sawamura-san,” Akaashi said and bowed in apology.

“No worries, the husband should be waking up soon,”

Akaashi nodded and turned back to Bokuto. “Sorry Bokuto-san, I have to go,”

“That’s okay, Akaashi! Duty calls,” Bokuto grinned and watched the two walked to the elevator. As Akaashi was about to enter, he flashed a soft smile that was meant for only Bokuto.

\----------

Nishinoya walked along on the pedes ward where he was sent by Iwaizumi in case their patient wanted to see their son. And this was the ward that his teddy bear of a lover worked at. He spotted Asahi leaning over an incubator and cooing something at the baby as he checked the baby’s vitals while a woman in a suit watched. “Hi,” he said and smiled brightly at Asahi.

Asahi looked up and smiled gently at Nishinoya. “Hi. What are you doing here?”

Before the resident had a chance to answer, the woman spoke up. “And who must you be?”

“I’m doctor Nishinoya, this little guy’s dad is my patient,” he said and turned back to Asahi. “And I have to take him to his father, in case he wants to hold his son,”

“And why aren’t you taking him to his mother?”

“His mother died due to complications during surgery, ma’am,”

“I’ll come with you then,” Asahi said and closed the incubator. Nishinoya led Asahi and the woman down to the recovery room where the patient laid. When they arrived, the patient was just waking up, Asahi set the incubator near the patient’s bed and stood back.

“How are you feeling, Paul?” Iwaizumi asked the male.

Paul blinked a few times and looked around the room, then at the doctors in front of him. “My heart doesn’t hurt anymore,” he smiled weakly.

“Thanks to doctor Nishinoya and doctor Kageyama, they helped me fix your heart,”

“What about Catherine, my wife? Is she awake? I want to see her,” 

Nobody answered Paul, the male looked at each doctor, confused. “Paul, due to the impact, your wife had massive internal bleeding, we took her up to the O.R as quick as possible, but she died from blood loss. We tried everything to bring her back,” Daichi explained.

“So, she’s dead?” Paul asked, his eyes tearing up.

“Yes, she’s dead,” Akaashi spoke up.

Paul nodded a few times as tears rolled down his cheeks. “W-what about my son?”

“Your son is right here,” Nishinoya walked over to the incubator. “Would you like to hold him?”

“Yes, please,” Asahi opened the incubator without saying anything and picked up the baby, handing the squirming baby gently to Nishinoya. Nishinoya handed Paul his son who smiled down sadly at his baby. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” Paul spoke gently to his son.

“We’ll leave you two alone,” Ukai said and motioned for everyone to leave the room. He closed the door behind himself. “All of you did good today, Catherine couldn’t be saved because she bled out too quickly while we were trying to stop the bleeding. Interns, all of you now have to do is provide as much support for the patient as possible,”

Kageyama, Hinata, and Lev nodded and mumbled a quiet. “Yes, sir,”

\------------

“There you are, snake!” Kuroo exclaimed as he barged into the supply closet where Daishou was looking for medical supplies.

Daishou laughed. “You’ve found me, now what? You’re going kill me and bury my dead body in your litter box?”

“Why did you buy lunch for my resident,” Kuroo glared at Daishou, closing the door behind him.

“That pudding head of yours? He seemed lonely without his only friend, so I decided to treat him to lunch,” he smirked up at Kuroo. “Or maybe I was trying to get his attention, he is cute and all. Besides, how’d you find out?”

“He told me,”

“Did kitty cat get jealous?”

“I’m not jealous. I suggest you stay away from him,”

“Hm, what would you do if he was on my service next week?” Daishou smiled wickedly at Kuroo.

“I’m serious,” Kuroo growled.

“Oh relax, I’m not going to steal your boyfriend, I don’t want to wind up dead and my body thrown in a lake. Now go, you stink of cat nip,”

“Oh, shut up,” Kuroo raised his hand and stuck up his middle finger before slipping out of the room. Daishou smiled in victory and resumed to search for the supply he needed.

\------------

The day slowly has come to an end, Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s shift ended not too long ago, so Bokuto was driving them to Akaashi’s house. “You don’t have to pick me up and drive me home every day, Bokuto-san. I have a car,” Akaashi said.

“Akaashi, don’t worry about it! I like giving you rides to and from work,”

“Are you sure? You’re wasting gas on me,”

Bokuto pressed the brakes to stop the car on the red right, then he turned around to face Akaashi. “I’m very sure, and don’t ever say that I’m wasting something on you,” he said and took Akaashi’s hand, kissing his knuckles.

Akaashi blushed. “Okay,” 

They arrived to Akaashi’s house shortly, they made it to the door and Akaashi unlocked it and turned on the lights. “This is my home,”

Bokuto walked in behind Akaashi, his house looked cozy and a perfect size for one person and an owl. Speaking of a certain owl, Bokuto heard flapping on wings and soon the owl that Akaashi talked about landed on it’s owner’s outstretched arm. “Bokuto-san, say hi to Toshi. Toshi, say hi to Bokuto-san,” Bokuto smiled and waved at the owl as the animal hooted in return.

“Oh, hi little guy! You’re so small,” Bokuto went to gently pet the owl but Toshi bit his finger, then climbed up further on his owner’s arm.

“He doesn’t like being called little, even though he is,” Toshi hooted and flew away further into the house. “Just leave your shoes here, I’ll take your coat,” Akaashi said and took Bokuto’s jacket along with his own and hung it up. Akaashi led Bokuto into the house, there he saw the living room, the kitchen right beside it, only divided by a wall that had an opening, bar stools stood along the wall, looking like a bar. Then there was a dark hallway that Bokuto presumed that’s where the rooms and bathroom were. 

“I really like your house, Akaashi,” Bokuto said as he walked around the living room, looking at pictures of a woman and what looked like to be a young Akaashi, and pictures of Toshi were also on the wall.

“That woman is my mother, if you’re wondering,” Akaashi said quietly as he stood beside Bokuto.

“You look like her,” Bokuto smiled down at Akaashi.

“I’m going to get started on dinner, is there anything specific you want, Bokuto-san?”

“Meat, I guess. Can I use your shower?”

“Yeah, go ahead, it’s the last door on your right. I’ll get you some clothes and a towel,” Akaashi said and led Bokuto down the hallway.

“You’re so sweet!” Bokuto said happily and gave Akaashi a quick kiss on the lips and took the towel from Akaashi’s hands that he retrieved from the supply closet. Akaashi smiled slightly and touched his lips, still feeling the lingering touch of Bokuto’s lips.

When Bokuto finally emerged from the shower, now wearing Akaashi’s spear clothes, he walked quietly to the kitchen where Akaashi was cutting something on the cutting board while talking to Toshi. “How was your sh-“ Akaashi’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of Bokuto’s hair, it wasn’t standing up like it always does, but was down, some of his hair getting a little too close to his eyes. “Your hair,”

“I washed the gel out,” Bokuto rubbed the back of his neck.

“I like it,”

“Oh yeah? What about this?” Bokuto smirked and ran his hand through his hair, causing Akaashi to blush.

“You’re ridiculous,” he said quickly, turning around to go back to cooking, and to hide his blush.

Bokuto chuckled and walked over to Toshi, trying to talk to the owl again. “I’m sorry about earlier, you are a really big and majestic owl,” Bokuto said softly and tried to pet the owl’s head, Toshi head butted Bokuto’s hand, making his freeze. “What does head butting mean?”

“It means he’s either forgiving you or is being affectionate,” Akaashi explained without looking up.

“Well, thank you for forgiving me, Toshi!” Bokuto exclaimed loudly, startling the owl a little bit.

Akaashi looked up and smiled. “You guys are getting along quite well, it took about a week for Toshi to get used to Konoha-san,”

“His owlsitter?”

“If you could call it that,” Akaashi chuckled quietly.

“How about I help you? It’s going to be faster that way,” Bokuto asked and stood beside Akaashi.

“No, you’re the guest, go rest Bokuto-san,”

“I want to, please?”

Akaashi sighed. “Fine, you cut the vegetables for the salad while I cook the meat,” Akaashi instructed and clicked his tongue twice, Toshi flew away.

“That was so cool!” Bokuto grinned at Akaashi, cutting the vegetables as he was ordered. The two worked together in comfortable silence, sometimes Bokuto would hum a tune or tell a short story while the two cooked. Akaashi listened to Bokuto ramble as he cooked the meat and soon dinner was ready. He instructed Bokuto to go set up the table, giving him plates, napkins, and chopsticks while Akaashi finished in the kitchen. The raven served a simple salad with tomatoes and cucumbers, meat, and rice that he warmed up. “Wow! All of this looks so good Akaashi!” Bokuto said and loaded meat onto his plate, with just a tiny bit of salad.

“You haven’t even tasted the food yet,”

Bokuto took a bite out of the meat and hummed happily. “You are such a great cook, you have to make me lunch cause I’m tired of cafeteria food every day,”

Akaashi flashed Bokuto a small smile and began to eat his own dinner. “Maybe you need to wake up earlier to make yourself lunch,”

“I do! But Kuroo just eats it all,” Sometime during dinner, Bokuto was happily eating his food and Toshi landed on his head, making Bokuto freeze once again. The owl began to dig with his feet, pulling Bokuto’s hair painfully. “Ow! Toshi!” Akaashi clicked his tongue again and the owl flew away onto his post in the living room, Bokuto’s hair looked like a mess, emitting a light laugh from Akaashi. “And here I thought we were friends!”

“He was trying to make a nest out of your hair, he does that sometimes,” Bokuto grumbled something incoherent, trying to fix his hair.

After their dinner, Akaashi collected and washed all the dishes after instructing Bokuto to go sit on the couch after he tried asking to help. After Akaashi was done, he turned off the lights and joined Bokuto on the couch, who was currently picking a movie to watch. “Do you want to watch a movie, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked.

“Sure,” Akaashi replied and the two decided to watch a random superhero movie, apparently Bokuto really liked those type of movies. He felt Bokuto’s arm wrap around his shoulders, so Akaashi laid his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. Akaashi tried to watch the movie, but he constantly felt Bokuto move and sigh. “Bokuto-san, are you okay?” Akaashi asked, lifting his head.

“I’m fine,” he said quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Akaashi asked in concern and sat straighter when Bokuto’s arm was gone.

Bokuto hesitated before answering. “So, um, you know how we’re dating and all?” Akaashi nodded and listened to Bokuto, kind of afraid of what he wants to say. “I feel like we work really well for each other and I know we’ve been on a few dates because of our works and all,”

“Bokuto-san you’re rambling,”

“What I’m trying to say is…Akaashi Keiji, do you want to be my boyfriend?” Bokuto asked and rubbed his neck as a nervous habit.

Akaashi sighed of relief and cupped Bokuto’s cheeks gently. “Of course, I want to be your boyfriend,” he said and leaned in to kiss Bokuto on the lips. Bokuto immediately kissed back, he licked Akaashi’s bottom lip for access, Akaashi opened his mouth and let out a quiet moan as Bokuto’s tongue explored his mouth. Their tongues danced together as Bokuto slid his hands down to Akaashi’s sharp hips and squeezed. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, one hand running through Bokuto’s hair, and pressed his body against his boyfriend’s, trying to be as close as possible.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said in a low tone that made a shiver run down the raven’s spine. Bokuto broke the kiss and latched on Akaashi’s jaw, sucking and nibbling on the skin, trying to produce noises from him.

Akaashi sighed from pleasure and tilted his head back, feeling Bokuto’s lips on his neck. “Yes, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi tried to sound collected and not out of breath, but it was hard when his lover was currently biting him lightly, not enough to leave marks.

“Come here,” Bokuto said and pulled Akaashi onto his lap, Bokuto looked up and ran his hands under Akaashi’s shirt. Akaashi bit his lip and started to grind against Bokuto. He slid his hands further up, taking Akaashi’s shirt off. “You look beautiful,” he said and kissed along his collarbones and chest, leaving marks in places where they wouldn’t be seen the next day under Akaashi’s scrubs.

“D-don’t say stuff like that,” Akaashi gasped quietly when he felt Bokuto’s warm mouth on his nipple, grinding harder against his lover’s growing erection. Bokuto lightly bit the pink nub and heard Akaashi moan above him and grind down once again, he felt himself getting hard and grinded back against Akaashi.

“You should make more noises like that,” Bokuto grinned up at Akaashi and slid his hands to his ass, squeezing hard, making Akaashi’s breath hitch.

“It’s embarrassing,” Akaashi blushed.

Bokuto chuckled and ran his hands down to Akaashi’s firm thighs. “I find it hot,”

Akaashi leaned down to lock their lips together once again while his hands untied the strings of Bokuto’s sweat pants. “I want to do something, Bokuto-san,” he whispered against Bokuto’s lips. “So, sit back and enjoy yourself,” Akaashi slid down onto the floor and spread Bokuto’s legs apart, crawling to fill in the space.

“Oh,”

“Is something wrong?”

“N-No! it’s just you look really hot,” Bokuto ran his hand through Akaashi’s hair. Akaashi smirked a little and slid Bokuto’s sweats down along with his boxers. Akaashi stroked Bokuto’s erection, Bokuto was big, so he didn’t know how that was going to fit in his mouth. He leaned in and licked Bokuto’s cock from base to the tip, looking up to see Bokuto’s reaction. He ran his lips along his cock and when he reached the tip he swallowed it into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit. “Fuck,” Bokuto cursed quietly as he watched Akaashi swallow the head of his cock.

Akaashi traced a vein along Bokuto’s cock with his tongue and heard Bokuto gasp above him, while he rubbed his hand against his own erection that was trapped in his jeans. He felt hands in his hair and looked up. “You are so impatient,” he said as he stroked Bokuto. Akaashi took Bokuto’s cock into his mouth, deeper this time and hummed, Bokuto moaned above him. He Swallowed the cock in deeper and soon was deepthroating Bokuto’s cock.

“Oh my god,” Bokuto groaned and pulled Akaashi’s hair gently. Akaashi started bopping his head in a comfortable rhythm while stroking himself. He felt Bokuto’s hips start to move, so he stopped moving and let Bokuto fuck his mouth in shallow thrusts. “Akaashi, I’m close,” Akaashi hummed around Bokuto’s cock again and gave a hard suck to the head. Bokuto groaned and his grip on Akaashi’s hair tightened. “Akaashi,” Bokuto groaned and came in Akaashi’s mouth, some of it dribbling out of the corner of his mouth. Akaashi swallowed the cum with an audible gulp. “You got some right here,” Bokuto said and wiped the cum from Akaashi’s mouth then bringing it to Akaashi’s lips, only for his thumb to get swallowed.

“Did you enjoy it, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked and wiped his cum stained hand and mouth on his shirt, throwing it aside.

“You were awesome,” Bokuto grinned, his breathing slowly becoming normal again, Akaashi didn't even notice when Bokuto pulled his pants back on.

“I’m glad,” Akaashi gave him a small smile and climbed back onto the couch where Bokuto tackled him.

“Is it okay if we cuddle?”

Without answering, Akaashi turned to face Bokuto, he tucked his face into Bokuto’s chest and strong arms enveloped him. Akaashi sighed happily and soon fell asleep to the sound of Bokuto’s steady heart beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave any suggestions/ideas for future chapters and kudos :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!! Levyaku smut in the beginning of chapter.
> 
> the only excuse I have for not posting for 3 weeks is school. I wanted to do a Christmas special but I had tests and projects due ;( but I will be posting a chapter for new year. Unfortunately, after the next chapter I'm putting the story on hold for about a month because I have to study for my exams. although I will still try to upload a chapter.
> 
> the next chapter will be much better I promise.

Warm, big hands ran up his sides and lips attached themselves to his neck, he bit his lip and turned his head to the side to expose more of his neck for the person above him to devour. There was a chuckle by his ear and he felt a tongue lick his ear shell. “You should make more noises,” the voice whispered into his ear.

He felt the lips go from his neck to his to his nipple, and threw his head back in pleasure. He felt himself get hard and moved his hips upwards for some friction, he felt the other’s hips grind against his. “Oh my god,” he said in pleasure as the hand ran over his clothed erection. His boxers were tugged off and he connected his lips with the person above of him. He felt the tongue prod at his lips and opened his mouth to let the tongue in. As they were kissing, he jumped from the lubed-up finger prodding at his entrance. “Please,” he whispered against the man’s lips. He bit his lip as the finger slowly entered him, they looked at each other, emerald green eyes that shined when the male got excited with light brown ones.

“Yaku-san,” the male said and inserted another finger into Yaku. He scissored his fingers and heard a small noise escape Yaku. Lev inserted his fingers deeper and suddenly Yaku moaned loudly. Lev grinned and pressed on the bundle of nerves again.

“Lev,” Yaku groaned and slid his hand into the male’s hair. “Hurry up,” Lev inserted the third finger, the dull pain of the stretch made Yaku’s breath hitch. He was in heaven, the long fingers thrusted in and out, sometimes gracing his prostate, the lips attached themselves onto his neck, sucked marks and bit his skin lightly. “I’m ready,” Yaku panted and pulled Lev’s platinum hair.

“You’re so impatient,” Lev chuckled. He retracted his fingers from Yaku’s entrance. “I don’t have a condom,”

“I don’t care,” Yaku said quickly. “Just fuck me already,”

Lev aligned himself against Yaku and started to enter him slowly, careful not to hurt him, Yaku bit his lip so no noise could escape and soon Lev was fully inside of Yaku. “Yaku-san,” he whispered into his ear.

“You can move,” he said after a couple minutes from adjusting to his girth and moved his hips slightly.

Lev retracted his hips and thrusted in slowly, Yaku let out a low moan. “You feel so good and tight around me, Yaku-san,”

Lev started to move at a slow pace so Yaku could to get used to his cock inside of him, “Faster,” Yaku ordered.

Lev complied and picked up the pace, Yaku kept biting his lip, but it has become harder to try and keep in his moans. He loved the stretch and the burn, making Yaku feel so full of Lev’s cock. Lev started to thrust fast into Yaku and when he changed the angle of his hips, Yaku couldn’t help but scream out in pleasure. “There!”

Lev kept ramming into Yaku, he leaned in and bit his neck. “How is this for an intern?” Lev whispered huskily into Yaku’s ear as he wrapped his hand against Yaku’s leaking erection and began to stroke his cock at the same pace as his thrusts.

Yaku tightened his grip on Lev’s hair and scratched his shoulder with the other. The thrusts got faster and Lev’s cock brushed against his prostate with every thrust, Yaku moaned louder and louder with every thrust, he felt the heat pooling in his abdomen. “Lev,”

Lev moaned into his neck and rammed his cock into Yaku, the sound of skin against skin echoed around the room. “Yaku-san, I’m close,” Lev panted.

“Me too,” Yaku replied and wrapped his legs around Levs waist. As Lev thrusted into Yaku, in the perfect angle for his cock to abuse his prostate. “I-I’m coming!” Yaku arched his back off the bed and moaned in pleasure as his orgasm hit him.  “Ah!” Yaku gasped and sat up in his bed, his clothes were in disarray and he was breathing as if he just ran a marathon. He calmed a few minutes later after taking deep breaths. ‘I just dreamed about Lev’ he thought.

Yaku held his head in his hands, replaying the dream over and over again. ‘I just fucking dreamed about an intern who just made out with me and jacked us off once,’ Yaku fell back onto his pillows and groaned loudly, thank god, he lived alone. Yaku closed his eyes again to forget about what just happened, also trying to ignore the erection he had. After a few minutes of trying to fall back asleep he flailed in his bed and sat up, cursing under his breath he went into the bathroom to relieve his erection.

After he was done with the shower, he started to get ready for work by putting on his scrubs and brewing himself coffee to wake up. ‘Might as well start my shift early,’

\----------  
Kuroo whistled from his seat on the couch when he saw Yaku walk into the attending’s lounge. Kuroo had a mug of coffee in hand and Kenma was sitting beside him playing on his gaming device.

“Shut your mouth,” Yaku glared at Kuroo and took off his jacket then hung it on the hook by the door.

“I didn’t even say anything,” Kuroo smirked.

“Shouldn’t you be saving someone’s leg or something?”

“Nope. Why are you here so early? You don’t start till seven and it’s only,” Kuroo looked up at the clock. “2:35,”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Yaku answered.

“Leave him alone,” Kenma spoke up without looking away from his game.

“Oh, but kitten, I’m just curious,”

“Don’t call me that,” Kenma grumbled. 

“Are the interns still here?” Yaku asked Kuroo.

“I don’t know,” Kuroo replied then turned to Kenma.

Kenma sighed and paused his game before looking up at Yaku. “Yes, they are, I don’t think these interns know what sleep is except for Tsukishima,”

“Gonna talk to Lev?” Kuroo smirked once again and took a drink from his mug.

“Why does he have to talk to Lev?” Kenma asked.

“I won’t and don’t need to. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m actually going to go work and not sit around,” Yaku glared at Kuroo and left the attending’s lounge.

“I will get my nuts cut off by Yaku if I tell you anything,” Kuroo said to Kenma who resumed to playing his game.

\----------

It was quiet at night at the hospital, no chaos, no angry patients, and there were barely any people in the waiting rooms. It was really relaxing for Hinata, aside from Kageyama drooling on his shoulder. “Ew!” he yelled and shoved Kageyama from his shoulder.

Kageyama snorted awake. “What the hell!?” he yelled.

“You were drooling on me!”

“Guys, try not to yell, Yamaguchi’s sleeping,” Lev told the two and motioned to Yamaguchi who was curled up into himself and sound asleep with his head laying on Tsukishima’s lap.

“You sure you two aren’t more than just best friends?” Hinata asked Tsukishima.

Tsukishima looked up at Hinata and smirked. “You and Kageyama look pretty close,”

“What about you Lev?” Lev perked up at Hinata’s voice. “Did you meet anyone?”

Lev’s face turned red and he began to stutter an answer. “N-No! I’m fo-focusing on my career!”

Hinata raised an eyebrow. “Your face tells me otherwise,” he grinned.

Lev sighed and slumped against the wall of the empty hallway they were sitting at. “You guys can keep secrets, right?” everyone nodded quietly, even Tsukishima who seemed to be curious at where the conversation was going. “Well,” Lev started and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Doctor Yaku and I might’ve done something in his office,”

Nobody moved or said anything for a while, which kind of scared Yaku. “Is that why he was yelling at you in the parking lot, like two weeks ago?” Tsukishima spoke up.

“Uhm, yeah,” Lev replied.

“You know, if doctor Yaku finds out you told us anything, he’s going to ruin your life,” Kageyama said.

“You don’t think I know that?” Lev cried out.

“Well, it’s not that scary! Doctor Asahi and Nishinoya-san are dating! So is Kenma and Doctor Kuroo!” Hinata tried to cheer up Lev.

“But, Kenma and Nishinoya are going to be attendings next year, Lev’s a first-year intern,” Tsukishima said.

“Way to ruin me trying to cheer Lev up, Tsukishima!”

“Do you guys have to be so loud?” Yamaguchi whined, his voice sounded tired and he didn’t bother opening his eyes.

“Go back to sleep, they’re just being stupid,” Tsukishima said quietly.

“Look all I’m saying is, that it’s okay to date your attending,” Hinata said, making sure his voice is quieter this time.

“We’re not dating, Hinata. We just…did stuff and now he hates me for some reason,”

“I’m going to get more milk,” Kageyama announced and stood up.

“Oh! I’ll come with you!” Hianata jumped up from his spot on the floor.

Soon, the two left to go to the vending machine, leaving Lev alone with Tsukishima and a sleeping Yamaguchi. Lev slid onto his side and sighed loudly, earning a tired whine from Yamaguchi.

\----------

“What are you trying to do, poison me?” Daishou exclaimed and shoved the paper coffee cup back into the resident’s hands. “Did you even put sugar in here?”

“No, sir. I-I’ll go get you another coffee,” the resident turned around and hurried back into the cafeteria.

Daishou sighed and sat back in his chair behind the trauma centre reception desk, he had nothing to do, there were barely any people in the trauma center. But even if there was a case he couldn’t do it because he was fetal surgeon, which meant he treated and operated on fetuses. He waited and waited for his new resident to come back with the coffee, but something caught his eye. A car pulled up in the ambulance parking and a woman got out of the car, and said something to a person inside of the car before running into the hospital.

The woman ran to the desk where Daishou sat at and shouted in worry. “Please! I need help, my wife’s bleeding everywhere!” 

Daishou stood up quickly and paged Daichi before following the woman back to the car. She opened the back door to reveal a pregnant woman crying, holding her stomach, and there was blood everywhere around her thighs and the car. “I think I’m having a miscarriage,” she cried.

“What’s your name?” Daishou asked.

“Elizabeth,”

“How far long are you, Elizabeth?”

“S-Seven months. Please, it hurts so much,” she said and gripped onto Daishou’s hand.

“We’ll do everything to save you and the baby,” he replied. Within seconds, Daichi and the interns ran to the car with a gurney. They helped Elizabeth get on the gurney carefully and rushed her to an emergency room.

“Is she going to be okay?” Elizabeth’s wife said and watched as the doctors began to work quickly.

“Ma’am what’s your name?” Daichi asked.

“Sal,” 

“Sal, your wife’s going to be fine okay?” he reassured Sal, who nodded quietly, her eyes never leaving Elizabeth.

“Okay, I only want you two in here,” Daishou pointed to Hinata and Lev. “The rest of the interns get out,” Daishou ordered and Kageyama, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima quietly left the E.R. 

“Shrimpy, I need you to hook up the fetal monitor to see how the baby is doing. Silver hair, I need you to give me the ultrasound,” Daishou ordered the two interns.

“Kiyoko, order a blood test,” Daichi said and Kiyoko unpacked a new needle, she attached the blood test tube and inserted the needle into Elizabeth’s vein. 

“Elizabeth, have you smoked or drank during pregnancy?” Daishou asked as he looked at the screen of the ultrasound.

“No! I never did anything, even ask Sal,”

“Can you tell me when the pain started?” It was Daichi who asked this time.

Elizabeth took several breaths before answering. “T-They were very mild, I thought it was just Braxton hick’s contractions,”

“When did you start bleeding?” Daishou asked.

“I don’t know, I woke up in a pool of my own blood,”

Daishou nodded and started to examine her abdomen by pressing on it gently. Elizabeth yelped in pain. “Don’t hurt her!” Sal yelled angrily at Daishou and ran to her side.

“I was just examining her. Elizabeth, your abdomen feels tender, have you by any chance had abdominal trauma while pregnant?” Daishou asked.

“Look she’s really careful just save our baby,” Sal glared up at Daishou.

“Sal, stop yelling,” Elizabeth said softly and stroked her wife’s face.

“The baby’s heart rate is abnormal,” Lev spoke up.

“Yachi, page doctor Sugawara,” Daichi ordered and the nurse left the room quickly to go page the doctor.

“Elizabeth, we have to deliver the baby immediately, you’re having a complete placental abruption, which is very dangerous for you and your baby,” Daishou informed Elizabeth.

“Why? what does that mean?”

“It means that the placenta separated from the uterine lining and the baby is not getting any oxygen,” Informed Hinata.

Daishou and Daichi unlocked the wheels of the gurney and quickly rolled Elizabeth out of the room with Sal by her side.

\-----------  
It was quiet in their bedroom, aside from Oikawa’s soft snores. That silence was quickly interrupted by either Sugawara’s or Oikawa’s pager. Oikawa whined at the noise and covered his head with the duvet to get rid of the noise. Sugawara uncovered himself from the duvet and sat up in their shared bed and picked up his pager. “Please don’t be mine, please don’t be mine, ple- damn it,”

A muffled laugh was heard from under the duvet and Sugawara slapped Oikawa. “Shut up and go back to sleep” Sugawara chuckled. He stood up and stripped of his pyjamas then quickly put on his scrubs, his only light source being the moonlight coming through the window.

Oikawa popped his head out of the duvet and spoke. “Come back to bed, get Asahi to do it,”

Sugawara turned around and walked over to Oikawa in the dark, he sat down and gently ran his fingers through Oikawa’s messy hair. “Tooru, as much as I want to cuddle up with you, the page was 911,”

Oikawa huffed and pulled Sugawara down for a kiss. “Go save a life,”

Sugawara smiled against Oikawa’s lips. “I’ll meet you there when your shift starts,” he said and stood up to go to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When Oikawa was on the verge of falling back asleep, he heard a faint ‘I love you’ followed by their front door of the apartment closing.

\----------

“I need two Doyen Retractors,” Daishou said and shortly was handed the retractors, he passed one to Daichi across from him. “You’re going to have to help me,”

The two surgeons placed the retractors into the incision and pulled it apart, revealing the visceral peritoneum. “Scissors,” Daishou extended his hand and took the sharp instrument from the nurse’s hand. He pinched part of the peritoneum with dissection forceps and cut the flesh. Hinata and Lev were watching at the side.

“It’s going to be okay,” Sal whispered to Elizabeth. Daishou let her be in the operating room during the delivery, but if anything went wrong she would have to leave.

“Where is Sugawara?” Daishou asked Daichi as he made an incision along the uterine segment with the scalpel.

“I don’t know, he should be here soon,”

“I’m going to be pissed if he doesn’t show up by the time I get the baby out,” Daishou said and as if on cue, he heard the doors open to the operating room and Sugawara came in.

“I’m so sorry it took me so long, the snow was so bad,” Sugawara apologised while his gloves were being put on him by nurses. He made sure to thank them quietly.

“Just in time, I’m about to break the amniotic sac,” Daishou said and broke the sac. Sugawara got a towel and walked over to the table, ready to take the baby. Daishou grasped the baby and pulled it out of the sac gently. The baby didn’t make any noise.

“How’s my baby?” Elizabeth asked.

Sugawara took the baby and Daichi cut the umbilical cord. He carried it to the station near the surgical table.

“Your baby is not breathing, our surgeon is trying to get your baby to breath,” Daichi informed the female.

“What!?” she exclaimed. Daishou glared up at Daichi and shook his head.

“Elizabeth please calm down, you might go into distress. We’re trying to stop the bleeding,” Daishou said and motioned the interns to step in to help. “Sal I’m going to have to ask you to leave the operating room. Anesthesiologist, please apply the anesthesia,”

Sal kissed Elizabeth’s forehead and left the room as she was told. The man put the mask on her nose and mouth and told her to count backwards from ten, within seconds Elizabeth was unconscious. The surgeons began to work quickly. “She’s losing too much blood, she needs a blood transfusion,” Daichi said.

“Ginger, go get the blood,” Daishou ordered Hinata.

“What’s her blood type?” Hinata asked.

“It should be on her chart,” Daichi said and went back to suction blood.

Meanwhile Daichi, Daishou, and Lev were working on the removal of the placenta and stopping the bleed, Sugawara was trying to get the baby to breath. “Come on,” he said quietly as he applied gentle compressions with his fingers, while Kiyoko squeezed the ambu bag. “She’s didn’t have oxygen for way too long,” said Sugawara. He stopped doing compressions and put the ear tips of his stethoscope in his ears. He put the diaphragm of the stethoscope on the baby’s chest and listened for breathing. He got nothing.

“Sugawara, how’s the baby,” Dishou asked from the table.

“She’s still not breathing,” he replied.

“I’m back with the blood!” Hinata ran back into the operating room with several bags of blood.

“Come on, you got two lovely mommies waiting for you,” Sugawara pleaded as he applied the compressions. Suddenly, the baby took a deep breath and started to cry. “There we go! Kiyoko, let’s get her into the incubator and we need to examine her for any neuro damage,”

“Good job Sugawara, we’ll meet you when I’m done,” Daishou called out as Sugawara rolled out the incubator. Daishou and Daichi worked together to suture the blood vessels and the area that the placenta detached from, while Hinata and Lev worked on suctioning the blood that was getting in the way. Within an hour, they were done suturing bleeders and Daishou sighed in relief.

“We’re going to have doctor Oikawa examine her after she wakes up,” Daishou informed and started to suture close the first layer of the uterus.

“Why?” Lev asked the attending.

“Placenta abruption can cause damage to the brain from poor blood flow,” Daishou answered. Daishou finished suturing the first layer of the uterus, and now he’s moved onto the second layer. With Daichi’s help, they finished suturing everything closed.” 

“Good job, everyone,” Daichi said and everyone began to clap.

Daishou smiled victoriously under his surgical mask and put the instruments down. “Let’s just be glad that the mother or the baby didn’t die,”

\----------

“Kageyama, how do you know doctor Oikawa?” Hinata asked almost immediately after he sat down, slamming his tray on the table a little too loudly for 7 am.

“What?” the raven frowned.

“Yeah, how do you know doctor Oikawa,” Tsukishima smirked.

“He does call you Tobio-chan,” Lev stated and took a bite out of his sand which.

Kageyama glared at everyone at the table and Yamaguchi spoke up. “You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,”

“No. he does,” said Tsukishima. “Was it heartbreak?”

“No! I just know him from university while he was in med school,”

“I don’t believe you, why do you hate him so much?” asked Hinata.

“Fine! he kept saying that I won’t become a surgeon and I wanted to prove him wrong, and now I’m here and it looks like he doesn’t even remember the things he said, which pisses me off!”

No one said a word for a while until Tsukishima decided to break the silence. “Wow,”

“I knew he was an asshole, but not that much of an asshole,” Hinata said, his eyes were wide with surprise.

“Stop looking at me like that and eat your goddamn food,” Kageyama grumbled angrily and stabbed the straw through the milk box.

\----------

“You know, this is a nice surprise,” Matsukawa grinned as he was dragged inside the on-call room.

Hanamaki locked the door and grinned at the policeman. “How about a good make-out session before your shift?” he offered.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Matsukawa purred and pressed Hanamaki against the door. He smashed their lips together and the two began to fight for dominance with their tongues, Matsukawa gained that dominance in the end and swallowed Hanamaki’s quiet moans as he slipped his hand under his scrub top.

Hanamaki broke the kiss. “Take this off,” he commanded and tugged on Matsukawa’s uniform top. Matsukawa grinned and quickly unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall on the floor, then he pulled up Hanamaki’s scrub shirt, he lifted his hands and let Matsukawa take it off completely. “I’ve only seen you shirtless like, only two times, but damn you’re ripped,” Hanamaki whispered against his lips and ran his hand along Matsukawa’s abs and pectorals.

Matsukawa chuckled. “The time with the bullet doesn’t count,” he said and leaned in to capture Hanamaki’s lips once more. He bit his lower lip gently and sucked. Hanamaki felt hands slide down to his ass and squeezed hard, letting out a groan against Matsukawa’s lips. Matsukawa slid his hands down to Hanamaki’s thighs and he took that as cue to jump. He did just that and wrapped his legs around Matsukawa’s waist when he caught him.

Matsukawa broke the kiss and began to kiss and nibble on Hanamaki’s jaw, then going lower to the neck. “Sucks that I can’t leave marks on you,” he whispered into his skin and licked along Hanamaki’s neck.

“I will shave off your eyebrows in your sleep if you do,” Hanamaki said and bit his lip when he felt teeth grace along the sensitive spot on his neck.

Matsukawa chuckled and slid his hands back to Hanamaki’s ass and squeezed as he bit his shoulder at the same time, emitting a moan from Hanamaki. “Even though you’re mean, you are so hot,” Matsukawa nibbled on Hanamaki’s ear.

Hanamaki was in heaven, the pleasure from just Matsukawa’s lips was everything, he imagined how it would be if Matsukawa would just ravish his body on the bed along the wall. He didn’t care that both of them had their own shifts soon. There was a cough from somewhere in the room, and it wasn’t Matsukawa’s. Matsukawa seemed to hear the cough too and detached his lips from Hanamaki’s collarbone.

There laid Iwaizumi on the top bunk, with a look on his face that said ‘really?’

“Hello,” Matsukawa greeted Iwaizumi.

“Next time check if there’s someone in the room, thank god you didn’t start having sex like someone I know,”

“Is it Oikawa and Sugawara?” Hanamaki asked, even though he knew the answer.

“Yep,” Iwaizumi replied.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki sighed at the same time, Matsukawa put him down and both men put their shirts back on. “Guess we should start our shifts,” said Hanamaki.

Hanamaki unlocked the door and walked out with Matsukawa following close behind. “Guess I’ll pick you up tonight?”

“Why?” Hanamaki asked and raised his eyebrow.

“To take you on a date, duh,”

Hanamaki hummed and grinned. “I’ll be waiting,”

\----------

“Good morning, my name in doctor Oikawa,” Oikawa introduced himself immediately after he walked into the recovery room, where Elizabeth was just waking up.

“Hello,” Sal stood up from the chair beside the bed. “I’m Sal, Elizabeth’s wife,” she said and extended her hand for a shake.

Oikawa smiled and put his chart on the table. “Pleasure to meet you,” Oikawa said and turned to face Elizabeth. “How are you feeling?” he asked her and took out his pen from his chest pocket, then opened Elizabeth’s chart.

“Really, tired,” she said weakly then she tried to sit up.

“Honey, lay back down,” Sal told Elizabeth and gently laid her back down.

“What about our baby?”

“Our baby is fine, they’re getting checked out,” Sal explained.

“You don’t know the gender yet?” Oikawa asked.

“No, we want it to be a surprise,” Sal replied.

Oikawa nodded. “Elizabeth, I’m just going to do a couple of simple exams to see if there is any neuro damage,”

“Alright,”

Oikawa smiled and uncovered Eliabeth’s legs. “Can you move your toes for me please?” he asked and saw her toes move. He covered her legs. Oikawa walked closer to Elizabeth and took out his flashlight, he gently opened her eye and shone the light into both eyes. Both of the pupils were reacting. “I know you’re weak right now, but can you push against my hands?” Oikawa asked gently and formed his hands into fists, Elizabeth aligned her hands with Oikawa’s and pushed his hands with force. “Good, now can you pull my hands?” he asked and tensed his hands when Elizabeth pulled them.

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

Oikawa wrote down a couple notes into the chart before answering. “Everything’s fine,” he smiled.

“Good morning!” Sugawara came into the room with the incubator.

“Good morning, doctor Sugawara,” Oikawa greeted his boyfriend.

Sugawara locked the incubator’s wheels and smiled at Oikawa. “Good morning to you too, doctor Oikawa. Hope you didn’t miss me too much,”

Oikawa chuckled.

“Would you like to see your baby?” Sugawara asked the two women and they nodded eagerly. Sugawara opened the incubator and took out the small baby that was wrapped up in many blankets. “You had a baby girl,” Sugawara gave the baby to Elizabeth, who took her new daughter carefully. “Your daughter will have to stay here until she has fully matured, since we had to deliver her prematurely,” 

“She’s beautiful,” Elizabeth looked down at her daughter and smiled. 

“And so small,” Sal added.

Off to the side, Oikawa observed the scene, suddenly he felt sharp pain in his knee, which made him wince in pain. Sugawara seemed to notice this.

“Doctor Oikawa, can I talk to you outside?”

Oikawa nodded quietly. “We’ll be right back,” he said and opened the door, he let Sugawara exit first, then closed the door behind himself.

“Is your knee bothering you again?”

“No, everythin-“ another sharp pain to his knee made him wince.

“Tooru, did you take your medication today?” Sugawara asked in worry.

“Suga-chan, I promise I’m fine,”

“You’re in pain, do you at least have your brace with you?”

“Suga, please, don’t make me wear it. It makes me feel weak,” Oikawa pleaded.

Sugawara sighed. “I told you not to carry that damn Christmas tree alone to our apartment and wait for Iwaizumi to help you. At lunch, we’ll go to either Kuroo or Bokuto to check your knee out,”

“Fine,” Oikawa sighed and opened the door to the recovery room, letting Sugawara enter first like always.

\----------

Akaashi knocked on Ukai’s office door and heard a muffled ‘come in’ he opened the door and walked in. “You paged me sir?”

“Yes, I did, take a seat Akaashi,” Ukai gestured to the reclining chair in front of his desk.

Akaashi obeyed and took a seat on the chair. “May I ask what for?” 

“So, you’re a senior resident, you’re going to be an attending next year, but it has come to my attention that you haven’t picked a specialty yet,”

“I’m sorry sir,” Akaashi apologised.

“No need to apologise to me, it’s your career, but everyone already picked their specialties but you. For example, Tanaka and Nishinoay picked trauma, your friend Kozume picked general as his specialty, you’re the only one left.

“I’ve…decided on plastics,”

“You do realise that we don’t have a plastics program,” Ukai said.

Akaashi nodded. “I am aware of that. I’m actually considering on working at another hospital, doctor Sakusa has invited me to join his plastic program at his hospital,”

Ukai was quiet for few seconds. “It will be a shame to lose a skilled doctor, but you are very lucky that you got invited to join his program, it’s pretty hard to get in,”

“I’m sure you have much more skilled doctors than me,”

“Is this your final decision, doctor Akaashi?” Ukai asked.

“…Yes, it’s my final decision,”

Ukai nodded and typed something on his computer. “Great, you may go now,”

Akaashi stood and bowed a little and left the office, right across the hall he saw Bokuto standing there, waiting for Akaashi. “Bokuto-san, you didn’t have to wait for me…and your hair,” Akaashi pointed to Bokuto’s anti-gravity hair, when they came to the hospital together Bokuto had his hair down because he slept over at Akaashi’s house last night.

Bokuto grinned and pushed off from the wall. “Yes, I did! And I have extra gel here in case my hair gets messed up,”

“Shall we head downstairs?” Akaashi asked and started to walk towards the elevators.

“Yep!”

The two waited for the elevator and soon the doors opened, there was no one there so it would just be the two of them. They walked in and Akaashi pressed the button for the main level. Akaashi spoke up when the doors shut closed. “About yesterday,”

“You regret it don’t you,” Bokuto said quietly.

Akaashi turned to face Bokuto, walking closer to the sad man. “No, I was going to say I enjoyed it,”

Bokuto’s face brightened back up. “Really?!”

Akaashi smiled softly and gently took Bokuto’s hand into his own. “Yes,” he said and the elevator doors opened, Akaashi let go of Bokuto’s hand and walked out. They walked in silence to the reception desk. “Can I please have the chart for my patient?” Akaashi asked the woman behind the desk.

“Oh, me too,” Bokuto added. The woman picked up two charts and handed it to Bokuto.

“Here you go,” Bokuto smiled at Akaashi and handed him his chart.

“Thank you, Bokuto-san,”

As Bokuto was about to say something back he saw a woman in a suit walk towards them, she looked a lot like Akaashi, only if he was a woman. She had slightly curled hair, a little less than Akaashi’s, her hair was just as dark and her eyes had the same shape as Akaashi’s. the only difference was their eye colour, her eyes were green while Akaashi had dark blue ones. “Keiji!” she exclaimed.

Akaashi’s eyes widened in horror and quickly turned around to face the woman in front of them. “Mother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos or ideas that you want to see in the future chapters :)


	12. The New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!There is some homophobia/homophobic slurs.
> 
> For reference I used Grey's anatomy season 6 episode 10. ( I tired my best to describe the instrument they were making. It will make sense what i'm talking about in the chapter when you watch it.)
> 
>  
> 
> This is the last chapter for January. Happy new year and see you in February :)

December 30th

“Mother?” Akaashi asked.

“How are you doing? Akaashi’s mother asked when she stopped right in front of her son.

“I’m doing great, what are you doing here?”

“I just decided to visit my son at work and your aunt told me you are seeing someone, where is she?”

“Oh,” Akaashi said and turned back to see if Bokuto was still standing behind him. He was.

The woman raised her eyebrow. “I want to meet her before I leave,”

“…About that,” Akaashi started quietly. He looked back at Bokuto once again and motioned for the man to come closer. “Mother, this is Bokuto Koutarou…my boyfriend,”

The small smile fell from her face and she looked Akaashi dead in the eye. “What?”

“Please follow me,” Akaashi said quietly and led the two to a small room with a table in the center and some chairs around it. Akaashi locked the door when Bokuto and his mother walked in. “Take a seat,” he said and pulled out the chair for his mother to sit on. Once everyone was seated, including him, Akaashi took a deep breath before he started talking. “Koutarou and I have been dating for about a month,”

Akaashi’s mother didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes, which scared Akaashi. When the woman was silent that meant shit was going to hit the fan. “I’m guessing I was a bad parent,” she stated quietly. Akaashi felt Bokuto link their fingers together under the table to try to calm him down and Akaashi squeezed his hand. “I’m not religious or anything, but a man just cannot be with another man, it’s wrong Keiji,”

“It’s 2017, mother,”

“Don’t talk back, boy,” she stood up from her seat. “First you disappoint me with not becoming a lawyer like me because you want to fix someone’s nose or put implants into someone’s tits. Now I find out you’re gay? You’re a disgrace to this family,” then she looked at Bokuto. “He doesn’t even look human!” 

Akaashi’s jaw tightened and let go of Bokutos hand. He jumped up from his seat and exclaimed. “Don’t talk about him like that!”

She looked shocked, her eyes widened and her mouth opened a little bit. “I don’t want you screaming at me, Keiji,” she said strictly. “Take your brother for example, he’s a lawyer, he’s married to a woman and they are having a kid,”

“Every conversation we have is about Akira,”

“Did you at least get rid of that wild bird like I told you to?”

“Toshi is not a wild bird, he’s trained. I took classes to train him,”

Akaashi’s mother sighed and sat back on the chair. “I’m saying no,”

“No to what?” Akaashi said slowly and sat back down as well. He was truly scared to what his mother was about to say.

“You’re not going to date him. Keiji a man is not supposed to be fucked in the ass!”

“Look, with all due respect. Akaashi is a grown man, he can choose who he can love,” Bokuto took hold of Akaashi’s hand with both of his hands and stroked it, trying to calm the raven down.

“You cannot tell me what to do with my son,” she glared at Bokuto. “And besides,” she turned her attention back to Akaashi. “I already picked out a lovely young lady for you, she’s really interested to meet you,”

Akaashi froze, he squeezed Bokuto’s hand tightly. “You’re a bitch,” he whispered.

“What was that?”

Akaashi looked up and repeated the sentence while looking at her in the eyes. “I said you’re a bitch,”

“Keiji!” she shouted angrily.

“You always ordered me what to do since childhood, your job is more important than me, you loved Akira more than me. But when I chose something by myself, something I love to do, you always disapproved,”

Everything happened really fast for Akaashi, he heard the chair scrape across the floor and a sting on his cheek. Bokuto stood up. “Hey!”

“I’m not going to have a faggot for a son,” she said strictly. She unlocked the door and left.

Akaashi was quiet, the sting from the slap hurt, but he was used to it.

“Akaashi,” Bokuto said softly and gently cupped Akaashi’s face with his hands, lifting his head, so they could look at each other in the eyes.

“I’m fine,” 

“Akaashi, she hit you,” Bokuto said sadly and stroked Akaashi’s red cheek with his thumb.

“Bokuto-san, I’m fine. I’m used to it,”

Bokuto took his hand away from Akaashi’s bruised cheek and gave it a kiss, then kissed him gently on the lips. “You’re not a disgrace,” 

“She’s going to find a way of us not being together, I know her,”

“The only way she could stop me from seeing you is dying, I will fight for us,”

Akaashi looked Bokuto in the eyes and gave him a small smile. “Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said and leaned into the touch of Bokuto’s hand against his cheek.

\---------- 

“Bro, where were you? Yachi brought coffee, good thing I’m a good friend and managed to get you a cup,” Kuroo said when Bokuto walked into the examination room, where they were going to check Oikawa’s knee. He offered the cup to Bokuto. Bokuto didn’t take it, or say anything to Kuroo. “Bokuto, what’s wrong?” Kuroo said and put their cups aside.

Bokuto sat on the stool beside Kuroo and sighed. “I hate parents sometimes,”

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows a little. “You guys had an argument?”

“No, not my parents, my parents are great. Akaashi’s mom visited today,”

“And?” Kuroo motioned with his hands for Bokuto to keep talking. 

“She found out that he was dating someone, she thought it was a girl, but then she found out it was me. They started fighting and she said along the lines of ‘I’m not gonna have a faggot for a son’”

“Shit,” Kuroo said quietly.

“She also said that she found a girlfriend for him,” Bokuto said quietly and averted his gaze to the floor.

“Uh uh, you’re not going into emo mode, your hair even deflates when you’re sad,” Kuroo pointed to Bokuto’s hair.

“How can I not be sad when she might tear us apart, Kuroo,” Bokuto looked back up at Kuroo. “I don’t want to lose him,” he said and felt tears prick at his eyes.

When Kuroo saw tears threatening to spill, he jumped up from his seat, making the stool roll somewhere behind him. “Woah! Okay no crying!” Kuroo cupped Bokuto’s face. “You are not going to lose Akaashi. He doesn’t do stuff he doesn’t want to do, besides, you two are perfect for each other,”

Bokuto smiled at Kuroo and wiped his eyes when Kuroo stepped away to retrieve his stool. “Thanks bro,”

“No problem,” Kuroo grinned and picked their cups of coffee again. “Here, have some coffee, it doesn’t have caffeine in it, so you’re good,” Kuroo said as he passed the cup to his friend.

“What’s the point of coffee if it doesn’t have caffeine in it,” Bokuto chuckled and sipped the now cold liquid.

While thy waited for Oikawa to arrive, Kuroo talked about Kenma and how he gushed over the small male. Bokuto didn’t complain or anything because his friend just listened to him worry about his and Akashi’s relationship. 

Oikawa walked into the room. “Ohoo~”

“Took you long enough,” Kuroo said.

“Sorry we took so long,” Sugawara said when he walked in a couple seconds after Oikawa.

Kuroo looked at the two, he noticed that their hair was messier than before and they were wearing each other’s lab coats. “You guys are nasty,”

“How did you know!”

“Your hair is fucked up and you are wearing each other’s lab coats,” Kuroo grinned.

The two blushed and took off their lab coats, handing them to each other. “Just sit here,” Bokuto patted the examination table. Oikawa nodded and hopped on the table, he winced slightly and earned a glare from Sugawara.

Bokuto raised Oikawas pant leg until it revealed his red and swollen knee. Oikawa held the pant leg with his hand and rubbed his neck with the other because he felt Sugawara glaring holes into him. “Wow, what happened?” Bokuto asked Oikawa.

“He decided that it’s okay to carry a Christmas tree alone without any help,” Sugawara answered for his boyfriend. He stood beside the table, his hand was resting on Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Suga-chan, it wasn’t even heavy,”

“By the looks of your knee it was,” Kuroo said from the other side of the room.

“I’m just going to apply some pressure on your knee,” Bokuto explained and applied light pressure to Oikawa’s knee with his thumbs. 

Oikawa hissed in pain. “Ow, ow, ow, ow,”

“Your knee is really swollen; did you take your medication?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah, maybe I missed a day or two,”

“Did you wear your knee brace?” Kuroo asked.

“He didn’t,” Sugawara replied.

“Your knee has gotten worse,” Kuroo said and stood up from his seat. “Bo,” Bokuto stood up from the stool and sat down on the one that was on the other side of the room. “Look, you need to wear your knee brace or else your knee will keep getting worse and worse until you will need another surgery,” Kuroo explained.

“I’ll prescribe you stronger medication for the pain, and don’t’ carry heavy things at all,” Bokuto said and picked up a prescription slip. He wrote down the medication and passed it to Kuroo.

Oikawa sighed and took the slip of paper from Kuroo. “Can I stay a little bit longer? I don’t want Suga-chan yelling at me,”

The two laughed and suddenly the door opened, revealing an angry looking Iwaizumi. “Shittykawa!”

“Bo, this is our time to leave,” Kuroo announced. He grabbed his friend by the hand and sprinted out of the room.

Iwaizumi stomped over to Oikawa and smacked him on the head. “Ow! Iwa-chan!”

“If it wasn’t for the laws of this land and Suga, you would be six feet underground by now,” Iwaizumi growled and threw the brace at him.

“Where did you even get this?” Oikawa held up his knee brace.

“From your bag idiot, now put it on,”

Oikawa grumbled as he put on the knee brace. “How did you even know I was here?”

“I paged him,” Sugawara smiled.

“Suga-chan, sometimes I regret introducing you to Iwa-chan,”

“Well, if I didn’t page him you wouldn’t wear your brace, so,” Sugawara smiled sweetly and his pager went off, he unclasped it from his lab pocket and looked at the page. “I have to go, I’m being paged to my ward,”

“Just get Asahi to do it, stay with me,” Oikawa whined.

“Asahi if off today, and it would be a bad idea,”

“Why?” Oikawa raised his eyebrow.

“Nishinoya also has a day off today,” Sugawara grinned and waited for Oikawa to get what he meant.

“Oh…OH,” Oikawa’s eyes widened in realization.

“Love you,” he gave Oikawa a chaste kiss on the lips then turned to Iwaizumi. “Take care of him while I’m gone,” Sugawara then left the two alone in the room.

\-----------

“Doctor Yamaguchi, you paged?” Sugawara asked after he entered the room. He saw Yamaguchi holding a tissue to the boy’s bloody nose and to the side stood the boy’s parents.

“Yeah, I’ve been trying to stop his nose bleed for about an hour and it’s not stopping,” Yamaguchi replied.

Sugawara walked over to the bed where the boy laid. “Has he had nose bleeds before?” he asked the parents.

“He has, but not this severe,” replied the father.

“Will he be okay?” the boy’s mother asked as he ran her fingers through her child’s hair.

“How about I order some tests and then we will go on from there?” Sugawara suggested and the two parents nodded. “My name is doctor Sugawara by the way,”

“I’m Jake, my wife is Allison, and my son is Nate,” Jake introduced himself and his family.

“Nate, how old are you?” Yamaguchi asked, with a small smile on his face.

“I’m six,” the boy answered and went back to play on the iPad that his parents gave him so he could be distracted.

“Doctor Yamaguchi, do you know which scan we could use to see what’s wrong with Nate?”

“Uhm, we could do a MRI or CT scan,” the intern replied while he was getting another clean tissue.

“You’re correct, but we’re going to do a cerebral angiography,”

“What’s that?” Allison asked Sugawara.

“It’s a scan that allows us to see all the blood vessels in the brain, it’s going to give us a clear view of what might be wrong,” Yamaguchi explained to the worried parents, then turned to Sugawara. “Sorry,”

“No worries, I’m glad you know this information,”

“And how long is it going to take?” asked Jake.

“Well, if we take him now then it should be about half and hour,” Sugawara explained.

“Alright. Honey, me and daddy will be waiting for you right here,” Allison said softly and took the iPad from the child’s hands.

“We’ll see you later bud,” Jake smiled at Nate and kissed his forehead. Yamaguchi and Sugawara unlocked the wheels of the gurney and rolled the bed out of the room.

\----------

“Coming through!” Lev shouted as he ran down the hall of the hospital with binders in his arms. Everyone moved out of his way except for one person. That unfortunate person was Yaku. Lev collided into the smaller male, making them fall to floor, Lev’s binders fell around them.

Yaku blinked many times before looking at the giant man above of him. Lev was right on top of him, his hands caging in Yaku on the floor. “Lev!” Yaku yelled.

“I’m so sorry!” Lev quickly apologised.

Yaku had a light blush dusting his cheeks. “Get off of me,”

“Ah, yeah,” Lev said and got off of Yaku, though he was still on his fours collecting the scattered binders. Yaku sighed and sat up to help Lev, when they got to the last binder, their hands touched and Yaku noticed how Lev’s hands were much bigger than his. Yaku coughed and retracted his hand quickly.

“Be careful where you’re going,” Yaku scolded the intern when they stood back up.

“I guess you’re so small that I didn’t see you,” Lev smiled down at Yaku.

Yaku put on a tight smile and kicked Lev in the ass with his knee, making the taller male whimper in pain and stumble forward. “You should leave before I murder you,”

Lev laughed nervously and hurried down the hall towards the elevators.

\----------

“Somewhere next week we will be able to close up Harrison,” Yamaguchi smiled at Olivia and closed the incubator. The intern was ordered to go check on Harrison when they finished doing the scan on Nate.

“Thank you so much, Yamaguchi,” Olivia smiled widely. They decided that it was okay for her to drop the ‘doctor’.  
“Took us a long time, but it was worth it. You’ll get to hold him!”

And you will talk to your crush,” Olivia stated. When Yamaguchi started treating her son everyday, they started talking and Yamaguchi mentioned something about him liking Tsukishima. So, they made a deal. Or at least Olivia did. By the time Harrison would get his final surgery, Yamaguchi would have to talk to Tsukishima. And by talk she meant as in tell his best friend his feelings for him.

“Olivia,” Yamaguchi whined.

“We made a deal! Besides, he’s right over there,” Olivia grinned and pointed towards Tsukishima. Yamaguchi turned around and indeed saw this friend talking to a nurse, she was pretty and had her hand on Tsukishima’s forearm, which made Yamaguchi’s blood boil just a little.

“He only sees me as a friend,” Yamaguchi said sadly. “He’s hot and I’m pretty sure he’s going to start dating someone in no time,”

“And that someone will be you. I’ve seen how he looks at you when you’re not paying attention,”

“We’ve been friends since ever. I don’t want to ruin it,”

“I heard that there was a doctor who pined for his resident, and that resident was his best friend since childhood. Yamaguchi, now they’re dating,”

Yamaguchi frowned. “Do you know which resident?”

“I think he had black and blond hair and about down to here,” Olivia described and brought her hand to her jaw to show the length of the hair.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. “That’s my resident!”

“Now you can be like your resident!” Olivia grinned. 

Yamaguchi’s pager went off, he looked at it and sighed. “The results are back in for one of my patients,”

“It’s alright, go,”

“I’ll see you later,” Yamaguchi waved goodbye and walked towards Nate’s room.

\----------

Oikawa and Sugawara entered the room where Nate laid. “Hello, I’m doctor Oikawa,” Oikawa introduced himself and extended his hand towards the parents for a shake.

“I’m Jake, and this is my wife Allison,” Jake and Oikawa shook hands.

“What are the results?”

Oikawa walked over to the monitor that Hanamaki set up for Oikawa to view the scan. Oikawa turned the machine to the parents. “Nate has a condition called arteriovenous malformation,”

“It’s a tangle of blood vessels in the brain and that’s causing the bleeding,” Sugawara explained and Yamaguchi entered the room quietly.

“So, he needs brain surgery?” asked Jake.

“I’ve had a case like this before, I tried to extract it from the brain without damaging the tissue,”

“Did it work?” asked Allison.

“It didn’t unfortunately, I had to do a temporary repair because it was really deep in the brain,”

“I’m so sorry,” Sugawara apologised.

“I can do a temporary repair, but he will start to bleed again,”

“So, if you do the repair, you’re just going to send him home?” Jake asked and wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulder.

“Yes,”

“A-aren’t there instruments for this?” Allison asked, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

“There aren’t any for a cavity that small,”

“Why not?” she cried.

“We’re not having the repair. I want you to save my son,” Jake glared at Oikawa and Sugawara.

“Sir-“ Sugawara started.

“I’ll come up with something. I’ll save your son,” Oikawa stated.

“Thank you,”

“Yamaguchi, I want you to stay here and page us if anything happens,” Sugawara ordered the intern.

“Of course,”

The two attendings left the room quietly. “And how will you save their son?” Sugawara asked his boyfriend when they started walking down the hall.

“I have a person in mind,” Oikawa grinned. Sugawara didn’t like that.

\----------

“Doctor Sakusa! Thank you for coming on such a short notice,” Oikawa exclaimed and went to hug the male, but Sakusa stepped away quickly.

“I’m sorry, I don’t like contact,” he said, his voice slightly muffled from the mask covering his mouth and nose.

“Right. Follow me please,” Oikawa said with a smile and started to walk to their destination, Sakusa following close behind. The two surgeons eventually made it to the room that Oikawa led them to. Inside he saw a male with black spiky hair and had a slight frown on his face sitting on a stool and next to him was another male with pink-brown hair leaning against the wall and he was trying to balance a pen between his nose and upper lip. “Iwa-chan, Makki-chan, this is doctor Sakusa. You might’ve seen him here sometime this month,” 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, cardio,” Iwaizumi introduced himself.

“I’m Hanamaki Takahiro, just a nurse,”

“What did you need my help with?” Sakusa asked Oikawa and glanced around the room. There was a big screen on the wall that showed a 3D image of a head with the bran inside of it. And in the middle of the room was a table with a translucent silicone head and on the back side of the head was the brain that glowed bright pink.

“Doctor Sugawara and I have an inoperable AVM, and I need your help to make it operable,” replied Oikawa.

“May I see the patient’s chart and scans?”

“On it,” Hanamaki announced and left the room to go get Nate’s chart.

“And how can I help you with this?” Sakusa asked.

“Well, I wanted your help with making an instrument that can maneuver through a small nasal cavity and get the right angle,”

Hanamaki entered the room with the chart in his hand. “I got the chart,” he said and gave Sakusa the chart. The plastic surgeon opened the chart and scanned through it.

“I do have an Idea in mind,” he said and put the chart down on the table.

“Let’s get started then,” Oikawa grinned and sat down on the stool beside the table. “Take a seat, doctor Sakusa,” Oikawa pointed to the stool beside him. Sakusa walked to the chair cautiously, he took out a small pack of wet wipes and wiped the seat before finally sitting down. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki gave each other a confused look.

“Is there a resident you have in mind that you would like to be accompanied by, doctor Sakusa?” Iwaizumi asked when him and Oikawa were starting to build the instrument.

“Just Sakusa is fine. I would like for doctor Akaashi to be with me in the O.R,”

“I remember he was with you last time, maybe you could pick someone else?” Oikawa asked.

“I want doctor Akaashi,” Sakusa repeated. “And I have some questions for him. Could you page him?” Sakusa asked Hanamaki.

Hanamaki sighed. “I’ll be right back,” he said and walked out of the room again.

Oikawa and Sakusa worked together in silence, but that silence was interrupted by Iwaizumi. “I have to go, I’m supposed to perform surgery in half an hour. Good luck Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said and left in silence.

Akaashi and Hanamaki walked back into the room. “You p-Sakusa-san?” Akaashi’s eyes widened a bit.

“Hello, Akaashi,”

“How may I help you.” Akaashi asked, putting his hands behind his back.

“I just have a few questions to ask you, that’s all,” he replied while putting the thin endonasal tube up the nasal cavity of the silicone head.

“Of course,”

“Would you like to join me in the O.R today?” Sakusa glanced up at the resident.

“If you don’t mind,”

“Great. My next question is, have you made up your mind about my offer?”

“…Yes, I’ve decided to join your program, it’ll be an honour,”

Sakusa smiled under his mask.

“Have you told Bokuto?” Oikawa asked.

“Wh-how do you know?” Akaashi furrowed his eyebrows.

“Well, I heard from someone that you two were dating and recently became boyfriends,” Oikawa smiled.

“What that someone Kuroo-san?”

Oikawa chuckled. “Maybe,”

“Yes, we are boyfriends and no I haven’t told him, I’m planning to though,” Akaashi said. “Please don’t tell him anything,”

“My lips are shut,” Oikawa made a motion with his hand as if he was zipping his lips shut, which made Akaashi sigh in relief internally.

“We’ll page you when we’re ready,” Sakusa said and went back to his task. Akaashi left the room with a nod.

“So, what I’m planning to do is attach clips to the tip of this,” Oikawa pointed to the end of the thin instrument. “And then insert it into the nasal cavity and clip the AVM,”

“That means the body of the tube must be flexible,” Sakusa thought out loud.

Oikawa looked up at Hanamaki. “Are you going to keep us company all night?”

Hanamaki laughed. “You wish, I have a date with my hot police officer, then we might go to his place and,” Hanamaki grinned and wiggled his thin eyebrows.

“Ew, why did I even ask that,”

“Excuse you, you’re the one who always talks about Suga and how much you love him,”

“Can we focus on the instrument?” Sakusa spoke up.

“Anyway, I’ll be going cause I have a call to make,” Hanamaki ginned and waved his phone in the air, at the exit he made sure to wiggle his brows at Oikawa again.

\----------

December 31st

“Nate started bleeding again, we’ve been trying to stop it for an hour and he’s running out of time, are you guys done?” Sugawara asked the two surgeons.

Sakusa and Oikawa stayed up all night, sharing ideas with one another and trying to make the instrument. “We will be soon,” Oikawa replied without looking up at Sugawara.

“I’ll keep transfusing him then until you guys are done,” Sugawara said and quickly left to go back into Nate’s room.

\----------

“Mommy, I’m sleepy,” Nate whined tiredly as his nose was being wiped by Yamaguchi, who also stayed up all night to look after Nate.

“Honey, you can’t. Just hang a little bit longer,” she said gently.

“He can go to sleep for a few hours, I’m pretty sure nothing bad will happen,” Yamaguchi smiled at Allison.

“You don’t understand, I’m scared that if he falls asleep, we will lose him,” 

“Where did daddy go?”

“He went to get us some lunch, he’ll be right back,”

Shortly Sugawara came back and Allison looked at him with hope. “Yamaguchi, we will have to keep transfusing blood, they’re almost finished though,”

“How long will it take?” asked Allison.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know,” Sugawara apologised.

“All you guys keep saying is ‘I don’t know’ when is someone actually going to know something in this place! You guys are doctors, so please help my son,”

“What’s going on?” Sugawara turned around and saw Jake standing at the entrance of the room.

“Honey, the equipment is still not ready,” Allison told her husband.

Jake walked further into the room. “What did you people do all of yesterday and half of today that it’s still not ready?”

“Sir, making a completely new instrument is very hard, especially with a nasal cavity that small the instrument has to be very flexible,” Sugawara explained.

“We need actual doctors who will treat my son, we will go to another hospital if we need to,”

“We got a very talented plastic surgeon working with doctor Oikawa, please wait for a little while,”

“If you have any questions you can ask me,” Yamaguchi smiled at the parents.

A couple hours later, after Sugawara had left the room to go check on his other patients, Nate ended up falling asleep from the loss of blood. His parents started to worry, but Yamaguchi said that it was alright because he was having2 blood transfused into his body. Everything was alright until the monitor started going off, showing that his blood pressure is too low. Sugawara came rushing in after he got the page.

“Nate is in hypovolemic shock, he’s lost more than 20 percent of his blood. We’ll have to put a tube down his throat for him to be able to breath,” Sugawara explained and wrapped his stethoscope back around his neck after he was done examining the boy. Allison started to sob into her hands, Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulder to try and calm her down.

“His bleeding is way worse now,” Yamaguchi said quietly to the attending as he tried wiping the blood from Nate’s nose.

“No need for a tube,” everyone in the room turned towards the voice and saw Oikawa walk into the room with a wide smile, Sakusa coming in after him. “Bag him until we get to the O.R,”

“The O.R?” Jake asked.

“We finished, I just need you to sign the consent form,” Oikawa gave Jake the clipboard with the pen. He signed the form then gave the board to his wife to sign.

“You made quite the entrance, doctor Oikawa,” Sugawara smiled at Oikawa.

“I like to make surprises,”

\----------

“We haven’t operated in a while,” Oikawa said as he scrubbed his hands, he already had his surgical mask on and the alien scrub cap that was gifted by Sugawara was already secured on his head, little tufts of hair sticking out of the cap.

Sugawara smiled under his mask. “Yeah, we don’t get to do it often, unfortunately,” Sugawara sighed. His scrub cap was pale blue and had pandas on it, it was also gifted to him by Oikawa.

Oikawa picked up a clean towel and dried off his hands, Sugawara doing the same. They walked into the O.R, Nate had already been sedated and Sakusa was standing at the table, waiting for the two attendings. Sugawara and Oikawa stood on opposite sides of the operating table, Sakusa stood beside Oikawa and Yamaguchi stood aside with Akaashi, the two were watching the EEG monitor. “Let’s get started,” Oikawa spoke up.

“I’m going to start by widening the nostril. Nasal speculum,” Sakusa said and took the instrument from the nurse. He proceeded by inserting the speculum into the patient’s nose and that widened the nostril.

“Microscope,” Oikawa ordered and the big machine was aligned with the patient’s nose. “We need complete silence now,”

There were a lot of people in the gallery room, including Iwaizumi and Daichi. “You like him don’t you,” Iwaizumi whispered to Daichi, who turned his head, confused by the question.

“Like who?” he whispered back.

“Sugawara. I can see how you look at him when he’s near you, talking to you, or right now when he’s operating. You even glare at Oikawa when you see them together,”

Daichi smiled down at his friend. “So, what if I do?”

“Look, I like you as a person, but if you tear their relationship apart I will kill you the slowest and most painful way possible because Oikawa is my best friend, and I don’t want to see him heart broken,”

“Noted,”

“Don’t worry, I also said that to Sugawara when they stared dating, just not the killing part. I just said I’ll hurt him,”

“Isn’t that basically the same thing?” Daichi asked without taking his eyes off the surgery.

“No, it’s not,”

“How is the instrument?” Sugawara asked Oikawa.

Oikawa bent the thin tube several times to see the flexibility. “Can be more flexible,”

“Don’t complain now, we had to finish fast,” said Sakusa.

Oikawa attached the clip to the end of the tube and carefully inserted it into the nasal cavity with Sakusa’s help. The first clip was in. like this they put in the second and the third clips and soon they were done. “The last clip is in,” Oikawa announced and took the instrument out of the patient’s nose. Everybody began to clap, Oikawa glanced up at the viewing gallery and saw that everybody was standing and clapping, he noticed that Iwaizumi had a proud smile on his face.

“Guys, look at the time,” Yamaguchi pointed to the clock, there was 5 seconds until midnight.

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1,” Everybody counted down. “Happy new year!”

Everybody cheered in operating room. Oikawa and Sugawara leaned in and gave each other a chaste kiss on the lips through their masks.

\----------

In the main lobby of the hospital, doctors, nurses and other people yelled. “Happy new year!” and started hugging, even some kissing. Kuroo saw that Nishinoya gave Asahi a quick peck on the lips, though the giant attending had to bend down slightly. Kuroo looked down at Kenma and smirked, he started to lean down to kiss his boyfriend, but he was soon stopped by Kenma’s hand on his lips.

“No, Kuroo,”

“Kenma, it’s new year!” Kuroo exclaimed and Kenma took away his hand. “Please,”

“No, all of this is already too overwhelming for me,” It was true, Kenma hated anything that was loud or had many people in one place.

“Kitten, if you kiss me you won’t have to worry about anything,” 

Kenma glared up at his smirking boyfriend and sighed. “Fine,” Kuroo grinned victoriously and leaned in to connect their lips together in a quick peck.

“See that wasn’t so bad,”

“Kiss me again,” Kenma whispered against Kuroo’s lips and the latter happily complied.

To the side Hinata and Kageyama stood, watching people hug and kiss, it was surprising seeing his resident, Kenma, kiss another person. “Hey Kageyama isn’t it wei-mph!” Hinata was interrupted by lips crashing against his. He felt hands tighten against the collar of his scrub top. When Kageyama broke the kiss, both of the males had a deep blush dusting their cheeks.

“Go out with me dumb ass,” 

“I thought we were already going out?”

“I…m-mean as in a date. I want us to go on a date sometime,” Kageyama stuttered.

Hinata smiled up at the raven. “Sure,” then his smile fell and he shouted, “Hey! I’m not a dumbass! An let go of my shirt!”


	13. Collapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I've survived through exams :D Just a warning that shit's going to hit the fan fairly soon so put on your seatbelts kids cause you're going on an emotional roller coaster.
> 
> MILD TRIGGER WARNING!!!! THERE IS VERY LITTLE REFERENCE TO DEPRESSION AND SUICIDE ATTEMPT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tsukishima woke up from the alarm blaring loudly around the room and the morning sun shinning straight into his eyes, making him scrunch them shut. After pressing the snooze button on his phone, Tsukishima turned in his bed, his back to the window to try to fall back asleep. But that didn’t work, he heard Yamaguchi singing happily to a song on his playlist while making breakfast for the both of them. The blond cursed under his breath and sat up, he put on his glasses and stretched, hearing the satisfying pops in his back and shoulders. 

Tsukishima hated mornings. He hated how bright it was in his room because his walls were white since they weren’t allowed to paint the apartment they were renting. He hated leaving his warm bed, and he hated feeling disgusting in the mornings. Tsukishima didn’t understand how Yamaguchi was in a good mood in the mornings when they had to face a bunch of morons almost everyday.

After taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and putting on his light blue scrubs, Tsukishima walked to the kitchen where he saw Yamaguchi swaying his hips to the beat of the song in nothing but underwear and…his shirt? Tsukishima observed his friend quietly for a couple of minutes and fought the blush that was trying to show up on his face. Tsukishima coughed and Yamaguchi turned around to the source of the sound. “Oh, good morning Tsukki, I made pancakes,” Yamaguchi greeted his friend with a shy smile and pointed to the plate of pancakes with strawberries and a little bit of maple syrup on top, just like Tsukishima liked. “You eat while I change,” Yamaguchi said and quickly went to his room, the door closing a bit too loudly.

“I didn’t get to say good morning since you ran off, so good morning,” Tsukishima said without looking away from his plate when Yamaguchi finally walked out.

Yamaguchi chuckled lightly and grabbed himself a plate of pancakes. “It’s kind of embarrassing being in your underwear in front of your best friend,” he said and sat down across from Tsukishima at their dinning table.

Tsukishima frowned slightly. “Why? we shared a bath when we were little,”

“That’s when we were little…you just don’t get it,” Yamaguchi smiled sadly at his plate.

“…Is it because that patient is now your girlfriend?” Tsukishima asked about Yamaguchi’s patient, Olivia.

Yamaguchi’s head snapped up at the question. “No! we’re just friends,”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “I say bullshit, by the way you two look at each other says otherwise, she doesn’t have a husband and you can be the baby daddy,”

“Tsukki, she’s just a friend, her baby is under my care until he gets his final surgery and we started talking when I checked up on her son,” Yamaguchi explained.

“Whatever you say,” Tsukishima smirked.

Yamaguchi frowned. “What about that nurse?”

“What nurse?”

“You know what I’m talking about,” Yamaguchi said bitterly. “You two look quite close to just be co-workers, she’s always clinging to you!”

“You sound like you and I are dating, and last time I checked we’re not,” Tsukishima crossed his arms.

“Wh-“

“That nurse is annoying as fuck, don’t assume I’m dating somebody that’s always clinging to me,” Tsukishima interrupted.

“Then don’t assume that I’m dating my patient!” Yamaguchi shouted and stood up from his seat, the chair scraping against the floor.

“Okay, fuck. Someone’s in a pissy mood,” Tsukishima raised his arms in defense.

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and began to apologise, but what Tsukishima said made him freeze. “Thanks for ruining my morning. I’m taking the train,” the blond stood up from his seat and walked over to the hallway to put his shoes on.

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi said before he was interrupted again.

“I don’t want to hear it, you were always so fucking defensive and I’ve had it,” Tsukishima spat out as he tied his shoes and soon the front door to their apartment was slammed shut.

Yamaguchi stared at the door before slowly sitting back down on the chair. “You just don’t get it,” he said quietly as he felt tears prick at his eyes. “I love you, dummy,”

\----------

Doctors, interns, and nurses, gathered in the main lobby of the hospital and stood in front of the staircase that chief Ukai was standing on top of. “Thank you for coming everyone,” he spoke. “Today we have a new addition to our hospital,” a man stepped forward to stand beside Ukai. “Please welcome doctor Sakusa, the head surgeon of our new plastics department,” Everybody clapped and had smiles on their faces, except Bokuto, boy did he hate that guy, Akaashi felt a hand wrap around his waist and was tugged closer to the man. “Bokuto-san, what are you doing?”

Bokuto replaced his grimace with a bright smile. “You were too far away!”

Akaashi sighed and shook his head, but smiled at the warmth that was radiating from Bokuto.

Suddenly, the doors that lead to the trauma hall opened and a group of young doctors, about 7 came walking out the doors. “And these are doctor Sakusa’s students, who will also be working with us, please make them feel welcomed,”

“Yes sir,” everybody replied.

“And since doctor Akaashi is doctor Sakusa’s new student, he can show you around,” Ukai told Sakusa then turned to face the crowd. “I also have two announcements to make, mostly to the residents. Today you will be assigned to your new attending, according to your desired specialty,” Ukai looked at the clipboard he had in his hands. “Doctor Kozume, you are going to be working with doctor Yaku from now on, doctor Nishinoya and doctor Tanaka you’re with doctor Sawamura,” both of the resident’s faces had a wide grin and they formed their hands into knuckles, giving each other a fist bump. Ukai finished assigning the rest of the residents to their new attendings and tucked the clipboard under his arm. “Now to the second announcement, I am going to be announcing the chief resident in two weeks, so you know what that means for you residents, you are going to be working your ass off trying to impress the attendings, because the head surgeon of each department and I, will have a meeting and decide on a chief resident. There is one rule that is often broken, attendings, you are not allowed to pick the resident under your service. Good luck. That’s all, you’re all free to go,” everybody scattered their own ways when Ukai started going up the stairs to his office.

“Would you look at who it is!” Oikawa exclaimed happily and walked up to a doctor who had neatly kept hair and brown eyes, looking very similar to the neurosurgeon. “Yahaba-chan! How have you been? I haven’t seen you in ages!” Oikawa embraced the resident tightly.

“Oi, shittykawa, you’re choking him,” Iwaizumi said and took hold of the back of Oikawa’s lab coat and pulled the brunet away from Yahaba.

Yahaba coughed a couple times. “Hello Oikawa-senpai, Iwaizumi-senpai, I’ve been doing great actually. I didn’t expect you to work here because Karasuno merged with Seijou,”

“Oh, drop the ‘senpai’. It isn’t as bad working here as I thought it would be,”

“It isn’t as bad for him because he’s got himself a boyfriend,” Iwaizumi informed.

“Oh? Well congratulations you two,” Yahaba smiled at the two attendings.

“What? Oh no, you misunderstood! I’m not dating this brute, I’m dating somebody else, I’m going to introduce you to him today if he isn’t busy,” Oikawa explained. “Which reminds me, are you still together with Mad Dog-chan?”

Yahaba rolled his eyes. “If you are so concerned then yes, I’m still together with Kyotani,”

Their conversation was cut short by a cough, Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned around and saw Sakusa with his black mask on and his eyebrow raised, next to him was standing Akaashi. “I’m sorry to interrupt your little catch up conversation, but we have jobs to do, doctor Yahaba,” said Sakusa.

“Right, sorry. I’ll see you later Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san,” Yahaba waved to the attendings and joined the group of doctors that was following Sakusa and Akaashi.

\----------

Bokuto sighed sadly in the empty meeting room, his head was laying on the surface on the table and he stared at the wall until the door opened. “Stay there,” Kuroo ordered his new resident like a dog. Kuroo walked over to his friend and sat down on the chair beside him. “What happened now?” he sighed.

“You should know by now,”

“Bokuto is it Sakusa again?” Kuroo asked and got a quiet nod. “Look bro, if it’s going to make you feel better we can hate him together,”

“Him coming here the first time was bad enough, now he’s here to stay Kuroo,”

“I’d be thankful,” Kuroo said matter-of-factly.

Bokuto raised his head. “Why would you say that? What if Kenma was going to be taken away from you?”

“Okay first of all, I’d kill them. Second of all, Akaashi would’ve left if Sakusa didn’t come here,”

“Akaashi was planning on leaving?”

“From what I’ve heard, yes,”

“You’re making this worse!” Bokuto groaned and put his head back down on the table.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and stood up. “Get up,” he ordered strictly.

Bokuto said weakly. “What’s the point,”

Kuroo stepped behind the chair that Bokuto was sitting in and rolled it away from the table, making Bokuto sit up. “I said get up, Bokuto,” Bokuto groaned but obliged, he stood up from the chair and stared blankly at Kuroo.

“Now listen to me,” Kuroo said and cupped Bokuto’s face. “You are Bokuto Koutarou, the bestest orthopedic surgeon there is, aside from me,”

“Bestest is not a word,” he said quietly.

“Shut up, you almost failed language class you don’t get to correct me,” Kuroo said, making Bokuto laugh a little. “Now, what does ‘Bokuto’ stand for?”

“The horned owl,” Bokuto answered.

“And what does ‘Akaashi’ mean?”

“Rufous-legged owl,”

Kuroo smirked. “Now answer this my owl airhead, what do owls do when they meet another owl?”

Bokuto was quiet for a few seconds before his face lit up a little. “They mate for life,”

Kuroo grinned and clasped onto Bokuto’s shoulders. “That’s right! So, no need to worry about somebody taking away your beloved owl,”

“Yeah!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“So, man up you dingus and go get your man!” Kuroo stepped aside and slapped Bokuto on the back.

“Don’t call me a dingus,” whined Bokuto.

“You’re ruining the moment, bro,”

“Ah sorry,” Bokuto apologised. “Akaashi and I are made for each other! I’ll go to him now!”

“He’s still showing the newbies around, so talk to him later!” Kuroo yelled when Bokuto ran out of the room, hooting happily.

Bokuto popped his head in and replied. “I’ll just watch him from afar!” he grinned and disappeared again.

“Uh,” Kuroo’s resident began.

“Now, my dear resident,” Kuroo walked over to the young woman and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “If you mention this conversation you just heard to anyone, I will make your residency hell, are we clear?” Kuroo ended with a sweet smile, she nodded nervously.

Kuroo let go of his resident. “Alright then, now let me show you how it is being an orthopedic surgeon,”

\----------

It was around 5 in the evening when Hinata and Kageyama decided to eat their lunch at the cafeteria, as they were making their way to their usual table after getting their food, they saw Yachi sitting by herself, with a needle in her hand, she looked like she was injecting something into a small tangerine. “Whatcha doing there?” Hinata asked when they reached the table, with their trays in hand.

Yachi snapped her head up at Hinata and looked at him with wide eyes. “S-sorry you scared me a little, I’m doing extra practice I guess,” 

“Sorry, mind if we sit?” asked Hinata.

“Oh no! go ahead, I need some company,” Yachi smiled at the two interns and cleaned up the area around her a little.

Kageyama and Hinata sat down and almost immediately Hinata stretched his hand out towards the small blond nurse. “I’ve seen you around before, but I didn’t get to introduce myself. I’m Hinata Shouyou, and this one over here is Kageyama,”

Yachi put down her needle and shook Hinata’s hand. “I’m Yachi Hitoka, nice to meet you by the way,”

“What are you doing?” Kageyama asked and pointed to the several needles laying on the table.

“I was told I could use some practice on injecting medications, so I’m practicing injecting insulin on a tangerine,” Yachi explained and picked up the needle.

“Can we see you do it?” Hinata asked, his mouth full of the sandwich he bought from the hospital cafeteria.

“Swallow your food idiot, you’ll choke,” Kageyama hit Hinata at the ack of the head, almost making the small intern choke.

“Sure,” Yachi smiled. “Watch closely,” she began by uncapping the needle, then she pressed on the plunger top to move the plunger upwards until some of the insulin squirted out. Then she carefully inserted the needle into the tangerine and pressed the plunger top slowly, injecting the insulin into the tangerine, careful not to make the liquid spill out.

“Oh! Can I try? Pretty please?” Hinata asked.

“I want to try too,” Kageyama asked and sipped on his milk through the straw.

“Sure, here you go,” Yachi handed Hinata the needle and rolled the tangerine towards the male. 

Hinata stopped the orange, then uncapped the syringe like Yachi, he furrowed his brows in concentration as he pressed on the plunger top. “Dumbass, move your food out of the way,” Kageyama said and slid Hinata’s tray out of the way when insulin squirted out of the needle.

“Stop calling me dumbass,” Hinata stuck his tongue out at Kageyama. Hinata turned back to the tangerine and inserted the needle into the orange, he started to press on the plunger top slowly, or so Hinata thought. Juice mixed with insulin sprayed onto Hinata’s lab coat. “Wow!”

“What the hell are you happy about? Give that to me,” Kageyama took the tangerine from Hinata and placed it on his tray. As he started to inject the left-over insulin into the orange, all of their pagers went off. 

Hinata looked at his pager. “I’m being paged by Kenma, It’s 911,” Hinata read.

“Me too,” Kageyama and Yachi said at the same time. Kageyama and Hinata locked eyes and suddenly jumped up from their seats, they both started sprinting out of the cafeteria. 

“I call dibs on the patient!” Hinata shouted.

“No, the patient is mine!” Kageyama shouted back. Yachi gathered the needles into a zip lock bag and jogged after the two interns.

“Those two never sit still,” Lev chuckled as him and Yamaguchi sat down at the table Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi were sitting at.

“Mhm,”

“What’s wrong Yamaguchi?” Lev asked.

Yamaguchi looked up at the half-Russian. “Nothing, everything’s fine Lev,” Yamaguchi gave Lev a fake smile. “I’m just tired I guess,”

“Yeah, today is exhausting,” replied Lev.

Yamaguchi nodded quietly and shoved his tray of food away from him. “Indeed,”

“You’re not hungry?”

Yamaguchi shook his head. “Not really,”

Lev’s eyes scanned the table and grabbed a tangerine from a tray with an empty milk carton on it and a crumbled-up ball of saran wrap. “Here, eat this tangerine,” Lev offered the fruit to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi sighed quietly and took the small tangerine from Lev’s hand, muttering a quiet ‘thank you’. Lev smiled at Yamaguchi and then took a bite out of his sandwich. The two mostly ate in silence, only making small talk about what they did before break.

“Where’s Tsukishima? You two are always together,” 

Yamaguchi popped a slice of the tangerine into his mouth, which tasted kind of bitter but he didn’t care at that point. “I don’t know where he is, probably working. How are things with doctor Yaku?”

“Wait, you were asleep, weren’t you?”

“You told that secret loud enough that I heared it in my sleep,” Yamaguchi replied.

“Well, he keeps kicking and threatening me, so I’m making progress!”

Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Oh! I forgot to mention, how do you feel about kenma-san and Kuroo-san dating?” Lev asked.

“You love to gossip don’t you,”

Lev rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh yeah,”

“I think it’s great, I heard they were friends since childhood, so they must have many great memories together,” Yamaguchi stared down at the peels on his tray. “They should savour those memories while they can, they’re really lucky to have each other,”

“Why?” Lev asked.

“…Since you told me a secret then I guess I can tell you mine. Just don’t tell anyone,”

“My lips are shut,” Lev brought his hand to his lips and ‘zipped them shut’.

Yamaguchi took a deep breath. “I’m in love with my childhood best friend, and it’s the most painful thing, Lev. It feels like your heart is being ripped into small little pieces every single day, and those memories that we made together will be the happiest moments of my life because I can’t confess to him, he’s going to reject me and our friendship will be ruined. We already had a fight this morning because I didn’t like how a nurse was clinging to him and when he said that ‘it sounds like we’re dating, but last time I checked we’re not’ just made me want to curl up into a ball and cry. So Kenma and Kuroo are very lucky to be together,”

“I’m so sorry, Yamaguchi,” Lev apologised. “I shouldn’t have asked anything,”

“No, you were curious and now we’re even. I trust you not to mention that to anyone,” Yamaguchi wiped a tear that slid down his cheek.

“I hope everything works out,”

Yamaguchi silently thanked the gods when his pager started going off. Not that Lev was annoying, it’s just that Yamaguchi didn’t want to talk to anyone anymore. He picked up his pager and popped the last slice of the fruit into his mouth. “I’m sorry, I’m being paged to the E.R, is it okay if you clean up?”

“Don’t worry about it, see you later Yamaguchi,” Lev waved goodbye at the intern when he stood up to leave.

“Bye,” Yamaguchi said quietly and quickly made his way out of the cafeteria.

\----------

“And this is your office, doctor Sakusa,” Akaashi opened the door that lead to an empty office, Akaashi stepped inside and turned on the lights.

“All of you are free to go,” Sakusa dismissed the group of residents and walked inside of the office, closing the door behind him.

“If you have any questions you can ask me,” Akaashi informed.

“Thank you for showing us around, this building is quite large and looks like you can get lost easily,”

Akaashi chuckled. “Yeah, I got lost so many times when I first started working here,”

Sakusa said on the edge of the table. “Why did you pick plastics?”

“I don’t know, I guess I want to make people feel good about themselves, I don’t care if it’s adding implants or fixing a birth defect,” Akaashi answered while fiddling with his fingers.

“I see. Well I think you’ll be a wonderful surgeon,”

“Thank you, it’s an honour being your student,”

Sakusa nodded and stood up, walking over to the box that was standing in the corner of the room, containing his patient’s files. “I want to show you something,” he said as he rummaged through the box. Taking out a file he gave it to Akaashi. The latter opened the binder and it was an ordinary patient file, with the patient’s name, telephone, and medical history along with the treatments. Akaashi felt someone come up behind him a little bit too closely for his comfort. “She was my first patient, she had a birth defect, she was born with a benign odontogenic tumor in the jaw,” Sakusa said, his masked lips close to Akaashi’s ear. He flipped the page and revealed a picture of the girl, about 12 years old, with the tumor in one picture and the picture next to the first one was the same girl, but without the tumor, she looked completely normal with minimal scarring.

“You did this as your first solo surgery?” Akaashi said in awe, his eyes darting between the two pictures.

“Yes, my attending was a wonderful teacher. When I saw the smile on her face, I knew that I wanted to see that smile again and again,” Sakusa said with a small smile and turned over the page again, to reveal yet another picture of the same girl. “This picture was taken 5 months after the surgery, and she has no scars, just a smile on her face,”

Akaashi smiled down at the picture and gently ran his fingers over the photograph. “You are amazing,” Akaashi closed the binder and turned around to face Sakusa. “Doctor Sakusa, you truly are a talented surgeon, I want learn from you, I want to put smiles on my patients like you did to yours,” 

Sakusa looked down at Akaashi and tucked some of his hair strands behind his ear, that made Akaashi lean away from the hand a little. “I won’t go easy on you, Akaashi,”

“I’m ready for any challenge you give me,” Akaashi answered, looking at Sakusa straight in the eyes.

\----------

Yamaguchi was currently helping Kuroo and Bokuto in the E.R room, the door was shut and the blinds were closed. It was very awkward, Yamaguchi wasn’t the only intern in the room, Tsukishima was there as well, ignoring him.

“C-can’t you just pop my legs back in?!” the male asked. He came into the E.R by an ambulance, he had dislocated both of his legs while snowboarding, the male looked like he was in a rush.

“It’s going to be too painful, we’re going to have to operate,” Kuroo answered.

“Please, I need to go! I have a snowboard competition,”

Yamaguchi was checking the man’s breathing when he felt a giant wave of dizziness hit him. Yamaguchi truly felt like shit, he was sweating yet he had chills run through his body, he was shaking, he was hungry yet nauseous, he was very dizzy that he had to grab the gurney’s railing to keep himself from falling, he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and most importantly he was very irritated by every little thing. 

“Well, we can try popping your legs back in, but you’ll regret me touching your leg from how much pain you’ll be in,” Bokuto warned the patient as he walked over to the gurney.

“I don’t care, please just do it!”

Yamaguchi had finally had enough of this patient’s shit. “Look, are you a doctor? Cause last time I checked that we were the ones taking care of you because you made some stupid turn on the snowboard that caused both of your legs to dislocate! Now shut up and let us do our jobs!” 

Everyone has gone quiet from Yamaguchi’s sudden outburst. “Yamaguchi, do you need a break?” asked Bokuto.

Yamaguchi closed his eyes because he started seeing stars in his eyes, still holding the railing tightly. “I-I’m fine, sorry,”

“Yamaguchi…” Tsukishima started talking but Yamaguchi help up his hand.

“I’m fine, Tsukki,”

“Alright then, our nurses will get you ready for surgery,” Kuroo informed the patient, then looked up at the two interns. “You two will be scrubbing in,” Kuroo turned to look at his resident, he’s going to have a hard time getting used to not having Kenma as his resident anymore. “You too,”

Half an hour later the patient was prepped for surgery and was currently getting rolled to the surgery room by Kuroo, Bokuto, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Kuroo’s resident. Yamaguchi kept feeling worse, he was now getting light headed, and he saw blackness cover his vision in certain spots, he felt like he was going to collapse. 

“All of you better pay close attention to how the masters do their work,” Kuroo smirked, earning a laugh from Bokuto.

“The bestest orthopedic surgeons!” Bokuto exclaimed.

“Bestest is not a word,” Tsukishima corrected the attending.

Yamaguchi tried to resist the urge to close his eyes, but his body was stronger, his eyes closed and he felt the darkness swallow him. Yamaguchi fell on the floor, everybody turned around and their eyes widened. Yamaguchi was on the floor seizing. “Yamaguchi!” Tsukishima yelled in worry and fell to his knees to help his friend.

“Damn it, roll him onto his side, he’s foaming,” Kuroo ordered Tsukishima and kneeled down to help. 

“I’ll go get a gurney,” Kuroo’s resident said and ran to get a gurney for Yamaguchi.

“And have someone page Daichi!” Kuroo yelled. “Bokuto, we’re fine here, take him to the O.R I’ll be right there and page Lev to help with the surgery,”

“What do we do?” Tsukishima asked.

“We have to wait for it to pass,” 

“I got the gurney, doctor Sawamura is waiting in the E.R,” the resident informed, and just in time Yamaguchi stopped seizing. The three lifted the intern onto the gurney and hurried down the hall to get to the E.R.

“What happened?” Daichi asked when the group arrived to the E.R.

“We don’t know, one minute we were going to the O.R, and the next he collapses,” Kuroo informed.

“Alright,” Daichi took hold of the gurney and rolled him behind the curtain. “You three may go now,”

“I’m not going to leave him,” Tsukishima frowned.

“You are, that’s an order. The only thing I need to know is, does he have a history of seizures?”

“No,” Tsukishima answered.

“Come on,” Kuroo wrapped his arm around Tsukishima’s shoulder and lead the blond away from the E.R.

“Alright, let’s hook him up to the heart monitor, get him into a hospital gown, and find out what’s wrong,” Daichi ordered. “Hanamaki, draw some blood from him and send it to the lab,” Hanamaki nodded and picked up the packaged needle.

“His pupils are reacting well,” Tanaka informed everyone as he shone the light into Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“I can’t believe one of us is laying on a gurney,” Nishinoya said while suctioning the extra saliva that was produced during the seizure.

Suddenly the curtain was drawn aside. “What happened? Kuroo just informed me that one of my interns collapsed,” Kenma walked closer to the gurney, drawing the curtain closed. 

As Hanamaki was about to insert the needle into Yamaguchi for blood, he tensed up and fell into another seizure. “Let’s turn him onto his side,” Daichi said and grabbed Yamaguchi by his shoulder and Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Kenma took hold of the bed sheet underneath Yamaguchi, they lifted it up and Yamaguchi was turned onto his side, waiting for the seizure to pass. 

“He’s foaming,” Hanamaki said and carefully stuck the suction vacuum into the corner of Yamaguchi’s mouth and suctioned the saliva out of his mouth to prevent him from choking.

“How many times did he do this?” Kenma asked.

“I believe this is his second, from what Tsukishima told me, he doesn’t have a history of seizures,” answered the Daichi and Kenma nodded quietly.

“Looks like it stopped,” Tanaka said when Yamaguchi stopped seizing, they carefully rolled him onto his back. Hanamaki grabbed Yamaguchi’s arm and turned it, revealing his inner elbow, he tightly tied a tourniquet just above the elbow and picked up the needle again, he attached the tube to the needle and inserted the thin needle into the median cubital vein and blood started to drip into the tube.

“Doctor Kozume, you can leave now, I’m sure your attending is waiting for you,” said Daichi.

Kenma nodded. “Take care of him,” he said and took one last look at Yamaguchi before leaving.

“Has anybody seen Yamaguchi before this?” everyone shook their head at Daichi’s question.

“Oh! He was sitting with someone in the cafeteria,” Tanaka spoke up.

“Who was he with?”

“I don’t know his name, he’s really tall, grey hair, I believe he’s Kenma’s intern,” Tanaka described.

“That’s Haiba Lev,” Nishinoya looked up at Daichi. 

“Hanamaki, after you’re done drawing his blood, on your way to the lab page doctor Haiba to come down here,” Daichi asked the nurse.

Hanamaki took the needle out and replaced it with a cotton ball, he taped the cotton ball onto the little bleeding hole. He placed the tube full of blood into a zip lock bag and untied the tourniquet. “Sure, I’ll be back with the labs soon,” said Hanamaki and left to page Lev and go to the lab.

\----------

“I’m sure Yamaguchi’s going to be okay,” Kuroo said as he held Bokuto while the other was kneeling on the surgical table with the patient’s leg in his arms, tyring to pop it back into place.

“Why should I believe you?” Tsukishima glared at Kuroo, holding tightly on the patient.

“He was fine when I was with him,” Lev spoke up.

“Well, now he’s not,” Tsukishima snapped at Lev.

“Tsukishima, you’re going to have to leave if you keep up with that attitude,” Kuroo warned the blond. “Bokuto, do you need help?”

Bokuto grunted. “No, I’m fine. come on!” Bokuto pushed the leg with a little more force and heard a crack and a pop. “I think I got it back in, damn that was hard,” Bokuto sighed and turned towards the nurse so he could wipe the sweat from Bokuto’s forehead with a cloth.

“Alright let me have my turn,” Kuroo grinned under his mask and hopped onto to table when Bokuto hopped off. “Better hold me tight,” Kuroo turned back to look at Bokuto.

Bokuto chuckled. “Don’t worry, I got you,”

“This is worse than I thought,” Kuroo frowned as he tried to position the leg back into it’s place. 

“Try adding a little more force,” Bokuto added.

“Unlike you, Mr. buff, I don’t have your big muscles,” Kuroo grunted.

The room’s phone rang and the nurse answered it, after a couple of minutes she hung up. “Doctor Haiba, doctor Sawamura is paging you down to the E.R, he’s got some questions to ask,”

“It’s okay Lev, go,” Bokuto said. A nurse walked over to Lev and covered his hand with a surgical towel.

“I’ll be quick!” Lev said and rushed out of the operating room.

Kuroo huffed, he didn’t give up and still tried to pop the leg back in, he looked up at his resident and said. “I need you to hold onto his hips very tightly, Tsukishima stay where you are,” the resident nodded and moved her hands from the male’s wait to his hips, holding them tightly, Tsukishima remained his hands on the male’s torso. “On the count of three, you two have to push him to me while I try to get the leg back in. 1, 2, 3!”

The two pushed towards Kuroo, as the attending pushed the with extra force, the sound of a crack and a pop was heard and Kuroo sat back, sighing of relief. “For a second, I thought I couldn’t do it,”

“Good job,” Bokuto praised Kuroo, patting him on the back when he got off the table.

“Good job everyone, we’re done here. All we have to do is take an x-ray and see if we put the legs back into place,” Kuroo smiled, high fiving Bokuto.

\-----------

“Oh, god,” Lev’s eyes widened when he saw Yamaguchi laying on the gurney unconscious with a breathing mask over his nose and mouth.

“Doctor, Haiba, I just have a few questions to ask,” said Daichi.

“Is he okay?” Lev asked with worry.

“We don’t know yet, can you tell me how Yamaguchi felt before he collapsed?”

“Um, he was fine. He didn’t want to eat anything, but I made him eat a tangerine,” Lev explained.

“I don’t think a tangerine would cause a seizure,” Nishinoya spoke up.

“I don’t think so either. You may go back now,” Daichi dismissed Lev and walked back to the gurney.

“Maybe you have any ideas, Yachi?” Tanaka asked as he was doing another check up on Yamaguchi. Yachi has come to help when she heard the news as soon as she was done helping prepping a patient in need of a liver transplant.

She shook her head. “I’m sorry I don’t,”

It was quiet in the small space that was enclosed by curtains until they were violently slid open, Hanamaki was breathing heavily, as if he sprinted through the hospital. “I got the results,” he held up the file folder while taking a deep breath to try an calm down his breathing. “His blood glucose level is extremely low. It’s a two,”

Everybody froze in their spots. Blood glucose level that low can be fatal. “Oh my god,” Yachi’s eyes were wide and her hands were covering her mouth. “What did he eat?” she asked slowly.

“A tangerine,” Daichi replied.

“No, no, no, no, no!”

“Why what’s wrong?” Tanaka furrowed his brows.

“I-I was injecting insulin into a tangerine during my break and then I got paged for a trauma and forgot the fruit there!” Yachi explained as tears started to gather in her eyes.

“Tanaka, take her away to calm down,” Nishinoya said quietly and the other nodded. Tanaka wrapped his arm around Yachi’s shoulders and led her out, talking gently to her, saying that everything is going to be okay while the petit blonde cried into her hands, repeatedly saying ‘sorry’.

When Yamaguchi’s heart monitor started going off, everybody sprung into action. Nishinoya put his fingers to the intern’s neck to feel for a pulse. “I don’t have a pulse,” he informed and took off Yamaguchi’s mask. Yamaguchi’s medical gown was untied to expose his chest.

Daichi rolled over the defibrillator, he picked up the paddles and Hanamaki squirted some gel onto the pads, Daichi rubbed the paddles together to spread the gel around. “Hanamaki, charge to 250,” Daichi ordered. Nishinoya quickly stepped away from Yamaguchi, previously doing CPR. Daichi placed one paddle on the right side of his chest above the nipple and the other one on the left side, this time below the nipple. “Clear!” Daichi yelled and everybody stood back. Yamaguchi’s unconscious body jerked from the shock, but no response.

“Doctor Sawamura, we’re losing him,” Nishinoya looked at the monitor, the screen displayed a flat line.

“Damn it, charge again!” Daichi ordered. “Clear!” Yamaguchi’s body jerked once again. “Come on, Yamaguchi!”

“Nothing,” Nishinoya said as he pressed his fingers on Yamaguchi’s neck, where a steady pulse should be.

“He’s in a hypoglycemic coma,” Said Daichi. “Hanamaki, charge to 300. We’re getting him back,”

“Ready,” Hanamaki informed.

“Clear!” Yamaguchi was shocked again, again, and again. Daichi sighed and looked at the damn flat line on the monitor as Nishinoya resumed to doing compressions. As he was about to put down the paddles, the monitor began to beat, indicating a rhythm.

“We got him back!” Nishinoya exclaimed and put on his stethoscope and put the diaphragm on Yamguchi’s chest, he heard a steady heartbeat.

“We have to get some glucose into him right now before he crashes again,” Daichi ordered.

“Uh, how about we give him 1mg of glucagon,” Nishinoya told Hanamaki.

“Good job, Nishinoya, we have to check his glucose level again in about ten minutes,” Daichi praised Nishinoya. Hanamaki wiped Yamaguchi’s upper arm with a cotton ball soaked in rubbing alcohol, then he proceeded by injecting the medication into Yamaguchi’s arm.

About ten minutes passed and Hanamaki took another blood test and left to give the blood to the lab. While Daichi and Nishinoya waited for the results, Tsukishima drew the curtains aside, his eyes immediately focusing on Yamaguchi. 

Nishinoya stood up from the stool and walked over to the tall blond, he gently pushed him out, drawing the curtains closed again. “How is he?” Tsukishima asked, his voice cracked a little.

“He had another seizure then we almost lost him, we managed to get him back. We gave him a dose of glucagon so he’s stable for now,” Nishinoya explained.

“Why did he need glucagon? He’s not diabetic, he doesn’t take insulin,”

“Yamaguchi is in a hypoglycemic coma-“

“What!?” Tsukishima shouted and stepped past Nishinoya, he drew the curtain aside. “Why the hell is Yamaguchi in a hypoglycemic coma?” he asked Daichi.

“Tsukishima, calm down,” Daichi stood up from the stool.

“I can’t calm down when my friend is in a fucking coma!” Tsukishima shouted angerly. 

Daichi walked over to Tsukishima and grabbed him by the shoulders, making him sit down on Nishinoya’s stool. “Yamaguchi is not diabetic, he ate a tangerine full of insulin and that was the cause of the seizure, when his blood work came back his blood sugar level was two, meaning he’s in a hypoglycemic coma and that would explain the seizures,”

Tsukishima glanced at the monitor then at Yamaguchi, he rolled closer to the gurney and gently brushed Yamaguchi’s bangs aside. “How long did it take you to…r-resuscitate him?” he asked without looking away from Yamaguchi.

“About fifteen minutes,” Tsukishima shut him eyes and tightened his jaw, nodding at Daichi’s response. “Did Yamaguchi get sweaty or dizzy before he collapsed?”

“He was shivering and sweating, he held onto the gurney very tightly at some point as if he tried to stabilize himself, he also yelled at a patient which he would never do,”

“Those were symptoms of hypoglycemia,” Daichi informed Tsukishima.

“I’m back with the results,” Hanamaki came back in with Nishinoya behind him. “His blood glucose level is now at a four, he’s getting better,” Hanamaki read off the paper then passed to Daichi to see.

“He should wake up in about a couple of hours,” said Daichi. “Let’s give them privacy,” he said quietly. He glanced back at Tsukishima, the blond’s eyes never left Yamaguchi, as if he would disappear if he looked away.

\-----------

Yamaguchi groaned at the fluorescent light shinning in his eyes, he felt something tug at his hand when he tried to cover his eyes with his hand, he glanced down and his hand had wires connecting to machines and he had an IV connected to him. He followed the wire that started on his chest and ended at the heart monitor. Yamaguchi was confused to why he was laying on a gurney, no longer in his scrubs, but a medical gown. All he remembered was going into surgery and waking up in the bed. “Tsukki?” he said in confusion when he noticed the blond asleep, his head resting on Yamaguchi’s lap.

“Hm?” Tsukishima woke up and lifted his head, his glasses were slightly crooked since he fell asleep in them. “Yamaguchi?” his eyes widened after a moment. “Yamaguchi!”

The curtain was drawn aside and Daichi has a slightly panicked look on his face, but soon turned into a gentle smile. “Glad you’re awake,”

“What happened?” asked Yamaguchi.

“You don’t remember? You collapsed and a had a seizure. You ate a tangerine full of insulin and fell into a coma,” Tsukishima explained.

“Oh…so that’s why it tasted so bitter,” Yamaguchi mumbled quietly.

“Are you up for any visitors? Lev, Kageyama, and Hinata are very worried,” Daichi asked Yamaguchi.

“I just want to sleep,” Yamaguchi sighed and carefully turned onto his side, nuzzling into his pillow.

Daichi chuckled. “Alright, I’ll be back to run some tests to see if everything’s okay,” he said and left Tsukishima and Yamaguchi alone.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault” Tsukishima apologised.

“Tsukki, no. it was just an accident,”

“No Yamaguchi, you almost died, they had to bring you back,” Tsukishima’s voice cracked. “I’m so sorry for this morning,”

Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukishima and cupped his cheek gently with one hand, running his thumb across his cheek to wipe the silent tear that managed to slip down Tsukishima’s cheek, he felt his own eyes begin to sting with tears. “I forgive you, I’m sorry too for yelling at you,”

“I thought you did it on purpose…like that time,” Tsukishima whispered, then locked eyes with Yamaguchi’s. “I almost lost you then and I almost lost you now,” Tsukishima leaned away from Yamaguchi’s hand, instead he grabbed his gently and ran his fingers lightly against the light scar that ran down vertically Yamaguchi’s wrist. The scar was so light that someone could only notice it when they looked really closely.

“I’d never,” Yamaguchi said gently. “I’m treated now, remember?” Tsukishima nodded.

“Let’s forget today after you get discharged,” Tsukishima suggested, letting go of Yamaguchi’s hand.

“Even my wonderful pancakes?” Yamaguchi chuckled.

“…Everything after the pancakes,”

“Deal,” Yamaguchi smiled, this time this smile was 120% real.


	14. My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day at Karasuno Seijo General hospital is always full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day everyone!
> 
> WARNING!!!! THERE IS SEMISHIRA MPREG/LABOUR IN THIS CHAPTER SO FEEL FREE TO SKIP (i know that men can't get pregnant, but this is a story so why not)
> 
> I recently started reading Semishira so I decided to add it, and I guess it kind of an introduction to Shiratorizawa? cause there will be something between the hospitals later in the series.

Valentine’s day, a day full of love, happiness, and joy. Well, for most people, some people binge on their favourite food while they cry about being single. At Karasuno Seijou General Hospital, Valentine’s day is always full of surprises that nobody would expect. Yaku Morisuke didn’t have time for a relationship, he felt like they were useless since he was working at the hospital almost 24/7, even on his days off. He didn’t trust anyone easily after a horrible breakup back in med school, Yaku thought he was in love, but right on Valentine’s day, he found his boyfriend with a girl in their bed, that’s when he completely shut himself out from people who wanted to be close to him, because partners come and go. 

What he didn’t expect to find in his office was a big bouquet of roses laying on his desk, he walked over to the desk and carefully picked up the bouquet. His eyes gazed upon the blood red flowers until he saw something sticking out in the middle of the bouquet, he picked out the card, it was a Valentine’s day card, and he had an idea who it was from. Before opening the card, Yaku pressed his nose lightly into the flowers and took a slow deep breath, roses weren’t his favourite flowers, but he still liked the smell of them. When he finally opened the card, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at what was scribbled inside of it, the card read, ‘If you just give me a chance, we can be the new Oikawa-san and Sugawara-san couple, Happy Valentine’s day Yaku-san!’ and at the bottom it was signed, ‘From Lev’ with a heart beside his name. Of course, Lev used Oikawa and Sugawara, their relationship was the definition of perfect. Would that mean that everybody would gush over their relationship if him and Lev got together? In Yaku’s opinion, that would be unprofessional. He heard something fall from the flowers, when he looked down he saw a box on the floor with gold writing on it, he kneeled down to pick it up and his breath hitched when he opened the mysterious box with one hand, while the other held the roses, inside was an expensive watch, how rich was Lev’s family? 

Tucking the bouquet into his elbow he slipped the watch on and it fit perfectly, now he made a mental note to thank Lev when they would run into each other. There was a knock on his door and Yaku put the flowers down quickly on the desk, he took a seat on his chair and turned on his computer so it would seem like he was working. “Come in,” he said and Kenma walked in, Yaku quietly sighed of relief that it was someone he knew quite well.

“Good morning doctor Yaku,” Kenma closed the door quietly, his hair was styled differently than normal, he had his hair in a half up half down ponytail look.

“Good morning doctor Kozume, I see you changed your hair a bit,”

The resident looked down at the floor to try and shield his eyes, but he forgot that his shield was not longer there. “I decided for a different look today,”

“Well, it looks nice,”

Kenma looked up at Yaku from his spot and his eyes spotted the bouquet on Yaku’s desk. “Somebody got you flowers,” Kenma said a matter of fact tone.

“They’re from nobody important,” Yaku took the bouquet and tossed it under the table. “Shall we go down to see who we have today?” Yaku asked and stood up when Kenma nodded. The two doctors walked through the halls of the hospital while chatting about nothing in particular. “Do you have anything planned for today with Kuroo?” Yaku asked.

Kenma shrugged and replied. “I told him not to plan or give me anything, but I may have overheard him talking to Bokuto about making a reservation, when those two start talking, they talk so loudly that you could hear everything,”

Yaku chuckled. “That’s true, do you know what place?”

“I’m pretty sure it was some fancy restaurant, I’m going to act as if I didn’t hear anything though,” Yaku and Kenma stopped to wait for the elevator, a few seconds later the elevator dinged and opened its doors, inside of the elevator stood Kuroo and Lev. 

“Hello, Kitten,” Kuroo smirked at Kenma when him and Yaku entered the elevator. The two stood to the back of the elevator, while Yaku and Kenma stood in front of them, with their back facing Kuroo and Lev.

“I told you not to call me that,” Kenma rolled his eyes, not bothering to turn back and look at Kuroo.

“Aw come on, you like that nickname,”

“Be quiet,” Kenma stated.

Yaku listened to the two argue quietly amongst themselves while he felt Lev’s gaze never leave the back of his head. Yaku lifted the sleeve of his lab coat just a tiny bit to show Lev the watch he had gotten him, Yaku didn’t even need to look at Lev to know that the intern was grinning.

“What the hell are you grinning at?” Kuroo asked Lev.

The intern stuttered out an answer. “N-Nothing,”

“How is your new resident, Kuroo? Must be hard getting used to not having Kenma as your resident anymore,” Yaku questioned Kuroo while looking at the glowing numbers above the doors.

“She’s off my service, apparently I’m too bossy or some shit,”

“Maybe you’re just a horrible teacher,” Kenma added.

“Kenma!” Kuroo whined. The elevator doors opened on the 4th floor which was the Orthopedic ward. “I’ll see you later,” Kuroo patted Kenma’s head and exited the elevator, the doors closed once again and it was silent within the elevator. It felt like years until they reached the main floor, Yaku exited the elevator quickly with kenma following close behind. Yaku glanced back to see if Lev was following them, instead Lev went his own way. ‘They’re all the same, he’ll leave you eventually,’ Yaku thought to himself.

“Are you okay?” Kenma asked in concern. 

Yaku blinked a couple times and noticed that he stopped walking. “I’m fine, I just thought I forgot something,”

\----------

“If you don’t call me back in the next ten minutes, I’m divorcing you, you poor excuse of a father!” the pregnant male shouted at his phone angerly and threw the device across the small room, Daishou sighed and went to pick up the phone, surprisingly it wasn’t cracked.

“I don’t know how your phone isn’t broken after you threw it five times,” Daishou said and put the phone on the stand near the hospital bed.

The male started to take deep breaths as he felt another contraction hit him. Instead of laying on the bed, he was standing with his hands on the bed to support himself. “Please just stop talking,” he said as angry tears streamed down his cheeks.

“Mr. Shirabu, I can always give you an epidural for the pain,”

The male with unevenly parted copper hair and brown eyes shook his head as he swayed slowly back and worth, waiting for the contraction to pass. “I said no drugs!” Shirabu growled in irritation and chucked the pillow at Daishou, who caught it easily. 

This little spoiled brat. “Look,” Daishou said sternly and put the pillow back on the bed. “If your husband doesn’t come in half an hour, then we will have to deliver the baby,”

“You are no one to give me orders, not only am I going to give birth in a shitty hospital, but I also have a shitty doctor,” Shirabu glared up at Daishou.

Daishou took another deep breath to try and calm himself down. “Okay then, I’ll be checking on my other patients. Call one of the nurses when you decide to deliver. I’ll be back in half an hour,” Daishou said and walked out of the room, leaving Shirabu to deal on his own. 

Shirabu wiped the tears from his cheeks with one hand and rubbed his belly with the other. “You will come out when I say so,” he whispered to the baby and shut his eyes when he felt another strong painful contraction.

\----------

Kenma looked at the five interns in front of him and sighed tiredly. “I’m regretting being born right now,” he mumbled quietly under his breath. They were standing in an empty hallway, Kenma tried to glare at each of the interns, but knowing himself, he looked like as if he was just looking at them. “I hope you know why I pulled all of you aside,”

Everybody nodded except for Lev, the tall intern was really ‘confused’ so he raised his hand. “I don’t get what we did wrong,”

Kenma’s jaw tightened. There was a trauma that came in and the patient was a young girl who was critically injured and she was freaking out badly, almost to the point of a panic attack. Instead of trying to calm the poor girl down, the interns decided to make comments like ‘oh god’ or ‘gross’, which resulted in Daichi calling Kenma to ‘teach them a lesson’. But what Kenma was most furious about was that he was in the middle of scrubbing for a surgery, so, there he stood, with the light blue scrub cap on his head, the surgical mask hanging around his neck, and his white lab coat was missing. “I don’t know what medical school you went to, but you never make comments about your patient’s condition no matter how surprising it may be, because they will start to panic,”

“We’re sorry for causing trouble, doctor Kozume,” Yamaguch apologised for the whole group. Yamaguchi was discharged not too long ago and started working the next day, even though everybody was against it, Yamaguchi reassured them that he was fine.

“It better not happen again,” Kenma said.

“Such a good mentor!” a voice boomed throughout the hall, Kenma turned his head to the familiar voice and saw Kuroo approaching the group with his hands behind his back.

Kenma rolled his eyes and dismissed his interns, only for Kuroo to stop them. “Kuro, I need to go,”

“I just have to say something first,” Kuroo grinned and stood beside the small resident. “I want to say thanks to your interns for helping me with this,”

“Ku—” Kenma was interrupted by Kuroo’s fingers pressing against his lips.

“I asked them to get themselves in trouble so you could get called and talk to them, which reminds me, I have to tell Daichi about that,”

“So, you’re saying I’m missing surgery for nothing?” Kenma crossed his hands in front of his chest.

Kuroo chuckled and dismissed the five interns, when they were alone, Kuroo moved to stand in front of Kenma. “I hope you’re not too angry with me,” Kuroo said and with one hand, gently tucked a strand of hair that managed to fall out of his scrub cap back into the cap, while his other hand was still behind his back.

Kenma sighed and his hands fell to his sides. “What do you want?”

Kuroo smirked down at Kenma and retracted his hand from his back, to reveal a bouquet of gardenias. “I wanted to give you this while we’re alone, because I know how you hate attention,”

Kenma took the flowers from Kuroo’s hands and smelled them. “Thank you,”

“I wanted to give you these particular flowers because gardenias are a way of telling someone how lovely they are, and the white means purity,” Kuroo explained and gave Kenma a genuine smile.

Kenma couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little bit, and Kuroo didn’t miss the tiny smile that appeared on the resident’s face. “You are such a sap,”

Kuroo and Kenma heard angry whispering behind the corner. “I thought I dismissed you!” Kuroo yelled and heard the squealing noise of sneakers disappear as the interns ran away. “I also got you this,” Kuroo said and took out something rectangular from his lab coat pocket.

“Kuroo,” Kenma’s eyes widened when he took the game case from Kuroo’s hand, it was the new game that Kenma was going to buy, but not until it went on sale. “This must’ve been so expensive,”

“Don’t worry about it, kitten,” Kenma didn’t even say anything about the nickname, instead he went onto his tippy toes and connected their lips together into a quick kiss as a thank you. “I also made dinner reservations for 7:30,” Kuroo said against Kenma’s lips.

“I thought I told you not to do anything for today?”

Kuroo grinned down at Kenma when he stood up straight again, even though Kenma stood on his toes, Kuroo still had to bend over a little in order to kiss Kenma properly. “I may have lied,”

The smaller of the two took one last whiff of the flowers before handing it back to Kuroo, along with the game. “Can you put these in your office? I have to go to surgery and I don’t have anywhere to put them,”

Kuroo nodded with a knowing smile and took the items from Kenma. “Next year, you’ll have your own office,” he said and pecked Kenma on the lips before walking down the hall. Kenma smiled a little as he watched Kuroo walk down the hallway before going back to the O.R.

\-----------

“Asahi!” Nishinoya exclaimed as he approached the male, who was sitting beside an incubator.

“Noya, what are you doing up here?” Asahi greeted his lover with a gentle smile.

“I managed to escape Sawamura-san, but I have to make this quick before he suspects anything, because I said I was going to the bathroom,” Nishinoya explained to Asahi and handed him over a chocolate bar. “Happy valentine’s day, sorry it’s nothing big, I’m kind of broke right now,”

“Thank you,” Asahi thanked Nishinoya and pocketed the present into his pocket. “And what do you mean you’re broke?”

Nishinoya waved his hand in dismissal. “Don’t worry about it, Asahi!”

“And I don’t have anything to give you back,”

Nishinoya smirked and leaned down to whisper into Asahi’s ear. “How about we go to your place after work, and you can fuck me into your mattress,”

Asahi’s face grew red and his eyes widened when Nishinoya leaned back, still smirking. “N-Noya!” Asahi exclaimed, making the resident laugh.

“Azumane!” Asahi stood up from his seat, Nishinoya moved aside just in time for Daishou to walk over. “I need help, I can’t find Sugawara anywhere, so you were my second choice,”

“What is it?” Asahi asked.

“I better get going,” Nishinoya said quietly and waved goodbye to Asahi before walking back to the E.R.

“I have a spoiled brat who doesn’t want to give birth, despite being in labour and having constant contractions,” Daishou explained. “I will pull my hair out if you don’t come with me,” despite being a pediatric surgeon, Asahi was always able to comfort people who were freaking out, in or out of labour.

“No need to rip out your hair, can you lead me to the room?” Asahi asked.

Daishou sighed, he really didn’t want to go back. “Fine, just follow me,”

Daishou led Asahi through the halls for a few minutes, until they finally reached the room, where they heard quiet sobbing. “It hasn’t been half an hour,” Shirabu said weakly.

Asahi smiled at the male, who was still in the same position. “Hi there, I’m doct-“ 

“I don’t care who you are, I’m not going to give birth now,” Shirabu spat out.

Asahi was slightly taken aback by the male’s harsh words. “I don’t know if you know this, but this can damage the baby, you don’t want that, do you?”

“P-please leave,”

Asahi walked over and plucked out a tissue from the tissue box and gently wiped away the tears that were flowing down Shirabu’s cheeks. “What’s your name?”

“Shirabu Kenjirou,” Shirabu said quickly and took a deep breath.

“Do you have anyone with you?” Asahi asked quietly, rubbing Shirabu’s back to try and comfort the poor man.

“I-I tried calling my husband, but that bastard didn’t answer,”

“Alright, I’m sure he’s on his way. Just keep breathing, okay?” Shirabu nodded.

“Kenjirou!” a voice yelled in the hallway and shortly a male, in dark purple scrubs ran into the room. “Oh my god,” the male sighed and walked over to his husband’s side.

“Where the hell were you!” Shirabu shouted and weakly pushed the male away from him. The male had quite messy blond hair that darkened at the ends and brown eyes. There was a tag clipped onto his scrub shirt, it had Semi Eita written on it, along with his photo.

“I was in surgery, I couldn’t leave immediately, mind I ask what the hell you’re doing in Miyagi?” Semi asked, a frown was visible on his face.

“I told you I was visiting my parents, but they weren’t home so I went to the grocery store t-to buy some food for us and then my water broke,” Shirabu explained.

“Are you a doctor?” Daishou asked out of curiosity, he did see the scrubs and the tag, but he wanted to be sure.

Semi looked up at Daishou. “Yes, we’re both surgeons at Shiratorizawa,” Semi answered and felt a hand grip painfully on his forearm.

“Take me to Shiratorizawa, I’m not giving birth in this swamp,”

Semi took the hand into his own hands. “Kenjirou, you’re already in labour it’s too late to transfer you to our hospital." Shiratorizawa General Hospital was the number one rated hospital in all of Japan, located in Tokyo, it was known for its low mortality rate and incredible surgeons, especially Ushijima Wakatoshi, a very talented Neurosurgeon.

“Mr. Shirabu, please lay down on the bed, you have to deliver this baby right now, its already been too long,” Asahi ordered gently.

“What do you mean long? What the fuck Kenjirou? How long were you waiting?” Semi scowled at his husband.

“Long enough to put out baby in danger, because your stupid ass wouldn’t answer the fucking phone!” Shirabu yelled at the general surgeon.

Semi pinched the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths from the anger that was rising inside of him. “Just lay down, Kenjirou,”

Shirabu shook his head. “No,”

“Semi Shirabu Kenjirou, fucking lay down on the bed or I swear to god!” Semi shouted angerly.

Shirabu didn’t say anything and obeyed quietly, with Asahi’s help, Shirabu was laying on the bed. “Do you need an epidural?” Asahi asked.

Shirabu shook his head quietly.

“Are we ready to start, then?” Daishou asked.

“I-No. yes.” Shirabu stuttered.

“Was it a yes or a no?” Daishou asked once again.

“Yes, I’m ready,” Shirabu answered. Semi sat on the chair near the bed and took Shirabu’s hand into his, squeezing it gently. Daishou nodded and padded the leg rests. 

“Please put your legs up here,” Shirabu complied and put his legs up on the leg rests and Asahi draped a blanket over Shirabu’s legs to cover him up.

Shirabu, was for once quiet and not arguing with anyone, that was a relief for everyone in the room except Semi. Knowing his dear husband, when Shirabu went quiet, he was either very concentrated or he was panicking internally. “Hey,” Semi said to get Shirabu’s attention. Shirabu turned his head to Semi, the copper haired male had tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. Shirabu really hated when people saw him being weak. “It’s going to be okay, you’re going to give birth to our beautiful healthy baby and we’ll finally get to see them,”

Shirabu gave Semi a shy smile and Shirabu never smiled, that took Semi by surprise. “I still think it’s a girl,” Shirabu said. The two decided to wait until birth to know the gender of their baby.

“And I still think it’s a boy,” Semi answered, rubbing his thumb across Shirabu’s knuckle.

Daishou and Asahi were dressed in surgical gowns and gloves when they sat on their stools in front of the bed. “Alright Shirabu, when we tell you to push, you push and hold it for ten seconds on our count,” Daishou explained.

“I understand,” Shirabu nodded, his grip tightened on Semi’s hand.

“Let’s get this baby out then,” Asahi spoke up.

\----------

Oikawa jumped on his spot to try and warm himself up from the chilly winter air while waiting for the ambulance to arrive, along with Daichi, Sakusa, Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Akaashi. All of them were dressed in yellow medical gowns and they had blue latex gloves covering their hands. “Cold?” Daichi asked while he blew on his hands.

Oikawa nodded. “I don’t like winter,” Oikawa said and shivered as a gust of wind blew at them.

Daichi hummed and asked. “Uh, how’s Suga?”

Oikawa stopped jumping and turned his head to face Daichi, Oikawa looked at Daichi for a few seconds before answering. “He’s good, why are you asking me this? Have you not seen him today?”

Daichi shook his head. “No, that’s why I was going to ask where he is,”

Oikawa smirked to himself. “Well, he needed some rest in the on-call room, then he was paged to one of his patients,”

Daichi grimaced because he knew what ‘rest’ in the on-call room usually meant. Daichi did not want to imagine his best friend naked and whimpering under someone’s touch. Oikawa laughed at Daichi’s expression. “You were the one who asked,”

“It wasn’t funny, sometimes I think you’re actually using him,” Daichi said and glared at the neurosurgeon.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “You’re just jealous, Dai-chan,” as Oikawa finished talking, two ambulances finally arrived with the patients inside. “Sakusa and I, will take the first ambulance, you guys take the second,” Oikawa’s playful demeanor was gone and was replaced by a very serious and focused one.

Daichi opened the doors of the ambulance. “What do we have?” he asked as the paramedic rolled a man out on the stretcher with Tanaka’s help. Her hand was covering the males neck with gauze. The other paramedic was squeezing the ambu bag to help the man breath.

“We have a twenty-seven-year-old male, he’s critically injured from a firework that exploded on their balcony, he has an active wound on his neck and third degree burns on his body. He coded in the ambulance so we had to intubate,” the paramedic informed the attending. Nishinoya took the ambu bag from the paramedic’s hand while Tanaka and the paramedic switched places, the gauze was drenched in blood.

“Let’s get him into the E.R and he will need some extra blood,” Daichi said and the three doctors rolled the stretcher inside of the hospital.

At the other ambulance, the paramedics rolled out a gurney with a female, who had half of her face missing. “Twenty-six years old female, a fire work exploded in their balcony and it tore skin off her face, starting at the lips and down, she has third degree burns on her face, neck, and chest,” the paramedic informed. The poor woman on the stretcher was moaning weakly in pain.

“Ma’am I need you not to try to speak, it might damage the tissue. We’ll get you some medication for the pain,” Sakusa spoke to the female as they rolled her inside.

In the emergency room, the doctors were in the middle of trying and treat the patient until he started coding. “He’s in v-fib!” Nishinoya exclaimed when the monitor went off.

“We can’t shock him! If I let go, he will bleed out!” Tanaka said as he quickly changed the bloody gauze for a new clean one, getting some blood sprayed on him in the process,”

“Kiyoko, get the defibrillator ready,” Daichi ordered as he started doing compressions on the male’s chest. “Nishinoya, you have to take out the tube out of his throat and check if he’s choking on blood,”

Nishinoya worked quickly, he uncapped the ambu bag from the tracheal tube and carefully slid the tube out of the male’s throat. He set the tube aside and took out the little flashlight from his front pocket, he tilted the male’s head and opened his mouth, he shone the light into his mouth. “I don’t see any blood,”

“Kiyoko, charge to 150,” Daichi ordered the nurse and picked up the paddles. “Tanaka,” Daichi called the resident’s name to indicate that he needs to take his hands off the wound. Tanaka retracted his hands from the wound, when he did, blood started to gush out of the wound. Daichi placed the paddles on the patient’s chest and shouted. “Clear!” the patient jerked from the shock.

“He’s flat lining,” Tanaka said as he looked at the monitor.

“Charge to 200, clear!” a charging noise was heard from the machine and the man jerked once again. “Kiyoko charge again,” Kiyoko complied quietly to the order and charged the machine again.

“Pulse check,” Nishinoya called out and put his fingers to the male’s bloody neck. “I don’t feel a pulse,”

“Do we call it?” Tanaka asked his attending, who shook his head.

“Charge to 250,” everyone raised their hands when Daichi yelled out ‘clear’ the male jerked once again and still nothing happened. Daichi sighed and put the paddles down. “Tanaka, call it,”

Tanaka looked up at the clock on the wall and said the time. “Time of death, 9:40 am,”

“I suggest you go clean yourself up,” Daichi suggested because Tanaka’s neck and face were covered in blood quite a bit. The resident pulled off his now bloody medical gown and gloves off and put them in them in the disposal bin for gloves and gowns.

In the other emergency room, Oikawa and the others were treating the female patient. “Can you follow my finger?” Oikawa asked the panicking female, he moved his finger side to side and her eyes followed. Akaashi began to gently smear the cream on her burns and began to moan in pain as the resident did his job.

“I’m so sorry, but I have to do this. It’s going to help your burns,” Akaashi apologised quietly.

“Yachi can you sedate her? She’s in too much pain,” Oikawa asked the nurse, who quickly got to work.

Sakusa carefully examined the damage on his patient. The female’s bottom half of the face was completely messed up, skin was barely hanging on from her face and her jaw was exposed. Sakusa knew that she had to get several surgeries to get her face back completely. “We have to get her to the O.R as fast as possible, I see that some of her nerves are damaged and her jaw is exposed,”

“Do you know how to get her face back?” Akaashi asked.

“I have some ideas, but we just have to recover the nerve damage and get her jaw covered,” Sakusa explained.

“Yachi, be a dear and page one of the interns to scrub in with us,” Oikawa asked the nurse kindly.

“Do you want someone in particular?” the small blond asked.

Oikawa hummed before answering. “Let’s go with doctor Hinata, tell him to meet us in O.R four,”

Sakusa unlocked the wheels of the gurney, Oikawa copying his moves and the surgeons rolled the unconscious female out of the room.

\----------

“I fucking hate you!” Shirabu yelled as he squeezed Semi’s hand painfully and pushed. Semi quietly whimpered in pain, it felt as if Shirabu was going to break his hand. 

“You’re going great, Shirabu. Take a few deep breaths,” Daishou said. Shirabu took deep breaths, his body felt like it was tearing apart, he was sweating a lot, causing his hair to stick to his forehead. “Take a deep breath an push,”

Shirabu took a deep breath and pushed. The doctors began to count to ten, but Shirabu couldn’t hear them over his screaming. “I hope you die a slow death for doing this to me!” he yelled, as hot tears streamed down his face. Semi swept his hair from his forehead and wiped the tears from his husband’s cheeks.

“You don’t mean it,” he said gently.

Shirabu turned to glare at Semi. “Oh, I mean it,” he panted. Semi gulped and laughed nervously.

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t mean it,” Asahi reassured Semi. He had to raise his voice so he was heard over Shirabu’s screams, curses, and death threats.

“Shirabu, the baby is almost out, I need you to give one last powerful push,” Daishou informed the copper haired male.

“I can’t, it hurts too much,” Shirabu whimpered.

“You can and you will, I will count to five and you will push,” said Daishou.

Shirabu took a few deep breaths while Semi whispered encouraging words to him. On the count of five he pushed until the ten seconds were up. Shirabu suddenly felt relief and heard a powerful cry boom throughout the room. “You have a boy,” Asahi announced and gave the small baby to Shirabu, who’s arms were outstretched to receive his son. The little baby cried on Shirabu’s chest as he was getting cleaned off, and fluid was sucked out of the baby’s nose and mouth by a rubber bulb suction nuzzle.

“He has such powerful lungs,” Shirabu said as he rubbed the baby’s back gently.

Semi Kissed Shirabu’s head then looked down at their new crying baby in awe. “Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?” Asahi asked Semi, he already had the scissors in his hands. Semi smiled widely and nodded, he took the instrument from Asahi’s hand, the umbilical cord was already clipped. Semi positioned the scissors and made the cut. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Daishou said quietly and picked up the baby from Shirabu’s hands. “We just have to get him weighted and checked over,” Daishou explained.

When Daishou and Asahi were checking over their son, Shirabu looked at Semi. “I’m still waiting for you to apologise,” he stated.

“Are you- for what?” Semi asked, he was in disbelief that Shirabu was already being a brat right after he had given birth.

Shirabu frowned and his arms over his chest. “That you never answered my calls,”

Semi sighed. “You kn-fine, I’m sorry for not picking up your calls. But you know I always turn off my phone during surgery.

“You knew I was going to go into labour any day, we’ve talked about this! You leave your phone on when I start approaching my due date,”

“I forgot, okay?”

“I forgot,” Shirabu mocked the ash blond. They stopped bickering when Daishou walked over to the bed with their son all wrapped up and wearing a blue hat. Shirabu carefully took the baby from Daishou’s arms and smiled down at the squirming baby.

“Hello, there,” Shirabu said gently.

“How much does he weigh?” Semi asked.

“He’s six pounds,” Asahi informed.

“Eita?” Shirabu tapped his husband arm to get his attention.

“Hm?”

“What do you think about Seiji?” Shirabu suggested the name for their baby.

Semi leaned in and pecked Shirabu on the lips. “I think it’s a perfect name,” Semi responded. Shirabu smiled gently at him then at the yawning baby in his arms. “I just hope he doesn’t grow up being a brat like you,” he added.

“Why did I marry you again?” Shirabu asked without looking at Semi then started to coo at their son.

“Because I’m the only person that can stand you and your attitude,” Semi replied with a smirk.

And thus, Semi Seiji was born on February 14th, at 10:05 am. This was the best gift Semi could ever get from anyone.

\---------- 

The clacking of metal instruments and the heart monitor was heard throughout the operating room. “What are you doing now, doctor Sakusa?” Hinata asked the surgeon as he observed the surgery.

“For now, I’m trying to fix as much damage as I can, I will try my best, but she will have to go through multiple surgeries to get her face back fully,” Sakusa explained and cut off the dead, dangling skin.

“How long is she going to be like this?” It was Akaashi who asked this time.

“I don’t know for sure, doctor Akaashi,” Akaashi nodded and pulled on the skin so Sakusa could cut it.

“Poor thing, right on the day of love,” Oikawa commented. “Speaking of love, have you guys gotten or given anything special to someone today?”

“I don’t see why this conversation is necessary, doctor Oikawa,” Sakusa stated. “Suture wire and holders,” Sakusa requested for the instruments.

“I’m just curious! This will be a long surgery, so might as well make small talk as we work,” Oikawa said as he helped Sakusa suture the skin.

“At my –“ Sakusa was interrupted by Oikawa.

“This is now your hospital, and we make small talk when we’re working,”

Sakusa sighed. “No, I haven’t gotten or given anything to anyone today,”

“You’re boring. What about you Aka-chan?”

Akaashi spoke without looking up at the attending. “Bokuto-san gave an album with the classical music I wanted,” The night before, Bokuto came over to Akaashi’s house for some Valentine’s day dinner, because the attending had to work until late hours on the actual holiday. They ate dinner and watched a movie before passing out on the couch again. Before they left the house that morning, Bokuto had given Akaashi a Yiruma album, containing the best songs that were composed by the pianist.

Oikawa hummed. “Isn’t that nice. I made Suga-chan breakfast in bed and tonight we’re going to have dinner at his favourite restaurant,” he bragged.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, doctor Oikawa, but you just wanted to tell us what you did for Sugawara-san,” Akaashi said and glanced up at Oikawa for a second before his eyes averted back to the task.

Oikawa chuckled. “I guess you’re right,”

The surgery had taken five hours to complete. Sakusa managed to fix most of the damage with Oikawa’s and Akaashi’s help, while Hinata asked questions regarding the surgery. But the female’s face was still disfigured. “You did well,” Sakusa praised his resident when they entered the scrubbing station.

Akaashi took off his surgical mask and scrub cap before replying. “Thank you, doctor Sakusa,”

Sakusa and Akaashi turned on the sink at the same time and rinsed their hands. They started to reach for the soap at the same time without noticing and their hands touched. The two quickly retracted their hands. “You can have it,” Sakusa said quickly. Akaashi grabbed the bar of soap and said a quiet ‘thank you’. “Say, Akaashi,” Sakusa began.

“Yes?” Akaashi looked up at Sakusa and put the soap back on the rack, only to be picked up again by Sakusa.

“Do you happen to be free tonight?”

Akaashi bit his lip and looked back down at the sink, rinsing the soap suds off his hands. “I am in fact free, why do you ask?”

“I just wanted to grab some drinks tonight, after our shifts,”

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi apologised to his attending. “I’m very tired and I just want to rest tonight,”

Sakusa shook his head and plucked out a towel to dry his hands. “It’s alright, rest is good for the human body,”

“And I’m with someone, so I don’t think he would appreciate me going out with somebody for drinks,” Akaashi quickly dried his hands and threw it in the disposal bin. “Thank you for understanding,” he said and exited the scrub room.

\----------

It has been a harsh and tiring day for Hinata, it was now 7:30pm and the sun has set not that long ago. The interns were changing back into their clothes, excited for the hard day to be over. Hinata put his stethoscope into his locker, on top of his lab coat, he locked the locker and turned to face Kageyama. “How long are you going to take?” he asked as Kageyama thrashed in his scrub top, he got stuck while trying to take it off.

“Can’t you see I’m stuck?!”

Tsukishima snickered from his end as he watched Kageyama try to take off his scrub top. Hinata sighed and harshly pulled on Kageyama’s top, finally setting the raven intern free. “Now get dressed!”

“So bossy,” Hinata heard Tsukishima comment.

What felt like in forever, Kageyama was finally dressed, and the two walked over to Hinata’s car. The two sat down inside and were making their way to their destination. For Valentine’s day. Hinata decided to surprise Kageyama by going to an ice rink to just unwind from work and of course, it was a date. “Where the hell are you taking us?” Kageyama asked as he glanced around his surroundings.

“You’ll see!” Hinata grinned. Several minutes of driving, he parked the in front of the building and turned off the car. “We’re here,”

“An ice rink?” Kageyama furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Mhm! Now let’s go!” Hinata opened the door of the car and jumped out, Kageyama following suit. The couple walked inside and rented the skates, what Kageyama never mentioned was that he was shit at skating, but he didn’t want to ruin their date.

They sat on the bench and started to put on their skates. “How the fuck?” Kageyama said when Hinata jumped up from his seat, his skates tied on, while Kageyama was having a really hard time trying to figure out how skates worked.

“Are you serious, Bakageyama?” Hinata sighed and kneeled down to help Kageyama. “Have you ever skated?”

Kageyama huffed. “Of course, I have,” he lied. In no time, Kageyama’s skates were securely tied, all he had to do was pray to god that he wouldn’t break his leg in these knife shoes.

Hinata pulled Kageyama by the hand so he could walk faster. “You’re so slow!” Hinata complained.

“I don’t want to break by legs in these!”

The door was opened for them and Hinata was the first one to get on the ice, he turned around and laughed. “Come on!” Kageyama grumbled under his breath and put one foot on the ice. Not bad. And then the second, to his luck his didn’t fall, but his legs began to go their own ways, he started to do a center split. Hinata laughed at the raven once again and glided over to him to help him stand straight. “You could’ve told me you never skated, idiot,”

“Shut up. How are you so good at this?” Kageyama replied.

“I took skating lessons when I was little. I can teach you to skate if you want,” Hinata offered and took hold of Kageyama’s hands.

“…Whatever,”

Hinata rolled his eyes at the response. “Just hold onto the wall and try to mimic me,” Hinata instructed. Kageyama grabbed the wall and Hinata began to skate slowly, showing Kageyama how to move his feet. While Hinata was humming along with the music that played through the speakers, Kageyama almost fell on his ass multiple times while trying to skate, even with the wall it wasn’t much help and kids kept almost bumping into him. They skated around the rink until Kageyama was somewhat comfortable with skating.

“I’m going to die, Hinata,”

Hinata waved his arm dismissively. “No, you won’t. Now, let’s try without holding on,”

“No way! You want me to bash my head open?”

Hinata huffed and grasped Kageyama’s hands into his. “Now, skate. I’m here if you fall,”

“I will crush you if I fall on you,” Kageyama stated.

“I will leave you like this if you don’t cooperate!” Hinata threatened Kageyama. “Now, skate!” Hinata ordered and began to slowly skate backwards, pulling Kageyama with him. They were doing okay, until someone decided to bump into Kageyama, making the raven stumble and fall, bringing Hinata down with him.

Hinata ended up falling on top of Kageyama, they both blushed furiously at how close their faces were to each other. Kageyama never noticed what was playing through the speakers, but now he heard a soft song play through the speakers. He knew this song quite well because his parents always danced to this song back when he was just a little boy. This song was called ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley, and that made his face flush even redder. Perfect timing to fall while a romantic song was playing.

Hinata seemed to hear the song playing as well, because his face was as red as a tomato, he scrambled up and held his hand out to Kageyama, to help the boy get up. “I-I’m sorry,” Hinata stuttered.

“No, it my fault, ah!” Kageyama yelped and fell back down, bringing Hinata back down with him again. This time Hinata began to laugh uncontrollably.

“You suck at skating, Kageyama!” Hinata laughed.

“Shut up, you idiot!”

\----------

Yaku hummed quietly under his breath as he put the bouquet of roses into a glass vase filled with water. After a hard day at work, Yaku needed some peace and quiet, he came home not even five minutes ago, and his first priority was to put the flowers in a vase. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a knock at his door, why would someone knock at his door at 9pm? Yaku sighed and walked over to his front door, he unlocked the door and opened it, revealing Lev at his door. Yaku quickly went to shut the door, but Lev’s foot caught between the door. “Yaku-san! I need to talk to you,”

Yaku opened his door fully. “How the hell did you get my address?” Yaku asked.

“Kuroo-san told me. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you privately,”

There was no way of getting rid of this tall intern, so Yaku stepped aside to let Lev in, taking a mental note to kill Kuroo and make it look like an accident. “What could you possibly want?”

“I want you to give me a chance,” Lev said, his eyes never leaving Yaku’s. Yaku walked across his apartment to sit on the couch, Lev followed close behind. “I want to prove to you that I’m a good boyfriend,” Lev stated when he sat down beside Yaku.

Yaku sighed. “Look, I already told you this,”

“I know, it was only supposed to be a one-time thing, and you’re my superior so it will not be professional to date your intern,”

“So, then why are you here?” Yaku crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned to face Lev.

“Like I said, I want you to give me a chance. I saw you wearing the watch I got you, I swear you will not regret being with me!” Lev said and took one of Yaku’s hands in his own.

They’re all the same.

“Yaku-san,”

He will leave you.

Yaku shook his head and slowly retracted his hand from Lev’s. “I-I can’t. Just leave, Lev, ”

“Why?” Lev asked, his eyes searching for Yaku’s.

They all leave at some point.

Yaku stood up from his seat, Lev followedsuit. “I can’t because you are all the same!” Yaku shouted. “I can’t trust anyone anymore, because all people did was use me as a chew toy and spit me out when they’ve had enough!” Yaku felt his eyes sting from the tears threatening to fall. “Even if we do get together, you will leave me! I know this, Lev!”

Lev walked over to Yaku and enveloped him in a tight hug, letting the smaller man cry into his chest. “I’m not like the other guys, I will never leave,” Lev say softly. The intern sat them back on the couch. “I’m loyal, Yaku-san,”

“Th-That’s what you all say, and you barely even know me,” Yaku sniffled he tried to push away, but the intern was strong. He didn’t care at that point if Lev saw him cry, because he was done at that point. He allowed Lev to envelop him once again and they both laid down on the couch. Yaku cried into the man’s chest, wetting his shirt from the tears that felt like would never stop flowing.

After about half an hour, Yaku stopped moving, when the intern looked down, he saw that Yaku was asleep. He pulled the small man on top of him, despite Lev still being in his jacket and Yaku in his scrubs. Lev didn’t want to wake Yaku up, so he just rubbed his back gently, feeling sleep start to take over, he closed his eyes and fell asleep with the small attending on top of him.

Maybe you should give him a chance?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! i'm not dead :) I tried to get this chapter out last week, but school is my only excuse. I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed or if you notice any mistakes. Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING!!! MATSUHANA SMUT YOU CAN SKIP IT IF YOU WANT

The alarm on his phone blared beside him, but it stopped after a couple of seconds. Yaku was confused in his half-asleep state, but he didn’t want to move because of how warm he felt, it was like a heater was underneath his whole body and he nuzzled his face into the warmth. What Yaku was most confused about was to why his pillow was so hard and moving up and down?

“Yaku-san,” Yaku heard Lev call his name gently. Yaku’s eyes snapped wide open like he just had a nightmare, oh but this was no nightmare, this was all real. The attending slowly raised and turned his head to come face to face with the tall intern, “Good morning!” Lev exclaimed happily.

Yaku screamed and scrambled off Lev’s body, he suddenly became cold from the missing warmth, “Why the hell are you still here!”

Lev sat up once Yaku was off of him, “You fell asleep on me and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Yaku sighed heavily, “I passed out on an intern who broke into my hou-“

“I didn’t break in, you let me in.”

“And then I told you to get out and you wouldn’t listen!” Yaku shouted and gripped his hair.

“Yaku-san, please calm down,” Lev said in concern and stood up, quickly towering over the attending. Lev took hold of Yaku’s hands and gently pried them away from his hair. “Just breath,” 

Yaku tried to struggled against Lev, but his grip was too strong.

“Why are you panicking?” Lev asked when Yaku started to calm down slowly.

“Please, leave,” Yaku said shakily.

“No, I’m not going to leave because you’re not okay right now. Why are you panicking?”

“You weren’t supposed to stay here Lev. Please, just stop what you’re doing because this is just going to hurt us both in the end.”

“What do you mean?” Lev asked and let go of Yaku’s hands.

“I mean with you getting me an expensive ass watch, a big bouquet of roses and a card that says something about us being a couple, you barging into my home to say that you will be there for me and that you’re loyal,” Yaku wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head, “This is just a really big lie,” then Yaku added quietly, “maybe I’m not meant to be loved.”

“Yaku-san, you’re heart broken,” Lev said quietly.

“Yes, I am heart broken. I am that heartless attending that can make someone’s life at the hospital hell, I was hopelessly in love in medical school and thought that everything was going great until I found my partner in bed with another girl, I can’t trust nobody fully anymore, I’m ready for shit to hit the fan at any moment because I know what’s waiting for me. Do you want to be with me now? Heartless, heart broken, and with trust issues?”

“Yes,” Lev answered. “Yes, I still want to be with you, and I will wait for you if I have to, Yaku-san,”

“Then prove it,” Yaku stated and looked at Lev straight in the eyes, “prove that you’re not like the others. And not with gifts and shit, but with you, show me what kind of person you are.”

“Are you telling me you’re giving me a chance?” Lev asked, his voice laced with hope.

“Yes.” Yaku answered.

A small smile made its way to Lev’s lips, “I’m not like the others, Yaku-san, I’ll prove it.”

Yaku took a few steps forward and stopped in front of the tall man, he grabbed Lev by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so they were face to face, “But, if I hear a word around the hospital that we’re dating, not only will I cut your fucking dick off, but I’ll also make your residency hell,” Yaku said lowly. Their faces were so close together that Lev couldn’t help but glance down at Yaku’s lips, “eyes up here. Am I clear?”

Lev looked up and their eyes met, Cold brown with scared green ones, the taller of the two gulped and nodded.

Yaku let go of Lev’s shirt collar, “Now get out, I need to shower because I fell asleep in my scrubs and I feel disgusting.”

To Yaku’s surprise, Lev hugged Yaku tightly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You will not regret being with me I promise, Yaku-san!” Lev shouted happily.

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, now get out.”

Lev let go of Yaku. “I’ll see you at work then,” Lev smiled widely one last time at Yaku and quickly rushed out of Yaku’s apartment. Yaku sighed once he was alone. As he walked down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower, there was a small voice at the back of his head saying, ‘what if he’s not lying? What if he’s not like the others from the past?’ Yaku shook his head from the thought and closed the door of the bathroom. 

Under the hot water stream, the thoughts came back, Yaku couldn’t believe himself what he just done, he never really thought that he could date anyone anymore because in his opinion everyone just leaves in the end, but an intern came over to his apartment and begged for Yaku to say yes. Yaku Morisuke was a man who didn’t think dating his co-workers was professional, and yet he said yes to giving Lev a chance. If he was honest with himself, Yaku had only said yes so Lev could just shut up and leave him be, he already knew that Lev would end everything by the end of the week. Or so he thought.

\----------

Two weeks have gone by, and Yaku was impressed with Lev’s gestures. They went out for lunch once and Yaku insisted that he would pay, but Lev wouldn’t let him. They have gone to a park near the hospital to get to know each other better, turns out Lev was half-Russian and had an older sister named Alisa, who owned a bakery. One day on one of their walks Lev tried to get Yaku an apple from a tree, but the intern ended up snapping the branch and fell into the lake. Yaku laughed and scolded him right after.

“Yaku-san, would you like to come over sometime? I can cook dinner and everything,” Lev asked when they were walking back to the hospital from the park.

Yaku raised his eyebrow, “Are you suggesting something?” he questioned then intern, who blushed furiously.

“No! I-I just wanted to be nice.”

Yaku chuckled, “I was just joking. When do you want me to come over?”

Lev huffed at Yaku then answered, “How about this weekend? If you’re not working that is.”

Yaku shook his head, “I have a day off on Saturday, so I guess I could come over on Friday evening.”

Lev smiled happily, “That’s perfect! I’ll text you my address.”

Soon they made it back to the hospital and said their quiet goodbyes before heading separate ways. Lev was tempted to lean down and peck Yaku on the lips, but he didn’t want to be kicked in the shins again, Yaku’s kicks hurt really bad.

\------------

The sun illuminated through the windows of the room that Oikawa was sitting in, giving the room a nice morning glow. The room had a long table, not as big as the conference room, this room was made for small meetings. In front of the attending sat the wife of his patient, a single tear slipped down her cheek. The father who brought in his daughter with a metal piece in her heart, and had a stroke in the waiting room, coded and died at night. The little 8-year-old, Eri, was with a nurse at this moment. 

“Can…can you tell me how he died again?” The wife asked Oikawa.

“Your husband died due to a sudden heart attack, his heart just couldn’t bear it anymore. The doctors tried to bring him back for 30 minutes, but got nothing.” Oikawa explained softly. He opened his folder and got out a few forms.

“Eri’s not going to have a father anymore, she doesn’t even know he’s dead. Do you have kids, doctor Oikawa?”

“I do not, but trust me I know the pain you’re going through right now. You said your husband signed the donor sheet?”

The female nodded quietly. Oikawa took out a pen and clicked it, so the ballpoint could come out, “If that’s okay with you, I’m going to say things off this list and you just have to say yes or no.”

“That’s fine.” she answered.

Oikawa nodded and slid the list closer to himself. “Is it okay if we donate his liver, stomach, kidneys, colon, and small intestine?”

The female had to take a moment before answering, “Yes.”

“What about his eyes?” Oikawa asked and looked up at her.

The wife closed her eyes and nodded.

“And what about his skin?”

“And you want Eri to see her father without skin at the funeral? No!”

“Alright.” Oikawa nodded and wrote a small note on the form. He proceeded to list things off of the list until they were done.

Oikawa broke the silence in the room, “I’m truly sorry for your loss.”

“I was informed that he was operated on by the best neurosurgeon, but when I heard that he won’t wake up I thought you guys were just lying,” She looked at Oikawa straight in the eyes, “I should’ve transferred him to Shiratorizawa.”

“Your husband might’ve been living with that aneurysm for some time without knowing, and when it ruptured we rushed him to the O.R as fast as possible, but the damage was just so big. Nothing could be done,” Oikawa explained and collected the scattered forms back into the folder.

“At least you didn’t kill my daughter, she’s all I have left.”

Oikawa could only nod quietly.

\---------- 

Up in the pedes ward, Yamaguchi was smiling widely as he stood in front of Harrison’s incubator, wearing his pale blue scrubs and a surgical cap was secured onto his head of the same colour, “Today’s the big day!” Yamaguchi exclaimed as he worked the machines beside the incubator.

Olivia smiled and looked at her son through the incubator, she was discharged from the hospital long ago, but she still came to visit Harrison everyday to see how he was doing. Today, the little boy was finally going to get his final surgery to close up his stomach, since the organs were finally back inside his body. The surgery was going to be performed by Sugawara, Asahi, and Yamaguchi, “I will get to finally hold him.”

“He’s going to be in great hands, the surgery will go by smoothly.” Yamaguchi reassured Olivia.

“I’m not worried,” she looked up at the intern, “I’m going to miss you, Yamaguchi,” Olivia added.

Yamaguchi unlocked the wheels of the incubator before replying, “I’ll miss you too.”

Olivia knew that it was time for Harrison to go into surgery, so she leaned in her chair and put her hand gently on the transparent plastic lid, “Be strong for mommy, I’ll see you in a couple hours, baby.”

When she leaned back, Yamaguchi took that as a cue to leave, after saying his farewell he rolled the incubator with its heart monitor attached, he walked down the hall and out of the ward. Soon, he made it O.R 5 where Kiyoko was waiting outside for him, “Go scrub, everyone’s waiting.” She said and rolled the incubator inside.

In the scrub room, Yamaguchi made sure to tie his surgical mask onto his face first before beginning to scrub, he began by cleaning under his nails of any dirt with a disposable nail cleaner, once he was finished he put his hands under the faucet and water began to pour automatically, he soaped up his hands and scrubbed his arms with a medical hand brush up to his elbow. Yamaguchi was so focused on getting his hands clean that he didn’t hear someone enter the scrub room.

“Hey.” Tsukishima greeted Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi looked up at his friend and smiled under his mask, “Hey, you’re supposed to be in the viewing area.”

“I just wanted to wish you good luck on the surgery.” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi felt his cheeks heat up, he turned his attention back to the sink, he rinsed off his hands and replied, “Thank you Tsukki.” His voice was slightly muffled by the mask over his mouth and nose.

“I guess I’ll see you after surgery?” Tsukishima asked as he started to exit the scrub room.

Yamaguchi nodded and picked up a towel, drying his hands, “You better watch me from your seat.” Said Yamaguchi as another smile appeared on his face, though it couldn’t be seen.

Tsukishima nodded quietly and left.

Yamaguchi walked into the O.R and Kiyoko was holding his surgical gown while another nurse held the latex gloves. He slipped his hands through the sleeves and the gloves were put on him as the gown was being tied. Yamaguchi then walked over to the surgical table, where the team of surgeons stood waiting for him, “This is little Harrison’s final surgery, so let’s close him up and get him to his mother,” Sugawara announced, then stretched his hand out, “scissors.” The surgeon ordered, and the instrument was passed to him. 

“What would happen if we put the sac inside right away?” Yamaguchi asked, observing how Sugawara cut the thick tape.

“Because of this, Harrison’s lungs were not developed properly and that’s why he was put on a ventilator. If we put the sac in right away, we could’ve shifted his diaphragm, causing respiratory problems.” Asahi answered Yamaguchi’s question.

The tape was taken off by Sugawara, revealing an opening to the stomach instead of a sac with organs in it, “We did a nice job of getting the organs back in, this will heal quite nicely actually,” Sugawara said as he examined the opening, “let’s check if he has any infections or abnormalities that might’ve occurred.”

\----------

Bokuto was walking down the hallway of the orthopedic ward where Kuroo and him worked at, speaking of Kuroo, the said male was walking a couple metres in front of him, “Hey, hey, hey! Kurobro!” Bokuto exclaimed, running up to Kuroo.

Kuroo grinned at his friend, “Hey, Brokuto, how is my owl doing today?”

“I’m wonderful! Where are you heading?” Bokuto said and the pair walked along the halls.

“Room 210, you?”

“Same! Is it the guy with the disfigured leg?” Bokuto asked and Kuroo nodded, making Bokuto whoop in excitement.

“Good thing you ran up to me because I have a question to ask you.” Kuroo said and stopped walking.

Bokuto stopped as well and turned to face his friend, “Ask away.”

“So, since the attendings are suggesting residents for chief resident, how do you feel if I picked Akaashi to be chief resident and you picked Kenma? That way it’s going to be fair cause Akaashi’s not my lover.”

Bokuto thought for a second before answering, “Sure, anything for my bro!” Bokuto smiled and clasped Kuroo on the shoulder.

“Thank you so much man, I know Kenma wants to be chief resident badly, but he just won’t voice it.” Kuroo thanked Bokuto, and the pair started to walk again.

The two shortly arrived to their destination and walked into the patient’s room, to their surprise someone was already there with their patient. In the room stood Sakusa and Akaashi, talking about something with their patient, “Hello, doctor Sakusa, doctor Akaashi.” Kuroo greeted the two doctors.

Sakusa glanced up at Kuroo, “You two took too long, so I decided to start telling our patient about the surgery.”

Kuroo frowned slightly, “Wait. Our patient? This mine and doctor Bokuto’s case.”

“Chief Ukai asked us to accompany you in the surgery.” Akaashi spoke up.

Kuroo sighed, “Fine,” he said and turned to the patient who was quietly laying on the bed, “I’m doctor Kuroo and this is doctor Bokuto, we will also be operating on you today.” Kuroo smiled down at the patient and stretched his hand for a shake.

“Nice to meet you doctor Kuroo, I’m David Andrews.” David introduced himself and shook Kuroo’s hand, followed by Bokuto’s.

A girl that sat on the chair beside David’s hospital bed introduced herself, “I’m Liza, David’s girlfriend.”

“I hope you don’t mind if I examine your legs.” Bokuto informed David and made his way to the foot of the bed. After he received the nod from his patient, Bokuto proceeded by lifting the blanket back to expose David’s legs. David has come in earlier at night complaining about extreme pain in his legs, he was shortly admitted and after Kuroo had a look, he told David that he needed an emergency surgery. David’s legs were deformed, instead of having straight legs, both of his legs curved inward.

Bokuto started by applying pressure to certain parts of the leg, earning a hiss of pain from David, “Where does it hurt most?” Bokuto asked.

“Right on my knee, the pain has never been this bad.” David replied.

“On a scale of 1-10, 10 being the worst pain possible, how would you rate it?” Bokuto asked once again.

“Like a 9, the pain keeps getting worse!”

“Last time I examined him, he said the pain was a 6,” Kuroo informed Bokuto and turned back to the scans that were displayed on a computer screen on a cart. He turned the cart around for everyone in the room to see. “David I just had a look at your x-rays and you’re having severe pain in the knee because it’s getting dislocated little by little,” Kuroo explained and circled the spot he was talking about on the screen with his pen, making sure not to touch the actual screen, “We’re going to have to operate now or else it might become fatal quite quickly.”

David nodded, “Will my legs be normal when I wake up?”

“We will try our best, Mr. Andrews. In the meantime, our nurses will prep you for surgery.” Said Sakusa.

“We’ll see you in the O.R, Mr. Andrews.” Akaashi bid him farewell and followed his attending out of the room, Kuroo and Bokuto also left the room shortly.

\----------

Bokuto was grumbling to himself as he scrubbed his hands until the skin was red, “Bokuto-san, are you alright?” Akaashi asked and rinsed off the soap from his hands.

“I’m fine.” Bokuto answered bitterly.

Akaashi frowned at the attending, “No, you are not, are you upset because doctor Sakusa and I are operating with you?”

Bokuto turned his head to face the resident, “I don’t have a problem with you, I have a problem with Sakusa. I didn’t like him since the day he walked through the hospital doors.”

“What don’t you like about Sakusa-san?”

“Everything!” Bokuto exclaimed, “but, most importantly I feel like he’s trying to take you away from me.”

“I’m not property, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi began, “But he is certainly not trying to take me away from you, he’s just my mentor.”

Bokuto grabbed a towel to dry his hands with, “So, you still like me?”

Akaashi sighed into the mask, “Yes, I still like you. Now let me scrub in peace.” Bokuto grinned under the mask and threw the towel into the waste bin.

“See you inside!” the attending exclaimed happily.

Once everyone was in the O.R, including Kageyama and Lev, the group of doctors got to work straight away. They were going to perform an osteotomy by creating an incomplete fracture in the tibia, that fracture is then opened to create a wedge and the leg is then realigned.

Whenever Bokuto and Kuroo got to operate together, they always talked, never working in silence no matter who was operating with them. As Kuroo was cutting the skin, trying to get to the tibia, the two were chatting quite loudly and that annoyed Sakusa, “Can you two please be quiet? I cannot concentrate with you two talking so loudly.” Sakusa asked the two attendings, pausing cutting the skin on the other leg.

Bokuto looked up at Sakusa, “What’s wrong with us talking? The silence always makes surgeries awkward, and it’s a great way to pass time while operating.”

“Just relax, Sakusa, you can chat with us as well.” Said Kuroo as he placed the retractors inside of the incision.

“No, I will not relax,” Sakusa glared up at Kuroo, “No wonder this hospital has a quite high mortality rate, it’s because of people like you who talk and not pay attention while operating.” 

“Look, doctor Sakusa. You are no one to tell me how to operate in my O.R. I am the head of the orthopedic department and I will ask you to leave the O.R if you keep talking like that.” Kuroo bit back.

Bokuto and Akaashi shared a look before glancing back down at their tasks.

“It’s best if we all calm down.” Akaashi spoke up when he felt the tension in the room rise.

Kuroo didn’t say anything and went back to opening the leg with Bokuto’s help. When they reached the tibias, Bokuto and Sakusa made a precise cut near the knee on each leg using a surgical saw, the two then opened the cut to create a wedge, the size of which determined the exact amount of correction. Kuroo then proceeded by fixing infra-red trackers on both legs, and a receiver was connected to the computer.

“Kageyama and Lev, I need you to tell me when the leg gets straight as I alter the opening of the wedge.” Kuroo ordered the two interns. The two looked at the computer screen and Kuroo began to alter the opening, waiting for one of the interns to tell him to stop.

“Stop.” Kageyama and Lev said at the same time. Kuroo looked up the screen to see for himself, and the leg was indeed, straight. Sakusa also began to alter the opening while Kuroo started applying a metal plate into the wedge so it could hold the bone in that position. After Sakusa was done altering the opening with Akaashi’s help, Bokuto had to take over to screw in the metal plate into the other leg, followed by a bone graft being inserted into the wedges to facilitate the healing process. The whole surgery took about 90 minutes to complete, and the surgeons successfully realigned both of David’s legs.

Kuroo and Akaashi were the only ones left in the scrub room, as the two were scrubbing out Akaashi decided to break the silence, “I don’t think it was necessary to threaten to kick Sakusa-san out of the O.R.”

“Why?” Kuroo asked and raised his brow in confusion, “You can’t be serious, you’re protecting that guy?”

“What he said was also unnecessary, but he was right, we do have a quite high mortality rate, and you were quite loud.”

“So suddenly you have a problem? Because you operated with us before and everything was fine.” Kuroo threw the towel into the waste bin a bit too harshly.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “I’m not saying that I have a problem with that.”

“Well, it sounds like you do.” Kuroo said over his shoulder and left Akaashi alone in the scrub room.

\------------

Harrison’s surgery went by very smoothly and his stomach was finally closed. Yamaguchi sighed in relief when he exited scrub room, “You didn’t do as bad as everyone thought.” A familiar voice spoke up behind Yamaguchi. When he turned around to the source, he saw Tsukishima standing a few steps away from him.

Yamaguchi averted his gaze to the floor, “Thanks, I guess. I didn’t do much though.”

Tsukishima shrugged and walked closer to his friend, “I was told to say something nice, but you know me.”

Yamaguchi chuckled, “You can be nice sometimes.”

The two began to walk through the halls and Yamaguchi took off his scrub cap off his head, “So, you think you want pedes to be your specialty?” Tsukishima asked once they were in the elevator.

Yamaguchi pressed the floor number and answered, “I do want to do something with kids, but I’ll see how other specialties go.”

Tsukishima hummed in response and pressed the floor number he needed. The elevator doors opened and Yamaguchi said a quiet ‘bye’ before exiting. Yamaguchi made his way to the NICU where Harrison was brought to, when he arrived he saw that Sugawara was already talking to Olivia.

“I hope I’m not intruding.” Yamaguchi said. Sugawara looked up at the intern.

“Of course not, I was just telling Olivia that the surgery went great, thanks to your help.” Sugawara smiled at Yamaguchi, who’s face flushed pink at the praise.

“Thank you, doctor Sugawara.” Yamaguchi thanked the attending. He walked closer to the two and noticed that Olivia was holding her son for the very first time since he was born.

“Thank you so much,” Olivia smiled down at her son, then looked up at the two doctors, “he is all I have, and If I lost him I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Do you have anyone to help you with the baby?” Sugawara asked.

Olivia shook her head, averting her attention back to Harrison, “No, his father left after I told him I was pregnant, and my parents disowned me. But I believe I can raise my son alone.”

Sugawara smiled gently at Olivia, “I’m sure you’re strong enough. If he starts vomiting, or has a bloated stomach come in right away.” Olivia nodded at Sugawara. Sugawara left quietly, Yamaguchi followed close behind.

“You did very well, Yamaguchi. I enjoyed working with you on this case,” Sugawara praised Yamaguchi once again, grabbing a binder that had another patient’s file from the reception desk, “And I’m sure you’re going to be an amazing surgeon.”

“Is it okay if I go grab something to eat?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yeah go ahead, I’m not stopping you.” Sugawara replied. Yamaguchi nodded and walked towards the elevators to go down to the cafeteria, and maybe run into one of the interns.

\----------

Down in the on-call room, Hanamaki was straddling Matsukawa on the bed already shirtless and untied the strings of his scrub pants, “I’m going to get fired because of you, you can’t keep sexting me in the middle of our shifts.” Matsukawa said, sliding his hands under Hanamaki’s pants to squeeze at the flesh of his ass.

Hanamaki hummed and leaned down to kiss Matsukawa, “You’re on break, and you know you can’t resist this ass.” Hanamaki whispered against Matsukawa’s lips while pushing his ass into Matsukawa’s hands.

Matsukawa chuckled, suddenly flipping Hanamaki onto his back, “Sometimes I think you’re just using me for sex.” He said, moving down to nip an Hanamaki’s neck.

Hanamaki sighed in pleasure as Matsukawa nipped at his neck, making sure to expose his neck to the man on top of him for better access “Then be my boyfriend.” He said, running his finger’s through Matsukawa’s hair.

“Wait. What?” Matsukawa asked, leaning away from his neck to look Hanamaki in the face.

“I said be my boyfriend, we’ve been dating for like 2 months, and we’ve fucked so many times.” Hanamaki repeated.

“Fair enough, then I’ll be your boyfriend.” Matsukawa grinned down at Hanamaki and leaned down to connect their lips together in a heated kiss. Matsukawa ran his tongue along Hanamaki’s bottom lip. He let the tongue slip inside of his mouth, their tongues danced together until they had to catch their breath.

Matsukawa sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it slide off his body. Hanamaki looked up at his boyfriend with hunger, the way that shirt slid down his muscled torso and how Matsukawa slowly unbuttoned his trousers made Hanamaki hungry for the man, Matsukawa made sure to put on a show for the nurse, “Hurry up.” Hanamaki breathed out.

Matsukawa chuckled at how impatient Hanamaki was. He fit perfectly in between Hanamaki’s spread legs, Matsukawa mouthed at Hanamaki’s clothed erection. The said male bit his lip to hold back a moan, he reached down and grabbed hold Matsukawa’s hair, “Matsun, please.” Matsukawa smirked up at Hanamaki and reached up to tug at his scrub pants, Hanamaki raised his hips to help Matsukawa take his pants off along with his boxers.

“You are so impatient.” Matsukawa smirked, running his hands along Hanamaki’s thighs.

“Let’s just do it quick before your break is over.” Replied Hanamaki.

Without warning Matsukawa licked the underside of Hanamaki’s cock, making the other moan out loud. He reached into the pocket of his trousers and took out his wallet, taking out a small travel sized packet of lube. He slathered his fingers in lube and pressed a finger against Hanamaki’s entrance, he pushed the first finger inside while taking Hanamaki into his mouth, making the nurse arch his back off the bed and moan in pleasure.

“Sh-Shit.” Hanamaki cursed, gripping Matsukawa’s hair tightly.

Matsukawa hummed around Hanamaki’s cock, sending vibrations up Hanamaki’s spine. After he felt his boyfriend relax, he decided to add the second finger and then a couple minutes later the third. Matsukawa curled his fingers upwards in search of Hanamaki’s prostate, he knew he had found it when he moaned loudly and his grip on Matsukawa’s hair tightened.

“Matsun, just fuck me already, I can’t wait any longer.” Matsukawa complied and took off his own trousers hurriedly, along with his boxers.

Hanamaki stared at Matsukawa erection with lust, “You got a condom?” Matsukawa shook his head. Hanamaki’s face fell, he glanced up at the police officer, “You gotta be kidding with me?”

“We’re both clean, and you know my pull-out game is strong.” Matsukawa smirked down at Hanamaki.

Hanamaki sighed and laid back down on the bed, Matsukawa positioned himself in between Hanamaki’s legs once again and pressed the head of his cock against Hanamaki’s entrance. The pair moaned in unison when Matsukawa entered Hanamaki. After Hanamaki got used to Matsukawa’s girth stretching him, he moved his hips to indicate that it was okay for Matsukawa to move.

“You’re so fucking tight.” Matsukawa moaned, throwing Hanamaki’s leg over his shoulder and he began to thrust.

Hanamaki had to bite his lip hard as Matsukawa started to move harder and faster, the room was filled with panting and skin slapping against skin. Matsukawa leaned down to capture Hanamaki’s lips once more, swallowing the moans that the nurse emitted. He switched the angle of his thrusts just slightly and the pink haired male couldn’t help but scream when Matsukawa moved against his prostate, “Right there! Fuck Matsun fuck me harder.” Hanamaki ordered.

Matsukawa moved down to kiss at Hanamaki’s collarbones and chest, leaving marks on his chest as he increased the speed of his hips. He loved when Hanamaki got vocal while they were having sex, and he already knew that Hanamaki was close because of how loud and high pitched his moans have gotten. As Matsukawa moved, he couldn’t help, but moan out Hanamaki’s name as his cock was being sucked back into the warm entrance.

“You’re so loud that I think the next room can hear how hard you’re getting fucked. You sound like a whore with your wonton moans.” Matsukawa whispered lowly into Hanamaki’s ear, a shiver went through Hanamaki’s body from Matsukawa voice growling into his ear. He always loved when Matsukawa talked dirty to him while getting rammed by his cock, especially when Matsukawa called him a whore.

“Well, they will know I’m your whore,” Hanamaki replied, scratching at Matsukawa back with his blunt nails. The two reconnected their lips, moaning into each other’s mouths as they slowly reached their orgasm, “Matsun, I’m close,” Hanamaki whispered into his ear. His ass burned at the stretch from Matsukawa’s cock.

“Me too.” Matsukawa replied, panting. 

It only took a few thrusts for Hanamaki to come with a scream. When Matsukawa felt Hanamaki clench tightly around his cock, his orgasm hit him almost immediately, he quickly pulled out of Hanamaki, making the other flinch and came on Hanamaki’s stomach. Matsukawa collapsed onto the mattress, both were breathing heavily.

“Oh my god.” Matsukawa began.

“Yeah...” 

Matsukawa turned onto his side, snaking his arm around Hanamaki’s waist he pulled the tired nurse closer to him, “I didn’t hurt you, right?”

Hanamaki shook his head and moved closer to nuzzle against Matsukawa’s chest, “You were perfect.” Hanamaki smirked up at Matsukawa and leaned up to kiss him lazily.

The two made out slowly, their lips moving lazily against each other, but Matsukawa had to break the kiss, “Makki.”

“Hm?” the nurse hummed, he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

“My break is over.” Said Matsukawa, Hanamaki groaned loudly.

“For fuck sake!”

\---------

Sugawara sat on the floor of his and Oikawa living room in complete darkness, starring off to space. It was late a night, maybe 3:00 am when Sugawara heard their front door unlock, “Koushi, I’m home!” Oikawa shouted and turned on the light to their hallway, he heard as Oikawa hung his keys and took off his shoes and jacked, “Koushi?”

Sugawara gulped before answering, “Hey.” He said weakly.

In matter of seconds Oikawa was on the floor beside him, “What happened, sunshine?” Oikawa asked gently, wrapping his arm around Sugawara’s shoulders.

“My mother called…” Sugawara said, slowly turning his head to face Oikawa, “She said she’s in Miyagi.”

Oikawa wiped the tears away from Sugawara’s delicate cheeks. Oikawa knew this was bad, Sugawara told him that he grew up in an abusive family, his father left his mother when he was just a toddler, so his mother began to drink and eventually she started doing drugs, from weed to injecting heroin. Sugawara had to take care of her for his whole life, making sure she was still alive when she fell asleep, he couldn’t go live at his grandparents because they died in a car crash before he was born. Whenever his mother got drunk or high, she would hit him, call him names, and even burn his wrists with cigarettes. That sent Sugawara into a dark place for a long time until he had met Asahi and Daichi, who helped him out whenever he needed comfort or a place to stay.

Oikawa took Sugawara’s hand and gently ran his thumb over the pale burn marks on his wrist, “I’m so scared, Tooru. She hasn’t called in two years and I don’t know how she will react that I’m with you…I don’t want to see her at all.”

“All she wants is money, Koushi.”

“But she’s my mother…”

Oikawa kissed Sugawara’s head and picked him up bridal style, he carried Sugawara to their bedroom and set him on their bed. Oikawa picked out Sugawara’s pyjamas from their drawer and began to strip him from his scrubs. He knew that Sugawara always shut down whenever he heard stuff from or about his mother, everyone knew Sugawara was a bright and kind man, always made someone’s day with just a smile, but Sugawara had his own demons to fight on some days and Oikawa was always there to help.

“Thank you.” Sugawara said he and Oikawa finally laid in bed in their pyjamas under the duvet.

Oikawa rubbed Sugawara’s back to try and comfort his boyfriend. What Sugawara needed was comfort of someone he trusted, and at that moment it was Oikawa, “It’s okay, you’re safe now.” Oikawa told Sugawara and kissed him on the forehead.

Sugawara sighed and moved to press up against Oikawa, “Let’s just sleep, tomorrow will be a new day.”

Oikawa intertwined their legs together and wrapped his other arm around Sugawara’s waist. “I’ll always be here for you, Koushi.” Sugawara didn’t respond because he as already fallen asleep. ‘for how long has he been crying that he fell asleep in seconds?’ Oikawa thought. And eventually he fell asleep to the sound of Sugawara’s steady breathing.

Not everyone realises that even bright people have their own demons to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and feel free to give any feedback!


	16. The Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The case that I've used in this chapter is real! there was this woman who had a voice in her head saying she had a tumor, where it is, and how to treat it. despite no other symptoms, doctors ordered tests and found the tumor where the voice said it would be.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes you may find in the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

The light patter of rain against the window made it really relaxing in the room, Kenma was comfortable on the sheets he was laying on, snuggled in Kuroo’s oversized sweater that was swallowing him, playing a game on his phone, “You take so long in the shower.” He said when Kuroo finally came out of the bathroom, hearing Kuroo yelp.

“Kenma! You almost gave me a heart attack. How did you get in here?” Kuroo had his hand on his chest and the other on the towel around his hips, walking further into his room.

Kenma turned off his phone and sat up, “Bokuto forgot to lock the door again.”

Kuroo sighed and opened his drawer to pick out some clothes since it was his and Kenma’s day off. He quickly slid on a pair of boxers under the towel, “I’m guessing he was running late again.”

Kenma hummed in agreement. Kuroo’s back was facing him and he couldn’t help but notice the water droplets sliding down his muscular back, Kenma bit his lip lightly as he admired his body, “I can feel you staring at me.” Kuroo said with a smirk on his face. Kenma blushed lightly and turned his attention back to his phone.

“I wasn’t.” he replied quietly.

“Was too.” Kuroo said, sliding on a pair of sweats on his legs.

Kenma frowned. “Was not.”

Kuroo turned around to look at Kenma. “Was too,” Kuroo smirked once more and flexed his muscles, making Kenma glance down at Kuroo’s abs, “Hah! You looked again!” Kenma groaned as the flush on his face only darkened. He put the hood on his head and tightened the strings so only his nose was visible. Kuroo laughed and made his way to sit beside Kenma, wrapping his arm around the smaller male’s shoulder, “No need to get shy over it, I like it when you look at me.”

Kenma slapped Kuroo’s bare chest, “Shut up.”

Kuroo retracted his arm and loosened the strings of the hoodie until he saw Kenma’s face, “Much better.”

“Don’t you…find it weird?” Kenma asked.

“Find what weird?”

“Me and you, us, dating. One day we were just friends and then the next we were together.” Kenma said quietly, his voice blending with the patter of the rain.

Their eyes met when Kuroo answered, “To be honest with you, I’ve been dreaming of this. I had feelings for you for such a long time, Kenma.”

Kenma smiled slightly, “For how long?”

“Since the first time I talked to you, that day when your family came over to my house.” Kuroo smiled at the memory. When the two met, Kenma hid behind his father’s leg because of how shy he was back then. Eventually, Kenma warmed up to Kuroo and the two started talking, Kenma usually talked about his favourite video game at the time and Kuroo listened quietly. As they grew older, Kuroo started to drag Kenma outside to play volleyball, which Kenma hated because it involved a lot of moving but warmed up to the sport eventually.

“How did you know you liked me more than a friend?” Kenma asked when Kuroo was up putting on a sweater because it was chilly in his apartment.

“At first, I thought my feelings were mutual for you, I realized I liked you when I was in seventh grade because I was super jealous when you got in a relationship with your first ever boyfriend,” Kuroo explained. “What about you?”

“I guess I felt the same with the mutual feeling, I realized my feelings for you in my first year of high school.”

Kuroo finally finished putting on socks and went back to sit on the bed. “Now look where fate has brought us, wanna cuddle?” Kenma nodded.

Kuroo crawled on the bed and laid behind Kenma, he wrapped one arm around his waist and offered his other arm as a pillow for Kenma’s head. Kenma pressed up against Kuroo’s chest and picked up his DS, Kuroo watched as Kenma played, fingers darting from button to button. Kuroo liked this, spooning with Kenma on their day off, he thinks they should do this every time they have same days off work, which doesn’t happen often so he wants to savour these memories. 

“We could do something else.” Kenma spoke up.

“No, I like this. We don’t get same days off often and I don’t mind being lazy today.” Kuroo said, kissing Kenma’s temple.

Kenma smiled, knowing Kuroo wouldn’t be able to see his expression. He didn’t mind laying in bed all day with Kuroo as his personal body heater as he played his video games.

\----------

“Doctor Sawamura!” Yachi called the attending. Daichi stopped walking with Asahi and turned around to Yachi, she ran over to the two. “I’m sorry for disturbing you sir, do you know where doctor Sugawara is?”

“May I ask why you need to find him?” Daichi asked with a smile.

“His mother has been admitted to the hospital, he is her emergency contact.” Yachi explained. Daichi’s and Asahi’s eyes widened as they shared a look. Yachi gasped when Daichi grasped her shoulders.

“Do not tell him she’s here.” He said sternly.

“Bu—”

“It’s best he doesn’t know she’s here, treat her and send her off without his knowledge.” Said Daichi.

The small blond nurse nodded quietly at Daichi and felt his grasp go away, “Thank you,” Asahi thanked Yachi.

“I-I’ll let you know when she’s been discharged.” Yachi informed the two doctors and turned around to walk back where she came from.

“Should we tell Oikawa?” Asahi asked as the two began to walk again.

Daichi sighed, “I guess so, he should be in his office.”

A knock was heard at his door and Oikawa called out. “Come in!” when the door opened Oikawa saw Daichi and Asahi walk into his office, locking the door behind them. “May I help you?” Oikawa asked slowly, raising his eyebrow at the two.

“Yes, you can help us a lot right now.” Daichi said and pulled Asahi to sit down on the couch in front of Oikawa’s desk.

“With what specifically?”

“Suga’s mom was admitted for god knows what reason and he must not know about her being here. We hadn’t heard anything from or about her in years.”

Oikawa took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes, “Do you at least know her doctor?”

The two shook their heads.

Oikawa sat back in his chair and sighed, “A couple days ago Sugawara received a call from his mother saying she’s in Miyagi, when I came home he was sitting on the floor of our living room crying.”

“What if she’s dying?” Asahi spoke up. “maybe she wants to apologize?”

“All she wants is money.” Daichi said.

“So, are we going to distract him all day until she’s discharged?” Oikawa asked the two.

“That’s exactly what we’re going to do.” Daichi replied.

“You two distract him, I find out who her doctor is.” Oikawa told the two, receiving a nod in agreement.

\----------

“I was paged, doctor Iwaizumi,” Akaashi walked into the room where a certain patient laid. The residents eyes widened, “Akira? What are you doing here?” he said in disbelief and walked closer to the bed.

“Hey.” Akira said weakly, smiling at Akaashi.

“What happened?” Akaashi asked, sitting down on the chair near the bed.

“Nothing much, don’t worry.”

“Your brother’s in heart failure, I paged you so you could know.” Iwaizumi informed Akaashi.

“For how long have you been hiding this?” Akaashi frowned at his brother.

“He didn’t want to tell you because he knew it would upset you.” Akira’s pregnant wife, Akio answered.

“How long?” Akaashi repeated.

“…For a while, I already had two bypass surgeries and now I need a heart transplant.” Akaashi glanced up at Iwaizumi, who nodded quietly.

Akaashi scooted his chair closer and grasped onto Akira’s hand, “You’re going to be fine.”

Akira squeezed Akaashi’s hand, “I want to apologize…” Akira began. Iwaizumi and Akio took that as a que to leave.

“For what?” Akaashi asked when the door was shut.

“I might not be alive by the time I get a new heart and I want to apologize for not treating you right all these years. When our mother gave birth to you, I sworn to myself to not like you.”

“Because I have a different father, you were mad because she cheated on your father…” Akaashi finished.

“Yes. I always took her side, I treated you like shit, Keiji.”

Akaashi didn’t reply.

“I heard what happened to you when you told her you were with a man and it made my blood boil. You are still my little brother,” Akira told Akaashi. “and in all honesty, I always knew you were gay.” He smirked weakly.

“You did?” Akaashi asked, raising his brow up slightly.

Akira nodded. “You never showed interest in girls and I always saw you staring at my friends when you were a teen.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “Thank you for accepting me. If you are wondering, I never hated you, I just hated when mother compared me to you.”

“I hated that too.” Akira said softly. “In the meantime, I want to meet Bokuto.”

\----------

“Today’s the day!” Bokuto exclaimed happily as he walked into the David’s room. It has been a couple days since his surgery and David could not stop grinning since then. Bokuto put down the binder containing the patient’s file.

David smiled at Bokuto, “I can’t thank you enough, doctor Bokuto.”

“It’s my job, I do the impossible for a living,” Bokuto replied. Noticing that David’s girlfriend, Liza, was also smiling widely, “If you don’t mind, I’m going to run a couple tests on you and then you will take your first steps!” Bokuto said. He stopped at the foot of the bed and uncovered David’s legs from the blanket, “How is your pain today?”

“It’s like a 3.” David replied.

“That’s good, means that you’re healing.” Bokuto informed David. He pressed on certain spots near the knee to see if there was any unnecessary swelling. Next, Bokuto took out his pen from the front pocket of his lab coat and started to run it along his legs and the heels of his feet, “Can you feel the pen, David?” Bokuto asked.

David nodded, squeezing Liza’s hand.

Then Bokuto straightened up and put his pen before saying. “Let’s get you to sit up first.” With Liza’s help, Bokuto was able make David sit on the side of the bed. David placed his feet carefully against the cold floor, making him hiss. “Are you alright?” Bokuto asked with worry.

David chuckled. “The floor is cold.” Liza and Bokuto sighed in relief because if David was in pain that meant something went wrong during the surgery without his knowledge.

“You scared me there for a second.” Said Bokuto. He grabbed hold onto David’s arms before saying. “Hold onto my forearms if you need to.”

David nodded quietly and felt Bokuto begin to lift him up, he stood up slowly while holding onto Bokuto’s arms tightly. It still hurt a little bit from the surgery, but David gave it no mind because he was finally walking. “Now try taking little steps forwards.” Said Bokuto.

David complied by taking a step forward, a big smile appeared on his face as he took another, “Liza, I’m walking! I’m actually walking!” Bokuto couldn’t help but look up at Liza, who was covering her mouth with her hands as tears streamed down her cheeks. Bokuto smiled.

They walked around the room for a few more minutes until Bokuto’s pager started going off. They made it back to the bed, Bokuto sat David down carefully before unhooking his pager from his scrub pants. When he looked at the page, he noticed it was Akaashi paging him to a patient’s room. Bokuto spoke up after he hooked the pager back on, “I’m sorry but I’m being paged. What I want you to do is to walk from your bed to that chair across the room, have Liza help you and don’t do it for more than 15 minutes.”

The couple nodded at Bokuto’s order.

Bokuto picked up the binder from the table and smiled one last time at his patient before exiting the room, shutting the door behind himself. The surgeon walked through the halls of the hospital, arriving a few minutes later. When Bokuto arrived to the room, he saw Akaashi sitting on a chair beside the hospital bed and another woman was sitting on the other side of the bed, rubbing her pregnant belly.

“Akaashi?” Bokuto asked as he walked further into the room.

Akaashi turned his head to Bokuto and stretched his arm out, making a grabbing gesture with his hand. Bokuto walked closer to the raven and grabbed hold on Akaashi’s hand, “Bokuto-san, this is my brother, Akira.” Akaashi introduced his brother. Bokuto saw a pale man laying on the bed, he looked quite similar to Akaashi. Akira smiled at Bokuto and stretched his arm out for a shake.

“Nice to meet you,” Said Akira and shook Bokuto’s hand, then Bokuto shook Akio’s hand, “I finally got to meet my little brother’s boyfriend.” Akira smirked at Bokuto.

Bokuto chuckled. “That’s me.”

“So, since you met Keiji here, what do you do?”

Bokuto let go of Akaashi’s hand and sat on the arm on the chair, wrapping his hand around Akaashi’s shoulders, “I’m an orthopedic surgeon, I operate on bones for a living.” Bokuto explained.

Akira hummed. “Is it hard?”

Bokuto grinned. “It can be at times, like the time I had to save a leg with pieces of bone! It took such a long time, and Akaashi was by my side through the whole thing!” Bokuto went on about other difficult surgeries he had. Akira listened to all of the stories but that didn’t stop him from raising an eyebrow at his bother in amusement.

“Did you see Akaashi’s owl yet? You look like an owl yourself, no wonder Keiji’s dating you.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes at Akira’s second statement. Bokuto nodded. “Oh yes! His owl is so cute. And I’m going to take that as compliment!”

Bokuto and Akira started to get to know each other. Bokuto learned that Akira was a lawyer working under his and Akaashi’s mother.

“I think it’s time for us to go back to work, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said as he looked up at Bokuto, patting his thigh gently.

“But Akaashi! We just started talking!” Bokuto exclaimed.

Akaashi sighed. “We’ve been here long enough. If Akira doesn’t mind you can come here during your break.”

“I don’t mind at all, you also need to get to know my wife.” Said Akira.

Bokuto jumped up from the arm of the chair when Akaashi began to stand up. “It’s been nice knowing you, I’ll come by later.”

Akaashi and Bokuto said their goodbyes and left the room.

“Your brother is really nice, Akaashi.” Bokuto said softly as the two were walking through the halls.

“I guess so. He really wanted to meet you.” Akaashi replied. Bokuto stopped suddenly, making Akaashi look behind at him, raising his eyebrow at the attending.

“I have to go this way.” Bokuto said.

“Ah, alright then. I will see you around.” Akaashi smiled slightly at his boyfriend. Next, everything happened so quickly, one moment he was about to walk away and the next he felt lips cash against his. Akaashi opened his eyes slightly and felt a strong arm wrap around his waist.

When Bokuto broke the kiss, a dark blush appeared on Akaashi’s face, “B-Bokuto-san…” Akaashi stuttered.

Bokuto grinned down at Akaashi, “It was a goodbye kiss, I’m going to miss you so much!”

“Not at work though. We work at the same place, we will run into each other at some point in the day.” Akaashi said and took a step back after he felt Bokuto unwrap his arm.

Bokuto started to look at the floor sadly. Akaashi rolled his eyes but had a faint smile on his face. After checking if anyone was in the hall, he gently cupped Bokuto’s face and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. When Akaashi started to walk away, Bokuto’s face turned a shade as red as a tomato and if he were in a cartoon he would definitely have steam coming out of his ears. The attending whooped loudly, making Akaashi bite his lip from his urge to grin as he walked further away.

\----------

Oikawa was running down the stairs after he got a 911 page to the E.R, a patient was coming with a head trauma from falling off the roof of her house. Oikawa called out when he exited the stairwell, “Dai-chan!”

Daichi stopped when he heard Oikawa call his name, “What? I have a trauma coming in.”

“Great, I was paged as well. I found out about Suga’s mother.” Oikawa said, the two surgeons jogging to their destination.

“And?” Daichi asked.

They eventually got to the E.R and tied on the disposable yellow isolation gowns and put on the blue latex gloves on their hands, “She’s in room 302 with kidney failure and Yaku’s her doctor, that’s all I know. I tried talking to Yaku but he seemed busy and kicked me out.” Oikawa explained.

Daichi hummed. “What did her mother look like?”

“She was really pale and skinny, not in a good way.” Oikawa replied as they walked outside to meet the ambulances.

Sirens were heard in the distance. Bokuto, Daichi, Oikawa, Tanaka, and all 5 interns stood outside. Shortly, the ambulance arrived and Bokuto opened the doors of the vehicle, the paramedics jumped out, pulling the stretcher out of the vehicle, “46-year-old Nami fell off the roof of her house, she has broken bones and a head trauma. Blood pressure is 130 over 81.”

“Let’s get her into the E.R quickly.” Oikawa said, helping the paramedics roll the stretcher.

“I should’ve listened…I should’ve listened.” Nami kept repeating.

“Ma’am, who should’ve you listened to?” Hinata asked when they arrived into the E.R room. The door was shut and the window blinds were closed.

“My tumor! It kept telling me that it’s a bad idea to go on my roof.” She exclaimed. Everybody in the room stopped their movements and looked at the woman laying on the stretcher.

“A…tumor?” Bokuto asked.

“Yes, I have a brain tumor, the voice told me that I have it, where it is, and how to treat it.”

Oikawa nodded. “You do have a pretty deep cut, and from the impact of the fall you might be imagining it.”

“I’m not imagining it! My tumor talks to me!” the woman shouted.

On the count of three, Nami was lifted off the stretcher and put onto the hospital gurney. The group of doctors and nurses began to work, Yachi rolled the ultrasound to Daichi and Kiyoko connected Nami to the heart monitor, while Hanamaki inserted the I.V needle. The interns stood to the side, watching the doctors work.

“She has internal bleeding, we need to get her into the O.R” Daichi said, looking at the ultrasound screen.

“Can everyone put on the x-ray vests? I need to see the fractures.” Said Bokuto, who already had the vest on. Everyone in the room obeyed the order and put on the x-ray vests. Bokuto then positioned the x-ray machine above the woman’s arm and began scanning.

“She’s not going into the O.R until I had her head scanned, you need to stabilize her.” Oikawa told Daichi. Daichi glared at Oikawa before nodding in agreement.

“Doctor Sawamura, is that even safe to do? She can bleed out.” Tanaka asked Daichi

“If the scan doesn’t take long, we can get her to the O.R in time,” Daichi answered. “In the mean time you need to suture the gash on her head.”

The scan finished and everyone took off the heavy vests. Bokuto looked at the scan on the computer screen, “Nami, you have a transverse fracture in your arm so I’m going to have to operate.” Bokuto informed the patient and pushed the cart that had the scan displayed on the screen out of the way.

“Sawamura, I have to take her now,” Oikawa said. Daichi nodded, stepping away from the gurney. Oikawa and Hanamaki started to roll the gurney out of the room when the attending said, “Kageyama, come with us.”

Kageyama got looks of shock from the interns, knowing that the two despised each other. Kageyama quickly followed Oikawa.

\-----------

“You might think I’m crazy, but I’m saying the truth, I have a talking tumor!” Oikawa heard Nami shout from the big machine.

Kageyama crossed his arms in front of his chest, “Is she still on about her tumor? They can’t talk.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes and looked at the screen, waiting for the scan to come on, “You haven’t seen as much as I have, Tobio-chan.”

“Oh, shut up, you’re only a couple years older than me.”

“Do not talk to me like that, I’m your superior.” Oikawa snapped at the intern.

“Well you’re a shitty superior, telling someone they won’t be able to do something they want.”

“When did that happen?!”

“When you were a med student.” Kageyama growled at Oikawa. The attending burst into a pit of laughter which confused Kageyama.

“With the grades that you were getting? I didn’t want you anywhere near a scalpel. Now that I think about it, did you sleep with your professors so they could pass you?” Oikawa wiped a tear.

Kageyama frowned and was about to reply, but the scan started to display on the screen. Oikawa moved closer to the computer screen and waited for the whole result, “Oh my god.” Oikawa said. The screen displayed the scan of the brain and it showed the tumor that Nami was talking about.

“It’s so deep in the brain too, I don’t think you’ll be able to get it out.” Kageyama said as his eyes searched the screen.

“Won’t know if I don’t try. She doesn’t have any brain injury though.” Oikawa said and looked up from the scan. He motioned for the worker inside to get her out and stood up from his seat.

“Where are you going?” Kageyama asked.

“I need to tell Dai-chan that she needs multiple surgeries.” Oikawa replied and walked out of the room.

\---------

Sugawara was walking towards the room that Yaku had asked him to come to, only to be stopped by Asahi, “H-Hey Suga, where are you going?” Asahi stood in front of him and blocked his way, smiling nervously.

“I was told to go room 302 by Yaku, though that’s in the adult critical care unit.” Sugawara told Asahi.

“Ah well he told me to tell you he didn’t mean to page you.” Asahi tried to make up a lie.

Sugawara frowned at his friend. “He would’ve told me that it was a mistake,” Asahi cursed at himself internally. “Asahi, are you hiding something from me?”

“What! O-Of course not,” Asahi said. “You know what? I heard that Daichi is operating and you always watch his surgeries.”

“But Yaku—”

“Yaku-san can page you if he needs to but trust me it was a mistake.” 

Asahi sighed of relief internally when Sugawara sighed lightly and said. “Fine, lead the way.” Asahi smiled down at his friend and the two started to walk towards the viewing area of the operating room Daichi was operating in. After they took their seats, Asahi texted Yaku saying that Sugawara was very busy and couldn’t come to the room his mother was secretly laying in.

\----------

“Are you fucking deluded? Tumors can’t talk, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi said, looking at him as if he just said something crazy, which he did.

Oikawa was looking down at various documents scattered on the cafeteria table. “Iwa-chan, look at the scans,” Oikawa slid over the copy of Nami’s brain scans. Iwaizumi sighed and picked up the piece of paper, “When she arrived to the E.R, she said she had a tumor and it told her where it was and how to treat it and when we did the scan, the tumor was there where she told us.”

“She may have had scans before, and she knew that information from then.”

Oikawa picked up a folder off the table and handed it to Iwaizumi, “I checked her medical records, no scans or tests.”

Iwaizumi placed the folder back on the table. “You know that a tumor can cause hallucinations, Oikawa.”

“Have some faith in me Iwa-chan! If this surgery is successful, then this will be a true medical miracle.”

“And if she dies, you will be in so much trouble for performing a surgery that has never been done.”

Oikawa huffed and sat back in the chair. “I can do this, she will have to be awake but I can do this.”

“Oikawa, you are not listening to me.”

“I hear you perfectly, Iwa-chan. You’re worried about me and don’t be, because this surgery will be a success. Tumors grow hair and teeth for god sakes! Why can’t they talk?” Oikawa said. He sat back straight and started to read through the scattered papers again.

“Fine, do whatever you want, Oikawa. But trust me you will regret not listening to me.” Iwaizumi said and went back to eating his own lunch.

“I’m not going to regret anything.” Oikawa replied quietly.

\----------

It was no different at home, when Oikawa arrived home with Sugawara he went straight to their office to plan the surgery. He planned and planned, wrote and erased ideas on the whiteboard that hung on the wall. Oikawa eventually grew more and more furious as the night progressed, he got so angry at one point that he threw the nearest thing to him on the floor, that being a printer.

Sugawara ran into the office seconds later after he heard the big crash, only to see Oikawa screaming into his hands on the floor, “Tooru?” Sugawara asked and walked in slowly.

“Go away.” Oikawa said bitterly and stood back up, but he stood too quickly and heard a painful crack in his knee, making him hiss in pain. Sugawara ignored Oikawa and put his hand on his shoulder gently.

“What’s wrong?” Sugawara asked.

Oikawa growled loudly and turned around, pushing Sugawara’s hand away, “Nothing! I said get out!”

Sugawara cupped Oikawa’s face and made Oikawa look at him, “Calm down.” He said in an orderly tone. At that Oikawa broke down, tears started to stream down his cheeks like a waterfall, Oikawa wrapped his arms around Sugawara and buried his face in the crook of Sugawara’s neck. All Sugawara could do was rub Oikawa’s back until the other calmed down.

“I’m a fucking disgrace to medicine.” Oikawa murmured into the crook of the neck after he finally calmed down.

“And why would you say that?” Sugawara asked.

Oikawa lifted his head up and answered. “I have a case and no matter how much ideas I have, my patient will end up dying.”

Sugawara wiped the single tear that slid down Oikawa’s cheek with his thumb and smiled. “How about I help you? Two minds are better than one,” Sugawara said and walked over to the table, he picked up the folder and started to look at Nami’s record and scans, “Where is the tumor located at?”

“The parietal lobe.”

“That means she can lose her sensory.” Sugawara thought out loud quietly.

“Yeah, and then it’s going to be my fault.”

“Can you tell me some of the ideas you had?” Sugawara asked. Oikawa did as he was asked, he told his ideas to Sugawara, the first one being too invasive and it was too much of a risk and the other was less invasive, but still dangerous.

“But what I could do is kind of a biopsy,” Oikawa said and drew a quick sketch of the brain on the board with the marker, “But instead of using a hollow cannula, I just use small biting instruments to cut the tumor into small pieces since it’s not that big and take out the bigger chunks carefully and then use the vacuum to get the small bits…” Oikawa finished and turned back to face Sugawara.

Sugawara smiled widely at Oikawa, “Tooru…”

Oikawa’s eyes widened and whipped his head to look at the sketch on his plan, “Oh my god. I got it!”

“Yeah!” Sugawara exclaimed. Oikawa grinned and walked to Sugawara, hugging him tightly.

“What would I do without you.”

Sugawara chuckled. “I didn’t do anything, you did all this on your own.”

Oikawa leaned down to kiss Sugawara on the lips, Sugawara wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck. After several minutes they broke the kiss, the bright smiles coming back, “I’m going to save her. I’m going to save her!” Oikawa shouted happily. To Sugawara’s surprise, he felt arms wrap around his thighs and was lifted up from the floor and spun around. 

Sugawara cupped Oikawa’s face once again when they stopped spinning, he leaned in until their lips were only millimetres away, “Now take me to the bedroom, doctor Oikawa.” Sugawara whispered against Oikawa’s lips. 

Oikawa smirked up at Sugawara, “With pleasure.” 

\----------

The next day, Nami was taken to the O.R earlier than scheduled because she almost collapsed from the tumor pressing onto her brain. Oikawa stood in the O.R, ready to operate. “I have come up with multiple ideas for this surgery,” he said. “With long hours of planning, I have come up with a method to save Nami. I’m going to be using a biopsy method, only with small biting instruments and a vacuum. I know this method sounds crazy, but I need you guys to work with me as a team.”

“How are you sure that this will work?” Kageyama asked.

Oikawa turned to look down at Kageyama, who was scrubbing in to help Oikawa “I’m not,” he answered. “But we won’t know unless we try, isn’t that right Nami?”

“You only live once.” Nami replied. She had to be conscious for the surgery, in case Oikawa did something wrong.

“Let’s get started. Scalpel.” Oikawa requested the instrument, it was shortly passed to him. He made a medium sized circular incision on top of Nami’s head, he then proceeded to do a craniotomy, where he opens the skull to get to the brain. It was quiet in the O.R, normally there was chatter among surgeons and nurses.

“Doctor Kageyama, you’re going to help me, grab the camera.” Oikawa ordered, taking punch forceps and the biting tool. Kageyama took the thin wire like camera from the nurse.

“What do I have to do?” he asked. Glancing at the group of interns near the surgical table for a second.

“As I place the biting instrument and the punch forceps, you have to guide the camera to the tumor so I can see what I’m doing.” Oikawa explained. Oikawa made space for Kageyama to put the camera in, and proceeded to enter the brain, “Yachi, I need you to talk to Nami while I’m operating, if she starts collapsing tell me right away.” Oikawa ordered the blonde nurse as he looked at the screen that displayed the inside of the brain as Kageyama was moving the camera.

It’s been about 25 minutes into the surgery and Kageyama was having troubles keeping the camera stable for Oikawa to see, “Kageyama switch with Tsukishima, I’m not killing her because of your stupid mistake.” Oikawa said quietly to the intern. Kageyama glared at Oikawa before passing the camera over to Tsukishima.

Up in the viewing area, there was a crowd of people watching this surgery, even some had to stand. “That dumbass is actually going to do it.” Iwaizumi said with a proud smile.

“He is very stubborn and will do everything to make anything happen.” Sugawara said.

“Even though I’m not a big fan of Oikawa, he’s a very talented surgeon.” Daichi admitted quietly to Sugawara, who’s smile got brighter.

Everyone leaned forward in their chairs when they heard Oikawa say. “We’ve reached the tumor.” Oikawa carefully grabbed hold of the tumor with the forceps and began to cut the tumor with caution, trying not to disrupt the brain.

“Nami, how are you feeling?” Yachi asked.

“I’m not dead yet.” Nami chuckled.

“Humour is good, Nami.” Oikawa spoke up.

After several long hours, the tumor was finally cut apart. Oikawa took out the bigger pieces of the tumor out of the brain with slow and precise movements. “Hanamaki, have the basin ready.” Oikawa said and took the first piece out, placing it in the basin, “Good job keeping the camera still, Tsukishima.”

“Thank you.” Tsukishima thanked the surgeon.

Piece by piece the larger chunks were extracted from the brain and Nami was still talking normally, which was a very good sign. After the larger chunks of the tumor were extracted, Oikawa went in with the vacuum to suction the smaller pieces of the tumor. The surgery lasted a total of five hours and Oikawa sighed of relief when he put in the last stitch, “We did it Nami, we got the tumor out.” Oikawa announced.

Everyone started clapping, in the viewing area everybody stood up from their seats and clapped for the neurosurgeon. Oikawa looked up and saw happy tears streaming down Sugawara’s cheeks, while Iwaizumi had a proud expression on his face that read, ‘I knew you could do it, dumbass’

“No more talking tumor?” Nami asked.

“No more talking tumor.” Oikawa confirmed.

Yaku tapped Sugawara on the shoulder from behind, he turned around and Yaku motioned for Sugawara to come closer, since it was quite loud in the viewing area. Sugawara leaned closer to Yaku, the shorter of the two leaned in to talk into Sugawara’s ear, “I’m sorry to ruin your happy moment, but I had to come to you since you wouldn’t answer my pages. Your mother is here.”

It was like if the whole room has gone quiet, his mother was in the hospital, which could only mean something was wrong with her. Sugawara turned to glare at Daichi, knowing he heard what Yaku had said by the look of his face, “I will talk to you later.” Sugawara told Daichi with a bitter tone and followed Yaku out of the room.

\---------

They arrived to room 302 in a matter of minutes and Sugawara saw a very pale and frail woman laying on the hospital bed, she didn’t look like herself anymore. Sugawara put his hand over the one with the light burn scars and entered the room slowly, noticing a catheter hanging by the bed. The woman on the bed turned her head slowly and smiled weakly, “K…” she seemed to forget his name.

“Koushi…my name is Koushi.” Sugawara said, sitting down on the chair near the bed.

“Your mother is in kidney failure, she’s been here since yesterday.” Yaku informed. Sugawara nodded.

“What…happened to her?” Sugawara asked.

“She was found unconscious on the street with a heavy dose of drugs in her system, we were barely able to save her.” Yaku explained.

“Can you leave us for a few moments?” Sugawara smiled apologetically at Yaku, who left quietly without questions, closing the door behind himself, “Why are you here?”

“Koushi, my sweet, sweet Koushi. I missed you so much.” She said, reaching for Sugawara’s hand. Sugawara retracted his hand from the railing down to his lap. She looked sad when Sugawara did that, “I’m dying, aren’t I…” she said quietly.

“You will die if you don’t get a kidney transplant in time.” Sugawara informed.

“So smart.”

“What did you come here for?” 

His mother kept quiet.

“Are you here for more money?” asked Sugawara

“…I did come to Miyagi for money originally, but now I’m here.” She replied.

Sugawara laughed bitterly and shook his head, “You don’t deserve my money anymore, you’ve been using me as a money machine all my life.”

His mother frowned. “Koushi…I never used you for money, I loved you and still do.”

“How about all those times you abused me mentally and physically? You burned cigarettes on my hands when I was little. If it wasn’t for Daichi and Asahi I would’ve ended up like you.” Sugawara said, raising his hand to show the marks.

His mother didn’t say anything after that. Only sighed heavily.

“I just want you to leave me alone,” Sugawara said. His voice cracked and he gripped onto his lab coat tightly, “I want you out of my life.” He said softly.

“I’m sorry that I treated you this way,” she tried to apologise, but Sugawara only shook his head.

Sugawara stood up and said. “You cannot be forgiven for what you’ve done. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to congratulate my boyfriend on his successful surgery.”

His mother’s eyes widened slightly. “A boyfriend?”

“You don’t need to know anything about him.” He said and walked out of the room.

“Where are you going? Don’t you want to know possible treatments for her?” Yaku asked, catching up to Sugawara’s fast paced walk back to the surgery room.

“I don’t know that woman, Yaku.” Sugawara said quietly.

\----------

“I did it! I saved her!” Oikawa shouted and hugged Sugawara tightly in the hall the second he saw the man.

Sugawara hugged back as tight, “I’m so proud of you, you have no idea.” He said, slipping Oikawa’s scrub cap off his brown locks

“You proved me wrong.” Iwaizumi’s voice boomed throughout the hallway. The two retracted and Oikawa smirked at his best friend.

“I told you medical miracles happen.”

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa by the neck and locked him between his arm and side, Oikawa began to yell for help when Iwaizumi rubbed his knuckles on his head painfully, making Sugawara laugh. “Iwa-chan, my hair!” Oikawa cried out.

Iwaizumi finally let go of Oikawa, who whined at his messed-up hair, “Come on, I’m buying lunch at that ramen place. Sugawara wanna come?” Iwaiuzmi asked.

Sugawara shrugged. “As long as it’s spicy.”

“I want extra ramen!” Oikawa exclaimed, only to be clipped in the head by Iwaizumi, “Ow!”

“Don’t be cocky Shittykawa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be really happy if you leave judos :)


	17. Power Outage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another chapter based off Grey's anatomy season 2 episode 5 (I really need to make up my own traumas)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes you might find in the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter :)

The distant sound of helicopter propellers filled everyone’s ears as they waited on the roof top of the hospital with the gurney all ready. The hospital got a page that a major trauma was coming in via helicopter. While the team of doctors waited for the helicopter to land, they fought to keep their balance and keep the gurney in place from the strong winds.

“They didn’t say it was going to be so windy, it feels like a hurricane!” Hinata shouted over the wind to Sugawara.

“Weather forecasts are often wrong! Just try and keep the gurney from falling!” Sugawara shouted back, his hands gripping the railings of the gurney as it began to sway.

The bright orange emergency helicopter came into view and everyone stood back, trying to keep their balance as the helicopter started landing. The wind was so strong that the helicopter was having trouble landing because of the strong gusts. It finally landed onto the roof top and the door of the helicopter was ripped open, the paramedics jumped out and the team of doctors rushed to the helicopter, rolling the gurney over.

“17-year-old male heavily injured in a car collision with a truck, he wasn’t wearing a belt and flew out of the car. He was unconscious when we got to the scene and he has a piece of metal that broke away from the car penetrating his stomach. His friends are not as heavily injured, so they’ll be arriving by ambulance.” The paramedic informed as he and another paramedic carefully pulled out the foldable stretcher with the unconscious man, they got the stretcher on the gurney with Daichi’s and Kageyama’s help.

“What about the truck driver?” Kenma asked as they were rolling the gurney to the elevator.

“He’s dead.”

“He’s barely breathing,” Tanaka said and wrapped his stethoscope back around his neck. “Why the hell didn’t you intubate him!?” Tanaka shouted at the paramedics.

“We couldn’t see his airway and the helicopter wasn’t steady enough for us to intubate because of the wind.”

Hinata stared at the huge piece of metal sticking out of the patient’s stomach, the piece was so large that it penetrated the whole torso from one side to the other, he didn’t know how the 17-year-old was still alive.

“Hinata!” Daichi shouted the intern’s name, causing him snap out of his thoughts, “We have to move fast.” Hinata didn’t notice that they already arrived to the trauma centre.

They arrived to a trauma room and immediately everyone got to work, the nurses hooked him up to machines and got the I.V started. Tanaka shone the penlight otoscope into his mouth to check the patient’s airway, only to see that it was blocked, “You,” he pointed to Yamaguchi, “You have to intubate him.” Tanaka ordered.

Yamaguchi walked over to the resident and picked up the laryngoscope with a shaky hand, “Uh…”

“Relax, take a deep breath and intubate him you’ve done this in med school, right?” Tanaka said.

“Yeah, I have.” Yamaguchi answered and took a deep breath. After he exhaled, he opened the male’s mouth and inserted the instrument into his mouth.

“I need a smaller blade; his airway is completely closed.” Yamaguchi said and Tanaka gave him the smaller blade, taking the current one from Yamaguchi. With a quiet thank you, Yamaguchi repeated the previous action and tried to intubate the patient, but to no avail, “I can’t get it in.”

“His oxygen levels are getting low.” A nurse informed Yamaguchi.

“Let’s get a blood test.” Sugawara ordered and a nurse walked over to take a blood sample from the male.

“What do you have to do if you can’t intubate?” Tanaka asked.

“I have to do a tracheostomy.” Yamaguchi answered. He put down the laryngoscope and picked up the scalpel. Yamaguchi proceeded by making a small incision right under the Adam’s apple.

“What the hell are you doing!” Yaku shouted at the intern when he caught sight of him slicing the patient’s throat.

“I’m performing a tracheostomy; his airway is completely closed off.” Yamaguchi said and took the tracheostomy tube from Tanaka’s hand. The intern widened the incision with his fingers and inserted the tube without any troubles, he stepped to the side to let Tanaka secure the ambu bag onto the tube to help him breath.

“Oxygen level in going back up.” The nurse informed. Daichi looked up at Tanaka for a second and gave him a nod in approval.

“Damn it, he’s losing too much blood, Tsukishima, go get blood.” Sugawara ordered.

“What is his blood type?” the blond asked.

“Here.” a nurse gave him the blood test result and Tsukishima nodded after he read the blood type, quickly rushing out of the room.

“What do we do with the giant metal piece lodged in his stomach?” Lev asked the attendings.

Yaku shook his head at the screen of the ultrasound as he moved the transducer on his torso, “There is so much internal bleeding, I don’t know how we will get this thing out of him without killing him.”

“We’re not killing him.” Sugawara said in a strict tone, which he rarely used.

“My baby! Oh god what happened!” a woman ran into the room, crying loudly.

“I’m sorry! I told her to wait in the waiting room, but she ran here.” Yachi apologised to the doctors, she was out of breath from chasing the woman.

“Someone get her out please,” Kenma asked.

Kageyama stepped over to the woman and helped Yachi get her out. They walked down the hall and into the waiting area, they sat the crying woman down and Yachi ran to get her water.

“W-What happened?” she asked. 

“Your son was severely injured in a car crash, he wasn’t wearing his seat belt and flew out of the car. He has a big piece of metal penetrating his stomach and the doctors are trying their best to save your son.” Kageyama explained and Yachi came back with the cup of water, she gave the water to the woman and rubbed her back to try and comfort her as she drank the whole cup.

“Will h-he be okay?” the mother asked, crushing the cup in her hand tightly.

“He might die.” Said Kageyama, earning a hiss from Yachi.

“Oh god!” the woman exclaimed and began to cry and sob again.

“Kageyama!” Yachi gritted her teeth. She plucked out a tissue from a tissue box on the coffee table in front of them and wiped the tears that were sliding down the mother’s face, shushing her gently.

“I’m sorry, I have to get back to your son.” Kageyama stood up from his seat and walked back to the E.R.

“We just have to hope for the best, I’m sure your son is very strong and will pull through.” Yachi said, similing at the mother. 

“We can’t even get a scan.” Kageyama heard Daichi say when he walked back to the busy room. The intern noticed that Tsukishima was back with several blood bags in his hands and one was already being given to the patient.

Sugawara took out a lap pad that was soaked in blood and dropped it on the floor. “We have to get him into surgery, I don’t know how he’s still alive.” He said, stuffing a new lap pad inside of the wound.

“Alright everyone, we’re about to go to the O.R, don’t get too behind.” Daichi announced and unlocked the wheels of the gurney and raised the railing, Yaku did the same on the other side.

Kenma hooked the suction he was using to suction the blood back onto the hook and said. “Lev, Yamaguchi, and Hinata, you’ll be scrubbing in.” after that the door was slid open by a nurse and the team ran out of the room. They passed the waiting room area and the mother of their patient yelled in horror from seeing her only son being rolled on a gurney.

“My son!” she yelled and stood up to run after the doctors.

Yachi jumped up and grabbed her hand to stop her, “Ma’am, you can’t go! They’re trying to save him.” She pulled her back gently and they sat down once again. The mother latched onto the small nurse and sobbed loudly, earning looks of sympathy from people who were also sitting in the waiting area.

“Out of the elevator!” Yaku shouted at the people when the elevator doors opened, they got in when everyone exited quickly.

Sugawara pressed the floor number to the operating room unit with a gloved blood-stained hand, leaving some blood on the button. Everyone looked at the lit-up floor number and waited impatiently. It felt like eternity and everyone in the elevator hoped that they could get the teenager into the O.R alive.

\--------- 

It felt like everything went into slow motion when Hanamaki ran over to Iwaizumi and said in a frantic tone, “It’s Akira.”

Iwaizumi dropped the binders he was carrying and charged for the room, Hanamaki following close behind, “Kageyama and Tsukishima come with me right now!” he ordered as he passed the two interns. The four arrived to Akira’s room, there were already nurses trying to help the man and a nurse escorted Akio out of the room, “What the hell happened!” Iwaizumi exclaimed.

“He couldn’t breath.” Hanamaki replied.

Iwaizumi walked over to the bed and put the ear tips of his stethoscope in his ears and put the diaphragm on Akira’s chest. He listened closely and heard swishing and swooshing sounds, indicating a heart murmur, which meant he might have a valve leak or an aortic dissection. A valve leak is when the heart pumps blood forward, some of the blood will leak backward through the valve. An aortic dissection is when there is a tear in the aorta, blood would surge through the tear, causing the middle and inner layer of the aorta to separate.

Iwaizumi wrapped his stethoscope back around his neck, “Let’s do an echo, I think he has valve regurgitation.” He ordered. A nurse turned on the machine and passed the transducer to Iwaizumi.

“I-I don’t want to die.” Akira said under the oxygen mask, struggling to breath.

Iwaizumi placed the transducer on Akira’s chest, “Akira, I promise you that you will not die. Not under my watch,” Said Iwaizumi. The attending looked at the heart displayed on the screen and it confirmed his suspicion, he had a tear in his heart, “Akira, you have a tear in your heart, that’s what making it hard for you to breath. I’m going to have to operate on you right now.”

Akira nodded weakly.

“You two, bring him to the O.R, I have to tell Akaashi.” Iwaizumi ordered Kageyama and Tsukishima, then he rushed out of the room with Hanamaki.

Tsukishima and Kageyama unlocked the wheels of the gurney and rolled it out of the room with hurry. The lights flickered as they ran for the elevator, the doors opened with no one in it and they entered. Tsukishima pressed the floor number for the operating room unit and the elevator hummed as it lifted them, “Come on.” Kageyama murmured quietly.

Tsukishima and Kageyama got ready to exit the elevator as they got closer to the floor, but suddenly everything went black and the elevator jerked to a stop. Tsukishima frowned and pressed the button again multiple times, but nothing worked. “The power is out.” He stated.

“No shit, sherlock.” said Kageyama, he too, tried pressing the button with extra force, “Damn it!” the raven shouted angerly and slammed his hands on the elevator doors.

“Are you stupid? Don’t bang on the doors like a kid.” Tsukishima snapped. He turned his attention to Akira, who was now unconscious but the heart monitor showed a steady beat.

“Then what do you suggest we do if you’re so smart?” Kageyama sneered at the blond.

“We have to keep him alive until they get us out.”

Kageyama pressed on the help button, not caring that it didn’t work, “I can’t believe this is happening right now.”

\----------

Everyone in the O.R worked quickly, trying to keep the boy alive, “Get ready for him to crash, when we get this thing out, he’s going to have blood flowing out of him like a water fall.” Yaku said, glancing up at the three interns.

The sound of a saw was heard through out of the room, Daichi turned off the machine in his hands after testing it a couple times, “I’m ready to saw the metal.” He said. The team made a plan to cut the metal into several pieces with the saw, they would take out the piece of metal from the patient’s stomach and try to repair the area then moving onto the next piece.

“This is not a good idea,” Yamaguchi whispered to Hinata when Daichi started to cut the metal, making sure none of the attendings or residents heard him.

“I’m sure they’ll save him.” Hinata replied, watching the sparks with mild amusement.

Blood began to leak out of the giant wound as the gash was being disturbed, Yamaguchi and Kenma tried to suction the blood inside of the wound, but that didn’t help much. Daichi managed to cut through the car metal and Hinata grabbed hold of the first piece.

“On my count on three, you take the metal out.” Yaku told Hinata, who nodded in return. Yaku counted to three and Hinata pulled the bloody metal piece out of the male’s stomach, placing it into the giant basin bowl.

“His organs are torn apart, we have to work fast.” Sugawara said. As Yaku, Sugawara, and Daichi were about to try and fix the damage, everything went dark the only light source was the heart monitor.

“What the hell!” Yaku shouted, turning his head to look around the room.

“The power is out.” Said Kenma.

“Quick, get the flashlights and shine the light so we can see what we’re doing.” Sugawara ordered the nurses. They knew where everything was, so they returned to the surgical table quickly with the flashlights. The flashlights provided some light, but it was enough for the surgeons to work.

“His blood pressure is dropping.” Lev informed, looking at the monitor.

“And we don’t have anymore blood, damn it.” Sugawara cursed.

“Kiyoko, go find out what happened.” Daichi told the nurse. She obeyed with a nod and passed the flashlight to Hinata.

The attendings worked on the damage, the residents and Yamaguchi worked on getting the blood out of the way, and Lev watched the monitor. The first patch was done and Tanaka pulled out the second piece of metal out of the stomach and blood began to steadily pour out of the wound, the male was losing blood fast.

“He’s in v-fib!” Lev informed the surgeons.

“This one is too deep, we need more blood!” Tanaka shouted over the blaring monitor.

“Screw the suction, scoop the blood out with your hands.” Yaku ordered.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Sugawara repeated like mantra as he tried to find the source of the giant bleed, despite not being to see anything because of the blood.

“Lev, start compressions, we’re saving this kid no matter what.” Daichi ordered. Lev got to work immediately, he positioned his hands and started to do compressions.

“I can’t see anything.” Yaku said.

“Keep searching.” Sugawara ordered Yaku.

Adrenaline rushed through everyone’s veins. They were determined to save the kid who was dying because of a stupid mistake, the male was losing way too much blood and his blood pressure kept decreasing. The machine that was blaring was now making a steady sound, signaling that the patient was flat lining.

“No! Lev, I swear if you let him die.” Sugawara exclaimed, his eyes were wide and sweat was beginning to damp his scrub cap.

“I found the bleed.” Yaku announced and removed a lap pad out of the way, tossing the blood-soaked towel on the floor.

“Pulse check.” Said Lev. He put his fingers to the male’s neck where a pulse would be, but he felt nothing. He went back to doing CPR.

The source of the bleed was impossible to suture close, it was too deep in the body and even the retractors didn’t help. A couple minutes later, Lev did another pulse check and got the same result. Nothing, not even a faint push against his fingers. This repeated for over 30 minutes and Daichi quietly put down the instruments, followed by Yaku and the resident stopped scooping the blood, only Sugawara was left, still trying to suture the massive bleeder.

“Why is no one helping me? He can still be saved!” Sugawara exclaimed, looking at Daichi then at Yaku.

“Suga…” Daichi said.

Lev looked at Daichi and stopped doing compressions when the attending nodded at him.

Sugawara’s voice cracked, “Come on!”

“It’s been 40 minutes, he’s gone, Sugawara.” Yaku told Sugawara, putting his hand on Sugawara’s arm, making him stop.

The machine was turned off and everything was quiet, too quiet. Sugawara took his hands out of the patient’s stomach, hands covered in blood. He put the instruments down with a staggering breath and looked up at the arrow clock on the wall, since the digital one was off. Yamaguchi pointed the flashlight to the clock and Sugawara said quietly, “Time of death, 15:50.”

“We can’t leave, the doors are shut.” Tanaka said, trying to pry open the automatic doors, but his gloved hands were slippery with blood.

“Fuck,” Yaku cursed under his breath, untying his surgical mask.

Kiyoko came back and tried to press the button that was meant for emergencies to open the doors, but the doors wouldn’t budge. “Yamaguchi, give me your flash light.” He said. The intern made his way to Tanaka and gave him the flash light. Tanaka shone the light at the doors and swore loudly, “Son of a bitch came off the hinges.”

“Did you find anything out?” Daichi asked when he walked over to the door.

“There is a power outage on this half of the city because of the winds a tree fell down on the power centre. They’re trying to fix it, but they don’t know how long it’s going to take. Also, Kenma’s interns, Kageyama and Tsukishima are stuck in an elevator with a patient.

“What!?” Hinata and Yamaguchi shouted at the same time.

\----------

“Ugh!” Kageyama groaned as he tried to pry the elevator doors open, he stopped after several tries and sighed in defeat.

“He’s getting worse.” Tsukishima said as he squeezed the ambu bag attached to a trach tube. Akira started coding, so the interns had to intubate.

“No shit he’s getting worse, we’re stuck here while he’s supposed to be getting surgery!” Kageyama shouted. Tsukishima seemed to hear something, shushing the intern.

“Shut up.”

“Don’t tell me to shut up!” Kageyama frowned.

“Shut up, I hear something!” Tsukishima hissed.

The blond was right, when it became quiet, sounds of metal groaning could be heard through out the small space. The elevator opened just a bit due to the mechanic’s help, the opening was only enough for Iwaizumi to peek into the elevator, “How is Akira doing?” asked the attending.

“Akira!” Akaashi’s voice was heard and soon he was right beside Iwaizumi, trying to look at his brother. Iwaizumi and Akaashi had to lay on their stomachs because the elevator was stuck half way, if the power went out just a bit later they would’ve been operating on Akira by now.

“Someone get him out of here.” Iwaizumi said. Akaashi felt hands grab his shoulders gently and helped him get up.

“Come on, Akaashi.” Kuroo said quietly, leading the resident away from the elevator.

“What’s his blood pressure?” Iwaizumi’s attention went back to the to interns.

“It’s way too low and he has more difficulty with breathing, so we had to intubate.” Tsukishima answered.

Iwaizumi looked at Akira through the opening then back up at the interns, “What do you have in there?”

“Uh, just a code box and some gloves.” Kageyama rummaged through the bag.

“You didn’t bring an open chest tray?”

“I’m s—” Tsukishima was interrupted.

“I don’t care for your excuses, Tsukishima. You have a life on the line.”

“He’s going to die because of us, and Akaashi is going to hate us.” Kageyama stated.

Iwaizumi sighed. “Fuck it,” he whispered to himself, “I’ll be right back.” Iwaizumi was about to get up but was stopped by Tsukishima.

“Where are you going?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“I’m going to get an open chest tray, you’re going to open him up.” At that Iwaizumi was gone.

The two interns stared at each other in surprise, “Is it a good idea?” asked Kageyama.

“…We don’t have a choice.” Tsukishima replied.

About 15 minutes passed and it was quiet in the elevator, Tsukishima kept squeezing the ambu bag and Kageyama checked Akira’s pulse. The silence was broken by Nishinoya laying down in front of the elevator, “How are you guys hanging in there?” Nishinoya asked, peeking through the opening.

“When is doctor Iwaizumi coming back?” Kageyama asked instead of answering Nishinoya’s question.

“He should be back soon. There is such a big crowd forming, even chief Ukai is watching.” Nishinoya informed the two interns.

“Now we will be fired for sure if Akira dies.” Tsukishima grumbled quietly.

Nishinoya rolled aside to let Iwaizumi lay down. He passed packaged surgical gowns, scrub caps, sterile sheets, and other supplies to Kageyama, his arm barely fitting through the small opening. Kageyama put on the gown, tied the scrub cap onto his head and slipped the gloves on. He then took the ambu bag from Tsukishima’s hands so he could dress, once he was done Tsukishima took the ambu bag back. Tsukishima stayed put, watching Kageyama drape the area with the sterile sheet, Kageyama made sure the hole of the sheet was over the area he was supposed to cut.

“This won’t be too sterile, but you’re going to have to work with what you have.” Iwaizumi said, putting on gloves onto his hands.

Kageyama drenched a cotton ball povidone-iodine and sterilized the skin, “What now?” he asked Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi picked up the scalpel and the scissors and reached into the opening, making sure not to touch the doors, “Here, take these.” Kageyama took the instruments from Iwaizumi and stepped back to the bed.

“What do I do now?”

“Make a large anterior lateral mid axillary incision in the fifth intercostal space.” Iwaizumi instructed.

Kageyama looked down and counted to the fifth intercostal space before asking, “H-How large does it have to be?”

“As long as possible, you have to fit your hands in there. It has to be long and deep.”

“Okay.” Kageyama nodded and lined the scalpel with the skin with shaky hands. 

“Don’t cut into the heart. The last thing we need is to cut the heart.”

“How would I know?”

“You have to trust your senses.”

Kageyama took a deep breath and made the incision, blood started to flow out of the incision, “Shine that flash light.” Said Kageyama. With a free hand, Tsukishima grabbed the flash light from the bag Kageyama rummaged through earlier and turned it on, shinning the light on the incision.

“Kageyama, how are you doing?” Iwaizumi asked after Kageyama managed to open Akira’s chest.

“I-I didn’t cut anything, doctor Iwaizumi, but there is so much blood.”

“Don’t panic, the aorta must’ve burst.”

“Doctor Iwaizumi?” Ukai called the attending. Iwaizumi looked up at Ukai, noticing several firemen behind him, “I have the fire captain, they can open the doors.”

Iwaizumi shook his head. “No, I have an open chest in there and two nervous interns. No one moves until I say so.” Ukai nodded, turning around to talk to the firemen.

Iwaizumi turned his attention back to Kageyama, “Now, Kageyama. Listen to me.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You’re going to have to do a pericardiectomy, here take the instruments that you will need.” Iwaizumi reached in with instruments in hand, Kageyama tried to take the instruments, but couldn’t reach. Tsukishima sighed quietly and put the flashlight down, he took the instruments from Iwaizumi’s hand and gave them to Kageyama. After that he picked the flashlight back up.

Kageyama picked up the forceps and the scissors, he pinched the pericardium with the forceps and began to carefully cut the pericardium that was covering the heart, “I got it.”

“What are his vitals?” Iwaizumi asked.

Tsukishima turned to look at the screen. “His PB is too low to read.”

“You have to close the aorta fast.” Iwaizumi passed Kageyama another instrument, this time the intern could reach it, “Stick your hand in and bluntly dissect down until you feel two tube like structures.

Kageyama reached his hand in started to search for the tubes, “I found them, one is muscular and spongy and the other is easily collapsible and I have feel the spine underneath it.”

“Good, you’re touching the aorta.”

Kageyama looked and Tsukishima and smirked. “I’m touching the aorta.”

The blond rolled his eyes in return.

“Wrap your left index finger around it and apply the satinsky clamp with the other.”

Kageyama reached in with his right hand and successfully clamped the tear, “I did it! I clamped it.”

“Good job, you’re done now.” Iwaizumi sighed of relief.

“Do we just wait here?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yes, until we get to the O.R.” Iwaizumi replied. He looked up at Ukai and nodded for the firemen to get them out.

\----------

Akaashi was the only one in the viewing area, he stared blankly at the tv screen showing the surgery Iwaizumi and the interns were performing. He had his knees pulled to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched his brother’s own beating heart on the screen, he’s never been happier to hear a steady beat of a heart monitor.

Akaashi heard someone walk into the room, but paid them no mind, “Hey, Akaashi.” Came Bokuto’s voice. Akaashi shut his eyes and buried his face into his knees, hating to be seen so weak.

“I want to be alone right now.” He said.

Bokuto didn’t listen, instead sat down next to Akaashi, “No you don’t,” he said in a gentle tone, it felt weird for Akaashi that Bokuto wasn’t loud like he normally was. He felt his hand rubbing his back and lips on his head, “Please look at me.” Bokuto whispered into Akaashi’s locks.

Akaashi listened to him and slowly looked up, Bokuto noticed dry tear stains on Akaashi’s cheeks, “He’s going to die, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said quietly, his voice cracked to the word ‘die’.

Bokuto leaned in and kissed his tear stained cheeks before saying, “No he won’t. If he survived that many surgeries, then he will survive until he gets a new heart.”

“I wish I could believe you.” Akaashi turned his attention down to the O.R.

“My grandfather had the same thing as Akira, and he survived. Your brother is strong, he has a beautiful wife, a baby girl on the way, and an amazing little brother. I’m sure he wouldn’t leave all those things behind.”

Akaashi didn’t reply, so Bokuto just opened his arms to let Akaashi fall into his arms. “I better not see you on an O.R table, having my brother there is enough.”

Bokuto chuckled. “I promise I’ll be careful.” The couple sat in silence, watching Iwaizumi work his magic on Akira.

\----------

Several hours later, the power back on and Daichi’s O.R team was rescued, Hinata and Yamaguchi immediately started to search for Kageyama and Tsukishima.

“Kageyama!” Hinata shouted when he spotted Kageyama. The raven turned around and Hinata crashed into his chest, hugging Kageyama tightly.

“You scared me so much, how did you get stuck in an elevator?”

“It’s called a power outage.” Kageyama replied.

Hinata rolled his eyes, but still smiled as he felt nervous arms wrap around him. “I know that, I’m not stupid. I meant how did you get stuck with Tsukishima?”

“We were walking and all of sudden Iwaizumi ran past us telling us to follow him.”

Hinata stepped away from Kageyama and grabbed his hand, “I’m starving, I was stuck in an O.R with a dead patient.” Hinata said, pulling the raven to the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi was still looking for Tsukishima, he saw Hinata pulling Kageyama off to somewhere, but the blond was nowhere to be seen. Yamaguchi’s heart began to race and he started to panic, what if Tsukishima was hurt? Yamaguchi heard a cough behind him, he gasped lightly when he saw Tsukishima standing behind him. He sighed of relief and walked to his friend.

“I thought you were hurt!” he exclaimed, hitting Tsukishima’s chest multiple times.

Tsukishima caught Yamaguchi’s hands, “Stop hitting me.” He said.

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima, “When I heard that you were stuck in an elevator with a patient, I got so worried that something happened to you and I couldn’t come see you because I was stuck in a fucking operating room.” Yamaguchi rarely swore, only when he was really worried or really angry.

“I’m fine.” Tsukishima replied simply.

Yamaguchi’s eyes searched Tsukishima’s face, he squeezed his hands and pulled away from Tsukishima’s grasp. He had to resist the giant urge to kiss the blond, “I’m so glad that you are.” Yamaguchi smiled.

\----------

Sugawara looked at the sleeping woman in the corner of the waiting room, she looked like she cried herself to sleep. He walked over to her and quietly sat down next to her. Sugawara shook her gently by the shoulder and she looked up at him, “Hello,” she greeted the surgeon.

“Hi, I’m doctor Sugawara, I operated in your son.”

The mother sat up quickly, “How is he? Is he okay? Did you save my boy?”

Sugawara found it hard to look her in the eyes, “As you know your son was in a car crash and he had a part of car metal in his stomach, we got him into the O.R and he kept losing blood every minute,” Sugawara swallowed the lump in throat, “We tried everything to save him, but the damage was just too severe.”

“You’re lying.”

“I wish I was.”

At that she broke down, fresh tears pooled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Sugawara hugged her tightly and rubbed her back as she screamed into his chest, gripping his arm. Sugawara had to keep his own tears down, this was the worst part of his profession.

\-----------

It was around seven in the evening when Yaku knocked on the front door of Lev’s apartment. The doors swung open, revealing a grinning Lev, “Yaku-san, you came!” he exclaimed happily and stepped to the side, letting Yaku inside. Yaku took off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack Lev had standing in the hall, he then took off his jacket, Lev took it and hung it in the closet.

The two walked further in, Lev’s apartment was smaller than Yaku’s, but very cozy. Lev went into the kitchen and Yaku wondered around the house, looking at several pictures on the walls, “You have a nice apartment, I expected it to be messy.”

“I cleaned before you came over, just sit on the couch while I finish cooking!” Lev shouted from the kitchen a bit too loudly for the small apartment.

Yaku went to sit on the couch and found it very weird, he never visited anyone’s house that wasn’t Kenma’s or Kuroo’s. While he was getting used to his surroundings, he spotted an album on the coffee table. Yaku picked it up and opened it to a random page, the album was a family album containing many baby pictures of Lev and another girl that looked like him, that was probably Alissa.

“That’s Alissa if you were wondering.” Lev’s voice was right in Yaku’s ear. The attending gasped and dropped the album on the floor, he turned around to face Lev with a scowl.

“Don’t scare me ever again.”

“I didn’t mean to scare you, Yaku-san.” Lev smiled. He walked around the couch and picked the album back up, placing it back on the coffee table.

“Are you done cooking?” Yaku asked, earning a nod from Lev. 

Lev led Yaku into the kitchen, and it smelled amazing, he didn’t know how he never noticed the smell. There were several plates of food on the table, some he knew and some were foreign to him. Yaku sat down and soon Lev put down a bowl of pink liquid inside in front of Yaku, then he sat down with his own bowl, “I hope you like borscht.”

“Bor-what?” Yaku asked.

“It’s a Russian soup, my mom taught be the recipe,” Lev explained.

“Oh, I see.” Yaku nodded. He picked up the spoon and tasted the liquid, it was surprisingly really good, “It tastes amazing.” Yaku said, eating another spoon full.

“Wait until you try the other stuff.” The two ate in comfortable silence, Yaku loved the soup Lev made that he even asked for seconds, which Lev happily gave him. Next came seconds, Yaku had meat and another Russian salad called Olivye on his plate.

“I don’t really know what to talk about at the dinner table, I haven’t done this in a really long time.” Yaku admitted, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“That’s okay, Yaku-san. How about you tell me your favourite tv show?”

Yaku bit his lip, watching Lev shovel rice into his mouth, “I don’t really watch tv, I’m at the hospital practically 24/7 and even when I come home I’m so tired that I pass out.” He said, eating some of the salad.

“That’s not very good, you might over work yourself,”

“Trust me, when you’re alone you’re going to want to do things you love, and for me it’s saving people.”

“I like saving lives too, even though I don’t get to do stuff much. I can’t wait until I get to be a first-year resident.”

“Why do you want to be a surgeon, Lev?” Yaku asked.

“I always wanted to do something nice for people, I loved helping mom around the house, or carry groceries for an old lady. And then I saved my first life, from that moment I knew I wanted to save people.” Lev answered.

Yaku nodded, he was surprised with Lev’s answer he was expecting a more of clichéd answer along the lines of ‘I always liked medicine’, “I don’t say this often, so take this a giant compliment. I think you will do great during your career. Have you started looking into a specialty yet?”

“Yes! I love general surgery and after I saw you operate I fell in love with it even more.”

Yaku couldn’t help but blush, he was never complimented by a position lower than him, most people thought he was too mean to interact with. The two talked for hours about their work, their days in medical school, and Lev asked about the intern exam, which was coming up in a few months. Yaku felt at ease with the intern, he laughed and smiled, which he rarely did even with Kuroo and Kenma. His serious demeanor was gone, replaced by a different person.

“How am I doing so far as an intern, Yaku-san?” Lev asked, they were just sitting at table with their plates empty.

“You’re doing like a normal intern, I guess. Clueless, childish, and you ask a lot of questions which is good to do for an intern, you’ll need it for the exam.” Yaku replied. He checked the time on his phone and was disappointed that it was so late.

“You have to go?” Lev asked, Yaku nodded.

“Let me help you clean up.”

Lev shook his head and stood up, “No, no. You’re the guest so I’ll walk you to your car.”

Yaku was too tired to argue with Lev. They got their shoes and jackets on and went downstairs to Yaku’s car. The couple stopped in front of the car and stared at each other, not knowing what to do, “I’ll see you at work, Lev.” Yaku waved at Lev and started to turn around, he was stopped by a hand grasping his wrist.

“I-I just thought…never mind.” Lev took his hand away from Yaku’s wrist.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing.” Lev replied.

“The one thing I hate is someone starting a sentence then saying never mind. Now speak.”

Lev bit his lip and rubbed his neck before talking. “I just thought…that w-we could maybe kiss? If it’s too much to ask then it’s okay!”

Yaku raised his eyebrow at the intern, “A kiss on the first date? Aren’t we going fast.” Yaku laughed at Lev’s puppy face and stood on his toes. Lev got the message and placed his hands gently on Yaku’s hips, they leaned in and locked lips in a sweet kiss. Lev felt like electricity was running though his veins when they kissed, there were no tongues or quick movements, only lips moving in a slow dance. Before Yaku broke the kiss, he decided to tease the intern a bit by biting his bottom lip and pulled before letting go.

Lev blinked a couple times, coming back to his senses after being on cloud 9, “Have a good night, Yaku-san.”

The car beeped, indicating that it was unlocked. “You too, Lev. Bring some of that Salad for me to work tomorrow.”

Lev smiled brightly. “Okay!”

When Yaku was finally in the car, he realized what happened. Yaku hid his face in his hands and felt his face turn as red as the borscht he ate earlier. Yaku looked back up and ran the fingertips of his hand against his lips. Lev’s lips were really soft and felt amazing against his own, he still felt as if he had electricity running through him.

For Yaku, tonight went better than expected and the whole ride home he couldn’t forget the intern’s lips.

He’s a keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dear reader suggested that I should list the medical terms since most if not all of you guys are not in the medical field (I’m so dumb honestly, how could I not have thought of that???). Please don’t be afraid to leave suggestions! Leave Kudos! :D
> 
> Intubation: placement of a flexible plastic tube into the trachea to maintain an open airway
> 
> Laryngoscope: an instrument for examining the larynx (voice box) or for inserting a tube through it.
> 
> Tracheostomy: a surgical procedure which consists of making an incision on the anterior aspect of the neck and opening a direct airway through an incision in the trachea.
> 
> Heart murmur: are sounds during your heartbeat cycle — such as whooshing or swishing — made by turbulent blood in or near your heart.
> 
> Valve leak/ valve regurgitation: the heart pumps blood forward, some of the blood will leak backward through the valve.
> 
> Aortic dissection: a serious condition in which the inner layer of the aorta, the large blood vessel branching off the heart, tears. Blood surges through the tear, causing the inner and middle layers of the aorta to separate (dissect).
> 
> Intercostal space: the spaces between ribs.
> 
> Pericardiectomy: Pericardiectomy is the surgical removal of part or most of the pericardium. This operation is most commonly done to relieve constrictive pericarditis (inflammation of the pericardium) or to remove a pericardium.
> 
> Pericardium: a membrane/ lining that protects the heart.
> 
> Aorta: an artery in the heart that pumps blood. The heart pumps blood from the left ventricle into the aorta through the aortic valve.
> 
> Thanks Google!


	18. Adrenaline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a dear reader of mine by the name of hikariare_08 requested that a certain character would be a trauma patient. If you like medical au's then you should go check out their story called "Tug of Life" IT'S SO GOOD.
> 
> Anyway, please forgive me if you see any mistakes. And don't be afraid to leave requests of what you want to see.
> 
> Enjoy!

Grey clouds to strong winds was strange in Japan since April was usually quite warm, afternoon temperatures reaching around 18.5 degrees Celsius. Outside, thunder boomed violently, as if Thor was beating his mighty hammer in anger and rain poured down so heavily it looked like a wall. It was busy in the E.R with patients flooding in and doctors packing medical supplies into their emergency bags.

A phone call came into the hospital at around 2 am, informing that there was a car crash with at least 20 cars, multiple people were injured and dead. Chief Ukai decided to send out doctors to help the paramedics since they were told it was a serious crash and had little help. The doctors picked by the chief were Sugawara, Nishinoya, Bokuto, Kenma, Daichi, and the lucky interns were Hinata and Lev.

Akaashi found Bokuto stuffing supplies into his own bag, already wearing his warm EMT jacket with the hospital’s name on it. The resident walked over to Bokuto and waited for the man to notice him. Bokuto reached for the last thing he needed, instead of feeling the instrument he felt someone’s scrub top, when he looked up a big smile stretched across his face, “’Kaashi!”

“Hello, doctor Bokuto.” Akaashi greeted the owl-like man.

Bokuto straightened up, “How professional, Akaashi.”

Akaashi bit his lip lightly and fiddled with his fingers, “I just came over to tell you to be careful.” The resident said quietly.

Bokuto smirked and cupped his hand behind his ear, “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” 

Akaashi sighed at the man, knowing Bokuto heard him. Akaashi didn’t care if people saw them, so he reached up and cupped Bokuto’s cheeks, bringing their faces together so their foreheads touched. “I said please be careful, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Bokuto smiled softly and ran his hand through Akaashi’s soft raven locks, “I will be, I promise.” Bokuto said quietly, so Akaashi was the only person who heard him. Bokuto leaned away and brought his lips to Akaashi’s forehead, kissing it.

While Bokuto was kissing Akaashi’s forehead, his eyes caught Sakusa looking at them. They stared at each other and Bokuto smirked at the surgeon, quirking his eyebrow in a way of saying. ‘That’s right, he’s mine’. Sakusa rolled his eyes at Bokuto and walked away.

“My two favourite owls.” Kuroo called out as he walked over to the couple.

Akaashi bowed his head to greet Kuroo, “Hello, doctor Kuroo.”

Kuroo smirked down at Akaashi, “My, my, so professional, Akaashi.”

“It is a working environment.” The resident replied.

Kuroo nodded and turned his attention to Bokuto, “I have a really huge, important, favour to ask you.” Kuroo said, wrapping his arm around Bokuto’s shoulders.

“Anything for you, Kurobro,” Bokuto grinned.

“I want you to look after Kenma, he’s coming with you guys and I’m very worried about him. Just don’t make it obvious that you’re looking after him, he’ll get mad at me.”

Bokuto nodded. “I can do that. But for a price.” Bokuto smiled mischievously.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and let go of Bokuto. “What’s the price?”

Bokuto glanced at Akaashi and leaned in to whisper into Kuroo’s ear, making sure the raven couldn’t hear a word. “I need the apartment for this or next weekend.”

Kuroo knit his eyebrows, “Wh-oh. Oh,” grinned at his friend, “That can be arranged,” Kuroo patted Bokuto’s shoulder before walking away, “Come back alive.” Kuroo joked.

“Hey! It feels like I’m going off to war, not a trauma field” Bokuto shouted after Kuroo as the other walked away, only hearing Kuroo’s hyena laugh.

“Alright everyone, we’re leaving!” Daichi called out, doctors began to follow him outside.

Bokuto turned to face Akaashi again and leaned down to kiss his cheek, “I’ll be okay.”

“You better be.” Akaashi looked at him coldly.

Bokuto chuckled and grabbed the bright red bag and waved to Akaashi as he left. Bokuto took a deep breath before running out into the rain, getting drenched in seconds, he hopped inside of the ambulance and the vehicle drove off.

Akaashi sighed lightly and turned around to find Sakusa, instead he ran into someone, when he looked up, Sakusa was looking at him with a raised eyebrow, “I’m sorry, doctor Sakusa, I didn’t mean to bump into you.” Akaashi apologized.

“Are you done saying goodbye?” Sakusa asked, his tone stern and eyes cold. Akaashi never heard Sakusa talk like that.

Akaashi knit his eyebrows for a mere second before nodding. “Yes.”

“Then follow me, we have a burn patient.” Sakusa said and turned around, walking at a fast pace and Akaashi followed suit. When they passed Kuroo, he wild haired man glared at Sakusa and raised his brow at Akaashi.

Kuroo sighed to through his nose as the two passed him. When Sakusa and Akaashi were out of his sight he turned his attention back to Yaku, “Your intern will be fine, it’s just rain.”

Kuroo was right. There was nothing to worry about, Yaku nodded slowly and looked up at Kuroo, “You’re right. I’m being ridiculous.”

“No, I’m worried about Kenma and Bokuto as well. Just don’t over think it.” Kuroo replied.

Yaku nodded again, but his stomach dropped every time he imagined Lev getting hurt out there. The attending shook his head to get rid of those thoughts, he didn’t understand why he was so worried for Lev. A childish intern who meant nothing to him. He was totally not catching feelings for the tall, wide green eyed, platinum haired dork, just wasn’t.

“They’ll be fine…” he muttered quietly, starring at the wall of rain outside, the cold from outside sending shivers down Yaku’s spine.

“Come on,” Kuroo said quietly, leading Yaku away from the cold and further into the E.R. His own stomach didn’t sit well, he felt like he was going to throw up. This was the first time Kenma went to a trauma field without him. It’s not that he didn’t believe in Kenma, it’s because massive car crashes and rainy weather were always dangerous, anything could happen in seconds.

\----------

The ride was very tight and bumpy, it was not a good idea for seven doctors to ride in one ambulance. Due to not having enough seats, Lev was ordered to sit on the floor of the vehicle. With every jolt everyone would jump up and sometimes the tall intern received an accidental kick. Kenma glanced at Bokuto who was sitting beside him, he noticed Bokuto’s eyes avert from him, causing him to sigh quietly.

“I’m guessing Kuro told you to look after me.” Kenma said, bunching his hair into a low ponytail.

Bokuto made a noise and turned to face Kenma with wide eyes, “How did you know!?”

Kenma tied his hair with a hair tie that he had on his thin wrist, though his hair wasn’t long enough so pieces of hair fell out, “I just had a feeling. I’ll be fine, I have two interns to babysit anyway.”

Lev seemed to hear what Kenma said and turned his head to the resident, “Hey! we’re not kids, you don’t have to babysit us.”

Kenma averted his eyes from Bokuto to Lev, “Don’t interrupt adults when they’re talking.” He said and kicked Lev quite hard on his side, making the intern cry out in pain.

“But I promised him.” Bokuto told Kenma.

“He won’t know if he won’t find out. Besides, there will be a lot of people needing our help so we will be split apart in no time.” Kenma explained.

“Well, as long as you’re careful.”

Kenma nodded in agreement.

On the other side of the ambulance, Daichi and Sugawara were having their own conversation, “Suga, we were just trying to look out for you.”

“You kept my own mother a secret from me, I know you guys are worried about my state but she’s still my mother.” Suga said quietly, making sure only Daichi heard.

The ambulance jolted again and Daichi heard Lev whine in pain once again, “I’m sorry that we did that, I don’t want to see you break down like in high school.”

Sugawara turned to look at Daichi in the eyes, “It’s okay, you were just looking out for me. Don’t worry, Oikawa also got a mouthful at home from your guys’ so called ‘plan’”

Daichi chuckled and wrapped his arm around Sugawara, rubbing his arm in comfort, “What did you and your mother talk about?”

Sugawara sighed. “She told me she loved me and missed me, she also begged for me to forgive her. She’s in kidney failure.”

Daichi hummed. “I hope you cut her out of your life, that’s not a mother.”

“It’s easier said than done, Daichi.” Sugawara said.

The ambulance came to a stop and the back doors opened, revealing a petite paramedic, “We’re here.” She said and stepped aside to let everyone jump out of the ambulance. The rain didn’t change one bit and everyone’s only light source were lamp posts and the crescent moon hanging high in the night sky. There were police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances scattered along the highway.

Daichi walked forward and faced the group, “Alright everyone, you know what to do and you have all the supplies you need in your red emergency bag. Doctor Haiba and doctor Hinata, you need to listen to your resident since it’s your first time on a trauma field outside of the hospital.” Daichi said, in a loud, projective voice.

The two interns were vibrating with excitement and gripped their bags tightly.

“My number one favour to ask you is to be careful, this kind of weather is very dangerous.” Daichi looked at everyone in front of him, everyone was already drenched from the heavy rain.

All doctors parted ways to go help people in need, Bokuto took once last glance at Kenma before jogging over to the firemen who were already calling him over, “What do you need my help with?” Bokuto asked the firemen.

“We have an unconscious woman whose leg is stuck and we can’t get her out, we’ve tried to get the pressure off her leg.” The man explained to Bokuto.

The attending nodded and placed the red bag down and noticed that the driver’s door was already broken off. He slipped on the medical gloves and took out the flash light he was given at the hospital and turned it on, as Bokuto began to examine the woman, he noticed that she had an active bleeding wound on her head and blood was coming out of her ears, “She has more than a stuck leg, I have to examine her further for anymore injuries.” Bokuto informed the two firemen.

“How long will that take?” the other fireman asked.

“I don’t know.” Bokuto answered, turning back to the unconscious female. Bokuto examined the wound more thoroughly and it turned out to be better than Bokuto expected, it was a wound from the impact but she still most likely had brain damage, since she had blood coming out of her ears. He bent down and unzipped his bag and retracted a gauze sponge, he carefully applied the gauze to cover the wound and taped the gauze with the medical tape.

“Do you need any help with anything?” one of the two firemen asked. Bokuto forgot they were even there.

“Yes, I need you to shine the light as I examine her,” Bokuto said and passed his flash light to the fireman, “and I need you to pass me the instruments I need.” Bokuto ordered the second fireman.

Bokuto unwrapped his stethoscope from his neck and put the ear tips into his ears and applied the diaphragm on her chest, he listened closely to her breathing and heart beat, thankfully he didn’t hear any wheezing or anything abnormal with her heart beat. He wrapped his stethoscope back around his neck and applied pressure to her stomach with his fingers, feeling for any swelling.

“Alright, everything else looks to be fine, now let’s see how her leg is doing.” Bokuto said, the light was now shinning on her leg. Bokuto asked for the scissors and the fireman gave him the packaged instrument, he unwrapped the scissors and cut into the woman’s jeans. Bokuto ripped the rest of the fabric with his hands, after her leg was exposed he saw that her leg was purple, meaning that blood flow to the leg was cut off despite some of the pressure being off.

“How’s the leg?”

Bokuto shook his head, “Do you how long she’s been like this?”

“We don’t know the whole time, but we’ve been with her for about 40 minutes.”

“There’s no way of saving her leg, the blood flow was cut off for too long and we can’t get her out. I’m going to have to amputate her leg,” Bokuto said, and looked up at the woman, whose life was about to change, “Pass me the bone saw and the tourniquet.” He said and reached his hand out to the fireman. The man found the tourniquet right away but took sometime to rummage through the bag, as Bokuto was about to tell him where it was, the man passed him the saw.

Bokuto tied the tourniquet tightly around her thigh and tested the saw a couple times, making sure it worked correctly. Bokuto took a deep breath and turned on the saw, he lined it to the skin and began to cut right above the knee. Blood sprayed all over the car and himself, once he reached the bone he turned the saw off to take a few breaths, in the meantime he heard gagging behind him. Bokuto turned around to look at the fireman who was holding the flashlight,

“Please don’t make noises, if you feel sick give the flashlight to your partner and get the paramedics.” Bokuto said, face covered with droplets of blood, but they were washed off pretty quick from the rain.

The fireman nodded and gave the flashlight to his partner, he then jogged over to an ambulance to call for the paramedics.

Bokuto watched the fireman disappear and turned his attention back to his task. He turned the saw back on and proceeded to cut through the bone, applying extra force. He felt the blade go through the bone and through the flesh, Bokuto then cut the attached skin on the sides and soon the leg was amputated, just in time the paramedics arrived with the stretcher with them. They got the woman out of the car with Bokuto’s help and soon rushed her to the ambulance to get control on the bleeding, leaving Bokuto behind.

“Now that was awesome!” The fireman said as he handed the flashlight back to Bokuto.

Bokuto chuckled. “Thanks, years of practice surely paid off.” said Bokuto, as he packed the saw back inside after cleaning the blade off. He slung the bag on his shoulder and slipped his bloody gloves off as he walked away from the car to look for anyone who might need help.

\----------

His jacket felt heavy on his body and the bag kept sliding off his shoulder as Hinata walked along the highway, looking down into the darkness down a hill. He looked everywhere around himself and saw Lev calming down a girl with a broken arm, Daichi was rushing someone on the gurney with the paramedics, and every injured person he saw had someone treating them. The whole scene was chaos. Something caught the intern’s attention, it sounded like someone calling for help but at this point he thought that his head was playing with him.

Hinata stopped once again when he heard the same voice cry out, it sounded like it was coming from down the hill, “Hello?” he yelled, flashing his flashlight.

The voice replied, it sounded like it belonged to a teenage girl, “Thank god someone answered! I think my brother is dead, we swerved off the road and now he won’t respond!”

“Stay where you are, I’m coming to help.” Said Hinata and heard the girl reply with an ‘okay’. He gripped his bag tighter around his shoulder and carefully began to go down the hill, he made sure not to slip on the wet grass.

The excitement he had before disappeared and was now replaced with adrenaline. It grew more and more as he neared the girl he now saw by shinning the light at her, she was waving at him and saying something he couldn’t hear. Hinata could see a male sitting in the driver’s seat with his head against the steering wheel. He heard blood flow in his ears and realized that it was his first time without anyone helping him with a patient. He was all on his own. Someone’s life depended on him.

Determined to get to his patient, Hinata didn’t hear metal groan behind him. He closer and closer and heard something behind him, Hinata turned around and saw a car tipped over on its side sliding down the hill towards him. His eyes widened and turned to run, but he slipped. Hinata tried getting back up as fast as possible but the car was faster, in matter of seconds he was struck by the car and heard a scream come from the girl that called for help.

Hinata screamed in pain as the car trapped his left arm and leg. He tried to slide out of the heavy vehicle, but the pain was too much to handle. Tears streamed down his face and he gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to escape once again, “No.” he cried. Hinata gave up and laid still on the cold grass, looking up at the clouds as rain poured on him.

It felt like his bones were crushed into pieces, his breath stuttered, and he felt himself start to lose consciousness from the pain. Hinata acted quick and searched for a source to get someone’s attention, thankfully he found his flashlight just at arm’s reach from him, he grabbed the flashlight and prayed for it not to be broken. Hinata sighed in relief when it projected light, he pressed the button once again and it began to flash repeatedly, “H-Help me! Somebody!” Hinata screamed, waving the flashlight.

He waved and shouted for about ten minutes, while fighting for consciousness. It seemed that someone finally heard him or saw his flashlight because he heard someone call out. Hinata knew exactly who it was.

“Is someone down there?” the voice asked.

“Yes! I’m trapped under a car. I-I’m going to lose c-consciousness any second!” Hinata replied. He began to stutter out his sentences.

“Oh god, Hinata!” he heard the voice shout in concern and soon Nishinoya came into sight. The resident dropped to his knees and looked him over, “Do not fall asleep, you understand?”

Hinata just blinked, nodding weakly.

Nishinoya turned Hinata’s flashlight off, “Not you too, how did this happen?” he asked in disbelief.

“I-Is someone else injured?”

“No, we had to treat Yamaguchi a few months ago, remember?”

“I-I was going to hel—Oh my god! There a male who’s unconscious in his car, I was coming down to help him, but then this happened.” Hinata gripped onto Nishinoya’s arm.

“Hinata, I’ll be right back, I’m going to call for help. Do not fall sleep.” Nishinoya took hold of Hinata’s hand and squeezed it before running back up for help. 

\----------

Akaashi slid open the door to his brother’s room and quietly walked in, making sure to close the door behind him. Akira was moved to the ICU after the surgery, Akaashi noticed that Akira and Akio were both asleep. He took a seat on the chair beside the bed and sighed at his brother, he finally looked at peace, “Oh, hi Akaashi.” Akio yawned, smiling at Akaashi.

“Did I wake you up?” he whispered.

Akio shook her head and sat up, the blanket pooled on her lap, “No, the little one is always active during the night.” Akio rested her hand on her stomach.

“How are you doing?” he asked.

Akio sighed. “I’m really stressed, one of the doctors examined me earlier because I thought I was wrong with the baby.”

“Ah, doctor Daishou?”

Akio nodded. “Yeah, him. He was really nice.”

Akaashi was about to speak, but the lights turned on suddenly and he froze when he heard his mother’s voice in the room, “Oh, Akio! I came running as fast as I could after I heard something was wrong with the baby.” She said, running to Akio’s side.

Akaashi turned back and looked at Iwaizumi standing at the doorway, he walked further in and informed his mother, “Your son is asleep right now, would you like to come back later when he’s awake?”

Akaashi’s mother shook her head and looked at Akira, she walked over to him and ran her fingers through his raven locks, Akaashi never got that treatment from his mother. Their eyes met and his mother spoke up in a harsh tone, “What are you doing here?”

Iwaizumi raised his brow and looked at Akaashi silently, “I’m checking up on him, he is my brother, no?” Akaashi said.

She rolled her eyes, “Whatever, just get out. You’re not my son anymore.”

Akaashi didn’t feel like fighting with her, so he stood up silently and left the room, not knowing that Iwaizumi followed him, “Akaashi.”

Akaashi turned around to face Iwaizumi, “Yes, doctor Iwaizumi?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, but what was that about?” Iwaizumi asked, slightly furrowing his eyebrows.

“My mother and I aren’t on good terms anymore, that’s all I can tell.” Akaashi replied.

Iwaizumi hummed. “Are you alright though? You looked pale when you noticed her.”

Akaashi nodded. “I’m fine, doctor Iwaizumi. Please don’t worry about me.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes lingered on Akaashi to make sure he was telling the truth, he nodded and said. “If you say so, if what just find me.”

“I understand.” Akaashi replied. They parted ways and Akaashi sighed under his breath, he already had a lot on his plate. His mother, Akira, and his upcoming residency exam, he didn’t need someone worrying about him.

\----------

Hinata had fell unconscious, but it was no problem since Daichi, Kenma, and Nishinoya were helping him, “We need to get him out right now.” Daichi said and turned to the firemen who were working on getting the car off Hinata.

“We’re doing our best, sir.”

“He can lose both of his limbs if we don’t get him out.” Kenma said, as he put a breathing mask on Hinata. 

Nishinoya cursed under his breath and stood up, he grabbed hold on the car and tried to lift it up, but it didn’t budge from its spot, “Come help me!” Nishinoya exclaimed, Kenma and Daichi just looked at him, waiting for Nishinoya to calm down.

“Nishinoya, the firemen are working on getting the car off, just some here and help us.” Daichi ordered, Nishinoya sighed in defeat.

It felt like forever for everyone and they finally heard the firemen say, “We’re ready to get the car off.”

Everyone sighed in relief, even Kenma smiled a little. A truck with hooks arrived to the edge and more firemen came down, they hooked the car and gave thumbs up to the driver. The car was finally lifted, Nishinoya and Daichi pulled Hinata out and the car was dropped once again. 

“You have to pull him up here.” A paramedic said, stretcher ready for Hinata.

Nishinoya looked up at the paramedic with widened eyes and was about to say something, but Daichi stopped him. They carefully began to climb back up the hill, while pulling Hinata by the collar of his jacket, Kenma followed Daichi and Nishinoya with their supplies. They made it up without slipping or injuring Hinata even more, they lifted Hinata onto the stretcher and the paramedic led them to the ambulance, all three doctors went inside of the ambulance and heard the sirens as they drove back to the hospital.

\----------

Sugawara furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of Daichi and Nishinoya emerging from the hill, pulling someone by their jacket and Kenma was behind them with their red emergency bags in hands. He felt something tug on his rain-soaked scrub pants, he looked down and saw a little boy holding onto his pants. Sugawara smiled and kneeled down to the boy’s height, his bag sliding off his shoulder, “Are you lost?” he asked, grasping the boy’s hand gently. The boy shook his head and pointed to a car not far from them.

Sugawara looked to where he was pointing. “My mommy is hurt.” Said the boy.

Sugawara nodded and adjusted the bag strap back onto his shoulder, “How about you lead me to your mommy? I can help her.” He said. The boy nodded and took hold of Sugawara’s hand, pulling him towards the boy’s mother.

When they arrived, Sugawara saw a woman sitting on the ground and leaning against a car, he noticed that her pants were covered in blood, then his eyes went to her pregnant belly. Sugawara kneeled down to her and unzipped his emergency bag, “Hi, I’m doctor Sugawara. Are you injured anywhere?” he asked.

The woman opened her eyes and smiled weakly, “Thank god someone came, I’m in labour and I think something’s wrong with the baby. T-There’s blood everywhere.”

“I’m here to help, but I have to take your pants off to see if something’s wrong.”

She nodded and turned to look at her son, “Nate, go inside of the car. You don’t need to see this.”

When the boy was in the car, Sugawara took his jacket off and draped it over her legs to give her some sort of privacy. He pulled off her sweatpants and set them aside, he took out a pair of latex gloves as he spoke. “I’m just going to see how you’re doing, okay?”

The mother nodded. “My name is Ashly, we were just driving and all of a sudden we were hit.”

As Sugawara was examining Ashly, he felt the baby’s head, “Ashly, you are indeed in labour, I can feel the baby’s head but don’t push because the bleeding may be caused by premature separation of the placenta. How far long are you?”

“35 weeks, please save my baby.” Ashly cried.

“Everything is going to be okay, just don’t push no matter what.” Sugawara said, he took off his gloves and reached for his phone in his pocket, he went to his contacts and brought his phone up to his ear.

On the fourth ring, the phone was answered. “Hello?” said the voice.

“Doctor Daishou, I’m so glad you answered. I have a pregnant woman, she’s 35 weeks into her pregnancy, she’s in labour and most likely has placental abruption.” Sugawara explained, she glanced at Ashly and she was gritting her teeth from a contraction.

“Is she conscious?”

“Yes, she is, I can also feel the baby.” Sugawara answered.

“…Do you have all the supplies for delivery?”

Sugawara rummaged through his bag, it was hard to see since his flashlight broke when he was helping his first patient, “I think so.”

“You have to deliver the baby, just be careful and keep monitoring the mother, make sure she doesn’t go unconscious during her delivery.”

“Alright, I’ll call you back if anything happens.”

“I’ll be waiting for your arrival.” Daishou hung up and Sugawara pocketed his phone.

“Ashly, you can push when you feel the need to.” Sugawara said, he took out a blanket from the bag and placed it under Ashly. After Sugawara put on new gloves, she began to push and Sugawara counted to ten. She took a five second break and pushed again.

“Is my baby okay?” she asked, panting.

“I don’t know yet, the head is almost out.” Sugawara said and smiled at her for comfort. Ashly gripped the car door handle until her knuckles were white and pushed, she had tears streaming down her cheeks from the pain. Sugawara felt something come out, he didn’t know if it was fluid or more blood.

“I can’t push anymore, it hurts way too much.” Ashly cried.

“Ashly, look at me,” Sugawara ordered, she complied and their eyes met, “You have to push, you and your baby are in great danger and if you don’t deliver right now both of you will die.”

Ashly gritted her teeth and nodded. She grabbed hold of the handle once again and got ready to push once more. Sugawara nodded at her and reached down to support the baby as she pushed. Sugawara informed her that she needed to push one more time and the baby would be out. As Ashly pushed, Sugawara reached into his bag with one hand and took out a foil blanket to wrap the baby in.

Ashly shouted and gave a hard push, then she smiled when she heard a little cry some out from the baby. Sugawara wrapped the baby girl into the foil blanket as fast as possible, she cried as Sugawara sucked the fluids out of her mouth and nose with a rubber bulb syringe. When Sugawara glanced up at Ashly, he found her unconscious on the ground. Panic kicked in and Sugawara screamed for help, a paramedic ran over to him after a couple minutes, “Get the stretcher I have a mother losing blood each second.” He ordered. The paramedic complied and ran back to the ambulance, within two minutes he came back with the stretcher and another paramedic.

“Here, sir.” Said the paramedic.

“Can you cut the umbilical cord, please?” Sugawara asked. The young paramedic took out the clip and packaged scissors, he clipped the umbilical cord and made the cut. The two paramedics lifted Ashly onto the stretcher and hurried back to the ambulance to stabilize her.

Sugawara held the baby and opened the door of the car, “Hey Nate, you have to come with me, your mommy is going to the hospital.” Nate crawled out of the car and the two walked to the ambulance where Ashly was being treated, leaving Sugawara’s jacket and emergency bag behind.

\----------

Back at the hospital, everyone got the message that one of the interns got injured. Yaku’s heart dropped to his stomach when he heard the news, he was standing outside waiting for the ambulance to arrive with the intern, he prayed not to see Lev in the ambulance. Next to him Kageyama being restless and he kept biting his lip, Yaku assumed that Kageyama was worried about his friend ginger friend who went to the field along with Lev.

The ambulance parked and Kuroo started to give orders, he opened the ambulance doors and Daichi jumped out along with Nishinoya, and Kuroo held Kenma’s hand as the resident got out. The Daichi and Nishinoya got the stretcher out and Kuroo saw Hinata unconscious on the stretcher, “What happened?” he asked Daichi.

“He got trapped under a car, his whole left side was trapped under.” Daichi explained quickly.

“Alright, let’s get him into the E.R.” Kuroo said and they ran into the hospital.

Yaku sighed in relief that he didn’t see Lev, though the intern didn’t come back yet in any of the ambulances. He heard Kageyama shout. “Hinata?!” the intern ran inside after the stretcher and Yaku didn’t have time to stop him.

Kageyama ran into the room and was immediately stopped by Nishinoya, Hinata was just getting transported onto the gurney from the stretcher, “Let me go, what happened? What did the dumbass do?”

“Kageyama you have to leave, he’s going to be fine.” Nishinoya said, trying to push Kageyama out.

The intern was stronger and pushed Nishinoya aside, not strong enough to make the resident fall though. He looked down at Hinata and felt tears begin to prick at his eyes, he blinked them away and looked up at Daichi, “Doctor Daichi, please tell me what happened?”

“Nishinoya found him trapped under the car, now leave you can’t be in here.” Daichi ordered. Kageyama took one last glance at Hinata and left the room.

“Guys, put on the vests, I’m about to do an x-ray.” Kuroo said and everyone in the room put on the heavy vests. Kuroo guided the machine over Hinata’s bare shoulder—since he was already undressed by the nurses the minute they rolled him in-- and took the picture, then he guided the scanner down his whole left side. Once Kuroo was done, everyone took off their vest and Kuroo looked at the computer screen that displayed the scan.

“How is he?” Daichi asked, as he checked Hinata’s breathing with his stethoscope.

Kuroo look at the several scan pictures and spoke up, “His clavicle is broken and he has a shoulder dislocation, surprisingly his leg didn’t suffer as much damage as I expected, his leg is bruised but he will be in pain when he walks.”

“Does that mean he needs surgery?” Nishinoya asked.

“Yeah.” Replied Kuroo.

Hinata fluttered his eyes open and groaned from the lights shinning harshly into his eyes. He looked around and took notice that he was in the emergency room, “K-Kageyama…”

“Hinata, you’re at the hospital. Can you follow my finger?” Nishinoya smiled down at the intern and moved his finger, Hinata’s eyes followed.

“Hinata, do you remember what happened?” Daichi asked.

“I…I was hit by a car, I think.”

“Then what?” Daichi asked once again, he needed to make sure Hinata didn’t have any head trauma from the impact.

“I was s-stuck under the car…and then doctor Nishinoya came to h-help me.” Hinata said weakly, as if he was on the verge of falling unconscious again.

“Does your head hurt? Are you nauseous?” Nishinoya asked, Hinata shook his head weakly.

“Where’s Kageyama.” Hinata asked for the intern once again.

“Hinata, I have to take you to surgery right now. You can see Kageyama after you wake up.” Kuroo said, as him and Daichi raised the railings on the gurney and unlocked the wheels. Hinata made a quiet noise as a reply before losing consciousness once again.

“Do you need me to assist?” Daichi asked as they rolled the gurney out of the room.

“It’s fine, you must be tired. I’ll have Nishinoya and Tanaka scrub in.” Kuroo replied. Daichi let go of the gurney and let Nishinoya take hold.

“We’ll meet you later.” Kuroo said. Him and Nishinoya hurried to the elevator to get Hinata into the operating room as soon as possible.

\----------

Up in the pediatric ward, Sugawara was cooing at the little girl that he brought into the hospital as he was examining her. She started to whine and cry, and Sugawara shushed her gently, “Shh, don’t cry beautiful, you’re going to see your mommy soon.” He said. The baby stopped crying and looked at Sugawara in curiosity with her bright blue eyes.

“You were always good with kids.” Came Daichi’s voice from the doorway.

Sugawara turned his head and greeted his friend, “Hey, how is Hinata? I heard what happened.”

Daichi walked further into the room and glanced down at the little baby, “He’s stable. Kuroo’s operating on him right now.”

Sugawara put the ear tips of his stethoscope into his ears and listened the baby’s breathing and heart beat. Daichi watched his friend quietly with a small smile as Sugawara smiled down at the new born. Daichi always felt something more than platonic friendship for Sugawara since high school, only Asahi and Iwaizumi knew about his feelings. Daichi still remembered the day he wanted to confess to Sugawara, it was so cliché.

They were third year residents, after a hard day at work Daichi took Sugawara to a cliff in the city that was popular for tourists to watch the sunrise and sunset. They stared at the stars that littered the night sky.

Sugawara looked beautiful under the moonlight and Daichi couldn’t help but stare. “Are you okay?” Sugawara asked.

Daichi blinked a couple times to get out of his trance, “I’m fine, just tired.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Sugawara asked.

Daichi felt butterflies in his stomach and rubbed his nape as his nerves began to kick in, “I have to tell you something.”

Sugawara smiled brightly, “I do too.”

“Oh? You can go first.” Daichi smiled.

Sugawara’s smile widened, he grabbed Daichi’s hands and said happily, “I’m dating Oikawa! I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I just wanted to make sure that he’s the one.”

Daichi felt his heart shatter into millions of pieces as he looked at Sugawara, “Oh…how long have you two been dating?”

“For a month, Daichi he is so sweet and kind. I know it’s been only a month, but I feel like we have a future together. He even took me stargazing for out first date.”

Daichi managed to fake a smile to show that he was happy for his friend, when inside he wanted to scream. “I’m glad you found someone, but why Oikawa?”

Sugawara let go of Daichi’s hands and placed them on the railing that stood at the edge of the cliff, he looked up at the stars, “When Karasuno and Seijou merged together, we started talking and then he asked me out for lunch and then a couple days later he asked me to go stargaze with him as a date.”

“I see…” said Daichi.

“What did you want to ask me?” Sugawara asked.

Daichi shook his head, “It’s nothing important, let’s go home.” Sugawara nodded and followed Daichi to his car and they drove back to their once shared apartment.

“I can’t wait to have my own kids to be honest, especially a girl with Oikawa’s brown hair.” Sugawara said with a small smile, “Just don’t tell him I said that.”

Daichi shook his head to get rid of his thoughts, “You want to have a baby with Oikawa?”

“Yeah, sometime in the future if we’re still together.”

Daichi gulped. “Will I at least be the uncle?” he tried to joke.

Sugawara chuckled. “You’ll be the best uncle.” Sugawara turned his attention back to the newborn baby and began to wrap her in a blanket.

Daichi chuckled back and went to the door, “I have to check up on Hinata to see how he’s doing.”

“Alright, I’ll see you later.” Sugawara replied, as he put on the light pink hat on the baby. Daichi nodded quietly and left.

\----------

Kageyama observed the surgery in the viewing area, Kuroo was explaining something to Nishinoya and Tanaka. They already popped his shoulder back in and Kuroo was operating on the broken clavicle with the help of the residents.

“How is he doing?” Kageyama heard Daichi say, the attending sat down on the seat next to Kageyama.

“They popped the shoulder back and now they’re operating on the clavicle.” Kageyama informed.

“It’s a shame, he won’t be able to operate for about 4 to 8 weeks.” Said Daichi.

Kageyama’s eyes widened, “What?”

“Doctor Kozume will have to give him easy work, he’s to have to catch up to others.”

“Fucking dumbass wasn’t careful.” Kageyama whispered to himself.

Daichi stayed with Kageyama through the whole surgery, when Kuroo looked up at the viewing area and announced that the surgery was a success, Kageyama let out a big sigh of relief and closed his eyes. Daichi was surprised to see the usual grumpy intern almost in tears, whenever he saw Kageyama and Hinata work together they always bickered about something and called each other names.

“You can go see him,” Daichi said, he stood up and helped Kageyama stand up as well. They exited the room to go find Hinata’s surgery recovery room where he would be staying until he woke up.

\----------

Birds chirped outside early in the morning, Hinata opened his eyes and tried to rub his eye with his left hand, he felt pain shoot to his shoulder and looked down only to see that his arm was in a sling. He looked around and his eyes fell on Kageyama sleeping in the chair, with a blanket draped over him. Hinata smiled gently at the sight, he looked so peaceful when he slept.

Kageyama opened his eyes a little bit to see if Hinata was finally awake, “Oh, you’re awake,” he said, voice raspy from sleep. Realizing what he said, Kageyama’s eyes opened fully and he jumped up from his seat, the blanket fell on the floor, “You’re awake!”

Hinata cringed at the volume of Kageyama’s voice, “Not so loud, Kageyama.”

“Sorry…” the intern apologized, but soon he started to yell again, “But what the hell were you doing? Why the hell weren’t you careful!? You could’ve died you idiot!”

“I was going to help someone and then boom! I was hit by a car.”

Kageyama calmed down and sat back down on the chair, he pulled the chair closer to Hinata’s bed. Hinata smiled at Kageyama and reached out to run his fingers through his raven locks, “Your hair is greasy.” He stated.

Kageyama huffed and leaned away from the touch, “So is yours.”

The door was opened and Kenma walked in along with Kuroo. The attending shut the door and spoke. “How are you feeling, shrimpy?”

“Tired and in pain. How is the guy from the car?” Hinata replied.

“I’ll have a nurse bring you some medication. He’s doing fine, doctor Oikawa had to operate on him. Now, let’s talk about your surgery,” Kuroo said, Kenma passed him the binder containing Hinata’s chart, “When you came in, you had a broken clavicle and a dislocated shoulder. I operating and fixed everything, you have to wear that sling for about 6 weeks and you can’t go into the O.R while it’s healing.”

Hinata sat up and exclaimed. “What?! But I’m going to get behind everyone, I have to be in the O.R!”

“I’ll give you paper work to do while you heal.” Said Kenma.

“Your leg suffered less damage than your shoulder, but you will be in great pain if you try to walk. I suggest you have bed rest until it fully heals.” Kuroo explained.

Hinata sighed in defeat and slumped back onto the bed, “Just great.”

“Do you have any questions?” Kuroo asked. Hinata shook his head quietly, looking sadly at his lap.

Kenma opened the door and let Kuroo exit first, “Kageyama, you have rounds to do, you can visit Hinata during break.” Kenma said and left the room.

“Hin—”

“I’m fine,” Hinata looked up at Kageyama from his lap, “Go, or else doctor Kozume will get angry at you.”

Kageyama stood up from his seat, “I guess…goodbye?” Kageyama said, glancing down at Hinata’s lips for a quick second. Hinata sighed and sat up, he took hold of his scrub top and pulled Kageyama down for a kiss. Kageyama held himself up from falling on top of Hinata by putting his hands on the mattress of Hinata’s hospital bed, their lips moved in a slow manner and they soon broke apart.

Hinata let go of Kageyama’s top and beamed. “I’ll see you later.” Kageyama eyes were wide as he nodded, he stood back up and waved awkwardly at Hinata before rushing out of the room.

Hinata sighed when he was alone, he turned on his right side and positioned his left arm so it wouldn’t hurt as much. Hinata smiled to himself when he could still feel Kageyama’s lips on his. He closed his eyes and soon sleep took over him despite the pain he felt on his whole left side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be really happy if you leave kudos :)


	19. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead :D No, actually I was really busy with school n shit.
> 
> I will be putting this story on hold once again until July because of what? Exams! So enjoy this 11,000 word chapter and forgive me for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Some medical terms will we in the end notes.
> 
> ***WARNING***  
>  BOKUAKA SMUT IS IN THIS CHAPTER, SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

It’s been a few days since the accident, Hinata listened to Kuroo’s orders and stayed in bed. During breaks, the interns would visit him and inform him what has been happening, even Tsukishima came or to be more accurate dragged by Yamaguchi. Kuroo came in everyday to see how Hinata was healing.

“You seem to be getting better faster than I expected,” Kuroo said, covering Hinata’s legs with the thin blanket after he finished examining him. Hinata’s face brightened and he grinned widely, but soon his grin fell. “But you still have to remain here until your leg fully heals, it’s severely bruised.”

Hinata nodded, offering a small smile to Kuroo, “How long do I have to stay here?”

Kuroo hummed. “I’d say about a week, maybe even shorter.”

“Will I be able to work with one arm?” Hinata asked, raising his injured arm slightly.

“I’m sure some attendings will give you some paperwork to do”

“Well, I can’t wait to get out of this bed, I’m missing a lot of stuff.”

Kuroo chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll catch up to others very fast, Kenma should be here soon with more paperwork for you.”

The doors opened and Kenma walked in with a stack on binders in his arms, Kuroo moved aside to let Kenma walk to the table next to Hinata’s bed, “I managed to get some work for you, it’s nothing much but it will keep you busy for a while.” Kenma said. He put the stack down on the table.

“Thank you, doctor Kozume.” Said Hinata. He smiled at him softly.

“How are you feeling?” Kenma asked, as he walked to the foot of the bed to stand beside Kuroo.

“I’m feeling quite better, doctor Kuroo said I’m healing faster than he expected.”

“Is that so?” Kenma asked, turning to look at Kuroo. The attending replied with a nod. “I forgot to mention, your friends were kind enough to photocopy their notes that you might have missed, they’re in the first binder.”

Hinata reached with his good arm and grabbed the top binder, he placed it on his lap and began to flip through the pages, “Even Tsukishima’s notes are here.” Hinata stated. His eyes widening with surprise, he guessed Yamaguchi made him make a copy.

“We must get going, if anything press the button to call the nurse.” Kuroo said. He opened the door, letting Kenma walk out first.

Hinata sighed loudly and closed the binder, he put the binder back on the stack and flinched in pain when he moved his left leg accidently. Hinata sat up slowly and moved the blanket off his leg, he felt tears prick at his eyes when he saw his leg covered in deep purple bruises and gauze sponges were scattered along his leg to cover up the small wounds. He moved his toes carefully, it was quite painful but Hinata felt relief wash over him that he could move them.

Hinata covered his leg with the blanket and laid back in his bed. He grew bored very quickly of the silence surrounding him, so he picked up the binder containing the notes inside. He opened the binder once again and started to read through the notes, he could tell which note belonged to who from the amount of information. Hinata noticed that Lev’s notes had the most diagrams in them, and Tsukishima’s and Yamaguchi’s notes were quite similar. Hinata snorted when he stumbled upon Kageyama’s chicken scratch that he could barely read.

\---------

“Doctor Sugawara, can I ask you a question?” Yamaguchi asked. The two were in the elevator going to the pediatric ward.

Sugawara turned his head to look at Yamaguchi, “Go ahead.” He said.

“Why do you always pick me for your pedes cases?”

Sugawara raised his brow at the intern, “Do you want me to pick somebody else?”

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. “No, no! I-I meant there are more talented interns than me…”

“I’m just kidding,” Sugawara chuckled. “I see a lot more potential in you than anyone, you are great with the kids, you are really patient with everyone, you make patients feel comfortable and that’s what makes a great doctor in my opinion. I have a feeling that you will be a great pediatric surgeon, if you choose that as your specialty that is.”

Yamaguchi stared at Sugawara for a moment before coming back to his senses, “Thank you for thinking so highly of me.” Yamaguchi said. He felt his face warm up and he tightened his grip on the binder he was holding.

The doors opened and the two walked out of the elevator, as they walked through the halls to the pediatric ICU, Sugawara explained their case, “This little one has been in the ICU many times, Emi was born with a rare genetic disease called spinal muscular atrophy, it causes the muscles to weaken progressively and unfortunately there is no cure for this disease.”

“That just sounds horrible.” Said Yamaguchi.

“It’s very sad, she comes in always with the same reason, she catches an infection and she can’t breathe, so she needs to be ventilated. Each time she comes in, there is a higher risk of her not being able to come off the support machine successfully.”

“And the longer she stays on the machine, the higher risk of her catching another infection.” Yamaguchi stated.

“You’re correct, she’s already 3 years old and children with her condition don’t survive until adulthood.” Sugawara said with a saddened tone.

Sugawara and Yamaguchi arrived to the ICU where Emi was located in, they walked in quietly and Yamaguchi noticed that Asahi was there talking to the parents. They seemed to catch the parent’s attention, Asahi looked up at them, “Good morning, doctor Sugawara and doctor Yamaguchi. I was just talking to Emi’s parents.”

“That’s perfectly fine, doctor Asahi.” Sugawara replied. He walked over to Emi’s bed where she laid on her side and smiled at her, “Hello beautiful, can we do a quick check up on you?” Emi glanced up at Sugawara with an empty gaze.

“Do you think she can be extubated soon?” asked Emi’s mother.

Sugawara unwrapped his stethoscope and put the tips into his ears before placing the diaphragm on her chest, “Well, from what I’m hearing she’s doing very well with the ventilator. But, last time we tried to extubate her we almost lost her.” Sugawara said. He placed the diaphragm on her back.

Sugawara straightened up and wrapped his stethoscope back around his neck, he motioned for Yamaguchi to come closer. Yamaguchi listened closely and wrote down the information onto the chart.

“We actually wanted to talk to you two about Emi’s health and some options for her.” Asahi informed the two parents.

“What are the options?” asked Emi’s father.

“We have to discuss this somewhere private.” Asahi said quietly.

“Please follow us, your daughter will be taken care of by one of our nurses.” Said Sugawara. 

Asahi opened the door and let the parents and Sugawara walk out, “You can come too.” He said, smiling at Yamaguchi. The intern quietly thanked Asahi as he walked out of the room.

The walk to the small conference room was short and quiet. Once everyone walked in, Sugawara locked the door and closed the blinds so they were in complete privacy, “Please take a seat.” Said Sugawara, as he motioned for everyone to sit. 

Once everyone was seated, Sugawara took a seat at the end of the table, “So,” Sugawara sighed. “Emi caught another infection and she had to be ventilated again.” The two parents nodded quietly, waiting for Sugawara to continue talking, “Emi is getting weaker by each day, her oxygen levels are decreasing slowly everyday and I’m afraid that if we extubate her she will die.”

“Because her condition is worsening, doctor Sugawara and I have made a few decisions.” Asahi said, Sugawara nodded in agreement.

“What are the decisions?” asked Emi’s mother, her voice cracking at the end.

Sugawara swallowed before speaking. “Our first option is to keep Emi here and hope that she becomes more stable to be extubated successfully.”

“And the second option?” asked the father.

Yamaguchi turned to look at Sugawara and he saw that the attending was trying to hold back any emotion, “I know this may be very hard to handle…but our second option is to let her go.”

“What!?” both of the parents exclaimed.

“We don’t think she will be able to tolerate being extubated, her oxygen levels will start to decrease even more and we will have to intubate her again.” Asahi explained.

“We will give Emi morphine so she can be comfortable.” Sugawara informed the two parents.

“You’re telling us that we have to make a choice to kill our daughter?” asked the mother, she was still in disbelief.

“Children with her condition don’t survive for much longer, I think letting her go is the best option for her…” Sugawara said quietly.

“Can we talk it over with each other? We’ll let you know when we have made up our minds.” The father informed the three doctors.

“Take your time, there is no rush. We’ll give you two some privacy.” Asahi said, he stood up from his seat. Yamaguchi and Sugawara followed suit and left the room quietly.

“Does she really have to die?” Yamaguchi asked the two attendings.

“We just don’t have a choice,” Sugawara said quietly as they walked along the hall.

“It must be awful to make such a decision.” Yamaguchi stated. 

As Asahi was about to speak, an announcement came through the speakers. “The head surgeons of all departments, please make your way to the meeting room. All head surgeons to the meeting room.”

“I have to run, if the parents made their choice page me.” Sugawara said and turned around to walk the other way to the elevators.

“What’s this about?” Yamaguchi asked as he watched Sugawara disappear down the hall.

“Chief resident will be chosen today.” Asahi answered.

“Oh,”

“Come on, we have more patients to visit.”

\----------

In the meeting room, every head surgeon sat at the big conference table, Daichi, Kuroo, Yaku, and Iwaizumi sat on the right side while Sakusa, Oikawa, Sugawara, and Daishou sat on the left. In front of each surgeon, sat a portfolio in front of them. Ukai entered the room and spoke. “Alright, let’s get this over with,” He walked towards the head of the table and sat down in his office chair, “So, you know how this goes, we talk about each resident and pick the best.” Ukai said, his face and tone showed that he didn’t want to be there.

“You got it.” Kuroo replied, swinging side to side in his office chair.

Ukai opened the portfolio that was in front of him, the rest of the surgeons followed his movements and opened their own portfolio’s, each containing the resident’s file.

“First up, Tanaka Ryuunosuke.” Ukai announced.

“He just came back from being fired.” Oikawa stated.

“But he did redeem himself,” Daichi furrowed his brows at Oikawa, “Since he was under my service he was a phenomenal doctor.”

Kuroo turned his head to face Daichi, who was sitting right beside him, “And he always corrects his mistakes.”

“Mind I ask what he was fired for?” Sakusa asked Ukai.

“That’s for Tanaka to tell you.” Kuroo answered for Ukai.

“Alright, settle down. Next up Akaashi Keiji.” Ukai set down Tanaka’s file to the side.

Kuroo was not surprised to hear Sakusa speak up first, “Doctor Akaashi demonstrated great surgical techniques in the operating room and outside he is great with patients and their loved ones. I feel like Doctor Akaashi would be a great chief resident because of his patience and leadership.” Kuroo rolled his eyes at Sakusa but remained silent.

“He’s going through some family issues right now, I don’t think he would pull it off right now.” Said Iwaizumi.

“I agree with Iwaizumi.” Oikawa said, playing with his pen.

“When he was under my service, Akaashi helped the interns a lot when they first came in. He’d help anyone with anything and still have the tasks I’ve assigned complete.” Daichi told Ukai. 

“What about Kozume Kenma?” Ukai asked the surgeons.

Daishou chuckled under his breath, everyone turned their attention to him, “Is something funny?” Yaku asked.

Daishou shook his head, “I can’t see Kozume as chief resident, he can’t lead at all.” Kuroo clenched his jaw and glared at Daishou. The snake looking man felt satisfied with Kuroo’s reaction and gave him a sweet smile at the end.

“I think the opposite,” Ukai shifted his attention to Yaku, “He’s a great surgeon and he’s handling the interns very well, and everyone knows those five interns are sometimes difficult to handle.”

“I’ve operated with him many times throughout the years, he looks like he doesn’t want to do this, to lead, but with every operation and correction he’s getting better as surgeon,” Daichi leaned back in his seat to see Yaku past Kuroo, “Yaku, I hate to say it, but I can see him being the head of the general department.”

“He’s very quiet, and yet knows all of the answers he was asked.” Sugawara spoke up.

“And what about you, doctor Kuroo? He was under your service before he picked his specialty.” Ukai said.

“I think he can handle it. Ken— doctor Kozume doesn’t like being the one in charge, but as it was said he is leading the interns with great responsibility. Everything I wanted to say was already said, except for doctor Daishou’s statement.”

Ukai nodded quietly and set Kenma’s file down. Everyone talked about every senior resident, everyone had their own opinions, some being similar and some were different. They were in the room for about an hour now, Ukai internally sighed in relief when he picked up the last file, “Finally last but not least, Nishinoya Yuu.”

“He’s a great surgeon and student, he asks questions with every chance he gets. He even helped doctor Kozume with the interns a couple times.” Iwaizumi said.

“I don’t agree with you, he was a terrible student when he was under my service, I don’t know what you find in him.” Daishou replied, shaking his head.

“And why was he a terrible student?” Ukai asked Daishou.

“I operated with him a couple times and he was fine.” Oikawa spoke up.

“I don’t know about doctor Iwaizumi, but he didn’t listen to my corrections and he argued with me constantly. I’ve had enough when he almost killed my patient.” Daishou answered.

Kuroo scoffed from his seat, “You killed a patient when you had your first solo surgery.”

“Shut your mouth, I don’t want to hear your voice.” Daishou retorted.

“Not to be rude, but when I operating with you and doctor Nishinoya you didn’t let him ask questions and when he made a mistake, instead of correcting him you just ordered him to get out of the O.R, that’s not how you teach.” Sugawara told Daishou.

Once everyone settled down, Daichi spoke his opinion about Nishinoya. “In my opinion, Nishinoya deserves to be chief resident the most. He was always the first one to aid a patient, I as well saw him help doctor Kozume with the interns a couple time. He pumps everybody up and can give a helping hand to a co-worker. He was also the one who found Hinata trapped under the car.”

“This is a hard decision to make, but I think it’s clear who gets the spot.” Ukai said, closing the portfolio.

Everyone nodded quietly and stood up from their seats, shuffling out of the room.

\-----------

Down in the foyer of the hospital, residents were talking among themselves, hoping it was them who got the spot to be chief resident. Some attending were there too.

“I’m so nervous, I’ve never been this nervous before!” Nishinoya exclaimed, looking at Tanaka.

“Dude, I feel my heart in my throat.” Tanaka replied.

A little to the side stood Akaashi, Kenma and Bokuto, “Akaashi! I’m nervous for you, I hope you get the spot,” Bokuto squeezed Akaashi’s hand, “No offense, Kenma.” Bouto chuckled nervously. Kenma waved his hand in dismissal, eyes never leaving his DS.

Everyone grew quiet when Ukai and the attendings appeared, once they descended the stairs, doctors moved to give them space to walk. “After a long meeting, we have decided who is the next chief resident,” Ukai spoke, his voice projecting throughout the foyer. The crowd was quiet, no one said a word, “Doctor Nishinoya Yuu, congratulations you are the new chief resident.”

Everyone in the crowd turned to face Nishinoya. He was frozen in his spot, not believing the words Ukai had just said. A big grin appeared on his face when everyone started to clap, and Tanaka gave him a bearhug, “I got it! I’m chief resident!” Nishinoya shouted happily.

“Hell yeah!” Tanaka shouted back, just as happy as Nishinoya.

“You aren’t mad?” he asked. By now everyone from the crowd got back to their jobs, only a few remained.

“Why would I be mad? You’re my best friend, Yuu. If you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“Oh can’t wait to tell Asahi about this! He’s going to be so proud.” Nishinoya was glowing with happiness.

“I’m sorry, I tried my best.” Kuroo said once he walked over to Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma.

“I didn’t want to be chief resident anyway.” Kenma replied.

Kuroo huffed at Kenma and took the DS from his hands, making sure to save the game before pocketing the device into his lab pocket.

“Don’t worry about it, doctor Kuroo.” Akaashi said. “I should go back to work, I’ll see you guys later.” He said, squeezing Bokuto’s hand before walking away.

Kuroo was about to say something to Kenma, but he spoke first, “I should go too, Yaku’s paging me.” At that Kenma walked away after saying a quiet ‘bye’ to the two.

“You’re not leaving me, Bo.” Kuroo said.

“I’d never!” Bokuto replied, grinning at Kuroo.

\----------

After returning to the pediatric ward, Sugawara was shortly paged by Yaku to the ICU where his mother laid. Taking no time, he excused himself quietly and left the ward, shortly arriving to the room, “You paged me?”

Yaku was standing outside of the room, knowing that Sugawara didn’t want to see his mother, “Yes I did, we need to discuss some things regarding your mother.” Yaku said, his voice lowered so that Sugawara was the only person to hear him.

“Did something else happen?” Sugawara said, the same tone as Yaku’s. He peeked into the room and saw that his mother was sleeping.

Yaku took a few seconds before answering Sugawara, “Her condition is getting worse, and there are no kidneys for her at this moment.”

“What are you suggesting?” Sugawara looked at Yaku with suspicion.

“I know you might not like this, but maybe you could give her one of your kidneys if you’re a match.”

“Yaku, I told—” Sugawara was interrupted.

“I know! At least let’s check if you’re a match. Sugawara that’s your mother in there, I don’t know your history with her, but she is also my patient and I’m doing my best to save her.”

Sugawara sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, he glanced at the woman behind the glass door that he could barely call a mother then back at Yaku, “Fine,” he said quietly, “I’ll talk to her, and I’m going to ask some people about it.”

“Don’t ask Oikawa, Sawamura, and Azumane for their opinions, this is your choice and only yours.” Yaku said.

“I’ll think about it, I’ll have an answer by tomorrow.”

Yaku nodded and he slid open the door, before walking in he turned around to Sugawara, “Please think about this thoroughly.” At that he closed the door behind him, leaving Sugawara alone in the hallway.

\----------  
A knock sounded throughout the small room, it jolted Hinata awake from his short nap. He looked up at the door and smiled at the group behind the glass door, “Hey guys.” Hinata greeted the four interns. They slid the door open and walked in, taking a seat on the chairs near the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Lev asked. Hinata managed to push himself up into a sitting position with his good arm, Kageyama quickly reached out and took a binder off Hinata’s lap, putting it on the stack.

“I’m feeling better everyday!” Hinata smiled, though the smile was fake.

“We brought you some lunch,” Yamaguchi said. He handed Hinata a wrapped sandwich, “Sorry it’s nothing much, I only had enough change for a sandwich.”

“What about you? Where’s your food?” Tsukishima asked, furrowing his brows slightly.

Yamaguchi smiled softly at Tsukishima and answered, “I’m not hungry.”

“How’s the leg?” Kageyama asked. He reached to remove the blanket, but Hinata slammed his hand on top of Kageyama’s, preventing him to remove the blanket.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Hinata said quickly.

Kageyama frowned. “If it’s okay why can’t I see it?”

Lev, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi became silent, watching the two quietly, “You don’t need to see it to know.” Hinata said, his voice raising slowly.

“Fine! I was just trying to be caring, but it almost seems like you have a stick shoved up your ass.” Kageyama said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Hinata sighed loudly, he reached over and yanked the blanket off his leg, revealing the gauze covered blue and purple bruised leg for the first time to the group. The only people who ever saw his leg was Kuroo and Kenma, “There, are you happy now!?” Hinata shouted at Kageyama.

Everyone’s eyes widened, they looked at Hinata leg until the ginger covered it again, “Hinata…” Kageyama said, his gaze locking with Hinata’s angry eyes.

“Please, everyone, just get out.” 

“But—” Hinata interrupted Kageyama.

“Everyone, get the hell out of my room!” Hinata shouted.

Without words, Kageyama stood up and rushed out of the room, slamming the door closed. The rest of the group left the room quietly, when Yamaguchi glanced back at Hinata before closing the door, he saw angry tears begin to stream down his face.

“Poor Hinata, he’s going to go crazy if he doesn’t get out of that bed soon.” Yamaguchi said, as they proceeded down the hallway.

“He must be really sensitive after the accident.” Lev stated.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the two, “He’s going to be running around like before, relax.”

\----------

Down at the cafeteria, Sugawara, Oikawa, Hanamaki sat at their usual table, tucked near the corner. This time Daichi decided to join the group.

“Hello Dai-chan.” Oikawa greeted Daichi, smirking in satisfaction when he hears Daichi say.

“Don’t call me that, I keep telling you this.”

Sugawara smiled quietly at Daichi as a greeting of his own, Daichi knew that quiet smiles meant he was having a hard day. The group ate while Hanamaki was telling a story that Matsukawa told him once, Daichi wasn’t paying much attention, but he assumed it had something to do with Matsukawa’s work.

He hears Oikawa and Hanamaki laugh while he slipped his cell phone out of his pocket. 

From Daichi: ‘Are you okay?’ 

Sugawara’s phone vibrated against the table, he glanced down at it then picked it up to reply.

From Sugawara: ‘Everything is fine.’

From Daichi: ‘Suga, I know when you’re lying.’

Sugawara let out at quiet chuckle, his fingers tapping on the keyboard.

From Sugawara: ‘You know me too well.’

As Daichi was about to reply, he heard Oikawa say. “Who are you texting?”

Sugawara looked up at Oikawa and quietly showed him the screen of his phone, “Just Daichi.”

“What’s the matter? He’s right in front of you.” Oikawa asked, furrowing his eyebrows in concern.

“… Nothing.”

Hanamaki quietly observed the two, raising his brow at Daichi.

Oikawa gave Sugawara a look that indicated he didn’t believe him, “Suga.”

Sugawara closed his eyes and sighed lightly, “I’m thinking of donating my kidney to my mother.”

“Are you serious?” Daichi said, his eyes widening. Sugawara nodded.

“Why?” Oikawa asked.

“She’s in Kidney failure and there are no kidneys available for her, if I’m a match then I’ll donate one.” He explained.

“No.” Daichi stated.

“What do you mean no?” Sugawara furrowed his brows.

“I’m not letting you donate your kidney to a monster, I don’t think Oikawa will either.” Daichi glanced at Oikawa. The latter just shrugged.

“It’s his choice, he can do whatever he wants with his kidneys.” Oikawa answered.

Hanamaki began to sense tension between Oikawa and Daichi, he piled his garbage onto his tray and stood up, “I’m going to go help Iwaizumi with his patients.” 

“Makki, don’t leave me here!” Oikawa exclaimed, looking at Hanamaki with betrayal.

“You’re on your own, my friend.” Hanamaki said, he walked away from the table to throw away his trash.

“Do you even care about him?” Daichi asked, glaring at the brunet.

Oikawa turned his head to face Daichi, he glared back at him as he answered. “Of course, I do.”

Sugawara opened his mouth to interrupt the starting argument, but Daichi beat him to it “By what you said just now sounds like you don’t give a rat’s ass about what he does!”

Oikawa leaned close to Daichi, speaking in a quiet yet strict tone, “Listen to me, that is Koushi’s body and he gets to choose if he will or not donate an organ to his mother. You are no one to stop him from doing that, if he wants to save his mother, then let him.”

“You can’t call that a mother!”

“Shut up, both of you!” Sugawara shouted, not loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear though. The two quieted down and looked at Sugawara.

“Daichi, I know you are worried about me and I am so happy that you care, and Oikawa, I know you care about me. But for the love of god, stop arguing! It’s my choice in the end.”

“Suga…” Dachi said, his voice now calmer.

Sugawara stood up and smiled at the two as if nothing happened just now, “I have to visit a very important patient, I will see you both later.” At that, he quietly walked away from the table, leaving his tray behind.

“You’re right, I can’t stop him.” Daichi said once Sugawara was gone.

Oikawa was about to reply in victory, but their pagers started going off. Oikawa picked his pager off the table, and looked at it, “We have an emergency coming in.”

The two and some other doctors in the cafeteria stood up from their seats and rushed out of the Cafeteria, running through the halls to get to the emergency room before the ambulance does.

\----------

“What do we have?” Daichi asked, as him and Oikawa put on the yellow disposable trauma gowns, not bothering to tie the back, then they slid on the disposable nitrile latex gloves.

“39-year-old male was in a hit and run, he was already unconscious when we found him, he has severe injury to the neck and his blood pressure is 90 over 60. He coded once and we were able to resuscitate him.” The paramedic informed Daichi as they rushed the stretcher to the E.R.

“Kageyama, Tsukishima, and Lev, come with us!” Oikawa ordered the interns who stood out of the way.

When the group arrived to the room, they lined the stretcher beside the bed, “On the count of three, we move him. 1,2,3!” Tanaka ordered. Everyone grabbed the blanket under the patient and lifted him up onto the bed while Oikawa said.

“Careful with his neck, we can’t have him being injured even more.”

“I hear little wheezes, let’s put a breathing mask on him.” Tsukishima informed, as he moved the stethoscope’s diaphragm over his chest. Lev picked up the mask and carefully placed it over the male’s nose and mouth, since he couldn’t get the elastic around his head without injuring his neck even more, Lev held it while oxygen escaped through the mask and into the patient’s nose.

Kageyama rolled over the ultrasound machine to Daichi, the attending picked up the transducer, “Here, check for any internal bleeding.” He said, handing the transducer to Kageyama.

“But sir.”

Daichi turned on the machine, “No buts, show me what you’ve got.”

Kageyama nodded quietly, and with slightly shaky hands he placed the transducer onto the patient’s stomach. Kageyama moved the device across his torso while looking at the screen of the ultrasound machine, looking for any bleeding, “Doctor Sawamura, I see nothing. Everything looks to be normal.”

Daichi frowned slightly and gently took the transducer from the intern’s hands, he moved the transducer to confirm that there wasn’t any bleeding, “Sometimes there are small bleeders that are not detected until it’s too late…but it seems like you’re right,” Daichi turned his head to Kageyama, “good job.”

“He needs and x-ray of his neck and a CT scan. After that, Tanaka you’ll be monitoring him until the scans are ready and make sure he’s in a halo.” Oikawa said, putting his flashlight into his from pocket. 

Two nurses squeezed through the doctors and raised the railings of the gurney, then rolled the gurney out of the room. As everyone was taking off their trauma gowns and gloves, a woman rushed into the room, her breathing was heavy like she just sprinted a whole marathon.

“Whe-Where’s my dad? I heard h-he was in an accident.”

“Are you his daughter?” Oikawa asked. He disposed of the isolation gown and walked over to the woman.

“Y-Yes, my name is Akiyama Hana, my father is Akiyama Reo. I got here as fast as possible, what happened?”

Oikawa put his hand on Akiyama’s back gently, and led her out into the hallway, “How about we talk somewhere private?”

\----------

They shortly arrived to a small conference room, Oikawa closed the door behind them, “Take a seat.” He said and sat in front of Akiyama.

“Is he okay?” she asked.

“Your father was in an accident. A hit and run, the police are trying to find the suspect. He was brought here unconsci—”

“Please just tell me what’s wrong, I don’t need the whole story!” Akiyama shouted.

Oikawa nodded in understanding, “Your father suffered a severe neck injury and possible brain injury, he’s getting an x-ray and a CT scan right now.” He explained calmly.

Akiyama was quiet for a few seconds before asking, “Is my father paralyzed?”

“We don’t know, we have to see when he wakes up.”

Oikawa could see Akiyama holding her tears back, “If you’ll excuse me, I have to call my mom.” She said. Oikawa nodded at her and she stood up, quickly rushing out of the room. After the door slammed closed, Oikawa sighed and rubbed his eyes, knowing it was going to be a long day for him.

\----------

Humming a quiet tune to himself, Yamaguchi sat on an abandoned gurney that was left along the wall of the empty hallway in the pediatrics ward. With his knees tucked close to his chest, he filled out the chart placed on his thighs.

“Excuse me?” a voice said.

Yamaguchi quickly closed the binder and jumped up from the gurney, “I’m sorry I was sitting on the gurney, I didn’t mean…” Yamaguchi looked up at the person the voice belonged to, “you’re Emi’s father.”

“Yeah. I was sent to look for the doctors and noticed you, you were with the two doctors, correct?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yes, I was.”

“My wife and I made up our minds…about Emi.”

Yamaguchi smiled softly at him and motioned for him to follow. They walked to the main centre of the ward and Yamaguchi asked the father to take a seat while he went to the receptionist.

“Can you please page doctor Sugawara and doctor Asahi?” Yamaguchi asked, adding a smile at the end. The receptionist looked up at him lazily and quietly paged the two doctors.

A couple minutes later, Asahi and Sugawara walk out of the elevator. Yamaguchi and Emi’s father stood from their seats as the two doctors walked towards them, “You paged us?” said Sugawara, looking at Yamaguchi

“We’ve made up our mind.”

Sugawara turned his attention to Emi’s father, smiling gently at him, “Then let’s go back to Emi.”

\-----------

She stroked her baby’s hair softly while their eyes looked at each other, she smiled lovingly at Emi and her heart broke when she saw a small tear slip down Emi’s nose since she laid on her side, “Don’t cry, princess, you’ll feel better soon.” She said softly, wiping the tear.

The door opened behind her and she looked back, seeing her husband and three doctors from before, “Are you sure about this?” Asahi asked both of the parents. They took hold of each other’s hands and squeezed.

“Yes. She will be in a better place…” the mother sniffed. Yamaguchi glanced behind the parents and saw Emi’s eyes fill with panic and fear.

“Did you sign the papers?” Sugawara asked. The poor mother nodded and picked up the clipboard from the small table, giving it to Sugawara. Yamaguchi quietly took the clipboard from Sugawara’s hands, noticing that they were shaking, “let’s start the procedure then.”

Asahi and Sugawara walked over to the bed, Asahi picked up a new packaged needle and opened it. Yamaguchi quietly observed how the attending extracted morphine from the bottle and into the needle, “Again, are you sure about your decision?” asked Asahi.

“Please just do it before we change out minds.” The mother said, stroking her daughter’s hair.

“Doctor Yamaguchi, come help us.” Sugawara ordered the intern. Yamaguchi put down the binder and the clipboard, then walked over to Sugawara.

“How can I help?”

“Tie the tourniquet on her forearm, please.” Sugawara said, passing the rubber tourniquet to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi looked down at Emi and smiled at her. He tied the tourniquet while shushing her gently, the panic in her eyes worsening, “It’s okay.”

Yamaguchi stepped aside to let Asahi stand in front of the bed, at the foot of the bed Yamaguchi looked at Sugawara and saw sadness in the attending’s eyes. His eyes averted to Asahi, his breath catching his throat when he saw tears spill from Emi’s eyes and her mother wiped them away with a tissue, whispering sweet nothings to her daughter.

“The morphine will make Emi feel comfortable while we turn the machines off.” Sugawara explained in a gentle tone. Both of the parents nodded quietly. Sugawara took a deep breath and walked to the other side of the bed, he put his thumb on the power button on one of the machines and looked at the parents for the final approval. After they nodded once again, Sugawara turned off the machine, the whirring died seconds after.

Asahi untaped the tube and gently pulled it out of Emi’s mouth, setting it aside. Emi’s irregular breathing could be heard. The heart monitor started going off and Asahi quickly reached out, silencing the machine.

It was Yamaguchi’s last straw when Emi’s oxygen level started dropping fast, his brain was telling him to go into action and save the child, yet he looked at the decreasing numbers. Yamaguchi’s heart broke into pieces when Emi’s eyes began to flutter closed, “I’m sorry but I have to step out.” Yamaguchi excused himself and rushed out of the room.

Yamaguchi broke down the second he stepped out of the room, he was able to walk a few steps before he slid down the wall, curling his knees to his chest Yamaguchi sobbed into his hands.

Yamaguchi didn’t hear the door to the ICU open and jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, causing him to snap his head up only to come face to face with Asahi, “Yamaguchi.” Asahi said quietly, smiling in comfort.

Yamaguchi looked at Asahi and felt a wave of fresh hot tears, “Sh-She’s dead i-isn’t she?” Asahi could only nod.

“Sugawara is still in there; Emi’s mother almost had a panic attack.” Asahi explained.

“She didn’t deserve this! E-Emi didn’t deserve to die.”

“I know…but you can’t help it.”

“I can’t…” Yamaguchi sobbed.

“Can’t what?” Asahi asked, furrowing his brows.

“I can’t stop c-crying!”

“Yamaguchi?” Yamaguchi turned to the source of the voice and saw Tsukishima standing a few feet away from him, his expression twisted with concern.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi called out to his friend.

Tsukishima dropped the packaged instruments he was holding and ran over to Yamaguchi. He kneeled beside him, “What’s wrong?”

Yamaguchi tried to say an answer, but all he could do is sob, “Something happened with a patient, he had to run out of the room. You should take him somewhere to relax.” Asahi explained.

The crying intern uncurled from his position and reached out to Tsukishima, wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight hug. Tsukishima nodded quietly, returning the hug, “It’s okay, Yamaguchi, just breath.” He whispered.

“I-I’m trying.”

Tsukishima broke away and stood up, “Can you stand?” Yamaguchi nodded. He began to stand up and Tsukishima was quick to help him, holding his forearms, “Let’s go rest.”

\------------

After kicking a few doctors out of the elevator so they can be alone and glaring at any person who looked at Yamaguchi, who was still crying, the two finally reached a vacant on-call room. With one hand around Yamaguchi’s shoulders and with the other he opened the door, they walked in and Tsukishima made sure to lock the door the second he closed it.

Tsukishima led his friend to the bed and sat him down, next he kneeled on the floor in front of Yamaguchi and took his foot in his hands, slipping off the sneaker then did the same with his other foot.

“You don’t have t-to do that.” Yamaguchi said quietly, calming down slowly.

Tsukishima looked up at Yamaguchi, “Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

Next, Tsukishima sat up on the bed beside Yamaguchi and carefully took his lab coat off, hanging it on the bed frame at the foot of the bed along with his stethoscope, “Lay down.”

“I can’t, I have to go back to work.”

“I’ll be with you, just lay down.”

Yamaguchi bit his lip lightly, he obliged and laid down next to the wall. Tsukishima followed Yamaguchi and laid on his back, sighing he reached out and pulled Yamaguchi closer to him, Yamaguchi had no choice but to lay his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder. He couldn’t move away since the blond had his arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Now sleep.” Ordered Tsukishima, putting his hand under his own head as a pillow.

“Why are you so nice?” Yamaguchi spoke up, placing his hand on the blond’s chest carefully, as if Tsukishima was made out of glass.

Tsukishima let his arm fall from Yamaguchi’s shoulder when he knew he wouldn’t move away, “Should I not be?”

“No, no, it’s kind of nice seeing this side of you.”

“Can you tell me what happened without crying and sobbing now?

“Um, a very young patient died…she was born with a rare disease a-and the parents decided she’s had enough. We injected morphine into her so she can be comfortable a-and I lost it when her eyes started fluttering shut. I was so tempted to help her when I saw her o-oxygen levels start decreasing.” Yamaguchi answered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Just go to sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Yamaguchi smiled to himself, letting his eyes close. Soon the exhaustion from crying overpowered him and Yamaguchi fell asleep while Tsukishima laid as still as possible and soon his own eyes fluttered closed, with his glasses still on.

\-----------

In the same E.R, Tanaka was busy filling out the chart for their trauma patient, waiting for Oikawa to come back with the scans. As he was ordered, Tanaka made sure Reo had the halo installed around his head to make sure his head didn’t move a millimetre. Something caught Tanaka’s attention, he turned his head towards Reo and saw the man slowly raising his hand towards halo, he jumped up from his stool, “Mr. Akiyama, you cannot move your body do you hear me? You’ve been in an accident and you’re at Karasuno Seijou General Hospital, your neck is severely injured and you will injure it even more by moving.” Tanaka explained, putting the man’s down very carefully back onto the bed.

The door opened behind him, Tanaka looked up and saw Oikawa turning the x-ray illuminator on, “I have the scans.”

Tanaka made his way to Oikawa and stood beside him, “Our patient is awake.” He whispered to Oikawa.

The attending glanced at Reo then back at Tanaka, nodding quietly. Oikawa placed the envelope he had under his armpit while opening the second, he got the scan out and slid it on the illuminator, doing the same with the other scan. The two looked at the x-ray, Tanaka’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

“I’ve never seen this in my career,” Oikawa shook his head in disbelief. The x-ray displayed Reo’s head and neck, though the two were completely disconnected from each other, “The back of the skull is completely disconnected from the first cervical vertebrae.” 

The two turned their attention to the brain CT, “At least he doesn’t have any brain damage.” Tanaka commented.

“Doctor Tanaka, my patient is awake and can hear you.” Oikawa said, his attention back on the x-ray.

“Sorry.”

“Doctor Oikawa?” Yachi’s soft voice called out. The two doctors turned their heads to the small nurse, noticing Hana beside her.

“Yachi, while you’re here. Can you page doctor Bokuto and book an O.R please?” Oikawa asked the nurse. Tanaka led Hana towards her father.

“Doctor Bokuto is operating at this moment, I can page doctor Kuroo.” Yachi replied.

“Then page doctor Kuroo.” Oikawa confirmed. Yachi nodded and left, “Hana?” Oikawa called out, walking closer to them.

“Yes?” she replied, her eyes not leaving her father.

“We have to prepare him for surgery, it’s best that you say your goodbyes, I can’t guarantee that he will survive.” Oikawa told Hana, letting the nurse team that just walked in prep Reo for surgery.

Hana sniffled, smiled at her father, “I will wait for you, dad,” Hana began. Oikawa and Tanaka quietly left the room, “and no matter what happens, I will always remember you and love you. Please make it through the surgery.”

Reo looked at her daughter in the eyes and a tear slipped out of his eye, even without words, Hana knew her father said he will try his best to survive the surgery.

\----------

People gathered in the viewing area to watch the surgery, Reo was already unconscious by the time Kuroo and Oikawa stepped in to the O.R. Tanaka was paged by Daichi as they were on their way to the scrub room. They slipped their hands through the sleeves of the surgical gowns and then followed by the gloves, nurses tied the strings at the back as well as place head lights and magnifying glasses on both of the surgeons.

Kuroo looked at the two interns who stood near the operating table, “Where is Tsukishima?” he asked Lev and Kageyama.

Kageyama and Lev exchanged looks, “We don’t know sir.” Lev replied.

“Well we aren’t going to wait for anyone,” Oikawa said, walking to the operating table. Kuroo walking to the opposite side, “Scalpel.” Oikawa ordered, stretching his hand out to the nurse.

Doctors in the viewing area sat on the edges of their seats as Oikawa made the first incision, starting from the base of the skull and down past the base of the neck, “He always gets himself in difficult surgeries.” Iwaizumi commented.

Sugawara smiled at Iwaizumi’s comment, he replied without taking his eyes off the surgery procedure, “That’s probably why people call him the grand king.”

“He’s an alien loving idiot, that’s what he is.” Iwaizumi said, chuckling to himself, Sugawara joining him.

“Damn, the only thing holding his head is muscle and skin.” Kuroo said, as the spine was exposed after the retractors were widened.

Oikawa didn’t answer, observing the fracture in front of him, “We’re going to have to perform occipitocervical fusion to stabilize his neck.”

“That’s a risky procedure.” Said Kuroo.

“I’m afraid we’ve got no choice, you two, come closer,” Oikawa told the two interns, “I need an electrosurgical pencil.”

“I’ll get the rods ready while you do that.” Kuroo said, pointing at the electrosurgical pencil. Oikawa nodded and turned on the pencil, proceeding by carefully separating the flesh from the spine, the smell of burning flesh started to surround the room. 

Using the soft rod template, Kuroo carefully aligned it to the spine and neck, bending it to the exact shape even applying a bit of pressure to get the shape. He carefully put the template back onto the table and took two metal rods from the nurse’s hands. With the first of the two rods, Kuroo used the surgical rod bender to bend the metal rods to the shape as the template, then doing the same with the second rod.

“I separated as much as I could.” Oikawa informed Kuroo.

“Surgical drill, please,” Kuroo ordered, taking the instrument from the nurse. Kuroo looked up at Kageyama and Lev, “I’m about to drill holes into the C2, C3, and C4 vertebrates.

“Won’t that paralyze him?” asked Lev.

“If I’m careful enough then no.” he answered.

After testing the drill a few times, Kuroo aligned the drill to the vertebrates and drilled shallow holes on both sides of the vertebrates, “Are you scared?” Akaashi whispered to Kenma as they sat in the viewing area.

Kenma turned his head to look at Akaashi, “No, I think he’s going to pull through,” He answered and turned his attention back to the operation, “are you disappointed that you’re not chief resident?”

“I am a bit disappointed, but I’m happy for Nishinoya-san. Also, why are there only two of your interns there?”

Kenma frowned slightly, feeling stupid that he didn’t notice Tsukishima and Yamaguchi missing, “I don’t know, I feel like I’m babysitting a bunch of kids.” Kenma sighed.

“I have the—” the sound of the door opening interrupted Kuroo, both of the attendings turned to look at the door and saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walk in quietly into the O.R, out of breath.

“Glad to have you here,” Oikawa looked at the clock in the room, “one hour and twenty minutes late.”

“We are so sorry, i-it was my fault Tsukishima is late.” Yamaguchi apologised to the two surgeons.

Kuroo smirked under his mask, passing one rod to Oikawa he said. “Everyone has urges sometimes, but please refrain from satisfying those urges during a very important surgery you’re supposed to be at.” 

Yamaguchi turns scarlet red, trying to stutter out a sentence, “It wasn’t anything like that.” Tsukishima said. “and I find it unprofessional to have sex in the on-call rooms during shifts.” Tsukishima continued, glancing at Oikawa as he spoke.

Oikawa pointed the rod he was holding at Tsukishima. “Don’t get cocky, glasses-chan.” Kuroo cackled at Oikawa’s comment. 

After the small bicker, Oikawa and Kuroo got back to work. Oikawa aligned the rod along the holes while Kuroo screwed the first screw only half way. With the surgical drill in hand once again, he made three shallow holes on the base of the skull using the tapping method, then he screwed all three screws to the skull through the rod using the surgical screwdriver, again only half way.

“How are his neuro stats?” Oikawa asked the anesthesiologist, who sat at the head of the surgical table.

“Everything is normal, doctor Oikawa.” She answered.

“I need you to hold the rod steady.” Kuroo told Oikawa, while adjusting the screw onto the instrument.

Oikawa held the rod down steadily yet very carefully, Kuroo took a deep breath and aligned the screw through the screw hole on the rod, this time screwing it all the way. Kuroo went back to the first half put in screw, as he was tightening the screw to the second vertebrae, Lev noticed something move.

Lev frowned and pointed the lifting leg. “He’s raising his leg!”

Both of the surgeons stopped what they were doing and looked at the leg with wide eyes. “Hold his feet down!” Kuroo ordered Lev. The intern acted quick and grabbed the patient’s feet, holding them down firmly.

Everyone gasped in the viewing area doctors murmured with one another, and everyone sat on the edge of their seats, “Oh god.” Iwaizumi mumbled into his hand.

Sugawara didn’t say anything, just kept watching how Kuroo and Oikawa proceeded.

“Hey hey! what did I miss?” a voice boomed through the room, earning glared from several people. Bokuto quietly apologised, but his face lit right back up when he noticed Akaashi sitting in the corner with Kenma right beside him, “what did I miss?” he repeated, standing behind the two.

“The guy just moved, they’re working on getting him not move again.” Kenma explained.

“The anesthesia must be light.” Akaashi added.

After the scare, Oikawa leaned down to talk to the unconscious man, “You cannot move, do you hear me? Your daughter is outside waiting for you to come out of this surgery alive. If you move you might not be able to feel your body ever again.” Oikawa spoke quietly, while Kuroo ordered for more anesthesia to be given to him.

The two got back to work after making sure their patient would not move again, Lev let go of his feet. Kuroo made quick work of tightening every screw on the rods, then checking if they were tight enough. Everyone worked in silence as the surgery was coming to a close, Kuroo sighed very loudly of relief as he set the screw driver down.

“You can scrub out, I’ll have one of the interns close the incision.” Oikawa told Kuroo.

Kuroo nodded and made his way to the already waiting nurse, she took off his headlight and magnifying glasses, he then disposed of his surgical gown and blood-stained gloves.

Oikawa hummed for a second and his eyes landed on Kageyama, “Kageyama, close the incision.” He ordered.

Kageyama took careful steps towards the attending and snatched the needle holder with the needle and wire thread from him, he glared at Oikawa before starting to close.

Kuroo observed everything from the window of the scrub room, his surgical mask hung off his neck as he soaped his hands. The sound of the door opening made Kuroo turn his head to the source, he smiled at the person who just came in.

“Hey, kitten.” he greeted Kenma.

“Hey yourself, how is everything?” Kenma said, Kuroo noticed that he didn’t have his lab coat on.

Kuroo replied as he rinsed off his hands, turning his attention back to the sink, “Well, the man’s alive. We have to wait until he wakes up to check if he’s paralyzed. Oh and I need to stay at your place tonight, Bo kicked me out cause he’s bringing Akaashi over.”

Kenma nodded. “The key is under the mat if you get off earlier than me.”

“Thanks, Kitten.”

Kenma walked further into the room, leaning against the sink. “…You did good.”

Kuroo looked back up at Kenma and smirked. He straightened back up and plucked a towel from the shelf, using it to dry his hands, “I feel honoured to receive a compliment from you.”

Kenma rolled his eyes, but Kuroo didn’t miss the small, barely there smile, “You better, it’s a one time thing.”

“But I have a feeling you’re only saying that to get your DS back.” Kuroo raised his brow down a Kenma.

“No, I’m not… but please can I have it back?”

Kuroo hummed, he threw the towel and his mask out, then grabbed Kenma by the hand and dragged him out of the scrub room. He pulled him along the halls and into the small room he left his lab coat in, they exited the room Kuroo proceeded to pull Kenma until he found the supply closet that held the medications and equipment, he pushed Kenma inside before entering himself, making sure to lock the door.

“What the hell?” Kenma frowned at Kuroo.

Kuroo put his lab coat on and leaned back against the door, smirking at the blond, “If you want your game back, you have to kiss me. With tongue.”

Kenma stared at him with a blank face, “Are you serious?”

Kuroo nodded. Kenma sighed and walked closer to Kuroo until their chests touched, Kenma raised himself on his toes and connected his lips to Kuroo’s. He felt hands on his waist and the tongue prodding at his lips, god he wanted to bite that tongue off. Before Kuroo managed to slither his tongue into Kenma’s mouth, the faux blond reached into his boyfriend’s lab pocket, pulling out his DS. Kenma stepped back and smirked slightly in victory as he held up his game device.

“I’ll get going now,” he raised on his toes and kissed Kuroo on the cheek, “I’ll see you at home.” At that he unlocked the door and slipped out of the small opening, quickly disappearing before Kuroo could chase him.

After Kuroo got back to his senses, he yanked open the door and ran out while yelling. “You little minx!”

\----------

The keys jingled in the lock and Bokuto swung the door wide open, “Welcome to my warm adobe, ‘kaashi!”

The couple stepped into the apartment and Akaashi took off his shoes before entering the living room, hearing the door close behind him and Bokuto shuffled in the hallway, “I’m surprised it’s clean, considering you live with Kuroo-san.”

Bokuto chuckled, Akaashi felt a hand on his shoulder, “I kind of cleaned before coming in for work, can I take your bag?” Akaashi nodded quietly and let Bokuto take his workbag.

“Are you hungry?” Bokuto asked, plopping onto the couch.

“No, I’m fine.”

“We can watch a movie, oh! I even think we have popcorn left!” Bokuto grinned, he jumped up from his seat and raced to the kitchen, slamming cupboards.

“While you’re looking, I’m going to go change into my home clothes.” Akaashi said, looking down at his scrubs.

“Yeah go ahead! My room is on the right if you wanted to change there.”

Akaashi went back into the hall and picked his workbag, which contained his clothes. He walked down the hall and opened the door that he was told was Bokuto’s room, Akaashi had to blink several times at the sight he saw in the room, “Bokuto-san?” he called out. 

Bokuto turned his attention to Akaashi, the raven motioned for him to come closer. After arriving at Akaashi’s side, Bokuto’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack. In the room stood Bokuto’s bed and on top there were rose petals scattered in a form of dick, while lube, lit candles and a box of condoms stood on his nightstand, “Oh. My. God!” Bokuto yelled. “Akaashi, it’s not what you think!”

Bokuto ran into the room, pushing the rose petals off of his bed and he blew out the candles, Akaashi noticed that they were rose scented, “I take it Kuroo-san did this?”

“He must’ve, Akaashi I’m so sorry!”

Akaashi sighed and walked into the room, putting his bag on the floor beside the bed. He sat on the bed and said. “Don’t worry about it, Bokuto-san.” Said Akaashi, examining a petal he picked up from the bed sheets.

“Are you sure? Because I had no intention of having sex with you tonight!” Bokuto stood in front of Akaashi.

“I guess I can say that I am quite disappointed.” Akaashi’s eyes looked into Bokuto’s as he dropped the rose petal on the floor.

Bokuto furrowed his brows together and cocked his head to the side in confusion, “Wait, you want to have sex with me?”

“No Bokuto-san, I want to jump off your balcony,” Akaashi sighed. “yes, I want to have sex with you. We have been dating for quite sometime and I was starting to get impatient.”

Bokuto grinned. “Akaashi Keiji wants to have sex with me!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes at the excitement, he reached up and pulled Bokuto down by his scrub collar. The atmosphere around them changed the second their lips connected, unlike their previous kisses and make out sessions, this kiss was hungry. Without breaking the kiss, Bokuto pushed Akaashi until the raven’s head landed on the pillow.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sighed as Bokuto moved down to nip at his jaw, then moving lower to his neck.

Bokuto hummed in response, sucking at the fair skin of Akaashi’s neck, feeling his pulse under his lips. Bokuto slipped his hand under Akaashi’s shirt and felt arms wrap around his neck, one hand burying itself in his hair. With his free hand, Bokuto took Akaashi’s hands and trapped them above the raven’s head, making Akaashi gasp softly.

Bokuto moved back to Akaashi’s lips, he bit his bottom lip which made Akaashi open his mouth, Bokuto used the moment to slide his tongue into the warm cavern. Bokuto moaned as he felt Akaashi grind against his erection. Bokuto broke the kiss, speaking against Akaashi’s lips, “Fuck, Akaashi.”

There was a light blush on Akaashi’s cheeks, “Bokuto-san, please.” Akaashi’s eyes were glazed with lust as he felt Bokuto’s hand slide higher up his shirt, the two grinded against each other until they were fully hard.

Bokuto sat up on his knees, letting go of Akaashi’s hands. Their eyes never disconnected as they began to get rid of their scrub tops, throwing them aside. Akaashi bit his lip and ran his hands along Bokuto’s abs, feeling and kissing every curve of the defined muscles, his hands slowly descended to the prominent v-line and happy trail that disappeared into his pants. Bokuto smiled down at Akaashi and ran his hand through the soft black strands.

“You look so beautiful.” Bokuto said.

Akaashi stared at Bokuto for a few seconds before yanking his pants down, leaving the boxers on, “Please hurry up, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto chuckled and pushed Akaashi back onto his back, crawling on top of him. “I still can’t believe this this happening.” Bokuto muttered, pressing kisses to his collarbone, kissing lower and lower until he reached Akaashi’s scrub pants.

Akaashi’s breath hitched as Bokuto slid his pants off, along with his boxers. On instinct, Akaashi closed his legs, yet he couldn’t because of Bokuto between them, “Bokuto-san.”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Bokuto smiled. He gently pried his legs open, kissing his right thigh softly, “Do you want me to stop?”

Akaashi shook his head, “No, I want you to get rid of your boxers.”

Bokuto chuckled. “Demanding.” He said with a small smile. In a matter of seconds, Bokuto was fully naked. 

Bokuto went back up to Akaashi’s mouth, kissing the raven on the lips. Bokuto loved how soft Akaashi’s lips were, “Akaashi, you’re mine.” He said.

“Yours, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi confirmed, biting his lip as Bokuto nibbled on his neck.

“Only mine.” Bokuto repeated with a slight growl. Heat went down to Akaashi’s growing erection, listing his hips to meet with Bokuto’s.

Bokuto responded back by grinding his hips with Akaashi, while growling into his neck. Little nibbles turned into sucking, which Akaashi knew would leave dark marks. Akaashi’s eyes suddenly opened widely as he felt pain shoot through his neck, feeling Bokuto’s teeth sink into his skin, “Bokuto-san, it hurts.” He pulled on Bokuto’s hair to try and get the big male to stop.

Arousal came with the pain, yet Akaashi kept trying to get Bokuto to stop the painful abuse on his neck and collarbones while chanting Akaashi’s name and “Only mine” all over again. “Bokuto, you’re hurting me!” Akaashi shouted. Immediately, Bokuto backed away, he was breathing heavily and had small amount of blood at the corner of his mouth.

“Akaashi, I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me.” Bokuto’s eyes were wide with worry when he spotted the bloody mark on Akaashi’s neck.

Akaashi sat up and brought his hand to his neck, feeling wetness on it he let go and saw blood covering his hand, “It’s okay, but what happened?”

Bokuto shook his head, “I don’t know! I’m so sorry I hurt you, I wanted this to be special and I turned into an animal!” Bokuto spoke, tears threatening to spill.

Akaashi crawled closer to Bokuto slowly and cupped his cheeks with his hands, getting a bit of blood on his left cheek, “Bokuto-san, I said it’s okay. You just got carried away, no need to be sorry.”

“But I hurt you.”

“You weren’t yourself. May I know what caused this such behaviour?” Akaashi stroked Bokuto’s cheekbones with his thumbs as comfort.

Bokuto glanced down and answered quietly, “It’s stupid.”

Akaashi sighed, already knowing the reason. “You really are a dork. My dork.”

Bokuto glanced back up at Akaashi, noticing he was smiling slightly, “What do you mean?” he asked quietly.

“This is about Sakusa-san isn’t it?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto remained quiet. “Bokuto-san, as you said I am only yours, I wouldn’t have gone out with you for coffee or told my mother the truth about you and I. No matter what will happen I will always be with you.”

Bokuto smiled and leaned in to give Akaashi a gentle kiss on the lips as a thank you, “I will always be with you too.”

“Now, may you lay on your back? I want to take the lead tonight.” Akaashi said, already maneuvering Bokuto to lay down.

“Oh?” said Bokuto as Akaashi straddled him.

Akaashi reached for the lube on the nightstand and opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, “Just lay back and relax.” Akaashi said, reaching back and prodding a finger to his entrance, biting his lip.

Bokuto ran his hands up his thighs as he watched Akaashi’s face twist with pleasure as he began to finger himself. He already felt himself get hard once again just from watching Akaashi. Akaashi inserted the second finger and let out a soft moan, feeling Bokuto’s grip tighten on his thighs.

“You look so hot.” Bokuto said.

Akaashi bent down to Bokuto’s ear, whispering. “I want to come just from your cock inside of me, Bokuto-san. Can you do that?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Akaashi moaned louder this time as he scissored his fingers, pressing on the bundle of nerves. “Fuck me, Bokuto-san.” He whispered, inserting the third finger inside of himself, feeling the slight burn and stretch.

“I will, Akaashi. You have to prep yourself for me first.”

After a couple pumps, Akaashi deemed himself ready and reached for the box of condoms on the nightstand that Kuroo had provided them. He took out a wrapped condom and opened it, he slid it on Bokuto’s cock, then lathered it in more lube.

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi sighed out as he lined himself up using his hand as guidance. He felt how Bokuto stretched him apart as he sank down slowly.

Once Akaashi was fully seated on Bokuto’s cock, he waited for the right time to move. Bokuto was big and Akaashi loved that. Loved the burn.

“You okay?” Bokuto asked, rubbing his thumbs on Akaashi’s prominent hipbones.

Akaashi nodded. “I’m okay, Bokuto-san. You’re just too big.”

After a few minutes, Akaashi placed his hand on Bokuto’s stomach and lifted himself, only to sink back down. Akaashi focused on the delicious pain mixed with pleasure as he began to increase his movements, letting out soft moans as Bokuto gripped into his hips, “You’re amazing Akaashi. You’re doing so good.” Bokuto praised him.

“Y-You can also move.” Akaashi stuttered. Bokuto didn’t stall for a second, he began to thrust up into Akaashi as the other went down, meeting each other.

“Fuck,” Bokuto groaned as Akaashi tightened around him. “You’re so tight, I love it, Akaashi.” Bokuto changed the angle just a bit and Akaashi gasped loudly, moaning out Bokuto’s name loudly.

“Bokuto-san! Fuck!” he yelled, Bokuto’s cock ramming into his prostate.

Bokuto cheered internally that he found Akaashi’s prostate. The raven had tears of pleasure running down his cheeks as Bokuto abused the bundle of nerves. The only sound throughout the room were there moans and slaps of skin. 

Akaashi ended up falling on top of Bokuto, his body too tired to move on its own anymore. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist and continued to thrust into his boyfriend, while whispering into his ear.

“Do you like how my cock stretches you out, Akaashi? You’re so tight you keep sucking me in.”

“Bokuto-san, please.” Akaashi moaned. Gasping when he felt Bokuto slap his ass, the sting mixing in with the pleasure almost made him come.

“No, say my name.”

“K-Koutarou! Please, I’m so close!” Akaashi shouted, grinding back against Bokuto.

“Keiji!” Bokuto growled into his ear. Akaashi felt shivers going down his spine as his lover growled out his name. Never had Akaashi allowed anyone to call him by his first name aside from his family. His previous partners tried to use his given name, but Akaashi would tell them not to, and yet here he is getting fucked by his co-worker, attending, boyfriend. He only loved it when Bokuto said his name, and only him.

Bokuto’s thrusts began to grow erratic, meaning he was also close to his orgasm. Akaashi lifted his head and kissed Bokuto, their tongues intertwining with one another, “Come, Koutarou. Come for me, I want to come together.” He spoke against Bokuto’s lips, feeling the other’s warm breath panting against his own lips.

“Fuck, Keiji! You’re so beautiful. You’re everything I ever wanted.”

Akaashi smiled, genuinely smiled at Bokuto. Bokuto may be an owl obsessed dork who loves to ramble about anything and fall into his emo mode once in a while, but he is Akaashi owl obsessed dork. And Akaashi didn’t want anyone or anything else.

“I’m coming, Koutarou!” Akaashi moaned, his hips spasming as his orgasm hit him. Hard. Akaashi screamed as he painted his and Bokuto’s stomach’s in white streaks, he almost came again as he heard Bokuto’s feral growl as he came.

Sweaty and tired, the two laid there trying to catch their breath, “Wow.” Bokuto said. He slipped out of Akaashi and took off the condom, noticing a garbage bin that was probably provided by his best friend, he threw away the condom. Bokuto made a mental note to thank Kuroo.

“That was…something.” Akaashi said quietly when he calmed down, coming back to his senses.

“Mhm” Bokuto replied.

Akaashi rolled off of Bokuto and immediately got under the covers. Bokuto got under the covers as well and pulled Akaashi close to himself, the raven laid his head on his chest and rested his hand over Bokuto’s heart, feeling the fast beat of the muscle, “I hope you don’t mind if we shower tomorrow, I don’t think I can walk right now.”

Bokuto smiled and kissed Akaashi’s head, wrapping his arm around the male, “It’s fine.” he replied to the already sleeping Akaashi.

Soon enough sleep took over Bokuto as well, falling asleep to the warmth Akaashi was giving off.

\----------

Oikawa opened the door of their bathroom that was connected to his and Suawara’s room. He rubbed moisturising cream onto hands and walked over to their wardrobe mirror, smiling to himself, “I still look like I’m in my twenties, Koushi.” Oikawa looked at Sugawara through the mirror, the male was already in bed with his laptop on his lap.

“That’s nice, Tooru.” He replied, typing something on his laptop.

Oikawa sighed quietly and walked over to their bed, got under the light covers, since it was already June. Oikawa shuffled close to Oikawa and put his hand on Sugawara’s, “It’s time for bed.” He said when Sugawara looked at Oikawa.

Sugawara looked at the time on his laptop and closed the lid, putting the device on his nightstand. Sugawara took Oikawa’s hands and kissed them gently, “I want to tell you something, you might not like it.”

Oikawa sat up against the headboard, “What is it?”

“Just…please don’t be mad.” Sugawara tightened his hold on Oikawa’s hands.

Oikawa smiled at Sugawara, he set one of his hands free and cupped Sugawara’s cheek, running his thumb over his mole, “I won’t be mad.”

“I…I’ve decided that I will donate one of my kidneys to my mother.” Sugawara said. Their eyes connected and Oikawa kept his promise. He was not mad at all.

“That’s alright, we can get you tested if you’re a match, and if you are then you can donate a kidney.” Oikawa leaned in and kissed Sugawara gently on the lips.

“Thank for being so supportive.” Sugawara said. He rubbed his nose against Oikawa’s, a gesture they used for quiet comfort.

“I love you, Koushi.” Oikawa smiled. They turned off the lamps on their nightstands and cuddled close to each other.

“I love you too, Tooru.” Sugawara replied. He pressed close to Oikawa as they laid in the dark.

“Now let’s sleep.” Oikawa said.

“I want to talk to my mother about the surgery and about something else. I want you to be there.” Sugawara said quietly.

Sugawara felt Oikawa’s arm wrap around his waist and lips kissing his head, “Of course, anything you want.”

They bid each other goodnight and closed their eyes. Sugawara never ended up falling asleep, he was lost deep into his thoughts as Oikawa snored softly beside him. Sugawara smiled softly to himself and ran his hand against Oikawa’s gently. He sometimes wondered what he did to deserve such great people in his life, Daichi, Asahi, Kiyoko, Oikawa, and others at the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> occipitocervical fusion: A surgical procedure for neck/spine injuries, it’s used to stabilize the spine with rods attached to the vertebrates. 
> 
> Halo brace: Keeps your neck and spine from moving while the spine heals.
> 
> electrosurgical pencil: A surgical instrument used for separating flesh.
> 
> C2, C3, C4: The second, third, and fourth vertebrates 
> 
> Tapping method: A method to make shallow holes (idfk)


End file.
